Resolution
by Eastern Cat
Summary: Kaname and Souske have finally come over their problems and are now a couple. However Kaname's problems grow with a rouge part of the UN starting to get interested in her. Will there be a way for the two of them out of this mess?
1. Prolouge

**Resolution **

This is always the hardest part. It's hard to find a good author's intro remark. So I'll stick to the legal stuff. Those who are not interested in it and the warnings might as well go on. This work is purely a fanfic I'm writing it because I've got an overdeveloped imagination that I like to use that and give other people a good time. I'm not getting financial benefits from this you may redistribute the story as much as you want just don't try to forge money out of it or plagiarize it, otherwise you'll have an angry author in your neck. Last thing I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

**Warnings:** I don't think that I have to mention that there'll many mentions of weapons and some violence, this is a Full Metal Panic fanfic. Possibly there'll also be a couple of mild lime situations.

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Comedy

**If anyone wants to know how Sousuke and Kaname got together in this storyline, then read: "Whispers in the Wardrobe," it is the prequel to this story.**

Signs an symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change **

**Prologue**

It was another hot day in Eastern Afghanistan. The sun shone down from the clear blue heaven mercilessly. The only relief in the unbearable heat was an occasional movement of the air. However, that immediately stirred up the dust that made the ground of this dried out land. Though the land's people was used to the weather, and they were doing their best, to create blossoming gardens in the desert ground wherever that was possible.

Not all people here were peaceful, many were proud warriors, refusing to settle down, they fought with the elements from day to day. Others were plain killers, who only wanted more power. This particular valley was completely useless, but strangely there was still a settlement in it. The houses were close to the other there were only small alleys between them, and the huge fences separating the gardens from the streets. Unlike usually, there was no hustle and tussle in this town. The streets were silent, there were only a few people going after their business. The only change in this place was provided by the periodical visit of a trader, or two.

The silence of the land however, was soon disturbed by the sounds of gunfire. This was soon followed by a huge explosion in the settlement, what was followed by several smaller ones. On the horizon a huge cloud of sand was whirled up into the air, as an old car was making a getaway, with several other vehicles chasing it.

"Too bad, those apples were really tasty," remarked a blond haired man, looking at the pillars of smoke lingering above the settlement.

"Step on it Sousuke! At this rate, they'll catch us before we get to the others!" yelled a female voice in the rusty jeep, just before she fired from her gun again.

"The car is at its limit! It can't go any faster!" responded the boy, driving the age-old car. "We need to get rid of some weight."

"How? We can't just throw out the luggage! It was because of that lunatic that we were sent here in the first place!"

"Then search the vehicle! There are probably several attires we don't need," responded the boy, grabbing the air freshener that was dangling in the front him, and throwing it out of the car. He was relieved to be rid of it; the thing was driving him crazy.

"Oh, that was great Sousuke! We're already flying!" remarked the blonde man. The bit too young soldier was about to respond, when a bullet raced across the car, creating a hole in both the front, and back windshields.

There were no other words said, as the two free occupants of the car started to search the vehicle, looking for anything they can throw out. However, there were only a few things that they could get rid of. Water bottles, empty ammo clips, parts of the furnishing flew out of the car, but the old jeep was still too slow. Then, the blonde haired man pulled away the blanket that covered the trunk, his jaw dropped.

"Holy mother! Christmas is early this year!" he yelled with joy.

"What is it Kurz!" asked the woman, turning to him. When she saw the arsenal, her colleague just found, a huge grin appeared on her face. There were rockets, machine guns, and grenades massed in the trunk, along with lots, and lots of bullets. "Guys! I think we accidentally snatched the ammo transporter!"

A few seconds later, a loud scream of "Rock 'n' roll" filled the landscape. It was followed by the sound of gunfire. It's hard to believe that the entire operation started as a simple kidnapping mission, what somehow ended up in a Rambo versus half an army type of battle, with the attackers running for their lives, with the kidnapped leader on their back.

Flashback 

Three newcomers slowly moved into the settlement. Two men, who were pulling a cart, full of apples that, had a half-ton bomb beneath them. And a woman, who was following them, carrying a child in her hands, and a sack on her back. Her appearance made some commotion, in the seemingly only male settlement, but not as much, it usually would make in a western military camp. The group slowly made its way to the main square of the town, where they left the cart behind.

The two men, both grabbed two sacks from the cart, and headed towards the house of the local leader. When they got close to their destination, they put down the sacks some distance from each other. Then, they moved to the house that served as the home of their target. A guard was standing in front of it, and checked them over. The newcomers didn't look too dangerous to him. The faces of both males were pretty dirty, and both had a large full beard. This assured the guard that they didn't belong to the enemy. He looked down at the weapons that the newcomers carried. Both had an AK-47, and a knife, these were standard equipment here, so he didn't ask any questions because of them.

"Leave your weapons outside!" commanded the man.

"Affirmative." answered one of the two newcomers, in perfect Persian. The guard looked strangely at the young lad in front of him, but didn't really get suspicious. Then, he turned to the woman of the group. She was completely covered under her traditional vial, with only her eyes being visible. Though, for the guard that was enough to know that she must be pretty attractive.

"Why did you bring the woman?" he asked turning to the men.

"Her family got killed by the infidels a month ago." answered the same man as before.

"I see." responded the guard. "You two can go in, but she has to wait outside."

To this, the newcomer nodded and moved to the door, while signalling the woman to stay outside. For once, she was happy because of the vial covering her face, since it hid her angry expression. She sat down, and waited patiently. The house, or to put it better the hut, wasn't a that big deal. If the three didn't knew better, they would have never figured that their target lies inside. The small building was made of clay bricks that were neatly put together. It had a single window that looked into the direction of the door. All this, was covered by the yellowish sand that covered almost everything in the land.

As the two men entered the hut, they immediately found their target. "Keep it cool," whispered on of the men, to the other, in perfect English. This alone was strange, since hardy anyone spoke other languages, than the ones used in the area. English wasn't one of those of course.

There were several occupants in the dusty old hut, ten to be exact. One of them was wearing a white robe, and a matching white turban, two others were busy operating a video camera. Obviously, they were making a film for some reason.

"This is a message to all infidels..." started the white robed figure, in Persian language. One of the newcomers simply stared, not understanding a word; the other held back from puking, he was successful. Then, the one almost puking signalled for his friend to move forward to one of the vacant seats. "...prepare to die in a sea of holy fire! You will be punished for your decadent ways on the first day of Radaman, you..." at this point, the room erupted in laughs. "Wait... what did I just say? Radaman?" the guy made a few tongue exercises before continuing. "Ramadan. Radaman what is that? Yeah, maybe Denis Radaman will punish you with that crazy hair!" he said. Indicating a certain oversized 80's hairdo. Once again, laughter erupted in the room.

This time, it took several minutes for the people to calm down. "Ok, let's get all serious now!" said the white robed figure, ending the set of laughs. "This is a message to..." the man couldn't hold it back; once again laughter came from his mouth. The room soon followed.

Outside, the guard, was trying to make and advance on the woman, somehow, she completely locked him out. After a few attempts he gave up. _"She probably didn't accept the death of her husband yet,"_ he reasoned.

Inside, the terrorists still laughed. "Stop making that face!" yelled the white robed man. Once again, everyone in the room was in full laughter. Except for one, who made a quite good job of acting to laugh. "I'm not going to be able to do it now!" the leader yelled on. "Ok...ok, I got to get all the laughs out." He called out, and made another couple of tongue exercises, he almost begun to laugh again. "I said stop making that face over there! What are you doing? You make that face, and it makes me laugh. You know what, turn around. Just turn around, I don't care were you look, just turn around!" the man was about to continue, when he was interrupted by a snicker.

"Hey, look who's snickering over there! Mr-I-can't-do-a-suicide-bombing-because-I'm-sick. He had a note!" chuckles, and amused groans filled the room. "He had a note from his doctor! He brought a note from his doctor! It was a suicide bombing!" the guy explained to the camera, while he pointed at one of the occupants of the room. It took a while, but soon the laughter died down again, and the man begun his speech, once more "Death to..." this was as far as he got, before he broke down in laughs again. The others soon followed.

Outside, the guard decided to have a look at the child. Well, right after pulling the cover aside, he was given the surprise of his life. The "baby", in fact was a Beretta that was surrounded by several clips of ammo, and some grenades. He knew what to do. "INFIDELS!" he roared, just before the thunder of a gunshot silenced him.

However, that was enough for the terrorist hideout to become like a stirred up anthill, as every single man was making his way either to the main square to assemble, or to their enemies. In the hut, all the terrorists started to rush towards the doors, not noticing, that five of their friends were not moving. Three of them were dead, and the other two, who were the newcomers, killed those three.

The two used their chance, and simply shot them one after the other, using their dampened guns. Only the white robed figure escaped the treatment. Instead, he received a strong hit on the back of his head that slammed him onto the ground. Seconds later, the but of the same gun came into contact with the back of his head again, knocking him out.

In the same second, the door of the hut slammed open to reveal the woman, whom the two newcomers were travelling with. "Mao! I thought, we agreed to leave the blasting till later!" snapped one of the men.

"Sorry Urzu-6, but the guard wanted to see my "baby"." responded the woman, tearing the vial from her head.

"So, what did you hide under your attire?" asked the other man, or more like boy, as you could see, after he tore the fake beard from his face.

"Well, Sousuke today's specials are M-16s, old fashioned grenades, and Beretta 96Gs, plus the Aks," she answered, emptying her huge bag, first normal apples fell out, but soon a loads of grenades, and clips of ammo followed. After that, she lifted the bottom of her clothing, to reveal the guns that were strapped to her legs.

"Wow! Cute thingies!" came the remark from the blonde man.

"Kurz!" Mao warned. "If you know what's good for you!"

"Chill Melissa! I was talking about the gunnery."

"I'll deal with you after we're out of here!" came the response. The little chat was interrupted by several Machine guns going off. All three in the room, threw themselves to the ground to avoid the bullets.

"I think, it's time to return enemy fire." remarked the boy, in complete ease.

The fire out of the machine guns went on, the three waited patiently. "So, Sousuke, how are you and Kaname doing?" asked Melissa, from the boy next to her.

"Good," answered the boy. "We've spent a lot of time together, with spare time activities, and she's been teaching me about civilian customs."

"I see, so, no problems? No fights, and stuff?" asked Melissa.

"We do have our misunderstandings, and quarrels, but not as often." responded the boy, in a completely calm voice, grabbing an apple from the ground, and starting to clean it.

"I'm happy, you two are a cute couple."

"Hey Mao! Why don't you look after me a bit more! I'm still single you know," remarked the other man.

"Kurz! If you ever want to have children, you better take that back!"

"Ah, come on, I was just kidding."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" yelled back, the female soldier.

"I suggest, to concentrate more on our job right now." interrupted Sousuke, the other two nodded.

"All right guys! Let's get this party rollin'!" yelled the woman. The boy placed his apple into his mouth to hold it, all three came out of their cover and opened fire.

End of Flashback 

After the little stunt, they pulled in the terrorist hideout it wasn't a wonder that the chasing party was determined to kill the three, who were busy making a getaway. Even more, after those tore into their ranks, with the weapons, they found in "their" vehicle. However, much to the terrorists' dismay, Sousuke and company had all of what was left of their heavy armament.

But, the rebels didn't give up, for one their boss was in the hands of the fleeing group that destroyed most of their settlement, on the other side, letting the attackers get away with their lives would be a huge humiliation. Especially, after those entered a dead end canyon.

What they didn't know, was, the people in the car in front of them, did it all on purpose. "Iron Maiden, here Urzu-2, are you ready with the party surprise?"

"Don't worry! We're all dug in, they won't even suspect a thing till it's over." came the monotone response, trough her communication device. At the same, time Kurz fired away their fourth, and last missile that they had in the car. Not even a second later, the air was filled by the sound of yet another explosion, as one of the twenty, or so, pursuing cars fell.

A few minutes later, the fleeing jeep passed by four mounds. Huge grins appeared on the faces of the three that were sitting inside. They soon powered down their car, and turned it around, so they would face their pursuers. In the same second, the four mounds that they, and the terrorists just passed by came to life, with an example of the humanoid war-machine, known as arm slave, popping out of each of those. To add to this, another four arm slaves appeared in front of them, after turning of their camouflage systems that made them almost completely invisible to human eyes.

The chasing mob came to an abrupt hold. They didn't even say a word. They simply stared. There was no sound. Except for the humming of engines.

"Anyone got pop-corn?" asked Kurz.

In the distance a crow could be heard cowing.

The rest is censored.

Chofu district of Tokyo 

"Say Kaname, why don't we go shopping in the afternoon?" asked Kyouko, from her best friend as the two were heading home. She received no response. "Hey, Kaname? Are you even listening?" It was this, that brought the taller girl out of her daydream.

"Oh, sorry, I was somewhere else."

"You got it hard. He left two days ago, and you're completely out of it. Like he'd never come back," remarked Kyouko.

She didn't notice, but Kaname shuddered at her words. _"You don't even know how possible that is. And to make it even better, I'd even prefer if he took off with another girl to what I'm afraid of,"_ she thought. "It's just strange. Somehow, school is dull without him around," she answered aloud.

Kyouko laughed. "Yeah, you don't have to be afraid to be blown up, and lately there were no boys threatened by overprotective, war-maniac boyfriends, because they tried to make a move on you."

"Come on, he's not that bad anymore. He's really trying to relax and act like a civilian."

"Yeah, but he still freaks out at the barbers!" answered the shorter girl, laughing.

"Kyouko!" responded Kaname, in a bit more angry voice. "It's not his fault that he was brought up by Afghani rebels, in a war-zone."

"Come on, that couldn't have been that bad." remarked the shorter girl. Kaname's next step made a smaller earthquake. Kyouko immediately saw that she made a mistake. Kaname's face turned red, as she remembered some of the things Sousuke tolled her, but luckily for Kyouko, before the Volcano of Mt. Kaname could erupt, a ringing phone interrupted the process. The girl quickly searched her bag, grumbling about bad times to call, she soon found the small device and pushed the pickup button.

"What is it?" she asked angrily.

"Hi Chi... I mean Kaname, is something wrong?" asked Sousuke's voice.

The girl immediately forgot her bad mood. "No, it's nothing dear." she responded, almost singing.

"Good. I thought I disturbed you."

"No, really, it was nothing." assured Kaname. Her voice was completely the one of a little third grade schoolgirl, and not the one, of the leader in Jidai High's student council that she was. Kyouko rolled her eyes.

"I called to inform you that I'll be home by tomorrow. There was a bit of complication in the operation, but it was a success. We managed to get the target person alive," informed Sousuke.

"And the complication?" asked Kaname, a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, we're all fine. But you can't say the same about the terrorist camp."

"Leave out the details! I'm happy that you're all right and coming back."

"It sounds like you missed my company," remarked the boy.

"As a certain person I know would say. Affirmative!" she responded chuckling.

"I also can't wait to see you again. I assume that you're feeling all right."

"Don't worry Sousuke I'm all right... Especially, after I know you didn't get hurt."

"I assure you! I'm eager to keep the promise I made to you!"

"I know that."

"I'm sorry Chidori, but I'll have to end our talk. We have to pack, and get moving, before the enemy reinforcements find us. There are already ten MIG-15-s trying to pinpoint us. A terrorist air force! Can you believe it?"

"Be careful dearest. And that's Kaname!"

"Sorry, I always forget, but you have to..."

"Sousuke! Don't go military on me."

"To tell the truth, right now I'm doing my work so..."

Kaname shook her head at this "See you soon... don't get blown up!" she added the second part whispering, so Kyouko won't hear it.

"I'll give you a call before my plane lands."

"Okay. I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I know Kaname. I l...love you too." with this the line disconnected. _"I swear, by now you could have learned to say that without a problem."_ she mused, However, her dreamy expression told a completely different story.

"_Yep, she fell, hard! Very hard!"_ declared Kyouko's mind.


	2. Err Huston we have a problem

**Resolution

* * *

**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of it's characters.

Signs an symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Err... Huston, we have a problem**

**Two days later**

It was the end of another chaotic day in Tokyo's Chofu district. Thanks to some luck the local high school survived another day without being blown up. The cause of this was that a certain too military soldier better known as Sousuke Sagara has once more lost his weaponry except of his walky-talky when his teacher decided to check up on some people's possessions. Of course she confiscated the soldier's arms at first sight. To add to this he also got detention and was sitting around in a classroom.

Thanks to this Kaname was walking home alone what became a rare site since the war-veteran boy arrived at her school, and it became even rarer since the two finally confessed their feelings a good two months ago. Though for that to happen the two had been locked into a wardrobe in a joint operation between Sousuke's comrades and some of Kaname's friends, later on the favour was returned to all with interest.

Kaname still couldn't believe that her teacher could be that delusional. At first she also thought that Sousuke is carrying toy guns, but after a few incidents that she preferred to forget she knew that this was not the case. _"Besides."_ she thought to herself "_It's hard not to notice when someone is holding a real weapon. By now she must have an extensive collection of Mithril armoury." _

Kaname would have continued her musing if it weren't for the metallic thump she heard_. "One thing is for sure!"_ remarked the girl to herself _"My crazy boyfriend really wants to keep me safe."_ she reached into her pocket and pulled out her side of the walky-talky that she's been sharing with Sousuke. "Angel to Urzu 7, Angel to Urzu 7 can you hear me?" she said into the receiver, she couldn't help but smile at the nickname she got from Kurz. But she only had a few seconds to muse on that because Sousuke's voice soon responded to her call.

"Here Urzu 7 is there something wrong Miss Chidori?"

"If I remember correctly we're supposed to be a couple! How man times do I have to tell you to call me Kaname?"

"I think you told me about 453 no make that 454 times with this one." answered the boy's voice.

Kaname groaned "I can't believe it! We've been dating for some time by now and you still don't get it?" answered Kaname barely able to keep from yelling.

"I'm sorry but I can't let the opponents think that they can use my affection to you against me. I have to keep it up."

Kaname couldn't take it anymore her restrains that were always weak to begin with, broke without any kind of chance to hold out as she started to yell into the com device. "Give it a brake already! Everyone in school knows that we're a couple! BESIDES! Those guys after me want me alive!" yelled Kaname into the receiver making Sousuke shut up. Then she noticed that several people in the street were looking at her. in the neighbouring street Melissa Mao looked up from her shopping. After a second she returned to what she was doing mumbling something about uncontrolled temper and stupid boyfriends.

Meanwhile Kaname sped up to get out of the street to escape the looks she was receiving. "Anyway I wanted to ask you to let Weber retire for the day. He must be really tired because I can hear him walking around in that metal monster of his."

"Kaname." came Sousuke's voice that was a nervous even more serious, what was enough to tell the girl that there's is big trouble. "Turn around and run. Webber isn't there, he's in the apartment and Melissa is out shopping. I never could inform them of my situation since Ms. Kagurazaka also confiscated my com device. It was plain luck that she didn't find the walky-talky. I'm unable contact the safe house with this." Sousuke's voice made it clear to her that he's not joking.

"_Heck he's never joking!"_ added her head as she started to sprint back to school.

Sousuke didn't care about his detention anymore, for all he cared he'd gladly take a month of detention when he knew that his girlfriend is safe. He quickly moved out of the classroom with the goal to rearm himself. His destination: Eri Kagurazaka's office room, that by now resembled more to an armoury then a teacher's personal retreat. The boy soon noticed that the door is open of course he knew that this meant that there's someone in there.

Sousuke carefully opened the door and saw the young woman at work, the problem was that he couldn't just walk in, and tell her that Kaname's threatened by someone and he would like to get back his equipment. Even Sousuke could understand that. But there was simply no other possible way he could think of, he almost charged in not caring about the punishment when he saw a flash bang grenade at his feet. It must have fallen off the shelf, Sousuke grinned and grabbed it. Seconds later a bright light filled the room temporally robbing the teacher her sight.

Sousuke moved in and raided the armoury. His hands immediately found his favourite glock while the other grabbed hold of an uzi, after that he stacked in some ammo for both weapons, grabbed a few grenades and his com device. He would have made a dive for the grenade launcher on the other side of the room, but saw that the teacher was starting to come to and he didn't have time to explain things to her. So he pulled out as fast as possible.

As of the teacher? She thought that the sun blinded her for a few seconds and looked out on the window to find the troublemaker, who was probably playing with a mirror, but there was no one. She didn't even notice the small pile of metal on her floor that remained as evidence of Sousuke's presence, nor the fact that several things were missing from her room.

At the same time Kaname continued to run for it. She was glad that the cloaked arm slave behind her didn't decide to make an appearance. That would make quite a panic. However she could always hear a soft metallic thump as the mechanic monstrosity took another step. She made it back to the train station and to her joy there was a train in there that was heading towards her school. She charged towards the vehicle and jumped on without bothering to buy any tickets. Not even five seconds later the doors closed and the train took off. Leaving behind whatever followed her. Then Kaname heard the dreaded sentence: "Tickets please!"

"_Why now of all days!"_ she cried.

"WHAT!" shouted Weber spitting out the beer he got into his mouth just when he heard Sousuke's news. "You gotta be joking man! There are people chasing Kaname across the city?"

"Stop blabbing and get into your M-9! We HAVE CONFIRMED HOSTILES!" commanded or rather yelled Sousuke as he charged out on the school's doors. Nobody really cared about his yelling since most of what followed this was in complete military slang and nobody understood.

Well nobody except for a boy who knew quite a bit about military matters. Of course the boy better known on the name Shinji immediately charged after the too heavily armed specialist. However he never had the chance to keep up with Sousuke who was much faster than him despite the payload of weapons on his back.

"You're pulling a leg right?" yelled a female voice in the market. "Where's the camera?" seconds later she also started to run. On her way out she passed by a booth that was giving away free samples of crab; she grabbed one of the samples and gave a thumb up to the saleswoman before resuming her running.

Kaname was nervous, very nervous. It was one thing that she received a cheque from the conductor. But before that she was chased by something big and metallic and not to forget invisible, but now there were three men on the train that were undoubtedly keeping an eye on her, to boot this one of them was quite found of his mobile phone.

"_Sousuke I know that somehow this it all your fault!"_ she cursed, silently hoping that the men won't attack with the people around. Finally her stop came she waited at the open door and jumped out of the train the last moment before the doors closed again. Thanks to this the three men remained stuck on the train. However there was a smaller problem. Namely that three men were already waiting for her at the station, and the small train station was somehow completely empty. "Great!" she mumbled seeing the strangers as they pulled their weapons out from underneath their clothing not much after the train raced off..

"Miss Chidori!" called one of them. "Come here if you don't want to get hurt!" he instructed. Of course this was the last thing Kaname had on her mind. She turned around and took off at max speed heading towards the entrance of the station. When seeing that their target is running the three lifted their weapons "Don't forget shoot at her legs! We need the bitch alive!" instructed one of them.

Kaname heard those words too well, but she kept on running hoping that somehow she can get out of all this. She long ago promised to herself that she'd rather die than to let people like the ones behind her use her for their own goals, and this was definitely no time to break that promise. Then the roar of a machine gun filled the air, and the three men fell. Kaname already prepared herself for the pain and was determined to keep moving as long she had legs, but the pain never came. She stopped running and turned around to see that her pursuers are down.

"Chidori run!" celled out Sousuke "We need to get out of here before the police arrive." he didn't need to say that again the girl once again started running and the two left the area before a crowd could form.

On the other side of the city an AS pilot sitting in an invisible M-6 was trying to contact his comrades, but no matter what he did they wouldn't answer. No wonder since those men in question were dead. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't even notice that his instruments were going wild trying to warn him.

Then a metallic sound as the tip of a gun came into contact with his machine woke him. "Ok buzou! I don't think you want to know what happens when the M-6 meets the M-9 so I suggest you come quietly." the man almost pissed himself when he heard those words knowing that he's in trouble. The blonde playboy's face appeared on the main screen of his mech. "Give up kid a 75 mm armour-piercing machine gun is aiming at your head. I don't think that you want to meet the explosive bullets up close! Right?"

The man in the M-6 thought about his situation for some time, but considering that his opponent had a better weapon and a gun was pointing at his head the decision was easy.

**Some time later in a nearby camouflaged hanger**

Three soldiers and a schoolgirl were facing their opponent in the large grey room. The scent of oil was barely under critical level and almost everything was covered in grease or some other kind of stain, but this was the best place for this since there was almost impossible that someone accidentaly ends up here. "Start talking!" instructed Melissa sitting on the leg of the Arm Slave what was stashed away in there. She was facing the bound prisoner they caught earlier, her subordinates were at her sides ready to take part in the questioning if there is need. Sousuke was more interested in Kaname, as she was still trying to calm down from the near death type of experience she had the afternoon. Well ok, it was more like she used this for an excuse to keep hugging him.

The prisoner of course didn't open his mouth like ordered. Melissa signalled Kurz who grabbed his gun and aimed at the prisoner, and the guy immediately started talking. "My name is Robert Paul, code D51671A71. I'm an M-6 pilot for the UN."

"We're more interested in your and your ex-comrade's intentions towards Miss Chidori." answered Sousuke.

"That's top secret!" answered the man.

Melissa finished her tenth beer for the evening and threw the remaining case into the ever-growing pile of beer-cans. "Listen either you tell us what we want to know or we'll get nasty." she warned.

"We know two things first that your mission objective was Miss Chidori and secondly that you're not part of the UN forces." interrupted Sousuke's voice. "The UN would never send soldiers to capture an innocent civilian with force."

"My name is..." WHAM The soldier couldn't finish what he started because he received a whack from Melissa to remind him of his situation.

"We already know that! Who was it and why did he put you on Kaname?" asked the short hared girl while opening another beer.

The soldier didn't respond.

"It looks like we won't be getting anything out of this guy. I suggest we send him to the TDD-1"

"You're right!" agreed Melissa "They'll get something out of him for sure."

"Then case is closed. I'll inform our guys that we have a guest for them." suggested Kurz.

"If you don't mind Kaname I'll be sleeping in your apartment this evening." remarked Sousuke.

Kaname blew it. "What did you say?" she yelled,

"Miss Chidori I..."

"SOUSUKE!"

"I mean I'll sleep UNDER your bed in case someone tries to kidnap you." corrected Sousuke. Kaname let out a groan but was able to keep from beating up the boy. She stood up and moved out of the room with Sousuke following her close by.

"So where did you get that machine gun from?" she asked while taking one of Sousuke's hands into her own as the two headed for her apartment.

"I managed to capture some of my equipment back from Ms Kagurazaka." responded the boy in a calm tone.

Kaname stopped and let out an urk "Don't tell me that you broke into her room!" she asked.

"Be calm she wasn't aware of my presence."

"What she was in there?" yelled Kaname.

"Don't worry the flash bang I used was completely harmless." when hearing this, the girl's face turned red from anger.

"You used a flash bang in Ms Kagurazaka's office?" You imbecile! That room has more ammo in it than Fort Knox! Heck the only cause that there aren't any missiles in there is that you can't hide them under your clothes!" screamed the girl.

"Well actually. There are five anti tank missiles in there along with their launch pod." Sousuke heard a loud urk from the girl in front of him. After this several emotions started to appear on her face and fade back as they gave place to another emotion. It started with complete and utter shock, this was followed by a helpless expression, and this was followed by anger. Then she opened her mouth at first no words came out.

"Did I just say imbecile? I MEANT SUPRA IMBECILE!" roared the girl. "And to think of it that he's my boyfriend! Maybe I have time to give myself up to the guys after me. Sousuke, do you know how much trouble you can get in with what you did?"

"Affirmative. But I'd gladly take that problem if it means that you're safe."

At this Kaname's anger disappeared and she blushed. "You really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course." answered the boy. The next thing he knew, Kaname was hugging him with all her might, while snuggling her head into his chest. Although she was holding him a bit too tight for his taste. "Kaname, I can't breath!" he moaned.

**400 miles to the east and 200 meters under sea level**

"Captain Testarossa we have a call from Sergeant Weber, he says it's important and asks for a helicopter. Looks like some poor sap tried to abduct Miss Chidori."

"Let me speak to him!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tessa turned towards the speakers while once again playing with her hair. "Report Urzu 6!"

"You won't like this captain we took out some people who wanted to get their hands on Angel. The guys almost shot her. "

"But they weren't able right?" asked the young girl with fear.

"Don't worry the pretty lady is A ok. Urzu 7 filled them with lead, he's giving her company right now, but there's a little problem."

"And that would be?" asked Commander Mardukas who was standing next to the petite and bit too young sub captain.

"We captured one of them, what wouldn't be trouble. But get this!. The thug claims to bee a part of the UN forces and he was piloting a UN M-6." When hearing the outbound sergeant's report everyone in the subs command bridge went silent.

"Commander Mardukas! Get commander Kalinin and get all the info we gathered on the UN rouges." instructed Tessa.

"Yes ma'am!" answered the man saluting and moved off.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Weber's voice but nobody answered. The captain was too busy thinking about her options while the other people on the bridge decided not to speak.

After a minute Tessa looked up at her people. "Prepare an ECS equipped Sea King." she instructed.

"Helloooo!"

A few minutes later the captain's two assistants moved into the room hastily equipped with a stack of papers and from the looks they weren't happy. "Captain it's just as we suspected. The rouge part in the UN we discovered last month is trying to make research on the whispered and black technology." informed the first man that entered. His grey hair and grey beard signalled that he's been through quite a few things, but his expression radiated that he was still quite shocked about these news.

"Come on talk to mee!" came Weber's voice again.

"So our prisoner could be saying the truth?" asked the young captain.

"Most probably." answered the other man.

"Do you guys mind? I'm kinda waiting for orders here!" interrupted the sergeant's voice again.

"Urzu 6..." started the captain turning back to the com device.

"About time!" that responded.

"Take your prisoner to the drop off zone. We'll send heavy equipment for the M-9 you have and you'll have a second one at your disposal within a few days. Also inform Sousuke that Arbalest will be prepared for immediate launch, in case you need its abilities. Contact us if there's any complication."

"Understood Madame Captain!" Weber was about to turn his com device off when Tessa's voice came through it again.

"I want you guys around Kaname 24/7!"

"Got'cha boss!" answered the young soldier.

**Next morning at Kaname's**

A young girl was peacefully sleeping in her bed, as the sun shone in through the open window. Her boyfriend and bodyguard was busy in the kitchen with breakfast. The idillic piture was distubed by a glock in his reach. The alarm clock on the girl's nightstand went off shaking her out of her dream. One of her hands traced the small table till it found the watch and turned off the alarm. She silently cursed about the fact that she's always interfered at the best part of the dream and slowly climbed out of bed. It was then that she noticed the scent of fresh fried eggs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my kitchen?" she yelled charging across her apartment. Then she remembered the day before just in time to stop the halisen from whacking the boy across the head. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." she said matter of factly.

"It's all right." answered Sousuke.

"Nothing's all right!" she snapped "If Kurz said the truth than those were UN people after me! Now the only thing missing is the police and the defence force!" she answered slumping down in a chair.

"Should I make you something?" asked the boy.

"No thanks I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat to keep yourself strong."

Kaname let out a frustrated sigh and let her head rest on the table. "I know you mean it good but yesterday was just too much. You blowing up the school on daily basis is one thing. Being chased by an AS is another."

"Promise me to take an extra meal to school!" came Sousuke's warning voice.

"All right Mr. Perfect! Really sometimes you're just like my father."

"I'm only looking out for your well being." ensured the boy. Kaname didn't bother anymore.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Sousuke noticing the crushed girl, she didn't respond. He took his meal from the flame and moved to the table, and sat down to eat.

After a few seconds Kaname looked up at him. She stood up and grabbed a plate that she started to fill with the food Sousuke just made. However it would have been easier if she took the entire frying pan since she took everything.

"_That was a fast recovery!" _thought the boy as he watched the girl dig in.

"Kaname."

"Hmm?"

"I think I've found a solution to our current problem."

"And that would be?" asked Kaname stopping her breakfast and looked at Sousuke with a curious face wanting to know what he had in mind.

"I could arrange things for you to get a job within the Mithril."

Kaname was shocked at the suggestion. She agreed that this would be a good way out of the entire mess she was in, but she still had friends in Tokyo. Plus there is one thing she definitely didn't like, no matter from who it came, and that was when someone wanted to tell her what to do with her life. Sousuke saw that this was a mistake as her face showed the first signs of anger. Luckily for him before the volcano had a chance to erupt the door-bell of her apartment rung.

"Coming!" Kamame yelled groaning as she stood up and made her way to the door to greet her guest. As for Sousuke, he grabbed his gun and prepared to fight.

However before Kaname could open the door she had to disarm Sousuke's uzi that was now a part of a trap that would turn everyone into Swiss cheese who opened the entrance. The girl quickly disarmed the mechanism, and threw the parts of the trap into a nearby shoe case.

The bell rang again signalling that the visitor was starting to get impatient. Kaname straightened her clothes, at the same time she could hear Sousuke cock up his gun. Finally Kaname opened her door to find Kyouko smiling at her. "Hi Kaname! How's it going?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's seven in the morning!" asked Kaname quite shocked because of the sudden early morning visit.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard it?" answered the other girl.

"Hear what?"

"The gun-fight yesterday, three men were killed!"

"I haven't, what happened?" asked Kaname plastering a fake surprise on her face and fighting to keep from laughing. _"Great now I'll also have the police on me now the army is the only thing missing."_ continued Kaname silently.

When hearing that the two girls are moving into the main room Sousuke quickly went trough his options, he couldn't flee to Kaname's bedroom since he would have to move passed Kyouko, and considering that he was the one who mowed down those three men in question it wasn't a good idea to leave any weapon in sight. He grabbed his firearms and retreated to Kaname's kitchen where he took cover in Kaname's cupboard between the cleaning utensils.

"So what did you hear?" asked Kaname entering the main room of her home. To her horror a grenade was looking back at her from the middle of the dining table. The girl dashed forward and grabbed it just before Kyouko could see it..

"What's wrong?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Ahh it's nothing." answered Kaname laughing nervously and waving her hand in front of her. Then she noticed that the grenade could be seen between her fingers, she hid her hands be behind her back in a blink of an eye.

"What is it Kaname?" asked Kyouko "Something IS wrong! I know it!" she added.

"You're just seeing things, really. So what happened and what kind of guys were those?"

"They were some operatives of some sort. Some crazy gunman shot them. And do you know where? At the train station we use every day. This is unbelievable! How can something like this happen?"

There was total shock on Kaname's face, mixed with nervous feeling that she never before had the joy to come across. Luckily for her Kyouko thought that her friend is shocked because of the news, and didn't see how Kaname's hand was shaking badly as she was desperately trying to keep the grenade in her grasp.

Kaname slowly turned around and while keeping the grenade away from Kyouko's view. "I was just having breakfast." she said "Want to join me?"

"Do you mind if I use your kitchen I don't want to eat away your breakfast?" responded Kyouko.

"Ok you know were everything is kept, right?"

"Don't worry Kaname." responded Kyouko. She started to walk towards the kitchen, but turned around halfway and moved to the glass door of Kaname's terrace. When she opened it a small bang could be heard and soon she was completely covered in a white smoke. She soon noticed that the white smoke was tear gas.

"_No!"_ thought Kaname. _"Sousuke rigged the entire house!"_ then she heard a beeping sound, from the balcony where Kyouko was trying to wave the mist away to get some fresh air. _"I swear Sousuke you'll pay for this!" _yelled Kaname's mind. She charged forward and pulled out the little red wire disarming the device that has hidden on her balcony.

Aside from the relief Kaname felt after saving her friend Kaname soon felt the effect of the irritating material. Within seconds her nose and moth was filled with fluids and her eyes started to sting and water so hard that she could barely see a thing.

The two girls moved or rather stumbled into the kitchen where they proceeded to search for something to wash the nasty substance from their eyes so they can at least see. Thanks to her familiarity Kaname immediately found the sink. Noticing this Kyouko decided to find a cloth that they can use to dry themselves. This meant that she started to check out one shelf after the other since she could barely see a thing. As the doors of the cupboard were being opened up and the containing material checked via hand Sousuke was getting more and more nervous. If there was one thing he didtn't want in that minute that was to get caught.

It was one thing if Kyouko found him, but a completely other that he has in the company of his glock and several grenades. Then it happened the door that was keeping him covered opened and he was face to face with Kyouko. To his luck the girl was almost blind because of her tear-gassed state. However her hands were completely perfect for the job to find him, and she started to dig trough the shelf trying to find a towel.

Sousuke saw as the girl reached towards one of his fire arms and grabbed it away from under the girl's hand while keeping from emitting an eep. Then the girl reached for his leg but he managed to remove if just in time.

Meanwhile Kaname finished washing her face and regained enough of her sight to be able to see what's going on. It was then that she noticed Kyouko, Sousuke and the not so good situation. Her face immediately lost all colour. The girl's hand wandered deeper into the shelf and Sousuke was close to screaming when he saw that there was no way for him to evade. Kaname practically dove onto Kyouko to lead her to the sink. "It's ok Kyouko I'll get some towels you better get that stuff from your eyes."

"Thanks!" responded the brown haired girl while starting to wash her face.

"What the hell are you doing here!" mouthed Kaname to Sousuke. The boy was about to answer, but she blocked his mouth with her hand. "Don't even think of speaking!" she mouthed again "Get lost while you can we'll meet in school!" with that she slammed the grenade that she's been hiding till now into the boy's hand.

"But..."

"Get lost will ya Sousuke we'll meet in school!" repeated the girl, this time actually using her voice.

"Who are you talking to Kaname?" asked Kyouko shocking the two in the room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaname nervously. "There's nobody here except for me!" after this she let out one of her trademark laughs.

"Don't you deny it!" responded Kyouko. At the same time the door of Kaname's apartment slamming shut could be heard as Sousuke made a run for it. Kagome saw the grin that formed on Kyouko's face and shuddered. "So Kaname how was it like?" came the question.

"I'm not one of those girls!" yelled Kaname desperately.

"Right! So was he good? How large..."

"KYOUKO!"

To be continued...


	3. Table for two

**Resolution

* * *

**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

**Western:** Thank you for your review. It's rare when someone gives a real constructive criticsm. So I appreciate it the more

* * *

Signs an symbols: 

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Table for two**

"Sir here are the data about the target as you requested." said the assistant placing the dossier on the middle aged diplomat's desk. "Is there anything else I could help with?"

"No thank you. Ms. Mori" answered the man. Despite the fact that his secretary was quite actactive he didn't even look up as the young woman moved out of the office swaying her hips. She was at the door when she suddenly turned around. "I almost forgot I also added the file about the failed apprehension. It costed us dearly in lives and material."

"What?" snapped the man "I never agreed to anything like that! Who gave the order?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Chidori but I can't help you in that." with that the secretary moved out of the office room." the man sighed knowing that the young woman was saying the truth and sat down to look trough the report. First he read the file that was labelled "apprehension" and was shocked to find that four men and an arm slave went missing in the operation. "So there's someone else after our target." he remarked. "This could get ugly. The others will probably demand a special task force to be used after this blunder."

After this he picked up the second file when he opened it his breath got caught and all colour faded from his face. "No, not my Kaname!" he whispered in shock.

**Meanwhile in one of Tokyo's schools**

"Sousuke Sagara!" yelled Ms. Kagurazaka with anger written all over her face. "It was one thing that she didn't notice the boy's weapon snatch, but she did notice later on that he got out of detention before time. "You've already pulled several things but I can't tolerate you behaviour anymore!" the teacher raged on. Kaname sighed silently knowing that this time it could take a time. She sent the boy apologetic glance who returned it with a barely noticeable nod.

"Now care to explain yourself? And you better make it good!" finished the teacher.

Kaname stood up and stepped before Sousuke before he could star talking. "Umm... Ms Kagurazaka. Please don't be mad at Sousuke. He left because of me."

Eri Kagurazaka looked at Kaname with a questioning look. "And may I ask why Mr. Sagara had to leave?"

"Well Ms. Kagurazaka it's like this. Yesterday on my way home two thugs attacked me and I couldn't take care of them so I phoned Sousuke while running. That's why Sousuke left early." Ms. Kagurazaka looked at Kaname with stern eyes. The girl was about to continue when that scowl disappeared, Kaname immediately let out a long sigh.

"I understand, so you only moved to protect your classmate. I'll let this one slip, but since you left early. You'll have to stay today after class."

"Understood." responded Sousuke in a military manner happy that he got away with such little. The teacher walked to her desk and opened her book.

"Ms. Kagurazaka." interrupted Kaname before the teacher had a chance to start class.

"Yes."

"If Sousuke has to stay after class I also want to stay. It was because me that he left in the first place. You can't punish someone for being helpful." Kagurazaka nodded and looked around to see if anyone wants to say something. When she saw that the class was silent she begun her lesson.

Sousuke glanced over to Kaname with an embarrased face. "Umm... this evening, do you want to go on one of those... I think you called it date."

Kaname smiled at him "I'd love to!" she whispered back.

"Ms Chidori I suggest you leave the planning of your evening activity till later."

"Of course sensei, sorry." she apologised quickly, then she glanced back at Sousuke with a smile.

**That evening**

The evening was calm at least as much you can say this about a metropolis. The dim light in the restaurant flickered on the walls as the lamps were rocking gently back and fourth. One would never think that the source of the light was artificial. The air was filled with the sound of chatter, as the guests were talking about the most different things. Every now and then a waiter would zoom around between them attending to the needs of the guests who were occupying the few desks in the room.

There was no need for more since there were already only a few who could afford coming here, and the small number of guests made it eve more harmonic. However for that the bills and the tips were horrific like in every other five star restaurant.

"This is so sweet of you Sousuke." chirped Kaname happily. "Are you sure this place isn't too expensive?" as she settled into her chair.

"Rest assured Kaname, Mithril pays good money for my work. However with you near me work feels more like joy." the girl blushed at this. This was as close as Sousuke can get to a compliment without her asking. "I see you acquired a new piece of clothing. It is flattering on you." continued the boy. Kaname blushed even more. However this time she noticed something in Sousuke's hand that looked suspiciously like a piece of paper.

Kaname suppressed a chuckle "You're not that bad yourself." she answered. "So who gave you the idea?" she asked.

"Kyouko suggested that this might be a good way to get closer." responded the boy. "It was also her who told me that this is the best restaurant in the area."

Kaname just smiled "I still can't believe that you really brought me here."

"You only deserve the best Kaname."

"As do you!" responded Kaname leaning over to him and placing a kiss on his on Sousuke's cheek. A goofy smile appeared on the boy's face as he slowly touched his face on the spot where her lips did seconds ago. Soon after this a light blush appeared on his face. Kaname chuckled. "You're supposed to be one of the best soldiers around and a kiss can sweep you from your feet?"

"I can assure you that..."

"Sousuke!" warned the girl. "I told you don't even think about going military on me here!"

"Affirmative! Anything else you require Miss Chidori?"

"Sousuke!" came Kaname's warning voice.

"Calm down Kaname I was only joking. You were the one to tell me that I should try to make little jokes at times." as an answer a smile appeared on the girl's face as she shook her head.

"Yes I did..." then she gave the boy a full smile. "...and this one worked."

"I'm happy to hear that." he replied proudly.

"And nothing would make me more happy than to see you smile." answered Sousuke. Kaname once again noticed the chunk of paper in Sousuke's hand but didn't care. She would have pulled the boy in her strongest of hugs if they weren't in such a noble restaurant.

"Just don't forget Sousuke, food can't get fancier than the one you find here. So if you find any food that is called bomb, grenade or the like don't go wild!" instructed Kaname before she started to go trough the menu. She was more than shocked when she saw Sousuke scrabble those things down into his note pad. _"You're really trying hard Sousuke. Next time you do something really stupid I'll go easier on you. It's not your faut that you had a life of constant war."_

"So what shall we eat my fair lady?" asked the bit too military soldier who was currently acting almost like a normal civilian.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Kaname her smile never leaving her face. "You sounded more like a knight."

"Well in a certain way I am one." responded Sousuke. Kaname chuckled lightly at this.

**Meanwhile at Sousuke's apartment**

A gathering of three were grinning wickedly, well ok two soldiers were grinning wickedly and the young schoolgirl has bearing a huge smile "Finally we've done it!" declared Kurz.

"I'm so happy for Kaname!" agreed Kyouko.

"By the way..." asked Melissa "where did you hide the bug?"

"I made like a housewife and sewed it into Sousuke's shirt." came the response from the sniper.

"Great going Kurz, with your sewing ability I wouldn't wonder if we were listening to two complete strangers."

"I did a better work then you could have done that's for sure!" countered the guy. "You wouldn't be able to sew in a hole in even if your life depended on it."

"I hear another thing like and you'll get ammo into your ass!"

"Could we do that the other way around?" asked the blonde guy with a smirk.

There was a second of utter silence. "What did you say?" yelled the short haired woman while reacting for the place she usually kept her fire-arm. Luckily because of their civilian guest she wasn't carrying the mentioned weapon. When noticing this she decided to use brute force. A few punches later peace was restored.

**Back in the restaurant**

Having their meals ordered while Sousuke managed not to attack the waiter the couple had only one thing left to do, namely, wait. "I never thought that I would ever say this Sousuke but actually this evening you're acting almost like a civilian." remarked Kaname. The boy looked at her for a couple of seconds before it fell for him.

"Thank you." he answered with a faint smile.

"You can thank yourself." responded Kaname. "You did work hard, but you still have to learn that there are better ways to solve problems than to blow them up."

"I often use other tactics to solve those problems."

"Yeah bullets knives and basically everything else that is dangerous and is in connection with the army in some way."

"In certain situations hard solutions are the best. Though when it comes to you, I do prefer other solutions." came the remark.

"Just don't get jailed!"

"I only use my weapons to defend."

"I know that but the police would still take you away." responded Kaname.

"Don't worry I'm not clumsy you know." reassured Sousuke.

"You better not be."

"I assure you I won't." responded the boy. "I grew up on the battlefield. Many things I do are more out of instinct."

"And I won't give you a piece of rest as long you don't act like a civilian on instinct. But do me a favour."

"That would be? My lovely Kaname?" asked Sousuke.

"When you're doing your job, do use those military instincts. I want you to come back home alive."

"Home." mumbled Sousuke. "You mean here, with you."

Kaname smiled. "Whoever else do you think I was talking about?" answered Kaname, with a smirk.

"Home. That sounds good." mumbled Sousuke to himself. Kaname leaned over the table bringing her mouth close to his ear.

"Too bad that there are so many fancy people around." she whispered to him.

"Because?" asked the boy now curious of what the girl wanted to say.

"Because you just earned a kiss, a real one." answered Kaname leaning closer.

"You'll have time to give it to me later." responded Sousuke. The girl was Shocked to say the least. She did expect to receive a couple of compliments after the training she put him trough. But Sousuke alias brainless-order-following-military-maniac was actually flirting with her.

She would have swooned on if it wasn't for the fact that an armed guy charged into the restaurant. "Everybody freeze and hands up in the air. If I see the tinyest movement you're all dead!" yelled the masked robber as three other masked persons entered. The usual voices of the restaurant came to a stop the sounds of talk, the chatter of glasses and dinnerware all came to and end as the room was engulfed in silence.

Sousuke got nervous as the group started to scan trough the people inside of the restaurant apparently looking for someone. He tensed when he saw that one of them was closing to Kaname and he rested his arm on his gun ready to use it. However he soon calmed down, the robbers didn't even look at the girl. Instead they started to beat the crap out of one of the costumers while demanding money.

All this time Kaname's eyes were on Sousuke whose eyes were like those of a falcon that watched its pray. She knew that it won't be long before he made his move. She was more than shocked that this move was lowering his hands and turning to the bandits. She couldn't believe it, but despite everything once it was clear that the attackers were not after her Sousuke calmed down completely.

He was too calm for her taste and she didn't want him to go Rambo right there, unless there's no other possibility. Then the boy even turned around in his chair to get a good look at the position of the intruders. In fact now he was watching the entire scene as if it was the best show on earth.

"What the hell are you doing!" she hissed.

"Calm down Kaname, and lower your hands, these are amateurs. They don't even care to guard their prisoners, while they are beating their victim."

"Hand over the loot you stole from us five years ago!" yelled one of the four.

"But they have guns." hissed the girl at the boy who was leisurely leaning against the back of his seat.

"Calm down Kaname as I said these people are amateurs. They are obviously nervous because they make one mistake after the other. Some of the staff even managed to slip out of the room there's no reason to be afraid."

"But they have guns." whined Kaname in a pleading tone. As if magic in that very second one of the outlaws spotted Sousuke who looked as it he didn't have a care in the world. He was immediately on him.

"Up with those hands before I put a bullet trough your head." warned the robber. However Sousuke didn't comply. "I said up with them!" came the command again this time harsher.

"And why?" asked the soldier with complete ease.

"BECAUSE! I HAVE A GUN."

"That thing. I don't think that you could hurt anyone with that. Except if you throw it at them." answered the boy in a monotone voice.

"Why you little!" growled the man trying to intimidate the boy, however that saw that the man's hand was shaking wildly. "UP WITH THOSE HANDS!" he yelled while holding the gun close to Sousuke's face. The boy first looked at the gun right at his nose then returned his eyes on the bandit in front of him.

"Are you crazy Sousuke you may be a soldier and a specialist and you may can withstand lots of things but a bullet is a bullet!" yelled Kaname in shock. After hearing this, the robber went pale. He lifted the weapon to the boy's forehead while trying to look dangerous.

"Come on go ahead I dare you." responded the boy as if taunting. "But first remove the iron plugging from within the barrel." a loud huh was Kaname's answer to this remark. "The problem is that it's impossible." continued Sousuke. "And even if you could, that thing will still not be able to shoot, since it's called "Replica". Just like the ones your friends have."

After these words were emitted every person in the restaurant started to lower their hands. "Ehh?" asked the robber not getting how the guy in front of him found out.

"The side, read the letters on the side." answered Sousuke calmly. The man did so and slowly spelled out the word "replica" while gulping a few times as the customers stood up. He even took a few steps backwards as he saw Kaname summon two deadly fans that this time had him targeted instead of the man in front of him.

"However..." continued Sousuke pulling out his own gun placing the tip of it right on the tip of the man's nose "...mine is called Glock 9mm." the robbers now had all a colour similar to the walls. "The army greets." added the boy as an afterthought so the other guests won't panic, but the robbers did.

They barely could keep from fainting. The one standing in front of Sousuke tilted his head to the side and read the writing on the side of the weapon. He gulped a few times when he finished reading and started to back away. Soon two of them were running and two were on the ground in immense pain thanks to Sousuke. The boy soon charged after those unlucky bastards that could make a getaway. At the same time Kaname stood into the position of the "mob commander" of a newly formed angry mob. "AFTER THEM!" she shouted, and the armada of angry humans charged out the restaurant door pouring like a tidal wave.

Soon the bandits split up in hope to shake their pursuers, but neither had luck, while the first still had Sousuke charging after him, who decided that it's better if he lets his target get worn out. The other had a very angry schoolgirl on his tail whose date has been crashed by him, the angry mob behind her was his smaller problem compared to the danger she wielded.

After some time Sousuke's target noticed that the boy will keep up loger than him, so he decided to shake the boy in the alleys of Tokyo, however he didn't count on the fact that he was dealing with an ex-rebel who was a pro when it came to hiding. He also didn't take it into account that this particular alley had only one place he could hide. Namely a dumpster.

To add before he even had a chance to climb into the just mentioned dumpster gunshots aimed at his feet warned him that he was within the boy's site. As the robber continued to make a getaway he soon stumbled into a wire fence. It didn't take long and the guy was over it.

At the same time Sousuke was busy talking with Kaname trough their mobile phones as they coordinated their pursuit. It was a success. Just as the one Sousuke chased jumped from the top of the fence, which the soldier didn't bother to climb, he bumped into his friend.

"What the hell are you dong here?" yelled the first.

"What the heck are YOU doing here?" came the answer.

"Running from "Crazy Soldier" and "Glock 9mm". What else?" came the reply.

"Then we're screwed." answered the other. "Mrs. Crazy Soldier to be is right behind me!" at the same time the angry mob charged into the alley with Kaname in the lead.

The bandits desperately tried to climb over the fence to get to the other side, so they can get captured by Sousuke. The guy will have to keep the POW rules they reasoned, but the mob reached them before they even had a chance. First it was Kaname who reached them she swung her harisens with immense precision hitting the robbers hard. The way she used those paper fans made Sousuke wonder if his girlfriend was a samurai in her last life. The way the now deadly weapon came into the contact with the face of another bandit sending the poor man on a short air trip against the strong brick wall, she was just too skilful.

The angry mob soon also reached the bandits the rest is history. Meanwhile in the safe house a group of three is standing with their mouths open. "So much for juicy date talk." declared Weber.

Half an hour later Sousuke and Kaname were at the local park after they managed to avoid a certain crazy cop. "I'm sorry that our date was destroyed." apologised Sousuke.

"It's not your fault, it was those thugs. Besides you were the one who busted them." reassured the girl next to him. "And before I forget." she continued stepping in front of him. "I owe you a kiss." with that said Kaname stood onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the boy's lips. This one lasted longer that the short pecks he got used to during their month as a couple and soon a mild blush appeared on his face.

"Ah come on Sousuke don't tell me that this makes you blush." she teased.

"Affirmative." responded the boy. "It does make me a bit nervous." Kaname smirked when hearing this.

"Then we have to make sure you don't get nervous from kissing." soon Sousuke was completely stunned by the kiss that Kaname was giving him. It was not that he didn't like it, on the contrary after a few seconds he clumsily returned it. Kaname simply smiled when noticing this and savoured the feeling he was giving her. Several minutes passed as the two continued forgetting about the world around them with the boy getting more and more experienced and comfortable at the entire thing. However finally they reluctantly parted.

"Sousuke I think you passed the kissing test." remarked Kaname with a smirk.

"It was probably one of the most pleasurable tests I ever had." responded the boy.

"Only probably?" asked Kaname pouting playfully.

"Sorry my Kaname. It WAS the most pleasurable test I ever had." corrected the boy.

" 'My Kaname?' " asked the girl with a smirk. "I like the sound of that." the soldier blushed again. "Don't tell me that you're still nervous?" asked Kaname before initiating another lip lock. A second later she broke it. "Sousuke be prepared that we won't go anywhere from here till I got you used to this." after that Kaname returned to the matter at hand.

She was more than shocked that this time Sousuke even dared to wrap his hands around her to pull her even more into the kiss.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow I can't believe it Kaname!" squealed Kyouko trying to look as if she didn't hear a thing about Kaname's yesterday date. However Kaname did leave out the little fiasco with the bandits, that was something the brown haired girl didn't like at all, but she understood Kaname's reasons. "So how was kissing him like?" asked Kyouko.

"At first he was a bit clumsy but he learned really fast." answered Kaname.

"So he's a good kisser?" came the excited question.

"I'd say he's a natural." replied the taller girl with a huge smile on her face. "He was wonderful."

"Ohh looks like someone can't keep her hands under control." interfered one of Kaname's classmates entering the little chat.

"Hey! It's not like that!" yelled Kaname knowing quite well what the boy had in mind. _"Not yet at least."_ finished Kaname to herself.

"Calm down Kaname." soothed Kyouko. "He was only teasing you. Besides there are still a lot of things that you have to teach him before you two go down on that road." a series of chuckles were heard from the people around the two. Kaname gave the group a glare, but didn't act in any other way.

"I already taught him a deal, and he's doing fine." continued Kaname with her conversation. At this the laughter in the classroom increased. This time Kaname did act, and the room was empty within seconds except for her and Kyouko and just because she pulled out her harisen.

"By the way Kaname did you hear that Sousuke will have detention again?" asked Kyouko.

"Of course I did." responded Kaname. "At times Ms. Kagurazaka can be a real pain in the ass."

"Well he did set another trap without thinking first." responded Kyouko.

Up on the roof of the school Sousuke was busy with something else. "Sergeant you won't like what we found out after consulting with our UN contacts. The contact man confirmed our suspicion." came Testarossa's voice from the speaker of the com system.

"Could you impart what kind of suspicion that is?" asked Sousuke.

"There is a rouge group within the UN targeting whispered persons. The organization has already started to investigate the matter and they have made a list of suspects who are believed to be in the complot, but they couldn't gather enough evidence to act. To add to this these rouges are all in high posts and are almost impossible to remove. We received that list and I made a disturbing discovery. A copy has been already faxed to the safe house, but I think it's better for Kaname if she hears it from me. Before we continue I'd like to have her here."

"Affirmative I will be right back with her." responded the boy, he knew his captain well the way the young girl used those words meant that she found out something bad Tessa was simply too serious for his taste.

"There we have one soon to be married couple." teased Mizuki. At the same time Kaname was starting to get a bit too irritated because of the teasing she had to endure.

"Girls!" she warned raising her voice. Everyone stopped the teasing knowing well that they reached the level that Kaname could stand.

It was then that Sousuke moved in, he grabbed Kaname's hand and dragged her from the room "Tessa wants to talk to you, it's important." he whispered into her ear. Kaname couldn't imagine why the young captain wanted to talk with her so she followed the boy to the roof. However she didn't appreciate Sousuke's way of retrieval at all knowing what her classmates were already thinking.

"Take your time there's still a lot left of lunch-brake." yelled Kyouko after them.

"What is it with you?" Kaname asked or more like growled to the boy.

"Captain Testarossa want to talk with you."

"Sousuke what is it?" asked Kaname starting to become fearful because the way the Sousuke was behaving.

"I've been only informed that intelligence found out something bad." he answered..

"But what did they find out?" asked Kaname.

"I haven't been informed yet." responded the boy.

Up on the roof Shinji was about to sit down to eat when he found something mighty suspicious. There was a little black box set in the ground that was connected to what seemed to be some-kind of power source. It didn't take him long to identify the thing as a military satellite uplink. He was for sure surprised to find one of those things at his school. However before he could move in for a closer inspection he heard the sound of two people climbing the stairs.

Of course Shinji immediately jumped for cover in fear that the owner of the devices he found isn't that understanding. He almost moved out of his cover when he saw that the newcomers were Kaname and Sousuke who were busy with their newly found favourite activity. But when he saw that the soldier and his girlfriend immediately moved to the black box and Sousuke pulled out the antenna without a second thought Shinji became nervous.

As the boy was watching his two classmates not believing what he sees Sousuke quickly re-established contact with his base ship. Shinji was more than Shocked when Sousuke started to call something named Tuatha De Danaan. The name was too foreign for his like. To add to this Kaname was not flipping out what only made Shinji even more tense.

"So what kind of bad news does the captain have for me?" asked Kaname from Sousuke while they waited for the response.

"Apparently, the others managed to locate some information about the attackers. It looks like there is a rouge group within the UN that wants to get it's hand on black technology." Kaname went stiff. Now she had a good idea why the young sub captain wanted to talk with her.

"No my dad couldn't be working for those people!" yelled Kaname in shock grabbing Sousuke. The radio saved him before she could do anything to him.

"This is the TDD-1. Stand by Sergeant Sagara." came a voice from the speaker.

Shinji who was in hearing distance didn't believe his ears.

"Affirmative De Danaan." answered Sousuke in a monotone voice after his girlfriend let go of him.

Meanwhile Shinji was sitting behind the chimney he used as cover only six feet from the two. He was stiff as a board. _"Sousuke and Kaname can't be secret agents!" _screamed his brain over and over like a mantra.

"Sergeant Sagara." came captain Testarossa's voice from the speaker. "I have a good and a bad thing to tell you.. I'll begin with the good one."

"Understood!" responded Sousuke.

"The good news it that you got promoted, congratulation sergeant major, high command has also given you a free choice about where you want to be stationed, so don't worry about being recalled to another duty anytime soon." Kaname squealed at this she threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly while giving the him a kiss on the cheek. "As I promised Miss Chidori I keep our deal."

"What deal?" asked Sousuke.

"Girl stuff!" answered Kaname quickly. "But you Tessa don't "Miss Chidori" me I thought we're friends."

"Umm... sorry Kaname but I thought it would be easier if I told you everything in business-like manner." responded Tessa. "Sorry but you won't like what I'll be telling you now. We made some investigation about the recent incident. Trust me you won't like the news."

"Captain?" asked Kaname in a meaningful tone.

"Now it's my turn Kaname you also know how my friends call me!"

"Sorry Tessa, but could you just tell me I'm already nervous enough."

"Kaname the people Sousuke and sergeant Kurz took out were indeed UN soldiers." this earned a gasp from the schoolgirl. "Don't worry Sousuke's actions were needed those people would have shot you if he doesn't act. So he's free of all charges. To boot they were traitors so the UN won't make a fuss about it. All investigations have been already ended, but I still suggest for you to lay low for a while."

By now Shinji was stiffer than a board with his brain and ears being the last correctly functionng parts of his body.

"Tessa tell me already I know you're hiding something." snapped Kaname.

"All right but... Sousuke hold her. This'll be hard." the soldier complied preparing for the worst. "Kaname apparently your father is one of the leaders of the rouge UN section I just mentioned."

Kaname was silent. There was no screaming, no hysteria, no Sousuke beating, no nothing. This was by far the worst thing she could imagine. Worse than the time when Sousuke almost blew up the entire school, worse than the time when Gauron had her on gunpoint.

Shocked, yes she was shocked just like when Sousuke saved her in that lab and got her out of the middle of a military base proving that he's the living version of an army destroyer, or when she first saw him operate and arm slave. She prepared herself for many scenarios that could happen in her life, but now it looked like her father was also after her because of her abilities. This was simply too much and the next thing she could remember was that everything went black.


	4. Kaname, this just isn't your day

**Resolution

* * *

**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Thank you for all the rewievs sorry that I didn't respond to every one but I'm still very happy because of each one.

* * *

Signs an symbols: 

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Kaname, this just isn't your day**

Kaname turned around in her sleep to keep the morning sun from shining into her eyes, she embraced her dear husband and pulled him closer. It was Sunday the day for sleeping in. Since there was no work to be done around the house and breakfast could wait she decided to slack off a bit any enjoy the warmth of her beloved man. She knew too well that with a child around the house she won't be able to do that again so she savoured every moment like this.

"Kaname!" called out a masculine voice. She made as if she didn't hear it and snuggled deeper into her husband. "Kaname!" repeated Sousuke shaking her softly. The girl continued to pretend and strengthened her hold on his man not wanting him to get out of bed. "Sousuke go back to sleep, maybe later, you totally wore me out last night. The child won't be worse off if it gets born a day or two later." after this Kaname could also hear several female laughs. This woke her up. "Sousuke what the hell." It was at this point that Kaname noticed a few strange things. For one she wasn't holding Sousuke, she was holding a pillow then she noticed the funny scent in the room.

"_Oh no!"_ screamed Kaname's mind she was in the nurse's office. In school! Her eyes popped open and the sight that greeted her proved her suspicion. She was surrounded by Sousuke and her friends. _"This ain't good!" _screamed her mind.

"Hi guys!" she said meekly. "Could you leave me alone with Sousuke for a minute?" she asked.

Kyouko looked at her friend vaguely with some remains of her amusement clearly visible "Are you sure Kaname?" she asked. "Sousuke told us that someone phoned you and had some really bad news."

"That's why I want to talk with him!" snapped Kaname.

"Umm Kaname shouldn't you calm down a bit first? I don't think you want to put Sousuke into coma." reasoned Kyouko.

"Don't worry he can take a punch or two!" Sousuke gulped when he heard Kaname's words. He knew too well that he'll be the one who'll be used by Kaname to went her anger.

"Chidori I don't think that it's a good idea." he said trying to save his hide.

It was too late the girls in the room were leaving and his girlfriend had a firm grip on his collar. Kyouko turned around just in the door and took one last picture for a before, after comparing then she also stepped out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

After the door was closed a few seconds of total silence followed. Then. "Sousuke you jerk tell me that Tessa was only joking!" hollered Kaname so hard the people in the hall thought that the door won't be able to hold the pressure. "My father can't be one of those criminal bastards! He just can't be one of them. Tell that crazy sub captain of yours that she better gets any idea that she has about my father out of the little mind of hers." yelled the girl desperately with barely being able to keep her tears from bursting out.

"Kaname." mumbled Sousuke not knowing what to do. "I assure you that..."

"Just hold me stupid!" responded Kaname while pulling the boy close. The Soldier reluctantly complied not understanding the use of the position. Kaname was simply happy the for once he didn't ask and question and burrowed her head into the boy's chest.

Soon she started to calm down and she became able to use rational thought again. _"I'll prove it to them that daddy isn't one of those people. He can't be like them! Yes I'll prove it to them! And there's nothing that will be able to stop me from that!" _she declared before snuggling closer into Sousuke this time only to savour his closeness.

The people in front of the room couldn't believe it Kaname was yelling like never before but Sousuke didn't get it. Also luckily for her they also didn't understand what she was yelling because everyone's ear was ringing after the first few words.

Meanwhile Shinji made a quick exit out of the school. He had to do something with the case of Kaname and Sousuke. He was shocked from what he learned, or at least from what he interpreted. "_Kaname and Sousuke can't be secret agents!" _yelled his head again, but soon he stopped. _"But from what I heard they must be_. _That would explain why they disappear from time to time." _he continued with his thoughts. _"And it would definitely explain why Sousuke can carry around a real gun."_ the boy concluded. If he only knew that the glock he knew about was only one piece of the soldier's everyday weaponry.

"_But the question is... are they working for the good guys or..."_ the boy shuddered at this thought _"...or are they working for the bad guys." _he finished. Then and image of Sousuke and Kaname appeared in his mind with both of the two wearing a evil wicked smiles, holding machine guns and carrying grenades and explosives with a rocket launcher on their backs. Then the two in his imagination started to laugh like maniacs while they started to shoot the school to pieces and kill everyone in their range. Shinji shuddered again and ran even faster. He was determined that the next day he'll get the answer for that.

The evening was calm with a light wind blowing across the noisy landscape of Tokyo while the full moon shone down from the sky admiring it's reflection on the many glass windows of the city. Behind a particular window a schoolgirl was giving another lesson to her favourite soldier about civilian life. At the same time the sound of a taxi stopped in front of her apartment rumbling loudly, nobody cared.

"Sousuke what did I tell you about setting traps all over the school?" asked Kaname.

"At times I still forget about the unnecesity the heightened need for security in certain situations." admitted the boy.

"At least you know that it was a blunder. I already told you there's not one thief who would try to steal a ladder and a bunch of paint risking to get caught." schooled Kaname. "And next time don't use electricity that worker will probably spend the rest of the week in the hospital." Sousuke didn't speak after this, the girl nodded acknowledging that ahe made her point and moved into the kitchen to get dinner.

"Kaname."

"Yes?" came the girl's voice from the next room.

"This afternoon in school, when you hugged me. I didn't quite understand the meaning of your advance."

There was no reply and Sousuke prepared for battle he was about to go and see what's wrong when Kaname moved into the room and set the food on the table. He was barely able to put his weapon away, however Kaname still noticed it. The girl smirked and moved over to the sofa and sat down next to him before pulling Sousuke in a tight hug. "So why am I holding you now?" she asked.

"To confirm your affection, and to enjoy the close proximity of our bodies." responded Sousuke.

"Good. I see you were really paying attention. Now I told you earlier that certain hugs can have other meanings as well."

"What kind of meanings?"

"In the afternoon when Tessa told me that..." Kaname shuddered "... when she told me that stupidity that my father is one of those bastards. I held you because I wanted someone to comfort me."

"I don't understand, why that would make anyone feel better. The problem at hand won't be solved by holding the person you like." responded Sousuke.

"You don't know how much it can help." answered Kaname moving close to the boy. "How do you feel when I embrace you?"

"Well... I feel your warmth... your affection to me... I can not really understand but in some way I feel really good."

"Come on Sousuke I know there's something you're leaving out on purpose. You know well that I learned to read you like an open book."

"Umm... well I somehow feel safe." Kaname didn't respond. This made Sousuke wary but a second later it clicked. "You wanted me to hold you because it made you feel safe."

"Not completely but close. When you held me I didn't only feel safe. I also feel at peace."

"I understand now. Once you managed to regain your normal mood it was much easier for you to think about the problem at hand." responded the boy.

"So you understand?" The boy nodded. "I'm happy, for that. Good there's still one more thing. Did someone ever try to reassure you without words? By hugging"

"No I never heard a method like that."

"Just as I thought, well now you know."

"So when you feel wavering a simple hug can give you courage?" he asked.

Kaname nodded "Yes, you can also do that by squeezing someone's hand."

"But won't that hurt the person?" asked the boy.

Kaname shook her head "I only meant a light squeeze." the boy nodded with a bright smile while mentally noting down the new things he learned. "Oh before I forget. Only squeeze someone's hand or hug someone to reassure the person if you really like her." added Kaname as an afterthought.

"So this is something between really good friends?" asked Sousuke.

Kaname nodded "And couples." she added smiling.

Sousuke also smiled, a few seconds later he snook one of his arms around Kaname much to the girl's pleasure. "Kaname... do you mind if I?" he asked blushing.

"Do I mind what?" asked Kaname seeing Sousuke's flushed face. The boy wordlessly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. At first Kaname was surprised by the sudden movement but she soon returned it boldly while smiling into the kiss. It was at least another minute before the two parted, but only to calm their raging feelings. "It's all right Sousuke, but don't go too far." reminded Kaname.

"Huh?" was all that the boy could answer.

"It looks like you also need some lessons in the art of making out." remarked Kaname chuckling. "But don't forget we can't go too far yet."

**Several hours later, in the city of New York**

It was early in the evening when Chidori Shunya gazed out on the window of his office room. He was nervous. He knew too well that after her daughter has become a target of the organization his life became almost worthless. His part in the whole was too little and too meaningless so there was nothing he could do. Every now and then he covered an operation or gave free movement to certain investments that were bad for the planet but good for the organization and for his pocket.

However all the time he was thinking about the welfare of his daughters, now he was feeling harmful part of he deal he entered. He couldn't just tell the people he was working with to lave Kaname alone, but if he betrayed the organization things will get very ugly. Probably not only for him.

"_I always loved this view. To bad that it's the last time I can enjoy it."_ he thought usually he was more interested in the beautiful scenery of the city, but this time it was different he was looking at the people and cars on the street below him. From time to time the lamps directing the flow of the street changed colour and a part of the masses would stop while another part would start moving it all looked as if the streets of the city were a part of a huge living organism.

There were the most different people down there from all levels of the society. Lawyers, doctors, teachers, artists, as well as simple workers. It was a group of such people that caught his attention. As far as he could pick it out they were a poor family. A man and a woman were walking alongside each other holding hands. On their sides there were two little girls. He didn't know how but there was some-kind of happy aura around them. He too felt it even from the distance her was in. One of the children tried to tickle her mother, but was intercepted by the father. He twirled the little girl around in the air before placing her on his shoulders.

The family came to a stop in the flow of humans forming a small circle as the younger girl attempted to climb onto her father. Soon she was resting in the mother's hands leaning against her. "What did I do wrong?" asked Shunya aloud, but nowbody answered. He slowly turned away from the window "I can see it on their clothes, they barely have enough money. And still they seem so happy."

Shunya moved over to his chair with a sour expression on his face. He turned it around so it would look at the window, then he armed his surprise for the assassin that was sure to come. He checked his gun one last time before he moved out of the room closing the door behind himself. He careully made his way to the back of the building so he can get out without anyone noticing. Not much later a rented car left the building's parking lot that was almost completely empty. He left behind everything except for a few very important papers that would make sure that his children would stay alive.

Five minutes later a man moved to the door of the office wearing a casual suit. He opened the door and saw Shunya's chair turned to the window. He pulled out a berretta that already had the damper on and fired several times. Five silent bangs could be heard as the bullets left the gun and impacted into the back of the chair.

When the man thought it's enough he walked forward to check his work. He grabbed the huge swivel-chair's back and turned it around. He didn't like what he saw. Instead of a dead body there was a small package, the timer was at two seconds. "Fuck!" was all the man could say before the explosion came that tore the entire office room to pieces.

A good mile away Shunya snickered hearing the explosion, the assassin just covered his back by walking into the diplomat's trap. For the next few days everyone will think that he's dead. Now he only needed to get Ayame and reach his plane to Tokyo in time.

**Sunday morning Tokyo**

Kaname and Sousuke were resting in bed curled around each other. It's not that they did anything improper. They simply wore themselves out while exploring each other to the point were Sousuke didn't bother to climb under the bed.

He was the first to awake and found himself in a rather awkward position. Kaname was resting on her back with her hands around him and he was on top of her. This wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for the fact that a certain part of his body was resting right on a certain part of her body. Adding last night's activity to all this made him or rather the certain part of his body react.

He knew too well if he doesn't get out of that position and if he doesn't get his more male parts under control he'll be in for a world of pain. The problem was that Kaname was a light sleeper. One false move from his side and he's a goner. Sousuke's first goal was to get his parts under control. He tried everything he could think of including picturing a naked Mardukas in his mind.

The problem was that gravity pressed him against a certain female and too soon he was looking at Kaname instead of his boss. This made him even more aroused. _"This isn't good. You're supposed to be a soldier. You're supposed to be in complete control of your body and your thoughts. I better ask Kaname about this... If I survive her rage."_

Since the first plan didn't succeed Sousuke decided to partially lift his body from Kaname's so he won't be pressed against her sleeping form. He proceeded with his plan. "Ohh... Sousuke don't you think it's a bit early?" asked the girl.

The soldier stiffened for a few seconds but he soon noticed that Kaname was only speaking in her sleep. He soon resumed his antics with moderate success. "All right you convinced me, please be gentle." murmured Kaname in her sleep. "Hey... don't rip my clothes I won't run away you know!" continued Kaname several minutes later. Sousuke was starting to get interested what kind of dream she was just experiencing but he knew that he can't relax yet.

Soon Kaname opened her mouth again Sousuke simply couldn't believe his ears. "Ah... right there... yes... YES!" After hearing this, his body went stiff he wasn't able to move the slightest bit partly because of fear partly because of embarrassment.

Another few minutes later Kaname spoke once more "Harder...don't hold back... uh... ah..." at this point Sousuke's nose was threatening to explode in a fountain of blood.

Another five minutes and she did it again "OH... I can't hold it...ah...oh...AHH..." a small trickle of blood appeared on the boy's nose.

Once more approximately five minutes later Kaname let out a few exhausted moans. "Sousuke... You were wOoOoOonderful." that did it luckily by now the boy managed to retrieve a hanky from the nightstand in time since he was soon fighting, THE nosebleed of the century. To his luck this helped him a LOT to calm down.

However while trying to stop his nose from bleeding the boy made a few careless movements, to put it better he slipped and fell right onto Kaname. The girl slowly opened her eyes the first thing that she saw was Sousuke who had a paper tissue in his nose. "Kaname this isn't what it looks like!" he explained, but there was no use. Just as the boy suspected before the girl became conscious of why he was in her bed she whacked him on the head several times while screaming "Pervert!" with all her might.

Approximately five minutes later she was blushing furiously after Sousuke explained the cause of his nosebleed. "Sorry." she apologised meekly while fixing their breakfast. Kaname still couldn't believe it. She HAD to speak in her sleep while having a dream like this, and just when she was sharing her bed with her boyfriend.

Minutes of silence followed as she finished preparing their sandwiches for breakfast, none of the two dared to speak as they started to eat. From time to time Kaname risked to look at the boy, but the immediate second she laid her eyes on him her face flushed and she turned her head away so he won't be able to notice her embarrassment. Finally Sousuke broke the ice noticing the girl's unusual behaviour. "Kaname? May I ask what makes you so nervous. Usually you are quick to find a topic of conversation."

Kaname's face turned crimson again and she turned her head away. "Um... this morning, you know my dream."

"I understand. You don't have to worry, it's not your fault what you dream of." answered Sousuke.

"But it's still embarrassing." snapped Kaname regaining her usually attitude.

"I won't tell anyone about it. You can trust me."

A soft smile made its way onto Kaname's face as she calmed down a bit. "It's not that. I know you wouldn't tell. I'm embarrassed because I said those words. Wer'e still pretty far from that in our relationship. Even after what we did last night."

"I understand. Is that what's bothering you?" Kaname nodded not daring to reply. "Then I'll simply forget about it." responded Sousuke. "You woke up this morning and didn't immediately remember what happened yesterday evening."

"I wish it would be that easy." responded Kaname.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?"

"No you're right, let's just forget it."

"Agreed. Nothing happened."

"Sousuke."

"Yes Kaname."

"I need your help."

"Where can I give you my assistance?"

"I want to prove it that my father is innocent. For that I need to go to New York."

"I'll arrange everything for our flight."

"Than you."

"It's the least I can do for you. You know well how much I love you." Sousuke's words still rung a bit unfamiliar in Kaname's ears, she just couldn't believe that her feelings were returned. Without any words she embraced the boy and settled down in his lap.

"And I love you!" she responded smiling once she found her usual spot..

The evening of the very same day the two of them took off at Narita airport on a Mithril private jet. At the same time a Boeing 747 landed on the second runway with Chidori Shunya and his younger daughter on board.


	5. When you think it can't get worse

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

Thank you for your review Full-metal-sousuke

**Chapter 4: When you think it can't get worse...**

Rain was falling from the cloudy sky in the darkness of the night. But the city of Tokyo was only lightly affected by it, and was busy like at every other time of the year.

At the base of an apartment a suspicious character was sneaking around wearing a black ninja outfit and a mask. However his eyes still gave it away that he's a mere schoolboy and not some pro burglar. The kid carefully sneaked to the gutter on the side of the building and started to climb up on the metal pipe. He was careful not to make much noise, even if the place he targeted was empty his current act was still quite illegal.

He finally reached his destination and climbed onto the balcony of one of the apartment. The boy moved carefully to the door, and started to unlock it. "Come on Shinji you can do it!" he reassured himself "You have to know what's going on." He wasn't really successful in picking the lock actually he didn't even have the slightest idea how to open the door. It's only natural was more than surprised when the lock finally budged. He opened the door and stepped inside. His nostrils were immediately assaulted by the strong scent of gunpowder and metal. The room was completely dark so the boy couldn't see any of the danger's he was facing.

His next move was also a huge mistake he started to search for a switch to turn the lights on. What he didn't know was that there were two other figures in the room, both wore night vision goggles and had guns in their hands.

While the boy was busy the stronger built of the two other figures moved closer to him. He leaned really close to the boy till they were almost touching. "Boo!"

Shinji let out a huge shriek what was threatening to shatter the windows. He backed away from the person that touched him, but his path was blocked by a table. The boy fell over and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. He continued to back away on all fours not noticing that a piece of paper got stuck in his belt. Then he felt a second human touching him. Panic is a bad word to describe how scared the boy, became.

"Please don't hurt me!" he screamed while running for the balcony, he stumbled quite a few times till he reached his destination. After thins he practically jumped down from the fourth level of the house. Luckily for him he could use the gutter again. This time to slow himself down. Once he reached the ground the boy would have relaxed if it weren't for the grenades that he saw landing around him. After the first explosion he ran for it screaming something about dangerous weapons. What he didn't notice was that those grenades were only flash-bangs.

"That should teach him." remarked Melissa watching Shinji as he made a run for it.

"Mao, now that we are alone..." the sentence was not continued because a fist took over the space that was occupied by a certain sniper's head. "Ok, ok, ok. Come on, can't you take a joke."

"_I thought Kaname and Sousuke left for New York." _thought Shinji while making his way to Kaname's place. When he reached the building he once again started to climb upwards. _"Since Kaname is at Sousuke's I can look around at her house. I have to find out the truth about her and Sousuke! And then I can stop them from doing something that they will regret later. They're my friends after all!"_

Finally after half an hour of climbing Shinji reached the terrace of Kaname's housing. But before he could start working on the lock he was stopped by a robotic voice. "Warning! You entered a restricted area! Prepare to be terminated." the next second several robotic guns came out of their hiding spot. Shinji didn't even have enough time to scream. The weapons opened fire and once again he had to jump. This time it was the huge bush below Kaname's home that saved his life. It also tore some vital parts off the piece of paper that was still stuck to him.

This time Shinji immediately jumped up and ran for it screaming something about dangerous and illegal anti-burglar systems.

**Same place half an hour later**

Chidori Shunya finally reached the apartment of his treasured daughter; even if they didn't have the best of relationship he wanted nothing more than to know that she's safe. He still loved Kaname the same way she felt for his younger child who was standing right next to him. The middle aged man took a long sigh preparing himself for what he'll have to tell Kaname, and placed his key to the apartment into the lock. He was happy for his decision not to tell her that he had a key to her apartment since this granted him access to her place any time he wanted to enter, if Kaname knew she would have changed the lock for sure. So he decided that it's for the best to keep quiet about it.

He soon had the door open. When he and Ayame stepped into the apartment everything was dark. Shunya wasn't surprised at this and believed that Kaname is asleep. Then he heard a robotic voice. "Warning! You entered a restricted area! Prepare to be terminated." the next second the lights in the room turned on and the two Chidoris faced about a dozen of robotic guns pointing at them.

"Kaname this isn't funny at all." remarked the father. His answer came in the form of gunshots, and both he and his daughter were soon forced to flee the room. _"This is impossible!"_ thought Shunya while trying to calm down his younger daughter who was shaking from fear while barely able to keep from doing the same. _"Can it be that they already captured my darling little Kaname?"_

The now panicking father desperately dialled his daughter's number to contact her.

Several hundred miles away Kaname and Sousuke were sitting on their plane ride to New York. The girl's phone started to ring. She searched her bags for it, but once she found it the phone started to play another tune. "Oh great! Fine time for the battery to run dry." grumbled the girl while placing the now inactive telephone back into her bag.

"Don't worry Kaname. It was probably only Kyouko." remarked Sousuke. "You can call her back once you refilled it."

"You're right Sousuke. But I wonder why she wanted to call me in the middle of the night, Kyouko loves to sleep."

"It can't be too bad. Mao would have informed me." reassured Sousuke. "I suggest that you take some rest." Kaname nodded to this and stretched before snuggling into her seat to find a comfortable position to sleep.

At the same Shunya Chidori was in the agony of agonies not getting why Kaname didn't pick up, he continued to repeat trying to call his daughter's phone but every time he got the same old speech. "Sorry, but this number is temporally unavailable, please repeat your call later."

Unknown to him Kaname was completely safe. The flight to New York passed without any incident the. The Mithril private jet prepared to land the crewmen returned to their posts leaving Sousuke and Kaname alone in the passenger's area.

Both of them were nervous. Kaname was afraid that she and Sousuke run into her father, and the two start to fight. It doesn't need to be said that the war veteran boy would of course use his more dangerous arms, she didn't want that, especially in a well populated city. Sousuke was more concerned because the two of them will have to enter UN buildings several times and he wouldn't be able to decide who the enemy is until those moved, and well. One word: Shootout.

However Sousuke had another reason to be uneasy. "Kaname."

"Hm..." answered the girl looking at his after buckling her safety belt.

"Here." he answered pulling out a small package from his bag and handed it to her. Kaname looked at Sousuke warily knowing what kinds of presents he always gave away it wouldn't be a too big wonder if she found some-kind of weapon. She slowly unwrapped the package and to her surprise she found a fan and a small case. When she opened the case she found a diamond ring in it, her jaw immediately dropped.

She couldn't help but blush she admired the ring for a few seconds it was simple but yet again beautiful it took some time, but she managed to rip herself from her dreaming state and looked at the boy "Ok Sousuke just tell me before I get overjoyed. Wait, let me guess there is a gun in the fan and a locator device in the ring."

The boy looked at Kaname dumbly. "Kaname actually the ring is a real promise ring." he explained.

Kaname was speechless. "R...really?" she asked not really believing the words of the boy.

"Kurz suggested that you might like it." explained Sousuke.

"Like it?" asked Kaname with joy. "I love it!" she said with the safety belt the only thing stopping her from jumping into Sousuke's arms.

The boy smiled broadly. "So is my present sufficient enough?"

"More than." she answered hading him the case with the ring. Sousuke stared at the case then at her not getting the reason of her act. "Don't you want to put it on my finger?" she asked. The soldier blushed and clumsily slid the ring on her finger. Kaname smiled up at him and leaned forward to brush her lips lightly against his. "Thank you Sousuke." she whispered to him.

"But be careful with the fan." continued Sousuke making Kaname look grimly at him. "There are several blades in it." Kaname nodded, and pushed her anger aside. "So thins is a kind of geisha fan?"

"With a little modification." responded the boy.

"Don't tell me that you smuggled a grenade onto this?"

"No there's a very small, but very strong battery hidden in it. Do you see that small level at the base of the inner section."

"Yes." responded the girl starting to understand what's going on.

"If you pull it then the needles on the fan have an electric charge."

"So it's a shocker disguised as a fan?" asked Kaname. The boy nodded. Not much later a small bump and a slight shake informed them that the plane landed.

As the couple left the plane they were greeted by a bulky man with dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He was surrounded by the air of authority, but at the same time the man was practically radiating a playfull attitude. When Sousuke and Kaname saw him they both came to a hold. Somehow the man was strangely familiar though they were sure they've never before met him.

"Are you two the squirts I'll have to baby-sit?" he asked moving to the couple.

"I assure you that when needed I can be a most fearsome opponent." responded Sousuke in a monotone voice.

"Yeah kid I heard what you two pulled on the Da Danaan. But you're still a kid. I also heard that you have a tendency to blow things up. I'll make one thing clear, this city is already noisy enough so keep the C-4 in your bags! I don't want to hear any bang-bangs and definitely no kabooms! Got it?" Kaname couldn't help but wonder why the man was so familiar, and why he knew so much about the two of them but she just couldn't figure it out. "Now then!" continued the man. "Then mane is Nicolas Mao. But everyone calls me Nick." Now it clicked to both teens.

"You're Melissa Mao's relative?" the two asked at the same time.

"Who do you think gave me the warning about your tendencies Sagara. My sister may drink like a fish, but she isn't stupid! Now if you would follow me?" requested the man leading the two to the terminal.

Soon Kaname and Sousuke were sitting in a white Mithril van that was headed to their temporal home. They both knew that facing Kaname's father can get dangerous. Though the form of that danger was different in both of their minds. They also learned a few things about Nicholas Mao. Namely that he resembled his younger sister in many ways.

Right now he was cursing using very colourful language because he once again got a red light. The teens did their best and tried not to listen and block out his remarks. The radio helped them a lot in this and they were both trying to focus on it as much as possible. To Sousuke's joy and Kaname's utter dismay the station was just broadcasting the news. Suddenly the announcer stopped for a few seconds and the sounds of paper rustling came from the speaker.

"This is just in!" continued the radioman sounding quite shocked. "Last evening there was a bombing in the main building of the UN environment directorate." when hearing these words Kaname tensed. "It can't be excluded that it was a terrorist attack. Sadly a death was confirmed." the girl in the van took a deep breath. "It is believed that the victim is Chidori Shunya current..."

From this point on Kaname didn't hear a word that was said her mind went completely blank she completely forgot everything around her.

The next second she dove for the controls of the car. It was plain luck that the boys managed to grab her in time and keep her from obtaining control of the vehicle. "I have to go there!" she yelled while trashing wildly. "Let me go Sousuke!"

The light long ago turned green signalling that the cars can go, but the Mithril van didn't move, but boy did it shake. It still stood after several other drivers pushed the horns of their vehicles to their limits, this was no wonder since Nick was also needed to keep Kaname's hands away from the steering wheel, as the young girl was once again proving that she's stronger than she looks.

"Calm yourself Kaname we'll go and see what happened. What you're doing is useless." soothed Sousuke with only moderate success. This was at least enough for him to pull the girl away from Nicolas who immediately hit the gas once it seemed safe.

"Head to the environment directorate!" commanded Sousuke.

"But that's on the other end of the city!" yelled Melissa's brother.

"Try telling that to the girl who just learned that her father has been killed." responded Sousuke while pulling Kaname in a tight hug effectively making her surrender.

Sousuke's remark wasn't too wise. "I swear if I get my hand on the bastard who did it! He's dead!" she yelled. "My father may have been a total ass, but he's still my father!" The males in the van were slowly starting to be afraid Kagome was practically burning from determination.

"Kaname... could you explain the reason of your sudden mood change?" asked Sousuke. The next second the boy received a slap.

"You should understand that without me telling! He may be a jerk, but he's still my father!" Nick turned the Mithril van around not caring about the huge traffic incident his action created and drove away leaving behind hundreds of cursing drivers while Sousuke and Kaname fought on.

If possible the traffic became even worse on the way and it took at least another hour for the small group to reach their destination. The organization that was supposed to protect the nature around the globe was housed in a medium sized skyscraper along with several other foundations and groups. Of course lately they were doing everything but their job.

The building was surrounded by several police cars with gawking people and journalists were all over the place. When Kaname looked up she had to shudder at the sight. The window of a room somewhere around the fortieth level was blown out and a thick layer of smoke decorated a large portion of the outer section of the building around the hole. Kaname gulped she knew that room too well, she's been in there a few times when she was younger, and not it became the place where her father died.

"It's all right Kaname I'm here!" whispered Sousuke into her ear.

Kaname nodded and stood straight acting her normal self again. "Let's go." she said and the two started to make their way across the crowd to the police cordon.

"I'll wait here just in case." yelled Nick after them. Sousuke looked back and nodded to signal that he understood.

The couple made it's way across the crowd, the resistance they encountered while doing so was quite strong and Sousuke came pretty close to using his weapon. Luckily for him Kaname noticed that earlier and laid her hand on his effectively stopping him before he could move into action. "Not here!" she whispered to him and Sousuke slowly removed his hand from the gun.

When the two reached the police cordon the next problem came. Just as Kaname stepped over the plastic string an officer blocked her way. "Please stay on the outside miss." he asked politely but firmly.

"Tell that to someone who cares! I'm here to visit from Japan and in the taxi I hear that my father was blown up! What would you do? Now get out of my way!" yelled Kaname.

"May I ask your name then?" responded the policeman with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Kaname Chidori!" yelled the girl. The look that the law enforcer gave her was priceless. He slowly backed away and let her trough.

"But I swear if you two are only journalists!" he warned.

"If we were journalists we would have cameras!" countered Kaname as she and Sousuke made their way into the building. When the two of them got inside Sousuke was immediately hit by a bad feeling. His old military instincts were all kicking in and he didn't know why. "Kaname be careful! Something is wrong." he whispered to her.

Of course the girl almost laughed. "Come on Sousuke those guys will never try to attack me with all those police around here."

"Don't be that sure of that!" answered Sousuke. The next second both heard the sound of several policeman running their way, and the sounds of someone talking about terrorists could be also heard. Sousuke and Kaname shared a glance and both nodded knowing what to do. The quickly left the building before their route of escape could be blocked.

Once outside both came to a hold. The people who were gawking till this point were all running to save their lives, but for that there were at least twice as many police officers surrounding them pointing their guns towards the teens.

"They were the ones! I saw them in the building on the night of the explosion!" yelled a female voice from within the rows of the police. Kaname quickly searched for the source and identified a middle aged woman who was not wearing any kind of uniform. Apparently she was a diplomat, and as Kaname and Sousuke both immediately knew that she was working for the rouges.

Even though that they could prove their right considering they weren't even in the city both teens knew that the people they were dealing with could easily rearrange things so Sousuke still gets prison while Kaname is shipped off to some lab. The two teens and the group of police officers stood still both sides trying to decide what the best thing is that they can do. Sousuke once again reached to his gun, but Kaname's expression told him not to.

The police were watching very step of the possible terrorists. They didn't knew if the opponent had explosives stored away somewhere and wanted to wait for the right time. Sousuke and Kaname were also in a bad situation they were completely surrounded, and even if they get out of the circle of lawmen the people on the street could still attack them. Sousuke had to admit that he saw no way out of this one. Then he heard Mithril car's roaring engine, but when he looked up he saw an old derelict of a van instead of the white transporter.

"ECS." he mumbled to himself.

Of course everyone thought that the incoming vehicle is part of a kamikaze attack and were in a hurry to get out of the way. Sousuke saw his chance and pulled out two smoke grenades igniting them immediately effectively covering the area around him in a thick layer of smoke.

In this situation the police didn't dare to open fire not wanting to risk that innocent bystanders are hurt by their actions. Sousuke and Kaname used the temporal disarray and both jumped into the moving car as fast as they could, with Sousuke hitting his head quite hard against the handbrake. He rubbed the sore spot and looked back at Kaname who was just recovering from the shock of the last minute.

The police finally awoke to what was really going on but they only had time to gawk as the "ancient" van seemingly disappeared into nothing. They simply couldn't believe it but it was true. "This isn't happening!" groaned Kaname with a desperate voice. "First some muggers, then terrorists and now the police! My life is now running for my freedom! What happened to my youth! What happened to the seventeenth year of my life!" she cried.

"We have to find a place to hide." remarked Sousuke looking unaffected by the little incident.

"The hotel won't be good. The police will be looking for you everywhere!" responded Nicolas while recalibrating the ECS system so the people around them would see a red truck. "I know a good place. A friend of mine has and old house in the outskirts of the city. He doesn't use it and never really took care of it so it's pretty crappy."

"As long it is safe we'll bear with it." responded Sousuke. Kaname nodded agreeing. She looked at Sousuke using her puppy eyes. The boy simply didn't understand and stared back at her. Then she spread her arms and slowly it clicked to him.

"Come here." he said. The girl practically jumped onto the boy when she heard those words. "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." he whispered to her.

"Everything." she responded halfway somewhere else.

"Everything and more if it is needed from me." he added. Kaname felt him placing a hand on her shoulder while his other palm travelled to her cheek. She smiled when seeing Sousuke's face moving closer to hers. She closed her eyes and seconds later she could feel his lips on hers. His kiss was just like every other one she received from him. Feather light, treating her as if she'd be made out of china. She usually preferred those, but this time she wanted something more. She snuck her arms around his neck and pulled him closer with all her power, making the pressure of the kiss almost crushing.

Sousuke soon also understood what she wanted and made the kiss more demanding. When she opened her mouth he immediately brought his tongue over to hers to taste her. Even in her crappy mood Kaname returned the gesture with all her power not giving control of the situation to Sousuke. At least a minute passed like this before Nicolas Mao's voice interrupted.

"Could you keep from producing children till we get there?" he said pouring could water on the moment.

Sousuke slowly released Kaname but she still held him loosely afraid to let go. He looked at Kaname's puffy and slightly bruised lips and immediately panicked. "Sorry!" he said with fear all over his face, but Kaname simply shook her head and repeated the same kiss as they had sooner. Sousuke panicked and tried to end it but his girl didn't let him.

His struggles were ended by the laugh of Nicholas "Chill dude she was the one who wanted to be kissed like that. No need to get hot feet."

When Kaname finally released him he could only stare at him. When she saw his expression she also laughed. "Do you think you can hurt me like that?"

"But...but..." he stammered lifting a finger.

"Come on grow up already Sousuke." she mumbled while fighting back a laugh.

Nick wasn't kidding when he told the young couple that his friend didn't really take care of the house. In fact what he said was and understatement. The house looked more like a ruin than what it really was. The uncut grass that stood almost two feet tall and was full of weed what was the smallest problem. To add to this there were several tools laying around in the messy yard all of them were covered by a thick layer of rust ensuring that anyone not careful enough will leave the place with one or another injury. The house itself was an old wooden one with the white paint that once covered the outside long gone and only a few small freckles giving away the colour it once had. The windows were almost all broken and the roof was full of holes ensuring that in the case of rain the people inside have to be very careful if they don't want to get a free shower.

"Great!" mumbled Kaname. "I know that we have to keep it low, but don't you think that this is a little too much?"

"Kaname, actually this is our best shot. We can't risk to enter any other house. You heard the radio on our way here. That diplomat has put a million dollars on both of our heads. Anyone who recognises us would immediately call the authorities in hope to get the reward." reasoned Sousuke.

Kaname was about to argue when she saw the way the male Mao looked at her. "I have to agree with your boyfriend. There's not a single guy in town who isn't tempted by such a sum. Now move it before the neighbours start to gawk. I'll be right back I just need to hide the car." Sousuke and Kaname both left the car and moved to the old house as fast as they could to get inside. Once they disappeared in the house. Nick stepped on the gas and took off to find a good hiding place for the van.

The interior of the house wasn't any better than the exterior. It was worse. There where several moist and mildewed spots on the sealing marking the places where water came trough. The places that were saved from this treatment were covered by a thick layer of dust and webs, and the furnishing wasn't in any better with some pieces threatening to fall apart. Kaname was more concerned by the fact that the place was crawling with insects, including cockroaches that easily had the size of smaller rats.

The girl was close to fall into another shock when she saw all this. "_How the hell will I keep from screaming out all night?"_ she asked from herself when seeing how the place looked. Then she turned to Sousuke with a desperate expression. "Are we really going to stay here till we find a way out of the country?" she asked while Sousuke went straight to the window to see where the enemy could take cover in a possible shootout.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to improve the condition of our surroundings. We can use the current state of the house to surprise any intruders, if we would clean anything the enemy entering would immediately know that somebody's preparing for an ambush." responded the boy while he scanned the surroundings of the house.

"Don't you understand Sousuke there are bugs all over the place." cried Kaname.

"I'm aware of the fact, but you'll have to tolerate it. I'm sorry Kaname."

"But what if one of these things crawls onto me? I'll scream for sure." whined the girl with tears threatening to fall.

"Kaname please try to calm down. Your fear in unreasonable. In Afghanistan there were scorpions all over the camp at times and both me and my comrades had to sleep with them around." informed Sousuke while continuing with his work

"But Sousuke!" she continued still whining. The boy sighed he turned away from the curtainless window and looked at Kaname with apologetic eyes.

"It can't be helped." he said "There's no other place we can go."

Kaname nodded sadly "I understand. But why does all this happen to me? I only want a normal life. But I'll never have that again."

Sousuke stepped closer to her and reached out towards her, but he didn't dare to touch her. This scared little girl was not his brave and strong Kaname. However, he knew well that in the morning she'll be back to her normal self. The next thing the boy knew that she had him in a crushing hug snuggling against him. Sousuke carefully embraced her fearing that she brakes apart if his hold is too strong. "Thank you Sousuke." she mumbled.

"Don't worry Kaname I'm here for you as long as I live." he whispered back and kissed the top of her head. Kaname simply nodded.

"I know and that's what makes me nervous. I don't want you to sacrifice your life for mine."

"Then we'll keep fighting till both of us fall." answered Sousuke.

"We'll do that." agreed Kaname.


	6. It gets much worse

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

Thankyou for your reviews Kenkao7rocks5ever and Full-metal-sousuke.

**Chapter 5: It gets much worse**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon in the city of Tokyo finding Shinji Kazama still wide awake. The shocks of the previous night were just too much for his psyche and he couldn't dare to sleep. Not after, he "pieced together" the message that he accidentally brought back from his nightly outing. He picked up the piece of paper and checked his writing once more, but he couldn't imagine anything else on the torn original than the words he noted down. He sat up in his bed and started to read it aloud for the umpteenth time trying to find a better answer to the puzzle he was facing. He didn't have any success.

"Information sheet of _targets_. Secrecy class A1

13A669

FROM Western-Pacific flagship TDD-1

TO Major Sousuke Sagara

The following list contains people _that you need to take out_ be very careful with these individuals are highly dangerous, and represent a lot of power. You are authorised to use all means to _help_ Chidori.

Advise caution."

From this point on a long list of names started. Shinji was shocked beyond belief when he red them the first time. All of those people were big dogs on international level, he just couldn't believe that Sousuke and Kaname are ready do such things. He sat down and once again started to muse on the situation not knowing to act or not.

At the same time Chidori Shunya was slumbering at Kaname's door having barely avoided the first heart attack of his life. He still couldn't get inside due to the security system that was doing it's work at full efficiency. He tried to enter the apartment several times, and the result was always the same. He returned back outside mot much after the mechanical voice warned him that he's unwanted.

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when he and his younger daughter were woken. When the drowsy diplomat slowly opened his eyes, he only saw a pair of female legs. Shunya was filled with anger and relief and looked up in hope to see his daughter's face, but he was disappointed when he noticed that the girl is not his precious little Kaname.

Though, he did notice that she wore the uniform of her daughter's school. "Can I help you?" asked Kyouko.

"Are you one of Kaname's friends?" he asked.

Kyouko eyed the stranger for a few seconds trying to find out who he is. She knew that she has seen this man somewhere, but she just couldn't figure it out where exactly. Finally she decided that it's for the best to simply act. "May I ask who you are?" she said politely as possible.

"My name is Chidori Shunya. I'm Kaname's father." he answered.

Kyouko eyed the man then she started to back away from him. "You can't be him! Get out of here or I scream!" she warned.

"What are you talking about?" asked the male Chidori.

"You can't be Kaname's dad he got killed!" Shunya cursed silently when he heard this.

"What is she talking about dad? Is that why we had to come here so fast?" asked Ayame clearly getting suspicious. Despite her young age she was hard to fool, and knew that there's something going on when her father practically dragged her away from home.

"Don't worry princess she probably misunderstood something." reassured the middle aged man.

"Sorry but it's hard not to understand when the radio informs you that someone with your best friend's family name was killed." answered Kyouko.

"What's going on daddy!" demanded Ayame from her father.

"I'd also like to know, and if you're really Kaname's father than who's the guy who got blown up?" asked Kyouko starting to get irritated.

Shunya lowered his head. He didn't like the situation, two little girls were having the upper hand above him. He tried to think of a way out of it, but he had to admit that any maneuvers will only make things worse. The only way out for him is to spill. "The one killed was a professional killer." he answered.

"What!" yelled both girls at the same time not believing her ears.

"I'd like to continue somewhere more private." continued Shunya. Kyouko nodded understanding that what will follow is pretty confidential and pulled out a remote control. Shunya eyed the device strangely as the girl proceeded to type some-kind of code into it. Then she marched over to Kaname's door.

"Wait stop! You'll be shot!" yelled the man desperately.

Kyouko turned around and looked Shunya over. "I see you bumped into the burglar alarm that Sousuke installed." she remarked.

"Sousuke? Who's that?" asked Shunya.

"Kaname's boyfriend. Didn't she tell you?"

A loud rumble filled Tokyo that sounded just like a thunder but it wasn't. Flashes of light followed that closely but they didn't belong to a lightning. "...my little Kaname has a boyfriend!" hollered Shunya.

An ocean and a continent away Kaname shuddered.

Kyouko immediately knew why Kaname never talked to her father about her life whenever he caller her. The reaction of the man was hysterical to say the least. It was clear that in his eyes his daughters were six year old little kids who couldn't be touched by anyone. "Apparently she didn't tell him." mumbled Kyouko _"That's another reason why Kaname didn't have too many boyfriends."_ thought the girl. "Mr. Chidori, try to calm down. Having boyfriends at Kaname's age is completely normal."

Kyouko's endeavour to calm the panicking father down was interrupted by Kaname's little sister. "There's no use." she explained. "In fact he isn't going all out. You should have seen when I told him that I have a crush on one of my classmates."

The older girl nodded understanding what was meant, and the two moved into Kaname's chambers leaving behind one agonizing father. About five minutes later they returned with Ayame carrying Kaname's answer to an anti-burglar system. Her baseball bat.

"Mr Chidori, are you all right?" asked Kyouko. Her answer came in the form of screams, death threats, promises etc. Ayame sighed and lifted the bat.

"Dad snap out of it! I still want to know what you did to get a killer set on you!" another wail followed, and the bat descended on a skull ending it.

At the same time Kaname was trying to go to sleep, but didn't have any luck. She now understood Sousuke's reason for sleeping under the bed. She was doing that herself in fear of a possible attack. They couldn't know if one of the neighbours reported them or not. Sousuke was right next to her sleeping under a low coffee table that had an ancient cloth on top that reached almost to the ground hiding him effectively from prying eyes.

Nick was also there having returned after successfully stashing the car away in a parking lot a few blocks away, he was currently residing in typical Mao style, in a cupboard just below the drinks, and above the guns. The night was silent but cold, the men were used to take some hardship so they weren't really bothered by it. But Kaname being a civilian and never having to sleep somewhere uncomfortable meant that she couldn't relax enough to actually make it to the land of dreams.

To add to this the thought to be on the most wanted list of the U.S. didn't fare to well with her. No matter how hard she snuggled into her sheets squeezing her eyes shut. It was just no use. She moved a bit forward and pushed the cloth that was keeping her boyfriend hidden aside. He found him laying on his back staring upwards with his hands resting under his head acting as pillows.

"Sousuke." she called out quietly.

The boy turned to face her with a small smile on is lips. "Can I help you Kaname?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you." she responded.

"You can't sleep, is that the reason of your need to see me?" he asked.

Kaname blushed lightly she couldn't imagine since when he could read her motives so well. She nodded. There was something else he noticed. "You're cold." he said as he sat up as far the table he was under let him and handed his blanket to her. Of course Kaname didn't accept and pushed it back to him. "That's the only sheet you have. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But Kaname he protested."

"It's ok. I can take a little hardship. It's just... it's just that I'm... all right, I admit I'm scared. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I." responded the boy.

"Is there anything we could do?" she asked, "Is there any place where we could be safe? Even the authorities are after me now."

"I still have a few friends in Afghanistan." began Sousuke his eyes clearly showing his sadness over the situation. "Even with the Soviets gone many of my old comrades fight on, this time against those who want power and don't care if people get killed as long they get it."

"Sousuke." mumbled Kaname lightly touching his face. "I know you mean it well, but I can't hide all my life."

"You want to fight?" he asked. Kaname nodded.

"But I don't know where to begin."

"If that's your decision I'll help." answered Sousuke.

Kaname giggled "I knew you'll say that."

Sousuke looked into the eyes of the girl he loved Kaname was soon also trapped in a spell and was gazing into the boy's eyes. The two smiled and their faces started to move closer, soon the girl closed her eyes and soon Sousuke followed her lead. Their lips were almost touching when both heard the sounds of several footsteps. The two backed away and shared a last glance before ducking back under their cover.

Nick also noticed the sounds and immediately started to formulate a plan that can get them out of the pretty bad situation. Seconds passed in silence before the blaze of spotlights streamed in on the windows of the house. After this, the house was flooded by a commando. They were all carrying machine guns and wore bullet proof west's.

Outside of the house there was an armada of police cars and officers all of them had their weapons drawn ready to return enemy fire. From the sky the sound of a helicopter approaching could be heard.

Inside of the house things were looking really grim, luckily the special task force found no evidence of any human presence so they didn't start to search the entire place. "Clear!" yelled one of the four men in the room not knowing that in fact their targets are just under the furniture.

At the same time the male Mao was busy with his plan. When the members of the storm troop weren't looking a hand snuggled a bottle full of alcohol from the shelf above him. Then he proceeded splashing a large part of the whiskey on his chest. He also took a couple of good gulps so his mouth really stunk of the stuff. After this he made sure that his clothes are in complete disarray to make the sight complete. Then he started his act.

Nick half fell half stumbled out of his hiding spot making sure that the four bad-guy-catchers think that he's just a drunkard. Considering he had that experience quite a few times it was easy for him to fool anyone. The people in the room including Sousuke and Kaname gazed at Nick with shock all over their faces.

Nick's finger was signalling both Kaname and Sousuke to use the chance while the police in the room are distracted. However those didn't act. The couple really thought that he's drunk and simply stared in horror. Then one of the specialists stepped onto Kaname's shirt that was resting on the ground next to the bed. It was a brand new sleeveless shirt leaving very little to the imagination, to add, it had a light pink colour and to make things complete it cost a fortune, not mentioning that she bought it just to show off her body in front of Sousuke.

If there was one thing that can make Kaname mad in situation besides Sousuke was just what the poor victim was doing. The girl hissed, keeping back from yelling, and pulled out her fan. She was happy that Sousuke liked to overdo with weapons. The crime that this man made was so incredible that it was hard for her to describe the amount of it. She opened the spiked geisha fan and pushed the button that turned it into an even more deadly weapon. Once that was done she mercilessly stabbed the spikes into the man's leg. The man shook a bit while giving out a yelp and fell to the ground unconscious.

Of course, the other three immediately rushed to help their friend. While doing so one of them repeated the crime of his unconscious comrade. _"Is my shirt everyone's doormat!"_ hollered Kaname's mind as she stabbed the fan into her victim's rear.

The second man made it to mumble to word "Electric." but his friends didn't understand.

However, they understood once Sousuke and Nick attacked them from behind, but by then it was too late. Kaname slowly crawled out of her hiding spot eyeing the members of the storm troop with fear in her eyes as if the four would jump up at any time. "What now?" she asked, not knowing how to continue.

"Easy we masquerade a bit." answered both males while they started to undress the men.

"You're kidding!" hissed Kaname.

"Would you rather get captured?" answered Sousuke plainly.

Kaname knew that he's right and started to undress one of the remaining two. "If I see any of you peek I'll clobber you here and now!" she warned.

A couple of minutes later the small troop was dressed for the occasion and was waiting for the police HQ to give orders in hope that that would be an order to search the area. Then they can slip away easily. And it sure did come. "Panthers spread and search the area the suspects can't be too far we created several roadblocks and patrols are all over the area they couldn't get far." came the order from the small headset.

"Kaname remember to stay behind me and act just like I do." ordered Sousuke. The girl nodded understanding his reasons. When the three in the room heard that the others are moving out they left the house with Sousuke in the lead. The police soon spread around the neighbourhood in hope to find the "terrorists" they came for not knowing that those people were right in their lines.

"Now we only need to get to the car." whispered Nick to Sousuke.

"All right take the lead." answered the boy. They continued their advance across the street looking into every hole where someone could hide so everyone around them thinks that they're part of the police force.

It was a success. The three reached the street where the car was parked but kept up their act, knowing than anyone could be watching them.

At the same time normal policemen were also all over the area. A couple of them moved into the house to keep it occupied. Over the time they relaxed thinking that there's no danger. One of the policemen, a fat one to be exact sat onto the table what was used as Sousuke's sleeping place, the ancient table wasn't as strong as it was in his young days and broke in two with a large crack.

The problem was that a number of four people were in the middle of their force endured sleep under the very same table. A minute later the law enforcers were running all over the street like a swarm of angry wasps. "They sneaked out with the storm team!" hollered the police chief into his com device while he was running in the front line of one of the search groups. "I swear if you let these guys get away all of you will get special tasks!" he hollered. All of his people gulped knowing well that their boss meant. Let's just say they weren't quite enthusiastic about replacing street lamps for a full time of eight hours while standing in the hot summer sun.

Sousuke also heard this trough his headphone along with Kaname and Nick. They knew what to do and started to run at full speed without saying a word.

**To be continued...**

I hope you like it this far, please review.


	7. A father's worst fear

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 6: A father's worst fear**

Chidori Shunya finally started to stir after sleeping hours, thanks to Ayame Chidori's special sedative. He blinked a few times looking stupidly then things slowly started to come back. When his senses returned to full efficiency he noted that he's in Kaname's bed, and Ayame is sitting on a chair next to him talking with Kyouko. "Do you think I hit a bit too hard?" she asked.

"Could be, I mean you did it only to calm him down, wasn't it a bit too drastic?"

"That was the only thing that can bring dad out of it." explained Ayame plainly while placing the icing on Shunya's forehead where a huge contusion has formed.

"Where's my little Kaname!" he moaned.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Kyouko.

Once again, the middle aged man was starting to get nervous. "What do you mean? She's here in Tokyo right?"

"Actually she's in New York. She told me something about you being in big trouble. And I want to know what kind of trouble you're in." demanded Kyouko.

Kaname's father paled when he heard the girl's words. "S...she went to New York?" he asked trembling.

"Dad what's going on?" asked Ayame starting to get worried because of her father's acting.

"First I have to talk with Kaname!" demanded the man.

"Well first we want to know what's going on!" demanded Kyouko. Shunya slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and gazed at his lap, thinking. Then he let out a long sigh and looked at the two girls on his right.

"Ayame your sister is a whispered." he explained.

At first, both girls stared looking dumbly but soon then both came out of their trans with the same question on their lips. "And what's that supposed to mean they both said at the same time?"

"Not even the scientists know why, but some people are born with information about some-kind of technology in their heads. These people are called whispered." explained the diplomat trying to make it all sound simple.

"So, Kaname has something in her head. And?" asked Kyouko.

"I was part of a group who wanted to find ways to learn about these technologies." the two girls didn't need to be too clever to figure out the rest.

"You mean you kidnap these "whispered" to experiment on them!" answered Ayame with disgust on her face. Shunya was desperate by now and his eyes were pleading almost like the ones of a dog.

"And when your friends found out that one of your daughters..." started Kyouko. Shunya simply nodded to confirm her suspicion. The brown haired girl was completely devastated by the news. She now understood the reason of all those attacks she and her school have been though. She also understood now why Sousuke was so overprotective of Kaname.

Kyouko of course wasn't a stupid girl and quickly put one and one together. Sousuke's interests and knowledge of military matters, his acting, his unexplained disappearances. They were all pointing in the same direction. Everything was clear like the sun to her now. "But that means that Sousuke is some-kind of body guard." she told herself.

Sadly, Shunya heard it also. "What my baby girl is dating with a soldier!" yelled Shunya starting to fall back into his shocked state.

Kyouko didn't care about that, she quickly pulled out her mobile and dialled Kaname's number, but once again there was no response. She tensed when the same report of the number being temporally unavailable came out. Then she dialled Sousuke's. Long seconds of complete horror followed till she could finally hear that indeed the phone on the other side was ringing out. Some time later it picked up.

"Sagara speaking." stared Sousuke in his usual monotone voice. But there was something else that Kyouko could hear, and she didn't like what she heard. Those were the sounds of machine guns working at full efficiency and bullets racing across the air.

"It's me, Kyouko. Is Kaname there?" asked the girl trying not to sound nervous.

She could hear distant talk from the other end of the line, then she finally heard Kaname's voice. "What is it Kyouko?" she asked.

"Kaname you have to get out of there!" ordered Kyouko once again flinching when she heard the sound of a bullet coming into contact with metal.

"Why what is it?" came the question.

"Kaname what's going on?" asked the now trembling girl. In New York a white Mithril wan was racing along the streets. It was followed by several police-cars. Considering, that the police believed that they are dealing with terrorists they decided to use everything they have.

"Nothing I'm only at the cinema with Sousuke."

"Don't lie to me! Your father just told me that there are people after you!" yelled Kyouko into the receiver.

Kaname went silent when she heard those words. She really felt like fainting. "Kyouko this is really not the best of times to be talking about this. We're kinda busy here."

"Don't you dear put it down!" yelled Kyouko into the receiver efficiently stopping Kaname before she could push the "put down" button. "You father and your sister are here and they told me about some strange things. Listen to me Kaname you have to get out of that country!"

"Do you think that would help me?" responded Kaname in a similar tone. "These guys are international. Or do you think those three who were gunned down a week before I left just wanted to give me a free ride home?"

"Look out, left turn!" interrupted a male voice. The wheels of the car screeched on the asphalt as the van took the turn. Soon several other sounds of the same type followed as the police cars also took the turn.

"What guys?" asked Kyouko not getting it at first. A few seconds later it all clicked. "You... mean... that."

"Now you believe me that I didn't hop into bed with Sousuke that night?" asked Kaname half yelling. Kyouko was completely silent not daring to say a word. She could hear the sounds of engines roaring on the other side as well the desperate screams the abused tires were giving out. The flow of bullets came to an end as the cars once again reached a rural area where there was a high chance that innocent bystanders get hurt.

It took the petite girl at least a minute till she managed to say a word. "Kaname..." she mumbled in a sad tone.

"There are so many things that I want to tell you! But not now."

"Kaname what's going on over there?" asked Kyouko desperately.

"I'm sorry." was all that Kaname said in response before the connection broke.

The cars kept up their deadly pace neither side was ready to give up. "What's with the battery?" asked Sousuke not liking the fact that the police were so determined on capturing them.

"Still too low! I said already the damn thing needs at least another hour till we can use the ECS again." responded Nick.

"That's it! I'm manning the gun!" yelled back the boy.

Nick turned around faster than light not caring that the car he was driving was doing at least a hundred miles per hour. "Get away from that minigun! NOW!" he roared at the boy.

Meanwhile Kaname barely dodged fainting. "Look out!" she yelled completely horrified. Mao turned around just in time to see the car just charged into a parking garage.

"Shit!" he yelled, but somehow he made it to take the curve. The side of the van skid along the wall, the scream of the bending metal was almost unbearable. The police followed their fleeing target feeling the end of the pursuit. Nicholas Mao kept up the deadly pace of the chase, climbing higher and higher in the building, the problem was that soon he ran out of levels.

"Now what?" screamed Kaname desperately when Nick stepped on the brake bringing the Mithril van to hold seeing that there is now place to go anywhere. The two soldiers quickly looked around to see if there's a way out of the mess, but there was not. The only way down was the one they came from, and the police cars were already pouring up. The two however noticed a solution to the problem, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Sousuke!" commanded Nick.

"Understood!" responded the boy. Moving to the back of the car and arming the gun that was there. The police officers jumped out of their vehicles and charged the van. It was then that Sousuke opened the back doors of the van.

The law enforcers came to an abrupt stop. They didn't even dare to move. A few of them who didn't see the minigun still kept charging but they were confronted by a machine gun pointed at them by Kaname.

"Hold on!" yelled Nick as he backed so he can get a little momentum.

"We can't go back there, there are too many police cars!" yelled Kaname, then she noticed as two officers tried to sneak closer while she wasn't looking. "Back off you two! I don't want to pull the trigger!" she warned.

"Go back? What are you talking about, I have something completely different on my mind!" came the response.

"And what would that be? Do you want to grow wings and fly away?" asked the now really sarcastic girl.

"Something along the lines." responded the Mao sibling hitting the gas.

"What?" asked Kaname turning to him, but by then it was too late. The van's engine roared up with newly found ferocity and the vehicle took off. Kaname looked forward with pure panic all over her face. Then she saw the wooden ramp they were heading for. _"This is not good!" _screamed her brain.

Kaname was the girl of extremes in many aspects. She was very helpful and compassionate. At the same times she was very energetic and wouldn't let anyone bend her, she was very mature while often acting like a little girl. One thing she was not and that was being a cry-baby. But this time she couldn't help it. As the car climbed up the side of the ramp, she opened her mouth.

The van soon left solid ground and took off into the air. The sound of the screaming engine was soon overshadowed by the banshee like scream of a young girl. Thanks to the night sky the shrill voice got taken away far into the distance, and could be heard from several miles. The cops simply stared in awe not knowing what to do. They simply stared with mouth agape as the van sailed across the air.

A few seconds later it landed with a loud bang in the opposite building, what was yet another parking lot. Soon the sound of screeching tires told them that the fleeing party's car was still working. Half a minute later, the white van left the building and took off at full speed with the backside wobbling a bit while the driver stabilized the car after the turn. The police had no chance to follow them. They were still trying to turn around, but in the chaos that was created by thirty cars, it was almost impossible. They bumped into each other again and again. In the end two cars met with such ferocity that they weren't able to move anymore and the way down was effectively blocked.

Kaname sat in the car looking straight forward the last few minutes were simply too much. She could swear that she saw that she saw the movie of her life starting to roll down in front of her eyes. She was brought out of her dazed state by Sousuke who shook her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong Kaname?" he asked.

The girl shook from fear, as she slowly turned her head to him. Seconds later, she jumped onto the boy tackling him to the ground. The girl proceeded to cling to him with all her power not daring to loosen her hold one bit. Sousuke immediately understood and returned the gesture.

Kaname snuggled into Sousuke's hands and snuggled against him. "Don't ever do something like this ever again." she warned.

"Understood!" answered the boy. This time his voice was different from the usual the tone of love and relief sneaked into it. "But at least I still have you."

"Yeah." mumbled Kaname placing several kissed on the boy's neck. "Thank you for protecting me."

Sousuke placed a kiss on Kaname's cheek in return and pulled her closer. "I'll never let them catch you I promise."

In that second Sousuke's phone started to ring, Nick picked it up for them. "Kaname will call you back later. She's a little busy."

"But I'm her sister!" pleaded the girl on the other side.

Nick smiled "Don't worry little girl. Your sister is only a little busy with her boyfriend." with that said he laid the phone back down.

Ayame took the device away from her ear and eyed it strangely. "What is it?" asked a now frantic Shunya.

"He put it down." answered the girl.

"Who put it down?" yelled Shunya at his daughter.

"I don't know. He said that Kaname and Sousuke are busy." answered Ayame.

"What!" yelled her father. "What is my little girl doing?" he hollered. He grabbed the phone and pressed the recall button not caring about the huge bill that was ensured. It rung out a few times again but soon the connection broke and he received the message that the phone on the other side is offline. The mobile phone fell from the diplomat's hand, as he stood still as if petrified. "My little Kaname!" he wailed.

"Ayame?" said Kyouko turning to the younger girl.

"I know." that answered flashing Kaname's bat.

**New York, the same day late afternoon**

"We won't get anywhere if we just flee!" declared Kaname. "Where is the place where all of these scumbags house, why can't we try to gather some evidence that they are pulling something illegal? Then we'd be out of it."

"Kaname are you aware of the dangers of infiltrating a home of such a high ranked individual?" asked Sousuke.

"Do you have any better way to get rid of the police?" asked Kaname. "Last time we were lucky, but if they come again... Sousuke I don't want to loose you!"

"Agreed. Nick you better stay out of this operation, the police aren't looking for you. I wouldn't find it favourable if you'd be also under warrant of caption."

"You're not getting away with it that easily!" warned the other man. "I have the job to look after you two kids." then she sniffed at his alcohol drenched shirt. "But first we need to find some retired corner with running water. I reeeeally need to wash."

"We appreciate everything you did for us but..." Kaname's words were interrupted by Nick's warning glare. If there was one thing that could make Kaname shut up was a glare of a Mao.

"I have my job and I will do it and that's final!" Nick smiled at the two teens. "But I know that you two make a better duo so I'll wait in the car ready get you guys out of trouble."

Both Sousuke and Kaname agreed with this. "It would be advisable to infiltrate an empty residence do you have and suggestion of target?"

**To be continued... **


	8. House party

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

**AN:** I think you all heard about what's going on here is Hungary, don't worry there's no civil war going on here. The government probably wants to discredit the protests across the county and they sacrificed one of their pawns. That's how they do things. Sad but the drawbacks of democracy are starting to appear even here.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 7: House party**

Kyouko and Ayame were once again sitting above the unconscious Shunya Chidori, who was now harbouring two large lumps on his head. The two girls were speechless. Ayame stared at her father not knowing what to do, she never thought of that the overly proper father would be in something illegal. Ever since she and her father fled from America, she knew that something is very wrong, but she would have never thought that Shunya is in something so big.

The older girl understood her predicament and was gently rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her down. She didn't have too much success. Ayame was still grateful for this little help that she received from her newly found friend. Kyouko sympathized with Ayame, but she knew too well, what had to be done, and she was sure, that Ayame wouldn't like that.

The problem was that Kyouko knew the consequences. If she informed the police, Kaname and Ayame would probably get into big trouble. They would have to go through a humiliating investigation after which they loose almost every cent, and since both were still underage, it was more than sure that they would end up in an orphanage. Kaname may find a way to play her cards good enough to get away from this danger, but that was a small chance since she would never leave Ayame alone in a place like that.

"_What should I do?" _asked Kyouko again from herself. There was no answer. She looked at the other girl who had the obvious signs of worry on her face. Ayame wasn't the only one Kyouko also feared of what might be happening to Kaname. Hours have passed since she talked with her best friend the last time. All she knew that back then Kaname was on the run. She feared what might be going on now half a world away. "Kaname and Sousuke might be even dead." she said to herself.

Kyouko shuddered at the thought of her best friend being dead. Then she saw Ayame tensing up. _"Damn, she heard it!"_ cursed the girl silently.

"So how do I look?" asked Kaname having finished dressing. Sousuke turned around to face her. What he saw made his breath stop for a second. The black burglar outfit left very little to imagination. Sousuke didn't say a word but boy did blush, his face was completely scarlet even though this wasn't the first time he had the chance to admire her curves.

"Um... good." he stammered incoherently finally managing to get his mouth under control.

Kaname laughed, but his reaction made her happy. "So you like what you see?" The boy nodded dumbly still completely dazed. "Sousuke are you still there?" she asked. The boy simply stared at her, in reality his thoughts were somewhere else. Kaname smirked when she noticed thins.

The dazed soldier was suddenly brought back to reality, as his girlfriend tackled him to the bottom of the van. He immediately reacted, thanks to his reflex like movements the girl was immediately pinned to the ground. It was then that he finally noticed what's going on. Kaname was giving him a full grin. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked. The soldier once again found it hard to think straight, and speaking was again something that was really hard for him. "Ah come on. I thought you boys are more bold." she said in a mocking tone.

She was than more surprised when Sousuke lowered his head to hers. The kiss was short but it summed everything she wanted to be assured of. Soon several other ones followed. "Don't you dare to call me a coward again!" whispered the boy into her ear.

"And what if I do?" asked Kaname taunting him.

"Then I'll be forced to convince you of the opposite of that." came the answer followed by several other kisses while Sousuke pulled her firmly against his body. One of his hands travelled down to her waist and started to rub her stomach while he continued his assault on her face, neck and lips. Kaname smiled and returned Sousuke's antics with the same power.

Then one of his hands on her stomach moved under her shirt. The touch was gentle and his hand didn't go further than her navel. It was more of a request of entrance than an actual act, but it left her blushing madly. Kaname looked up at him with her red face not knowing how to react, there was nothing perverted in what he did and she soon realized that she actually wanted his hand to travel further up. _"What the hell am I thinking?" _hollered her brain. However, it was too late her chest already pushed forward signalling for the boy above her to go on. Sousuke immediately understood the signal and slowly slid his hand up to cup one of her breasts. He gently knead her mound making her emit low mews. "Sousuke..." begun Kaname barely braking out of her intoxicated state "...I want..."

It was in the very same second that the com device in the car came to life pouring cold water on the tender moment. "Damn it!" cursed Kaname under her breath. Sousuke removed his hand from Kaname's body and moved over to the radio.

"_I had to get myself worked up!"_ cursed Kaname.

"Urzu 7 here." said Sousuke into the microphone trying to sound monotone as possible.

"I thought I asked you to keep from producing children till I get you guys to safety!" scolded Nick.

"I assure you that there was no sexual interaction between me..." Sousuke couldn't finish.

Out in the shadows of the street a certain soldier was trying not to get too loud this was the only problem since he earlier got rid of the lamps otherwise you could see a man rolling around on the ground. "Tell that to someone who believes! I'm not stupid you know! Anyway, everything is just like we suspected. The Chidori house is under close watch. There is a car at both the front and side entrance, and there area least four cameras in the field. Just in case I fed an extra load of tranquilizer to the dogs in the area so you don't have to worry about those."

"Understood!" responded Sousuke "That takes care of the danger they pose." the boy turned to Kaname who nodded immediately understanding him without a word.

Minutes later you could see two suspicious looking characters sneak to the iron fence around the Chidori mansion. One immediately placed plastic explosives onto the rods of the fences, but the other immediately slapped him. "Are you crazy Sousuke?" hissed the other form "Do you want them to find out that were here?"

"Do you have any other suggestion to get inside? Climbing over the fence is not an option. It's too high and is spiked."

Kaname smirked. "I lived here for years you know." she said starting to walk along the fence.

"Kaname, could you inform me about your means of operation?"

"It's simple. It's easier to climb through the neighbour's. No spikes." she informed him. The soldier followed starting to understand her idea.

Soon two dark figures crawled over the huge steel and concrete fence that was keeping the huge mansion cut away from other parts of the street. They were now moving in perfect silence the more muscular one helped his friend over the second barricade, who soon landed in the Chidori back yard with a low thump. It immediately stuck to the ground and started to crawl towards the bushes where it could get a better cover from prying eyes.

A few seconds later, another thump could be heard as the second figure also landed on the soft grass. The wind started to blow lightly making the fresh spring leaves of the trees dance and whirl on their branches. Up in the sky a cloud swam over the moon turning the night almost completely pitch black. The two shadows in the yard smiled, the slender one surprised the other by placing a kiss on his face. It moved on leaving behind her dazed comrade.

A man was witnessing all this from the street. He shook his head. "Kids now-days." He mumbled. "You have time for that after you get out of there." He whispered into a microphone that was hidden under his coat.

The two in the garden kept up crawling towards the house. It was an added bonus that the English garden left them many, many places to hide while moving towards their target. There was always some kind of bush that would give them enough cover to move on.

The real trouble came when they got close to the Chidori mansion there was a clearing of twenty feet around the building that held no place for hiding and there were cameras on all sides of it. The stronger built figure soon caught up with the other one, who was up until then showing the way for them. "So what action do you suggest now?" he asked in his masculine voice.

The other figure let out a female groan. "When we get home I'll have to teach you normal backyard talking."

"Why?" whispered the first figure. "My speech is perfectly correct to mark my intentions, and ideas."

"Maybe on the battlefield but not in normal life." came the answer.

"Would you two stop it already?" hissed the third voice.

No answer came to this as the two peeked out from within the leaves at the ever searching cameras. "Maybe if we could get under the camera." suggested the female shadow.

The other one shook his head. "We don't know how the camera can move. It's too dangerous. Could you suggest any other place where we could enter?"

"No." came the answer. "We could use the maze behind the house but dad told me that there's a camera hidden somewhere in it."

"Understood!" answered the dark figure in a military manner. "I'll attempt to enter on the front door. Are you sure that there are no alarm devices guarding it?"

"That's why I'll go with you. If you open the door you'll only have two minutes to enter the code." answered the female.

"But Chidori..." the man's words were interrupted by a loud slap.

"What did you just call me?" asked the female shadow hissing in a low voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Something's still missing!"

"It won't happen again."

"Don't say something that you know you won't keep!"

"Sorry."

"I know that you're sorry, but something is still missing."

"Thank you?" a groan could be heard.

"Not that!"

"Those two really need a room." mumbled Nick out on the street while moving towards the mithril van.

"My beloved Kaname." finally Sousuke said with a small smile on his face.

Kaname immediately caught on it. "You were doing it on purpose! Weren't you?"

"Negative, at first I really didn't understand your wish." Kaname smacked him playfully on the head.

"Let's go." said Sousuke moving till the bush barely covered him. Kaname embraced him from the back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "May I know the reason..." started the boy turning around, but couldn't continue because the girl's lips found his.

"Just for good luck." she whispered.

The two waited for the camera to turn away from them before they ran for it. The door wasn't a big problem. Sousuke quickly picked the lock and the couple was inside. The interior of the house was just as elegant and expensive as the outside. Sousuke now understood the reason for all the security systems outside. The mansion would have been the paradise for any crook in town if it wasn't for all the things defending it.

Kaname lead the Sousuke across the house, who made a good job hiding his astonishment. In his standards, the house was fit for a king. Kaname immediately moved to the control panel of the house to deactivate the security systems. From there on things seemed to go smoothly. Kaname led Sousuke to the safe where her father kept all his important papers. The case itself was hidden behind a large painting of a young woman. Kaname stopped for a moment and looked at the picture, she stepped up to it, and touched the frame with her hand.

Sousuke started at the picture, not really getting it at first the reason why his girlfriend was so touched by a mere painting. Then the photo in Kaname's apartment came to his mind. It was the same woman as on the painting. He stepped closer to Kaname, but didn't do anything else. He had no idea what to do in the first place. All he knew that because of something Kaname was sad.

Just then, the girl let out a sigh, and took the painting from the wall to reveal the safe that was hidden behind it. "Is that person your mother?" asked Sousuke still looking at the painting.

"Yeah." responded Kaname barely above a whisper.

"Sorry." blurted out Sousuke "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kaname smiled at him "It's all right. I should have introduced you two."

Sousuke stared at the girl dumbly. "But Kaname it thought she's..." she started but didn't dare to go on seeing the girl's face.

The girl shook her head. "She's up there somewhere in heaven, and she's in my heart. And I bet that she's doing her best to help us."

Sousuke kept staring at the girl dumbly. Kaname shook her head. "When we get home I'll introduce you to her." she said. The boy still didn't understand, but Kaname didn't care. She just smiled at him. Then she switched her flashlight on and begun to turn the dial on the front of the safe, back and fourth. Sousuke also went back to his duty and started to scan the area for any possible threat. Much to his displeasure his instincts were kicking in warning him that there is trouble.

"Kaname hurry up! Something is wrong!" He said looking left and right in a nervous manner.

"What is it?" asked Kaname not even looking up from her work.

"There is someone here!" responded the boy still on lookout. Kaname understood and sped up her movements. Then a gunshot roared into the semi silence of the New York night making her overturn the dial.

"Damn it!" said Nicholas Mao's voice interrupting Kaname's cursing. "Hurry it up you two!"

"What is it?" asked Sousuke, but received no answer. "Please report!" he repeated anxiously.

"I'm under attack. One of the neighbouring houses was full of scumbags. They are all over the place! I have to retreat for now. Can you hold out?" more crackle could be heard from outside of the house.

"We'll have to! Pull out we'll manage somehow." answered Sousuke. Not even a second later, the mithril van took off with screeching tires. Finally, Kaname managed to open the safe. It let out a loud click and the thick steel door let itself be pulled open. Sousuke took a glance behind him and moved to help Kaname. Inside the two found a lap-top along with a huge stack of papers and envelopes. The couple immediately knew what to do and the two started to hastily fill their bags. When they were halfway through the alarm system of the Chidori mansion went off, and started to howl like a wolf on a full moon night. "Crap!" yelled both teen and doubled their efforts to plunder the safe.

Sousuke grabbed the envelope that stood last and already started to run towards the exit. Kaname followed him in a similar fashion. The two of them left behind only a few pieces of paper that were floating elegantly through the air as they left.

"We're moving out on the back door!" informed Kaname.

"Affirmative!" agreed Sousuke. "The garden maze should give us sufficient cover." Kaname moved in front, and led him to the back door, that lead to a terrace. However, there they came to an abrupt halt. There were several armed people waiting for them. _"This is not good!" _shouted Kaname's brain.

The people would have immediately fired at Sousuke but Kaname had enough guts to jump in the way acting as a living shield. "If you do anything to him I'll be dead before the sun rises!" she warned.

The storm group immediately stopped some of them even growled in annoyance. "Don't shoot!" warned one of them. "The Jap is crazy enough to do it!"

"Weapons to the ground commanded another of the group. Sousuke did as told and threw his gun to the ground. Then he pulled out two fragmentation grenades, then several ammo clips, a machine gun, another two grenades, a grenade launcher and so on. The faces of the storm troop slowly changed from victorious to shocked, then to horrid as the pile grew.

One of Sousuke's hands touched Kaname's waist as he pulled out another grenade to warn her that he's about to move. Of course, the soldiers interpreted it completely different. The girl looked into his eyes and immediately understood. She saw the lone grenade as Sousuke threw it as if he'd simply threw it into the ever growling pile. But this time there was a difference. The safety ring that kept the explosive harmless remained in the boy's hands.

The people surrounding the couple were so dazed by now that all of them stared at the lone stun grenade, not even thinking about the danger they were in. Sousuke saw this and jumped onto Kaname bringing her to the ground along with him. Not even a second later, the grenade ignited.

The soldiers screamed in pain as the strong light blinded then. In their panic, all of them fired out of their guns, but instead of the couple that was safe on the ground, they hit each other. Once the light diminished, Sousuke quickly grabbed his glock and took out those who were still standing.

The couple gathered up much of the weapons as possible within a few seconds and then both jumped from the terrace not caring that there was a three foot drop in front of them. Both landed safely on the ground rolling forward before jumping up and continuing to run. Within seconds they disappeared into the maze. But they were not out of it yet. There were still several UN traitors swarming over the place, and within the next half hour the police will probably add to that.

"What are we going to?" do asked Kaname.

"Well fight!" answered Sousuke. Knowing that the bushes of the garden maze will give the two of them sufficient cover Since it was only the two of then that he had to worry about he could fire whenever he felt like doing that. But he knew that he was outnumbered by far too many. In this situation Sousuke did something he did rarely he slammed his glock into the hand of a civilian who in this case was Kaname. "Be very careful with it. Use it only when you see no other option!" he warned. The girl nodded while grabbing the weapon in a clumsy manner. At least in the soldier's standard.

The couple could hear the sounds of rustling branches and leaves across the entire garden and this time most of it was not caused by the night wind. The traitors were all over the garden searching for them. Sousuke quickly went over his odds. He knew that he has no chance in the open and if that happens both of them are dead one way, or another. He knew that he has to break out quickly as possible if he doesn't wants to meet with the police so slow and careful was out of the question. He could hear as the garden was being searched and knew that it's only a matter of time before the enemy finds him. Then one of his jungle missions came back to him when he got trapped behind enemy lines.

"Lie down!" he commanded. Kaname followed his order without a word and did as told. He lifted his machine gun and fired out of it while doing a complete turn. Once he was done with that he threw himself to the ground. "Down!" he yelled at Kaname who lifted her head to look up at him and yanked her back to the ground.

Not even a second later the air was once again filled with the crackle of machine guns as the other people returned enemy fire. Kaname covered her head with her hands while screaming in terror as the bullets raced by above her shredding leaves and branches all around the couple. Soon the rattling came to an end and the air was filled with moans of pain and cursing.

"Move!" whispered Sousuke into her ear and both jumped up and bolted towards the next turn. When they reached it the slowed down and the soldier carefully peaked out to see if everything is clear. To his joy it was. He signalled with his hand and moved forward with Kaname following him close by.

The two raced forward silently as possible but suddenly Sousuke stumbled in something. He tried to keep his balance, but his reaction wasn't fast enough he fell and landed on the grass ground with a heavy thud. When he turned around he saw the reason when he stumbled. One of the enemy stepped out of the bush pointing a gun at him. This time he was out of ideas. The man pulled the trigger. A loud bang could be heard all over the place and the enemy fell, letting the gun fall out of his hand.

The boy on the ground was sweating and his face held complete horror. The girl facing him held the same expression. She slowly lowered the smoking gun to her side and stared at the dead man in horror. He didn't move the slightest inch, he didn't even breath. In the very same second she knew that she killed the man. The gun slipped from her hand and landed on the ground with a low thump.

She didn't dare to scream, but at that moment it was everything that she wanted to do. She knew that it's wrong so somehow she held it back. Sousuke cursed silently he knew he shouldn't have given the gun to her, but then again if he didn't do that both of them would be goners. Slowly Kaname came back to real life and registered that in fact she's in a war-zone. She blinked a few times registering her surrounding and reached for the gun with shaking hands.

"Leave it if you want it!" said the boy next to her in an apologetic tone. "I'm going to throw it away anyhow."

Kaname looked up at him with understanding eyes, but she still grabbed the gun. "Do whatever you want with it, but I want to get out of here first!" she responded. A soldier appeared at the far corner of the path, but didn't have a moment to react as both teens fired out of their weapons.

Kaname's hand shook even more violently but she didn't care. She knew what had to be done for survival. The two looked into each others' eyes for a second before they took off on their mission to get their evidence to safety. In the distance, they could already hear the sound of a squad of police cars moving in. There was not much time for them left.

Then they also heard another familiar voice from their earphones. "This is Mao I'm going to make an exit for you! You don't have much time! Move it!" Kaname and Sousuke understood and started to run. To their relief they only met two heavily injured opponents and a corpse on their way out. But still there were about ten opponents waiting for them at every exit of the maze. That soon changed. The white van with Nick inside charged forward. The car was closely followed by two banged up cars, both of those received quite a treatment from the almost James Bond vehicle and were filled with holes and dents.

The people waiting for Kaname and Sousuke turned around and saw Nick who was leaning out on the window driving with one hand. In his other hand he was holding a bazooka. The faces of the armed group went horrid and they started to scramble for safety forgetting all about their weapons in the process. Nick fired the missile.

A loud explosion ripped an opening into the huge fence, chunks of metal and debris flew everywhere wounding many of the guards. Seconds later Sousuke and Kaname charged out of the maze with the soldier firing at everything that moved. The two of them jumped into the van and that took off. After a few seconds the car lit up in a brilliant white light only to disappear completely from sight.

The cloud slowly drifted away from the moon letting it sine again with full power. Down below the Chidori mansion still stood proudly but the holes on its side and the numerous injuries its walls suffered clearly marked that this night was not as quiet as normally they are. The remaining people around the house slowly started to move closer to the structure, but when they heard the sound made by the incoming police cars, they decided to retreat leaving behind their comrades.


	9. On the run

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**AN:** Sorry for the long silence, but I think you guys heard whats going on in my homeland. Seventy years ago the PM of the time shot himself because Nazi Germany would have forced him to break one of his promises to one of our neighbours. Now THIS! And there goes Hungary's honour down the drain! Sorry, I better stop here, this really doesn't belong here. Hope you like the chapter. Please R&R. My thanks for every review.

**Chapter 8: On the run**

The howling voice of a fleeing car could be heard on the streets of New York, but no matter how hard the police searched for it they simply couldn't spot anything. No wonder since this particular car was in fact really invisible. Inside of it, there were three persons. A bulkily built man was driving it while a girl was hanging onto a boy in the back. She didn't let out a peep she simply held onto him with all the power she had.

Slowly her boyfriend lifted his arms and placed them around her. "It's all right. It's over now." he whispered into her ear.

"But I killed him." whispered the pale faced Kaname.

"It's all right. It was either him or me. You had no choice."

"But what if I shot at his hand instead of his chest, he could be still alive!"

"Kaname it's already done. There's nothing we can do about it but live on." reasoned the boy.

"But I killed him. I became a killer."

Sousuke's face darkened and he looked away from the girl. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "I wish I could do something to ease your pain."

"Just hold me you stupid jerk!" she yelled tightening her grip on him.

"Understood." answered the boy pulling her closer. Seconds later, she broke down in sobs. Neither of them said anything as she kept on weeping silently. Sousuke felt the wetness of her tears, but he had no idea what to do about it. He decided that it's for the best if he did nothing.

Hours have passed in an agonizingly slow pace. Sousuke's eyes didn't dare to leave at Kaname's sleeping form. He was partly grateful that the girl fell asleep from exhaustion only minutes after they got into the van. At least, he had some time to think how he can calm her down. He was still a little child when he killed for the first time. Where he grew up human life had little value and he was protecting his own life so he took it relatively easily, and by now he got used to it... somehow. He knew well that it is different for his Kaname. For her human life was one of the most important things in the world. She was raised in completely different circumstances, with no war and no death around her.

He leaned closer to the girl and gently touched her face with his hand. _"She's so soft and delicate. I can't believe how lively she is when she's awake. I wish we both would be simple teenagers."_ thought Sousuke admiring the small smile that appeared on her face when her mind noticed who the owner of the hand on her face is. "Is there any place you can suggest for a refuge." asked the boy turning to the other man in the car.

"In this city? You are probably joking! I just hope I can get out of the populated area before the early morning rush hour. The car has quite a few holes that I wouldn't like to explain to the police." answered Nick who was driving at a break neck speed.

"Affirmative." agreed Sousuke. "The incident at the Chidori mansion is sure to cause havoc all over the area."

"Incident?" asked the man at the wheel in a high pitched tone. "Much more like slaughter."

"It was the only possible way out at that time." reasoned Sousuke trying to sound completely unaffected by the things that happened.

"It's all right kid. I threw a stinger at them, if you forgot. And that small thing alone is enough for those stupid cops to go crazy!"

"You also used the best solution possible. Climbing over a high fence in enemy fire is the last thing I'd do. Especially with Kaname being there as well." responded the boy.

"Wow what a discovery." answered the other soldier while turning at a corner. "Listen you just look after your girlfriend. She really looks tired."

"It's not what you think." answered Sousuke rather sadly. "A soldier ambushed me in the maze... she had to shoot him to stop him."

Nick went silent when he heard this. He turned around to glance at the girl. "So it was her first scalp right?" he remarked. Sousuke only nodded while caressing Kagome's face.

"Yes, but that one is one too much if you want to know." responded Sousuke. "She's in a bad condition."

"Great! All we need now is for her to go nuts on us. What'll you do when she wakes up?" asked Nick.

"That is what I'm working on. The situation is very grim."

"Why don't ask her father?" came the suggestion. Nick half turned to Sousuke when he saw his face he immediately understood. "Then again, if he's that crazy, maybe not." with that said he turned back to the road.

Sousuke gazed at Kaname's still form once again. Her head was resting peacefully in his lap as if she didn't have a care in the world, but in fact she had quite a few of those. "I wish I would have used more caution and seen that bastard!" he cursed. "Now you've also."

"Stop whining and start dialling that number!" warned the man at the wheel. "And once you're done with that call you better get rid of that phone! It wouldn't be good if the police got a bead on our position because of it, especially till your girl comes back to her senses!"

Sousuke nodded agreeing. He pulled out his phone and turned it on, he gazed at it for a few seconds with fear evident on his features then he started to dial the number of Kaname's apartment. First, he heard the beeping sound that informed him that the phone on the other side is ringing. He heard the same sound a few times before it picked up. Sousuke tensed up even more when that happened. He was for sure not looking forward to speak with Kaname's father. Not mentioning telling him that Kaname just got her first kill and it was not in a computer game.

To his joy, the one answering his call was a young girl. "May I help you?" she asked. The soldier immediately calmed down. He managed to reach a person who maybe can help him.

"Could you please inform me of who I'm speaking with." he asked.

"You're Kaname's boyfriend aren't you." asked the little girl.

"Affirmative." responded the boy. The girl on the other end of the line chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Ayame, Kaname's little sister. I heard you've been protecting Kaname lately. Is my big sister all right? Can I talk to her?"

"Negative. She's resting. But there is something I want to ask."

"Go on." encouraged Ayame. Sousuke was about to answer, but he was interrupted by a roaring voice. In that second he would have preferred a week of special training in a boot camp with Melissa as his trainer. The voice belonged to an angry male and Sousuke had quite a good idea whose voice it was.

"What did you do to my little Kaname!" it roared.

"Sir I assure you that she's unharmed." reasoned Sousuke but suddenly he came to a hold. "At least when it comes to her body."

"What!!!" hollered Chidori Shunya. Sousuke was forced to take the phone away from his ear. "What happened to my little princess." screamed the panicked father.

"Mr. Chidori please calm down. I need your help something really bad happened and I need your advice."

"What happened!?" hollered the man.

"Sir, Kaname and I agreed that we have to find something to prove it to the American authorities that we have nothing to do with the explosion at your office."

"You mean... the terrorists in New York... they are YOU!?" gasped Shunya.

"Affirmative." the diplomat didn't dare to speak. "We infiltrated your mansion but the house was under close watch. We had no other option but fight our way out..." Sousuke stopped at this point not daring to speak.

"What, what happened to my little girl!?" yelled Shunya in panic.

Sousuke gulped and spoke "One of the attackers surprised me... she shot him..." Sousuke went completely silent at this point. Neither did Shunya talk on the other side of the line. "Mr. Chidori?" asked Sousuke not being able to stand the silence.

"Is the man dead?" asked Shunya braking the deadly silence. His voice wasn't panicked at all, it was filled with plain fear.

"Yes." answered Sousuke silently. "I wanted to ask if you have any idea that could help Kaname. She fell asleep and I don't know what to do if she awakes."

Shunya didn't respond he was completely frozen Ayame ripped the phone from her fathers hand seeing this and lifted the receiver to her ear and mouth. "I heard it all. Do you really love my sister?" she asked.

"I would gladly give my life if it meant that she's happy." answered the boy with his voice full of love for the first time in his life. At the wheel Nick shook his head.

The girl smiled "Then there's nothing I can help. You're all she needs." she responded.

"What do you mean?" asked Sousuke.

"You'll understand soon enough!"

"But..."

"Stop worrying already! You'll be fine." she reassured.

"You don't understand. There's so much she did for me and I can't do anything..." answered Sousuke with his voice full of sadness.

"Come on chill already. You're not some-kind of Soldier. You've been doing more than enough." reassured Ayame.

"That's not correct." answered Sousuke going back to his monotone voice. "I am a soldier. I grew up among Afghani rebels. It was Kaname who showed me what life is like without war."

Now it was Ayame's time to freeze for a few seconds then she laughed. "So what Kaname's friend Kyouko said is not so true. You're not just some guy into army and stuff." she blurted out.

"No. I met Kaname because I was sent out on a special mission to protect a whispered person. It was never planned that I create any kind of relationship with her, especially not something at this level."

Kaname's sister gushed "That makes it all the more romantic."

"You don't understand." answered Sousuke completely neural. "She used my gun, I gave it to her."

Suddenly Ayame forgot all about anything romantic. She didn't really have any idea how to respond. Sousuke waited for her to speak but she didn't let out a peep. He was about to put it down when the girl finally spoke. "You did that so you can protect my sister. She'll forgive you."

"But I made her a killer."

"She did that for you, you dope. Stop whining and support her... You know our mother's death hit her really hard, much harder than me. I was still a little girl and don't really remember. But for her a world broke apart." answered the little girl. "She would do it again without a thought if it saves your life, so stop being sorry for your self!" Ayame yelled the last part so loud that Sousuke was once again forced to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Thank you. I think I understand your reasoning." responded the boy.

"You better do! Don't forget! If you hurt my big sister you'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"Yes, ma'am!" responded Sousuke. "We can continue this conversation later. I have a few things to attend to."

"Yeah, like my sister for example." answered the little girl.

"Good night."

"Bye, don't forget to greet Kaname for me." with those words said Ayame put the receiver down while the boy on the other end did the same. Sousuke looked at Kaname and sighted.

"Kaname you are right. Your sister is really a bouncy hyper-kid. But when it comes to feelings she's better than both of us together." he said to her still form.

It was early in the morning when the white van reached its destination. Sousuke didn't dare to get a piece of sleep all night. He was waiting all night for Kaname to awake so he can comfort her. His eyes had dark circles underneath and they were threatening to fall closed, but somehow he managed to keep awake. It was the same with Nick who was sitting at the wheel hoping that he can get his protégés out of the danger zone. He knew how mad his sister would get if he fails to protect the two teens. He would prefer a firing squad aiming at him over having to face with an angry Melissa. Aside from that he really began to like the two.

"What is our position?" asked Sousuke looking away from Kaname's face for the first time within hours.

"Somewhere around the Canadian border, it's the safest place I could think of. I bet the police are all over the city after that little stunt we pulled."

"I understand your reasoning. We killed quite a few UN operatives who were working for the traitors."

Nick laughed "That's only the smaller problem. I was shooting around with rockets. There were originally five cars after me you know."

"I think you should have stayed with lighter weaponry." remarked the boy.

"Agreed." admitted the man. "I'll get out and hide the car. That four hour ESC use last night completely drained the batteries. If the car runs dry we can forget about getting anywhere."

"Understood." answered Sousuke. "Do you need my help?"

"No you just look after Kaname." Sousuke nodded while Nick got out of the car. He looked around and took a deep breath of the clean forest air. "Nothing is like nature! Maybe I should have become a forester instead. It's definitely safer!" he remarked and pulled out his army knife before moving out to hunt down a couple of branches.

Sousuke slid the side door of the car open and also looked around. The only thing he saw were trees. He leaned back to the side of the car and relaxed. But still his glock was at hand. He looked at the weapon with disgust. He wanted nothing more than to throw it away, but he knew that he can't leave real weapons lying around just because he has a bad mood.

Sousuke's musings came to an end when he heard a moan from Kaname. She was slowly starting to wake up. "Where are we?" she asked half asleep. Sousuke didn't know how to answer. He simply kept quiet. She stretched letting out a fenimine growl before she opened her eyes. Kaname immediately tensed when it dawned on her what's going on, but immediately calmed down and snuggled into Sousuke's arms. "It's all right." whispered Sousuke to her.

Kaname slowly lifted her head to look at him. She could clearly see the rings under her eyes. "I'm really stupid, am I?"

"Don't say such a thing." responded Sousuke. "You have taught me so much. You can never be stupid."

Kaname smiled. "It's not like that. I'm really stupid. I made you worry." she answered pulling herself up to place a quick peck on the soldier's face. "Can you forgive me? I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's all right." answered Sousuke. "You aren't used to such things. I can understand. But it was me who was stupid. I should have seen him. I should have been more careful."

Kaname smiled and snuggled into the boy. "No it was both of us. We both didn't notice him." she answered pulling Sousuke closer.

"But because of me you..."

The girl understood what Sousuke meant and snuggled against him even more. "You don't have to be sorry. The way people were trying kidnap me, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

The two didn't exchange any more words. They simply kept sitting right where they were enjoying the warmth. Not much time passed when Kaname noticed that Sousuke is strangely limp, when she looked at his face she saw that he's in a deep sleep she smiled and stroked his cheeks _"He's so cute when he's asleep."_ she thought smiling. Kaname averted her eyes to the two bags that were resting on the floor of the car. "I hope that we can find at least something." she said to herself. She placed Sousuke's head into her lap and pulled one of the bags closer. "Sleep my love!" she mumbled to the boy who smiled in his slumber when hearing her voice.

Then she turned away from him to start sorting through sack full of papers. At first, she didn't have much luck the things she found were pretty small but still disturbing. She found out that her father had a much bigger fortune than that she ever believed possible, though that money was neatly stashed away on a Swiss bank account. After she red about the things Shunya did this wasn't a surprising thing to her. An hour passed by the time Nicholas Mao returned and started to camouflage the car. It was in the same time that she pulled out a red envelope from the pile and opened it.

After the first few rows, she started to smile bitterly. The papers were talking about possible whispered individuals, the possible knowledge that they could extract from them and so on right up to exact time they turn in for the night. She didn't like the fact that the people she had to deal with were so good. They might even attack Kyouko or the others in Tokyo to get her. But at the same time, Kaname knew that if one of these people falls then they will pull along the others just because the same reason why they are so dangerous.

There was however still a sour taste in her mouth. For this information, she had to kill someone. Some family will receive really bad news of a son, or father or a husband being lost forever. Kaname sighed. She knew that there's nothing that can change it. Kaname traced Sousuke's cheek with her hand. "I think now I understand a few things about you. I'll try to be a little more patient next time." she said to him.

Kaname slowly turned back to her studies. Sousuke kept on slumbering peacefully. Everything was clam and relaxed for some time, then Sousuke turned in his sleep to find a better position. The problem was that the boy's nose was literally in her crotch. The girl immediately forgot everything about checking the documents. The only thing she was capable to do was to blush. Her face was red as the flames of a fire. Then one of the boy's hands came to a rest on her thigh. This was it! Kaname's hands immediately went to work as the ancient reflex took over her body. She didn't really mind that though, she was actually happy for it because she got away from a really... interesting situation that she wasn't found of at all.

On the other side, Sousuke received quite a nasty wake up call. He stared at the red faced Kaname not getting what happened from the other side of the car, where he first came into contact with the steel wall of the vehicle before he came to a halt. "Umm... you touched me... umm... down there... you know..." the girl reasoned once her actions dawned to her in full reality.

Sousuke simply stared not getting why Kaname acted so strange. "What is the problem Kaname?"

"You touched my, you know."

"I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" this time it was because of anger that Kaname's head started to redden.

"You poked your face into my groin what would have you done if I did something like that." yelled the girl.

"I would have removed it." answered Sousuke with a light colouring on his face as he stared to understand what's going on. Kaname nodded agreeing. "However I would have used more care while executing the act." reported Sousuke. Kaname groaned at Sousuke's speech.

"I'm a girl stupid! How should have I reacted? You would have done the same thing if your boyfriend did something like that!"

"I assure you that something like that will never happen! I don't like men that way."

For a few seconds Kaname stared at the boy then she broke down laughing. Sousuke just stared, not getting what caused Kaname's sudden change of mood. The girl slowly started to regain her control and looked at him for a few seconds. When she saw the boy's face, she once again broke down laughing. The teen soldier continued to stare at her.

"Kaname may I know the reason of your sudden mood swing?" he asked. This only made the girl laugh harder. Soon he gave up and waited patiently for her to relax. It took several minutes, but finally she did calm down. Still there was a mused smile on her face. Sousuke didn't mind that at all. He loved to see that happy smile on her face and in her eyes. That was all he needed to be happy.

Then the gazes of the two locked. The world with all of its problems ceded to exist. The only thing he could remember were two chocolate orbs. It was the same with Kaname she too was enchanted by a pair of eyes that belonged to her other half. As if driven by a strange magic Kaname felt herself being pulled towards the boy in front of her while Sousuke rose from his position on the floor and started to crawl closer to her. Their arms soon touched as they kept getting closer, ever focusing on their eyes as they kept getting closer. The noses of the two touched for a few seconds hindering then in their advance, but the obstacle didn't put up a fight. Their lips slowly...

"At least you could have closed the door!" interrupted a male voice, throwing cold water on the situation. Kaname and Sousuke both groaned in defeat when hearing the words.

"_He couldn't have stayed away for at least half an hour!!!"_ cursed Kaname's mind. Soon the couple came to a rest, their foreheads on the others.

"Kaname I suggest we find ourselves a secluded place before we try to do anything." suggested Sousuke. Kaname nodded.


	10. Not really good apprehension AKA

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 9: Not really good apprehension A.K.A. You brought back the wrong one you twerp!**

While the police were going wild in NY City, on the other side of the planet Tokyo was experiencing another peaceful night that was to be soon disturbed. Kurtz was gazing out on the window of the safe-house watching the window of Kaname's apartment. He just couldn't believe the order that he and Mao received from high command. He had no problem with kidnapping people if needed, but kidnapping little girls was something completely different. And there was the fact that the girl he'll kidnap is the sister of a good friend of his.

He slowly moved over to Melissa, who was still busy talking with the De Dannan. "Are you sure you heard right?" he asked the woman. She simply nodded while listening to whatever was said on the other end. "Are you even listening Mao? Do you know what Kaname will do to us if she finds out that we kidnapped her little sister."

"It's not if, but WHEN she will find out." answered Melissa covering her microphone so her word won't be heard on by their superiors. "And yes, I have a good idea. She'll rip our heads off! That's what she'll do!"

"I was afraid you'll say that!" responded Kurtz not so enthusiastically.

"Understood! Over!" responded Mao calmly before turning off the communication system. Once she was sure that the people on the sub won't hear her opinion, her attitude immediately changed for the opposite. With a harsh movement, she tore the headphone from her skull and threw it against the panel. "Who do these guys think they are?" she yelled angrily. "Do they know what they are asking us to do???"

"That's what I've been talking about the entire time!" remarked Kurtz.

"Oh shut up!" warned Melissa.

A small smile appeared on the blond guy's face and he moved closer to the woman "It's all right Mao we have time to do this till tomorrow. Let me help you relax a bit." Kurtz placed his hands on Melissa's shoulders and started a massage them with tender movements. A normal woman would have easily succumbed to this, but Melissa was someone who already got used to his advances. After a few seconds of calm toleration, she leaned forward as if giving in, however instead of that she did that so she'll have a better access to his head. Kurtz was also shocked when he felt both of Melissa's hands getting a hold on him.

The next thing he could remember was that with a small move she took him from the ground and onto her back. The sniper knew what will come after this. The attack was used too many times on him. Seconds later, he had a temporal feeling of weightlessness just before he came into closer contact with solid ground than he preferred.

"I'm really not in the mood so you better lay off!" warned Melissa. "Now get moving! The sooner we get this over with the better!" she yelled switching off the electronics that were surveying the Chidori house. She knew that she won't be able to do it if she hears anymore from there. If she didn't knew any better, she would say that Shunya Chidori is just an every day father. Turning off the electronics was a huge mistake because neither soldier noticed that in the very same second a teenaged girl named Kyouko Tokiwa moved into the flat with the goal to visit the two Chidories.

About twenty minutes later Kurtz was already standing in front of the door of Kaname's place. He was dressed in full battle gear, the only thing missing was the mask. The reason for that was simple. He and Mao both agreed that it's better if they try to do it without any violence if possible. Even though both of them knew that Shunya most probably won't come along peacefully. He shook his head still not liking the order and lifted his walky-talky to his ear. "Here Urzu 6, I'm in position." he reported.

Outside of the flat, a suspicious looking figure was climbing down on the side of the building using a rope. It made huge leaps as she kept mowing down. Normally such an action would be really spectacular and draw a crowd, but the darkness of the night and the experience of the figure were enough to cover the act, to add to this thanks to Sousuke's activities it wasn't the first time something like this happened. So for short even if someone noticed they wouldn't really care. "Here Urzu 2 I'm getting into position. Please stand by!" responded the person.

"Understood!" came the retail from the speaker of her communicator. Seconds later the figure stopped at the balcony of an apartment and climbed in carefull not to make any noise.

"Urzu 6 I'm in position!" she reported pulling out her weapon. "You are allowed to move in! Just don't forget no shooting, and no breaking down doors. I want this done without a peep!"

"Calm down Urzu 2. I'm not stupid you know. Besides If I remember correctly it was you who started the shoot 'em up the last time." joked the male soldier.

"Shut up and start working!" warned Melissa barely being able to keep herself from yelling.

"All right, all right! Chill girl! We both want this to be done without blood!" responded Kurtz hoping to make peace. Over the years, he learned to feel it when he reaches the boundary of Melissa's tolerance and he just did. He rung the bell and waited patiently, silently hoping that the female soldier won't attack him once they meet.

Chidori Shunya immediately stiffened when he heard the bell ringing. He immediately turned to Kyouko, who also became wary when she heard the sound. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" growled Shunya, reaching for his gun that none of the two girls knew he head.

"But Mr. Chidori nobody knows that you're here!" defended Kyouko forgetting all about the pleasant conversation she was leading with Ayame. "I told my parents that Kaname's hamster is sick. You better hide and I'll answer the door. Maybe it's just my mother. She's very overprotective of me."

Shunya didn't want to believe the girl, but she did so much for him and his daughter that he managed to force his mind to believe her words. But he still couldn't be sure who was outside of the door. He nodded seemingly agreeing with the girl's suggestion. Kyouko didn't need any other signal and started to move towards the door. At the same time, Shunya started to drag Ayame towards the balcony where he hoped to make a getaway. "We're getting out of here!" he informed the litle girl.

Ayame looked at her father with disbelief in her eyes. "But dad she's a really nice girl I'm sure she won't do anything to us."

The male Chidori looked at Ayame with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry my princes, but What if she was forced to speak. There are thousands of ways to persuade people. If someone would threaten her family I bet that she'd give us away in an instant." he responded opening the balcony door. He stepped out, but came to an abrupt hold when he spotted a woman standing right next to him.

"Mr. Chidori I have to talk with you." started Melissa speaking calmly hoping that the man will cooperate. At first it seemed like he'll do so, but then Melissa saw as Shunya reached for something, and she had quite a good hunch what that something is. "Oh fuck!" she yelled seeing the gun in the man's hand and attacked.

Kurtz was waiting patiently at the entrance of Kaname's residence for someone to open the door. However when that finally happened he wished the person never did that. Dread crawled all over his body and his jaw was close to falling from its place. "Kyouko!" he stammered "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Kyouko was also shocked, not because of the visitor, but rather because what he was wearing. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, but he couldn't dare to open his mouth to speak. "Kurtz what the hell are you doing her?" she asked completely stunned by his sudden appearence.

The soldier shook his head in dismay "Kyouko why on Earth do you have to be here?" he asked.

The girl didn't understand at first, but then she noticed that the Kurtz was holding a naked gun in his hand, to her everything fell into place. She took a huge gulp and started to back away from him. "What do you want?" she asked with fear evident in her features.

"I'm sorry." he answered "But you'll have to come with us for your own safety." responded Kurtz in a quiet voice. He knew it well that the girl will interpret it all wrong but he had no better idea. At least he was telling the truth. Of course, the girl in front of him immediately panicked. Getting kidnapped wasn't on her to do list for the day. Kurtz stepped forward and Kyouko prepared to defend herself. "I warn you I've been taking karate lessons." she said with shaky voice. Of course, it was no use. The soldier knew well that it was a lie. It was then that the sound of a gunshot ripped into the silence of the night. Kyouko forgot every coherent thought that was left in her head and charged at the man in front of her.

"Please Kyouko I don't want to hurt you!" pleaded Kurtz hoping that somehow he'll be able to make the girl listen soon he had to admit that it was no use. The girl kept on screaming and struggling against the man. At the same time, Kurtz was getting more, and more nervous he was really concerned because of Mao's safety and wanted to push forward as fast as possible. He knew it well that it wasn't Mao's gun that went off but he couldn't let the schoolgirl get away she knew too much. "Kyouko listen to me!" he pleaded. Kyouko stared at him grimly with determination in her eyes, she actually had to fight to keep from spitting into his face.

"And I thought that you're my friend!" she snapped. Kurtz didn't have any time to deal with Kyouko so he simply grabbed the girl and dragged her in the direction of the balcony. The problem was that she was putting up quite a fight thus it would be certainly some time before she finally gives up. Kurtz wanted to get to the balcony badly to see what happened there, but at the same time, he couldn't let Kyouko get away. If that would happen, that could cause tremendous harm to Mithril.

"Kyouko! Try to understand we won't do anything to you. But Mr. Chidori did incredibly bad things. Do you think I'm doing this for my own fun?" he yelled at the girl trying to calm her rage. He didn't get too far with his words. After a few seconds of thinking, she resumed her struggles with added force.

"I don't care you are just a slimy jerk who likes to take advantage of people who can't defend themselves." she yelled. Kurtz wanted to slap Kyouko for the words she just said. She insulted him in the possible worst way, but he swallowed his anger. She knew nothing of his work to begin with and assumed the worst possible thing.

Another shot could be heard and this one was followed the loud chatter of china and glass braking. Kurtz stiffened, he knew that the sounds meant that someone was definitely hit this time. He tightened his hold on Kyouko and managed to drag her in the correct direction a bit faster, but at the same time, he forgot a very important thing.

The girl in his hold wasn't stupid and she immediately recognised her chance. Seconds later, she utilized one of the oldest, but at the same time most efficient defence that a woman has against a man. With a slight, but swift movement of her knee, she planted a firm hit in the soldier's most tender part. A high pitched yelp left the sniper's mouth as he fell to the ground holding the spot between his legs. Kyouko saw her chance and made a run for it. She didn't get far; the sound of a side arm being fired off made her come to a halt.

She saw the spot where the bullet came into contact with the wall and imbedded itself into it. It was just like some-kind of trans that she fell into. She wanted to get away so desperately, but at the same time, she didn't dare to move an inch. She heard as the man behind her back slowly got to his feet and started to walk towards her, she saw the shadow that warned her that the person behind her is indeed keeping her on gunpoint.

"I'm really sorry." apologised Kurtz "I don't want to do this, but this is for your own safety." Kyouko was trembling because of the fear. Then she saw a hand holding a white cloth entering her line of sight. At this point, her rage completely vanished, and was replaced by fear. "Please don't fight it." soothed Kurtz. "Everything will be all right." The hand brought the cloth over her mouth and nose; she saw enough crime movies to know what will happen to her within a few seconds. Actually, she didn't mind it much. At least she'll be spared from a few things. Still as she felt more and more light-headed, she felt that her sight blurred not only because of the chloroform, but also because of her tears that were now running freely.

Kurtz was already feeling like an ass to begin with but when he felt the girl's tears he just wanted to run, but there was no more turning back. Seconds later, he felt that the girl's body relaxed and she collapsed into his hands. He let out a sigh and looked up. To his luck. He looked right into a mirror and saw an exta male in it who was also holding a gun. Thanks to the years of experience, Kurtz jumped aside out of reflex, barely avoiding a shot and scrambled for cover making sure that Kyouko's safe.

"Let me pass or your friend at the balcony is done for!" warned Shunya's voice. "I won't let you hurt my daughter!"

"Calm down sir! We are Mithril agents we mean no harm!" responded Kurtz hoping to create some-kind of dialogue. He wasn't lucky. Soon he heard the sound of a door being slammed shut and the sounds made by two pairs of feet getting fainter as the two Chidories made their escape.

Kurtz couldn't care less about that. He quickly checked if Kyouko is all right and charged into the living room in search for Mao. He soon found her, lying on the ground, surrounded by broken glass, with a fresh bloodstain right under her. Kurtz panicked and practically leaped to her side. He immediately started to undress her with the goal to look for her injury, but he didn't get further than her jacket because he received a fist into his face. The force of the punch was so big that he was thrown away from Melissa.

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" she warned slowly getting up.

"I though you were dying!" answered Kurtz.

"Well I'm not. What do you think the bullet proof vests are for? But I have a splitting headache! That Ayame may be just a little brat, but she handles the bat like a pro! Let's get out of here!" she said slowly getting to her feet and starting to move towards the door.

"There's one more thing. Kyouko is here! I had to knock her out!" added Kurtz.

"I heard her." responded Melissa. "We can't leave her here."

"I feared that you'll say that. The captain is so gonna kill us!" responded Kurtz and moved forward to get the girl from the storage room to where he retreated earlier. Five minutes later half of Tokyo's police force arrived at the house only a few seconds after Mao and Kurtz took off.

A hundred miles away Teresa Testarossa, captain of the Thuatha De Dannan was sitting in her office going trough the usual paperwork that she had to deal with in her position. She really didn't like this part of the job, and today she had even more paper on her hand than usually. There was a huge fight in the mess hall in the morning and thus a considerate part of the carrier-submarine's crew was either in the prisoners' hold or in the sickbay. Only because the result of a football match. All in all the day turned out to be quite rotten. Then to add to this she received a direct order from the admiral to capture Chidori Shunya, and since Chidori Ayame was with him, there was no other possible way but to bring the girl along for the ride.

She threw the papers on her desk and stretched trying to get the sore feeling from her tired muscles. "It's been almost a year since I had a little rest. Maybe I could give a little visit to my friends in Chofu after this cruise is over." she mused aloud. "A few days as a normal teen would feel really good right now."

The young captain's thoughts were brought to an end by a beeping sound that was coming from her computer. She gave her chair a little push and rolled over to the left corner of her desk. She pushed a few buttons and made a few clicks and she was already reading the message that informed her of the assault on Kaname's place. Then after the first few sentences, her face turned utterly grim. She held herself back from destroying anything in her vicinity, then she did something the she rarely does startling several people around her quarters. "This day really SUCKS!!! And that's official." she yelled.

The very same words went through the heads of Melissa and Kurtz as the sun appeared over the horizon finding them on their way to the De Dannan. The small helicopter was speeding towards its destination only a few feet above the ground. Although it was making quite a racket with its turbines, it was almost impossible to locate it because of its camouflage system that rendered it invisible to the human eye. "So what was your longest time in lockup?" asked Kurtz trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh shut up!" warned Melissa.

"Come on Mao if we are about to get the biggest detention of our military life we might as well have a laugh about it." he reasoned. The woman glanced over to Kurtz then turned away.

"Come on Mao I'm only trying to lighten the mood." half whined Kurtz, trying to persuade Melissa to his cause. He didn't make any progress. He was about to continue his attempts when he heard a moan from the direction of Kyouko who was sitting across of them cuffed to her seat.

"Are you all right?" asked Melissa immediately moving over to the girl. Her only answer was only long moan.

"Don't worry pretty lady we'll be there soon. Sorry for the cuffs we didn't know how you'll react when you wake up." added Kurtz. His words were like a bucket of cold water to Kyouko's numb senses and she immediately woke up. The first thing that got registered in her brain was that her hands are held in place behind her with something metallic. Then she remembered what happened the day before and she panicked. He eyes snapped open and she scanned the area around her. She immediately knew that she's on a helicopter somewhere in the open sea.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, fighting with her binds, desperately trying to get free.

"We are sorry but we can't tell you anything." responded Melissa. "But don't worry nothing is going to happen to you."

"Tell that to someone who believes!" snapped Kyouko.

"Actually it's me and Mao who are in trouble here." responded Kurtz. "We goofed our order and we are delivering a civilian who has nothing to do with the entire thing except that..."

"Hold it there Kurtz!" warned Melissa. "Don't say a word without the captain allowing you. We'll be already lucky if we only end up in boot camp for a few weeks."

"Yeah you're right. Kalinin told me over the com, that he never heard Anthaz cursing like that before." agreed Kurtz.

"And just who the hell is this "Anthaz."?" asked Kyouko with dismay.

"Our captain." answered the two soldiers at the same time.

"You're what?" asked Kyouko.

"You have three guesses to what we are doing here out in the open sea sweetie!" explained Kurtz. Kyouko didn't answer she knew well what he meant.

"So you are taking me to some-kind of warship?" she asked warily after a minute of silence _"Good at least now I know that they won't kill me."_ she thought relaxing a bit.

"Bingo and that ship has a mad captain on board out for our hides." explained Kurtz

"And she'll tear our heads off for kidnapping the wrong person." added Melissa.

"She's not like that Mao, and you know that." remarked Kurtz. "She'll just throw us out on the air lock a thousand feet under and use what's left of us to fish for sharks."

As the two soldiers kept on debating their fate, Kyouko started to get nervous once again. The first few sentences however were already enough for her. The fact alone that the captain of this enigmatic ship was a woman made her shudder. In the mind of Kyouko, the captains of warships were men in their forties, rugged and strong built. She could only guess what kind of woman was needed to keep at least a hundred seamen in check.

Then there was the example of a female soldier in front of her in the form of Melissa. The captain of such a ship must be at least ten times tougher than the young sergeant. This was only strengthened by Kurtz's returning remark of how this captain will use his and Melissa's guts to fish for sharks.

The debate soon came to an end when one of the helicopter's pilots turned to the trio. "We're there!" he reported. "We'll be landing shortly."

Kyouko looked out on the window searching for a ship so at least she can have a look at her prison but she saw nothing but the clear waters of the ocean. "Where is it?" she asked starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry Kyouko you'll see it soon enough." answered Melissa trying to calm the girl down who was once again starting to panic. At the same time, Kurtz opened the door to look out. Kyouko panicked.

"I should have known it!" she hollered trying to break free. "You only wanted me to be quiet till you get far enough to throw me out!" she yelled with full force.

"That's no true!" soothed Melissa. Kyouko didn't respond instead she used her free legs to knock Melissa down. Mao landed with a hard thump on the floor and barely managed to avoid the next kick that was meant for her.

When Kurtz saw this he immediately jumped into action and grabbed one of Kyouko's legs only to receive the girl's other foot into his face. "Mao! Will you help me?" he yelled. Successfully avoiding the second kick, and getting past her only defence. "Kyouko listen to me!" he said to the girl leaning close to her face. "We won't do anything to you. Even if we wanted, we wouldn't do it. Getting ourselves in front of a firing squad isn't part of our short term plans." he reasoned.

Kyouko looked at him with anger and despair on her face, she couldn't hold it anymore, and spat into the soldier's face and kept on struggling.

"Kyouko!" yelled Melissa trying to reach the girl without much success. "Have you ever thought that the ship we are taking you might be able to travel under water." she yelled hoping that the schoolgirl understands.

When the words registered in Kyouko's mind, she immediately came to a hold. It never crossed her mind that maybe she'll be taken to a submarine. The soldiers relaxed and let go of her backing away from the girl.

Kyouko looked to the side in embarrassment. She should have known that Kurtz and Melissa will do nothing to her they were her friends after all. It was in the very same moment that she saw something moving under the surface. Something very big. Seconds later the gigantic form of the De Dannan broke the surface. The girl couldn't believe what she saw. The ship had at least the size of a smaller aircraft carrier. Then the figure of the deadly ship captain once again appeared in her mind, it was worse that ever before. Kyouko didn't even dare to imagine what kind of a captain had the command over such a colossus. The figure that by now held a resemblance to a medieval pirate, now even received an eye-patch. Kyouko was so consumed in her thoughts that she never even noticed as Melissa unlocked the cuffs holding her in place.

"Which country built this monster?" she asked herself, but received no answer. The top of the huge ship started to open up revealing the interior and the helicopter started to descend onto the monster's body. "All right so maybe I would have preferred if you throw me into the sea." remarked Kyouko.

"It's too late now. Maybe next time." joked Kurtz.

"Don't worry Kyouko the captain is really nice. It's us who need to be saved." added Melissa.

"Then why did Kurtz talk about "fishing for sharks"?" asked Kyouko.

Kurtz turned to the little girl with a nervous face. "Because she usually never curses... Kyouko please try to smile. This may be the last time I see a girl's beautiful face in my life."

"Oh shut up Kurtz and stop hitting on her!" warned Melissa.

"Sorry Mao I completely forgot about you!" apologised Kurtz.

"Give me a break will you? Besides she's only 17, what are you thinking?" warned Melissa.

"Ah come on she's 17 and I'm 20 there's nothing bad in that!" countered the blonde man.

"But she's a civilian to add." interrupted a third male voice. When the soldiers turned around both of them stiffened, it was Kalinin. He was standing right next to the aircraft that just placed it's wheels on the floor of the lift that slowly started to descend to the interior of the ship. The man's face didn't look angry but the two soldiers knew it perfectly that he was not satisfied with them at all. "You two! Do you know what you just did?" he asked. "Our only available witness is on the run because of you! The captain is steaming, high command wants your heads on a platter and I better don't talk about the first mate."

"We know it, the duke probably wants us dead and ten feet under." answered Melissa knowing well the way how Mardukas' head was working.

Kyouko once again shuddered. This Russian looked totally calm on the outside but even she could clearly feel the anger radiating from his body. And whoever this iceman was he sounded really dangerous. At least a minute passed without any words, only the humming voice of the lift and the sounds of work in the hangar could be heard as they kept getting closer to their destination. Then just before the lift came to a stop Kalinin spoke again. "Now get moving! The captain probably wants to speak with you. After her I'll be having my turn!" he yelled, both Kurtz and Melissa sped up pulling Kyouko along. They didn't even dare to look back as they headed out of the hangar.

"Now you understand what we've been talking about?" asked Kurtz.

Kyouko nodded starting to get it from where the soldiers were coming from. "Guys I know that you are really in trouble, but why the hell did you want to capture Kaname's father? I mean I know that he did bad things, but what does the army have to do with him?"

Kurtz looked at Melissa as if asking for permission. The woman stared back at him for a few seconds then shook her head. "It's your funeral. But the captain will probably tell her everything so just go ahead."

"Wait..." interrupted Kyouko. "Just tell me is your captain really that scary?"

"Only when she's really mad. You don't have to worry you already know her, she won't do anything to you maybe except ask for every small detail that happen in Chofu the last year." responded Kurtz with a smile.

"Huh?" was the only sound that came from the schoolgirl. "I know her? From where?"

"You'll soon understand!" answered Melissa. The sergeant major took her eyes from Kyouko's form and looked forward to see the form of Mardukas. She immediately came to a stop, as did Kurtz who however still had his full attention on Kyouko.

Melissa took a deep breath trying to calm herself while she nudged Kurtz with her arm to warn him. Of course the playboy didn't even notice her warning as he kept on flirting. "Sergeant!" came the deep voice from Commander Mardukas. Kurtz immediately stiffened and turned his head to see the last person he wanted to see in this second.

"Umm... good morning commander." he said meekly presenting a quick salute "We're having some nice weather today don't we?"

"I'm not here to talk about the weather. The captain wants to speak with our guest. Once you escorted the miss to her quarters you are to report at my office." he said strictly not letting any space for an argument. "Is that clear?" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" responded the soldiers.

Once Mardukas was satisfied with the reaction he received from his charges he turned to Kyouko with his facial expression softening a little bit. Still Kyouko saw that this man has nerves made of steel. "I'm really sorry for what happened miss. Apparently our soldiers weren't careful enough with their approach." Kyouko didn't dare to look up and she stared at the floor not knowing how to respond. "Hopefully we'll get over with this quickly and you'll be able to return to your family." declared the commander before moving on. The schoolgirl shuddered, a bit as Mardukas moved passed her. In her opinion this man was almost a giant in more than one way.

Then her thoughts went back to the ship's captain. "_What kind of woman could be strong enough to keep such people in check. Kurtz said that I already know her. But from where?" _mused Kyouko._ "Could it be Kaname?"_ she thought, but almost immediately threw the idea away. No matter how she turned and twisted she couldn't remember one person who would be able to command such a ship.

Then she noticed that her escorts came to a hold at a steel door. "Well we're there!" declared Melissa.

"Wish us luck we're going to need it. Pretty one!" added Kurtz while opening the door.

Kyouko stepped into the room looking around for any sign from what she came to label the most dangerous person on earth. The room was huge especially considering that it was the office of a submarine captain. But there was no captain in it. However she quickly noticed a half open door on the left side a bit behind the office desk thanks to the sounds of a running shower. Kurtz also heard the sound and as the form of a naked Testarossa appeared in his mind he completely forgot how much he likes his life along with the fact that he was in quite a trouble. He started to move towards the entrance to the captain's private chamber, but his advance was stopped by a seat slamming onto his head.

"Don't even think about that you pervert." yelled Melissa. Kurtz on the other hand didn't really care about his comrade's yelling he was more concerned in avoiding the very painful contact with the hard floor that he was about to experience. Considering it wasn't the first time Melissa decided that he needs a good beating he knew how to react and thanks to his quick reaction he managed to stop his fall in time. Once again he could forget about the dream of seeing the petite young captain naked.

This was further proved by the fact that mere seconds after the battle cry of Melissa the sound of the running shower stopped. "I'm right there!" called Tessa from her bath. "Melissa, Kurtz! Commander Mardukas and Lt. Commander Kalinin want to talk with you so you can leave!" she added. "I'll speak with you later!"

"Yes ma'am!" responded Mao dragging Kurtz along as she was heading out. As for the playboy, having partially recovered from his daze he once again attempted to press forward, but he couldn't bring up the strength to fight Mao thanks to his dazed state.


	11. You GOT to be kidding

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 10: You -got- to be kidding!**

While Tessa was sending Melissa and Kurtz away so they can receive their death warrants, Kyouko kept on wondering who could be behind the voice. I was for certain that she heard it somewhere before, but she just couldn't imagine who it belonged to. Another shock to her was that the captain in question was apparently not an old, but a young woman and appearently very young too, who was only a few years older than her max. The schoolgirl's brain went to work once again trying to figure out what kind of person this mysterious officer was.

The reaction of Kurtz made it clear that whoever was behind the voice she must be really beautiful. So captain has to be quite a sight, but at the same time, she must the toughest pirate-bride on the face of the planet. When Kyouko came out of her thoughts, she noticed that Melissa was heading towards the door pulling Kurtz along. "Where are you going?" she asked the woman desperately.

"Didn't you listen Kyouko?" asked Melissa. "The captain ordered the two of us to get lost. Don't worry you'll be fine." she said closing the door behind herself as she stepped out. Now Kyouko was really afraid. She was trapped with whom she believed to be the most dangerous woman alive. She nervously moved over to the nearest seat and sat down, every now and then she glanced over to the door hipong for a saviour to come but she knew that it won't happen.

Tessa was going through something similar just in her case she was about to tell one of her best friends that... well she's the designer and boss of the most complex sea-craft ever built. In one way, she was relieved that there will be someone with whom she can talk without having to keep secrets, but on the other side, she didn't want Kyouko to know about those secrets. "I'm right with you!" she called out. "Why don't you come into my room and find a seat while you wait."

Kyouko gulped and slowly stood up complying to the wish of "earth's most dangerous being." She could feel that her legs were threatening to turn into yellow but some tiny voice in her kept her upright. She slowly moved towards the door, and carefully peeked in awaiting an armoury of some-kind. She was pleasantly surprised when she found what she believed to be the most girly room she ever saw, but all too soon that pleasant surprise turned into dread.

The room was covered in a light pink wallpaper and had a wooden floor, there was a double bed in the centre that looked completely like the sleeping place of a princess with the white satin sheets and the top. There were also a few stuffed toys lying around and in the bed, and on the bedside tables at the sides of the sleeping place. In front of the bed next to the wall, there was a wardrobe in a light brown colour. It had a few of its doors open revealing the clothes inside. In the far corner there was a small kitchen, next to it was the door to what Kyouko believed to be the door of the captain's bathroom. The last corner remaining was filled out by a mountain of pillows and a reading lamp that was currently providing the light in the small living space.

Kyouko didn't really know how to act or what to do in this situation so she remained at the door waiting for her "host" to exit from the bath, she was more afraid than ever before. _"What kind of crazy woman is the boss here?"_ screamed her brain. _"Does she have some-kind of split personality or something?"_ thought the girl. She didn't dare to move deeper into the room and inspected it more from her position near the entrance.

To Kyouko's utter shock her inspection was soon interrupted by the captain speaking "I'm really sorry to keep you waiting Kyouko. I had a terrible day yesterday and didn't sleep too well." explained Tessa as she moved out in her bathrobe.

When Kyouko's eyes fell on the captain she thought she's seeing things. She had seen Sousuke pull rockets from the sleeve of his shirt so it was really hard to surprise her, but this was really big. Kyouko's mouth fell open, and her jaw only remained in its place because it was grown onto her. "T...Tessa?" she stammered with eyes wide open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the captain of this ship." responded Theresa as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The schoolgirl felt like fainting. "You're joking! Right?"

"Do I look like it?" asked the other girl.

"B...But, you're just seventeen. You're not even grown up yet!"

"Let's just say I've got a bright head." responded Tessa moving over to the inbuilt kitchen. "I certainly made it to shock the Teacher with that "unsolvable" math problem." both girls laughed at this remembering the little incident when Tessa visited Chofu.

"But now really..." started Kyouko "...you're pulling my leg. You can't be a ship captain you're not even an adult."

"If you believe it or not Kyouko, but I'm the designer and captain of this ship. I was just about to have breakfast why don't you join me? I also want to know everything that happened in Chofu this year."

Kyouko's stomach grumbled and she quickly noticed that she didn't eat a scratch since last evening. "Thank you." she managed to blurt out.

"It's all right we're friends, aren't we?" responded Tessa smiling. "You don't know how much you guys gave me."

The schoolgirl looked at Tessa with questioning eyes. "What could have we given you?" she asked.

Tessa looked aside blushing a bit. "Well you may find it strange, but those two weeks meant really much to me." Kyouko didn't understand from where Tessa was coming but as her eyes glanced over to the young captain's bed it all started to come to her.

"You envy me and the others do you?" asked Kyouko.

"You don't know how. But at least I can make sure that you guys are safe. That's also something." responded Tessa smiling. "Someone has to do the job. But enough about me! Tell me how's life been treating you?"

Kyouko smiled and opened her mouth to tell the young captain everything that happened, small or big completely forgetting about the not really good cincumstances.

A hand traced along the curve of the girl's back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Despise the physical advantage that the tongue that was currently invading her mouth had she kept on fighting bravely trying to counter. At the same time, a hand was resting on her cheek as if saying "I want more!". She slowly backed away and the tongue invading her oral cavity slowly left, she opened her eyes to look at its owner's face.

"Sousuke, I love you so much." she whispered to the man in front of her.

"I love you too." responded Sousuke. After this, the two of them engaged in another lip lock. Her hands traced the front of the soldier's shirt trying to trace every single muscle. It took at least another five minutes for the couple to separate even then they were hestinating.

"I want you!" she whispered into the boy's ear lustfully "I want you here and now." she repeated.

"Are you sure Kaname?" asked the male before placing a trail of kisses along her jawbone up to her hear. He didn't even really know why he did that. Something deep down tolled him that his girlfriend will like that, and it was true. He immediately noticed the positive response because she leaned even more against him. "Last time we were in such a situation you told me that you want to wait till after the wedding."

"Back then we weren't so close. I still would have let you... at least if we would have been really dying I would have. But now, we are so much more." responded Kaname placing kisses on Sousuke's neck. "I want you Sousuke. I..."

"Get a room will ya!" called out a male voice once again bringing the tender moment to an end.

"You should just give us some room!" growled Kaname.

"Sorry, but you know I'm kinda around! And I'm not a fan of voyeurism!" responded Nick. "Anyway I just talked with the Atlantic HQ they have an idea how to get you guys out of here. One of our private airliners will be picking up some of our people in Toronto in about four days. You could ride all the way back to Japan with it. But there's a problem."

"Could you inform us of the nature of that problem?" asked Sousuke.

"Well our car may be strong built but it's not completely bullet proof." responded Nick scratching his head.

"Well?" asked Kaname starting to get impatient.

"We originally had two canisters of spare fuel, but those were hit by a bullet so we can forget about them, plus the tank is almost empty if we're lucky it will be enough for another ten or twenty miles. We can get barely to the border with that. Looks like you guys will have to hitchhike."

Kaname's face darkened "And how do the hell do we get to Toronto in four days time?" she asked. "The border is probably sealed shut because of what we did back in the city."

"I have to agree with Kaname. How are we supposed to cross such dangerous terrain. The time remaining for is to get to DZ is very short." remarked Sousuke.

"I know guys, but that's the best option you have. It would be suspicious if Mithril suddenly changed the flight schedule. We don't want to be labelled as terrorists. I think I may have an idea how to get you across the border."

"We're listening." responded Sousuke.

**Same time attack submarine De Dannan, The office of Commander Mardukas**

"What the hell have you two been thinking! That man was our best key to take out those people! Now we can forget him! Those phoney politicians have been trying to disrupt Mithril for years! They even managed to create a small private army that in theory has enough power to take one or two of our bases on!" hollered Mardukas getting pretty close to spilling confidential information. Kurz and Melissa simply stood there without moving an inch. Only the rhythmic movement of their chests gave away that they were living humans and not wax figures.

Kalinin looked the two soldiers over before he started adding his own thoughts in a much calmer manner, but he also was mad. "I agree with your enthusiasm in trying to spare Ayame Chidori from any harm, but in this situation it would have been beneficial for SEVERAL young girls her age if you simply act with more force. I won't say anything about the moral philosophy of sacrificing one for the greater good of all, but in this case, you GOOFED!!! That civilian girl should have never learned about your intentions in the city. You HAD the needed surveillance of the apartment and you simply DIDN'T USE IT. You two are professionals if I remember correctly!" by the end Kalinin's voice wasn't far behind Mardukas.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Mardukas with a deadly calm expression on his face.

Melissa looked over to Kurtz with a strange look. The sniper knew that look and he didn't like what was behind that. "What are you thinking!" he called out but soon came to a stand still when he saw the look Kalinin was giving him.

"Sir..." started Melissa. "...it was all my fault. I turned off the surveillance devices across Angel's apartment. The way we attempted the mission was also my idea. You probably read our reports so you know what happened. You can let Kurtz off the hook."

"Oh no you don't Mao! You're not taking all of it! Do you hear me!" yelled the sniper. He would have continued but he heard Mardukas clearing his throat and immediately went silent.

"Is this true?" asked Kalinin.

"Of course not!" answered Kurtz.

The two officers looked at each other and for the first time in their lives, they agreed completely in one thing. "Kurz Weber." said Mardukas sternly. "You can leave. Looks like you'll get away. According to the situation, you handled yourself well. It would have proven disastrous if the girl gets away and talks."

"But..." stammered Kurtz.

"Get lost!!!" yelled the other three soldiers in the room. No more words were needed to be said as the sniper started to scramble towards the door.

"Mao, I'll own you one for this!" he called out disappearing in the door.

With Kurtz out of the room, the officers turned to Mao and Kalinin begun to speak. "Sergeant Major, unlike the admiral we are well aware of the moral problem you had to face. Angel is a good friend of you after all, and there was an innocent civilian who you would have had to apprehend anyhow. But still there were hundreds of better solutions to your problem. We can't forget that you are a professional! What you did is inexcusable. But! We don't want to destroy your career."

"What are you suggesting sir?" asked Melissa.

The Russian slowly walked over to the desk and picked up a paper. "This is a message that we received a day ago. It is your promotion to the rank of Commander of a new arm slave battalion that is just being formed." Melissa gulped knowing what the suggestion will be, but it was still better that if she's thrown into boot camp for a couple of years. "This paper gets lost and you spend a few days rehearsing our doctrines. And I do mean studying!"

Mao sighed and nodded. "Just get that thing out of my site." she mumbled. Kalinin nodded and with and elegant movement he ripped the paper in two.

"You may leave now." instructed Kalinin moving towards the door and leaving the office. Melissa did the same and also left shortly after him.

The Russian came to a hold on the corridor and waited for Melissa. The woman walked quite slowly not believing what she just lost, but she was sure that at least she got away with so little. She soon caught up with Kalinin. "I'm really sorry, but this was the best I could do. Next time you'll get your Command just don't mess up."

A small smile appeared on Melissa's face hearing the officer's words. Kalinin was always like a father to his subordinates. It was no wonder that he was one of the most popular officers in the Pacific fleet. "Thank you Commander. You saved my as in there. Commander Mardukas was ready to take me apart."

"Don't be angry at him. It's just his way to keep things in check. He's a really nice guy once her once he opens up to someone."

"I'll believe it when I see it sir." responded Melissa groggily.

**Somewhere along the northern border of the state of New York**

"WHAT!!!" hollered Kaname not believing her ears "You're crazy!? You got to be? How can you come up with this crazy idea?" she yelled.

"Will you keep quiet? Do you want someone to find us?" hissed Nick.

"But your idea is simply stupid!" responded the girl.

"Actually the idea to divert the border guards is pretty good. By now they are probably keeping the area under close guard with some explosion we can create disarray, and we'll have a better chance to slip across. After that we'll borrow a car and we'll be at our destination." explained Sousuke.

"One more thing boy! And keep this one! Don't borrow, hitchhike! If the driver tries to pull something with your girl just stick the gun under his nose!" instructed the male Mao.

"Just don't pull the trigger. We already have enough dead lying around." added Kaname.

"That I agree with!" added Nick.

"Understood!" answered Sousuke saluting before he took off to pack; Nick shook his head.

"Kaname, I really don't know what made you fall for him. If you find out please tell me his secret." asked the male Mao.

"I'll make sure to remember that." answered Kaname moving after Sousuke to make sure that the two of them will have other things besides weapons on them for the trip. She was right she found the boy in the car already stocking up on heavy arms. Sousuke was already surrounded by two Berettas, a German assault rifle, grenades, both deadly and non deadly and so on. "Just what the hell are you preparing for?" she asked. "We aren't declaring war on Canada! We simply want to slip across the border and get to that dammed plane!" she yelled.

"I am clearly in knowledge of that, but I don't want to take any chances. We don't know what could await us. It's better to be prepared for all scenarios." answered Sousuke, once the placed out the fifth rocket he moved to the front of the car and took a map from under the driver's seat.

"We are clearly not taking those rockets." shrieked Kaname stroking her fisted hand with the other; trying to keep from beating the soldier to a pulp.

Behind her Nick shook his head. "This is one strange couple." he murmured to himself.

"Looks like we have a river as an obstacle on the border, we'll also take the boat. I think the gattling gun can also come in handy while we cross."

"Absolutely not!" yelled Kaname.

"But we have to count on a possible attack on the river. Such a weapon would provide us with more than enough firepower to repel any enemy action." informed Sousuke.

Kaname thought she's going to explode. "Sousuke are you really that stupid we have at least a thirty mile walk in front of us. Plus the worst thing we can encounter are a few rangers, or hunters, maybe a group of wanderers. For the last time we are not going to a war-zone." hissed the girl.

"I see your point, but we can't forget, that the guard is probably strengthened because of our previous actions. We don't know what we may encounter."

"Well Sousuke, one thing is for sure they won't throw any tanks at us, and they definitely won't use any AS-es. So what's with the rockets?"

"We can never know what..."

Kaname groaned loudly hearing the boy's explanation, then she jumped on him with the idea to beat some sense into the war maniac soldier.

**The harbour of Tokyo 0900 hour**

Chidori Shunya slowly awoke from his restless sleep. He groaned in pain and his hand immediately grasped the wound on his left shoulder. To his bad luck the bullet dodn't get completely through, it was stopped by his bones. Things looked worse for him than ever before. He barely had any idea from where he could get medical treatment. At the same time he was worried because of his daughters.

Kaname was somewhere on the other side of the planet in the hands of some mysterious bodyguard who might as well can be an agent working for his old friends. There's even a chance that Kaname is already sitting in a lab somewhere. As for Ayame, she was sleeping next to him with her cloths torn since she sacrificed those to dress his injury. _"Where did things go so wrong?" _he asked himself.

He took a deep breath focusing on the problem at hand. For now there was only one solution he had to get Ayame to the parents of his former wife, and then move out to somehow free Kaname. The problem was that right now he was rendered from any chance of movement, and was stuck in an abandoned warehouse. The only good thing was that he managed to keep his weapon that at least will give the two of them some defence.

The little girl soon also started to stir. She tried to snuggle deeper into the makeshift bed she built in the evening hoping to fall back into the land of dreams, but failed badly. It was also then that she realized that there are a few things she has to do. Ayame stretched flexing his muscles, and slowly rolled out of the pile of used clothes and paper that she was forced to use as a sleeping place.

"Daddy I'm going to buy some medicine for you." She said crawling out of her sleeping place. Shunya didn't respond. He knew well that there's no way around, and that she has to find some medicine so they can treat his injury. The little girl grabbed her jacked and pulled it on to cover her torn blouse. She looked at her father one last time and started to walk towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Wait! Ayame!" yelled Shunya after her, as she was about to step outside. "Take this with yourself!" he said pulling out his weapon.

The girl turned to him with her eyes wide open. "Are you crazy dad?" she asked.

"It's for your own good. Anything can happen." answered the father.

The little girl slowly moved closer to her father with her eyes fixed on the gun, the closer she got the more she believed that it's a bad idea. She didn't really like guns in the first place they were comepletly different from the things she usually uses for self defence. She knew well that guns were made to kill, and in some way she also believed that they are a cowardly instruments. They gave the power to their owner to take out their opponent from far without having to fight.

On the other side. She was simply afraid of them. She was more afraid of those things than of anything else in the world. But still Ayame took the instrument from her father's hand with her own shaking wildly. "Be careful with it princess." instructed her father.

"I will." she answered turning around and starting to move towards the door. On her way she slipped it into the décolletage of her shirt. "I'll be right back dad don't worry about me." she called out taking off. She quickly exited the warehouse and carefully closed the door behind herself.


	12. We made it almost

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

Thank you for all the beautiful reviews from all of you. I don't want to put any of those forward since every signle one is important. I won't rant anymore, enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 11: We made it... almost**

It was already around noon by the time Sousuke and Kaname got close to their destination, the river Hudson that was acting as the borderline between the Unites States and Canada. Kaname was barely able to stand after the all night and morning hike, her legs were hurting and she was barely able to keep them under control, but she swallowed it all down. She didn't want to worry her boyfriend with her petty problems.

The soldier was also tired, but for him this wasn't the first time that he had to move such distances on foot. What Kaname didn't know was that he also knew of her tired state. He only kept quiet, because he knew well that if he lets her stop to rest she won't have the strength to stand up again and start to move. He had seen many examples for this in his Afghani days. The five-minute break almost always meant certain death to those men who stopped. They either fell victim to the cold desert nights or the Russian Hinds that were always scouting the lands in the daytime looking for targets.

"Finally!" called out the girl on his side seeing the form of the river appear behind the trees. She would have collapsed if it wasn't for the boy, who immediately grabbed her and kept her standing.

"Don't stop now Kaname! We have to find a safe spot to hide first." he said to her trying to pour some determination into her by stroking her face with his free hand.

The girl smiled and nodded. "You're right we still have long to go."

"Affirmative." Answered Sousuke glancing at his watch that told him that it's almost noon. "Good. Nick said that he'll set the car-bomb to go up at one O'clock PM. It'll probably take half an hour for the authorities to start moving. They will send all of the border guards to the area around the blast that will leave an opening for us to slip through." he summed. "This leaves us with at least two and a half hours to rest and prepare."

When Kaname heard that her face became dreamy. "Two hours!" she called out happily.

"We can't completely relax!" warned the soldier next to her. "We have to prepare the raft for the crossing, and there's still a chance that we'll run into opposition even with the diversion." Kaname groaned and collapsed onto her boy.

"I just want a calm night without people trying to hunt me down." she cried.

"I assure you once we get to a safe place I'll let you relax as much as you want. " answered Sousuke.

"At least now I know why Nick always stopped us. We would have never found a quiet spot." she murmured.

"What do you mean?" asked Sousuke.

"Girl thing!" was the only response he got.

Sousuke didn't really understand, but he didn't really care either. He pulled her onto his back and started to move again. He wobbled a bit under the combined weight of her and the two filled backpacks. "Man I never thought that you can be so heavy." he mumbled to himself.

Kaname heard it. Immediately anger run through her veins. Luckily for the boy she was just too tired to do anything. Sousuke simply kept on walking without any further comments. Soon he got used to the weight on his back and started to move faster upwards along the river, making sure to stay between the trees. After a short time, she relaxed and decided to let the boy get away with it, he probably completely forgot that there are a couple pieces of luggage on her making her much heavier.

The soldier kept on walking till he reached a hiding spot that he believed to be ideal. When he spotted some bushes that reached right till the river he sped up his movement to get there faster. He carefully moved inside, paying extra attention that Kaname won't be hit by anything. Once Sousuke found a spot in the bushes that he believed to be good enough, he set Kaname down. "We'll wait here for now. We'll move on once the distraction starts to work at full efficiency."

"Are you sure we won't just get into even more trouble?" asked Kaname sitting up.

"I assure you Kaname the plan will go fine. It will lure any hunter, soldier, or border guard away from the area to the car and we'll slip through right under their nose." explained Sousuke calmly.

Kaname groaned, "I know you're doing your best, but don't you think that slipping away under someone's nose is a bit risky? By the way why don't we just go over the river? And what's with all the weapons we won't need those anyway?"

"By now you probably realized that the river is very wide there's a possibility that someone sees us and reports our actions. This way we can lower the chance for that. As for the weaponry I brought all the them in case we bump into hostile individuals. Now eat, I don't know when we'll be able to stop once the operation begins."

Kaname shook her head hearing the boy's words, but did as the soldier suggested she knew well that he would never joke in such a matter.

At the same time things went from bad to worse in Tokyo to Shunya and Ayame Chidori. The warehouse that the two of them used as a hiding spot was also the main meeting site to a certain gang. This certain gang had Ayame and Shunya pinned.

"Didn't you guys read the sign at the door?" asked a member.

"Yeah, no trespassing!" yelled the other answering the question.

"Leave us alone we didn't do anything to you!" Ayame yelled back, her words had no power; if they did a thing then it was encouraging the mob even more.

"That's wrong you soiled out meeting ground!" came another yell. This was shortly followed by several yeahs. "So how about you guy pay for the cleaning!" the same voice continued. Obscene laughs filled the warehouse after these words left the mouth of the gang member.

"Please leave us alone!" Ayame begged, but the only answer she received was a series of laughs.

"And why should we?" asked someone from the group.

"Hey sweetie why don't the two of us have a little fun?" came the question. This was the point where Ayame couldn't take it anymore and went over into attack. She tried to kick a gang member, but since that easily caught her leg and held it, despite the little girl's struggling. "Come on we only want to have some fun!" yelled the gang member at Ayame. At the same time Shunya reached for his gun.

"Let go of her before I break your skull!!!" yelled a female voice. The attacker immediately came to a hold when he heard the voice, in fact he seemed tp be horrified from the one simple sentence.

immediately all strength and feeling of superiority disappeared from the mob. The huge group of people slowly started to part and gave way to whoever the voice belonged to. Both Shunya and Ayame were surprised that it was a woman that managed to do this. Although, both of them saw it on her clothing that she's far from the everyday girl you meet on the street, danger was still simply radiating from her appearance.

The diplomat didn't hesitate anymore and pulled out his gun. "Leave or I'll fire!" he yelled. However, not one of the huge mob seemed to be intimated by the demonstration of power.

"Then do it!" answered the woman "You may take down one or two of us, but you won't be able to get us all! Besides, it would only get you into trouble." her face was rock hard as if nothing could shake her, this wasn't influenced a bit by her young age. It worked even the opposite it made her look even more dangerous.

"I warn you! I don't want to do it, but if you try to hurt my daughter you will regret." hissed Shunya trying to stand up.

"Come on old man you can barely stand. And from the looks you're already in trouble. Why else would you hide in a warehouse with a bullet-wound?" responded the woman.

Shunya growled at this not knowing what to say. Luckily for him this time Ayame took the offensive. "You don't know how powerful my daddy is. He'll send you all into jail if you don't leave him alone!" she yelled.

The leader of the gang laughed. Shortly her people followed her example. "And just who the hell is your father?" asked the mob leader jokingly, awaiting the girl's pathetic answer.

"He's Shunya Chidori! You probably heard about him! And if you don't leave us alone he'll beat you all!"

It was just as the mob leader expected. Ayame's words were the ones of a cornered mouse that is trying one last desperate attempt to get away. However, the name Chidori was something well known to her. She wasn't a stupid boss like most gang leaders and learned from her mistakes, and knew the dangers of messing with this certain family. Plus her people were utterly scared from a certain soldier. The power of superiority immediately disappeared completely from the gang, as some of them even started to scan the area for Sousuke. The victorious smile also disappeared from the leader's face, but unlike the others she remained calm. "And just why is your father that strong?" she asked.

Much to her dismay one of her thugs intercepted her question before Ayame or Shunya for that matter had a chance to answer. "You don't appear to have a sister?" he asked almost shaking.

Ayame of course wasn't stupid, she knew fear when she saw it, and somehow it looked like the gang was afraid of someone for some reason, and the question regarding her sister made it quite obvious who that person is. "Yes I have a sister why do you want to know?" the fear on the faces of the gang members grew.

"You're not talking about Kaname Chidori are you?" asked another thug.

"Yes she's my sister." answered Ayame. "Why? Did she do something?" she asked not getting it why these people are suddenly so afraid.

The thugs of course didn't respond since they were busy running away. The warehouse and the docks were filled with the screams of the gang, as the members were making a run for it. Shunya and Ayame just stood where they were not getting what the fuss was about. "Dad, why were they so afraid of Kaname?" asked the little girl, partly in shock.

"I don't know, but she must have done something really big to make these people scared from even the mention of her name." responded Shunya. "What did you get yourself my little princess!?" he wailed after this forgetting all about the professionalism he gathered over the years.

It was one o'clock PM East coast time when the old battered Mithril van gave its last service to its owners, by activating a pile of explosives that blew it to smithereens. The explosion could be heard for miles around, and a large part of the forest caught fire. Just as planned by Nicholas Mao, every single unit that was sent out to keep the elusive terrorists from escaping to Canada was directed to the area around the blast zone. Things were in complete chaos. Communications were jammed because of the high use of the radio systems, and both soldiers and police were running around trying to find the fleeing people while keeping the forest fire in line till the firemen arrive. At the same time the man responsible for this was sitting on a bus with his head in a newspaper on his way home for some well-deserved rest.

Things couldn't have been going better for the couple at the Hudson River. To add Sousuke even managed to hack himself onto the police frequency. Thanks to this he was receiving info on every single movement. An hour after the explosion he declared that it's time to get moving. He gently shook Kaname who managed to fall asleep in the few hours they had to rest. After a short time the girl started to stir, but she refused to get up.

"Kaname we have to get going!" he reasoned, "After this is over with the authorities will guard the border even more strictly. We have to start the operation." He said trying to convince the girl, Kaname yawned and rolled over. The boy decided that it's no use and grabbed the girl throwing her over his shoulder. After that he grabbed the rubber boat that by now was ready and packed with everything the two of them need.

Of course once the girl felt being lifted up she immediately woke up completely. "Sousuke you pervert just what do you think you are doing?" she yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I decided not to waste time and start the operation." responded the soldier as he threw the boat into the water. He jumped in it and set the girl down as gently as possible. Kaname let out a tired groan as she slowly sat up and looked around.

"Is it just me, or does every single dating dream I have come true the wrong way?" she groaned as Sousuke started to paddle across the wide stream as fast as possible. The river was very wide. Considering that its job was to serve as a shipping route this was no wonder. The distance that the couple had to cross to the other side was at least five hundred feet, more than enough for a patrol to spot them and send the entire Canadian police force on their back.

Sousuke's determination was rock hard, bur even while he was concentrating with all his power to reach the other side he was sill on a lookout for any possible attacker that might spot them. At the same time Kaname was sitting in the boat trying not to feel too useless. Then she became aware of a strange buzzing nose that she hasn't heard for quite a time. It sounded just like a giant letting out a huge burp under water that just wouldn't come to an end. On a second listening she noticed, that the giant was sounding almost like some mechanic device of some sort.

She turned in to the direction from she heard the noise, but couldn't identify the source as it was around the curve of the river, hidden by the trees. "Sousuke! I think something is coming." she said in a desperate voice. The boy nodded and pulled out his machine gun ready to fight off any kind of attack. "Are you crazy?" yelled Kaname ripping the weapon from his hand. "Just act like we'd be only on an outing." she yelled at the boy grabbing a life raft to pull it on.

"But what if?" stammered Sousuke.

"These people are looking for terrorists not tourists! Just act it man!" she yelled at the boy shoving the machine gun under the bags. Sousuke just stared not getting it while his hands kept on working the paddles. "Turn the ship!" hissed the girl trying to keep from yelling again.

"But it would be more reasonable to keep going so we reach the other end as soon as possible." reasoned the boy.

"You hear that don't you!?" asked Kaname.

"Affirmative."

"You don't want anyone to know that we managed to get to Canada, right?" asked Kaname.

"That's correct it would..."

"Then start acting it!" hissed Kaname making the boy obey; within seconds the raft was moving up against the stream. Kaname also did what she could and sat facing Sousuke plastering the biggest smile she had. She quickly checked the boat to see if anything suspicious is in sight and threw a grenade from the open air into her pocket. Seconds later the unidentified boat emerged from behind the trees. It was travelling at a slow speed, and much to Sousuke and Kaname's shock and dismay it was a Canadian police boat.

"Stay calm." Kaname said to the boy after turning away from the ship to face him.

"Act as if we were on a date back in Japan."

"Understood!" responded Sousuke trying to keep paddling in a moderate speed.

"And smile numskull. We are on a date! Remember!?" she hissed leaning a bit forward, close to Sousuke's face.

The boy didn't knew why but without even thinking about it he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss wasn't long it was more like a peck that lasted only for a tenth of a second, but it was magical just like every other time they kissed. The two of them parted and looked into each other's eyes they completely forgot about the situation they were in. Well at least this was true in Kaname's case Sousuke was still able to keep one ear on the ship behind them.

They smiled before the leaned closer once more for another kiss. This time however Kaname didn't move away. Instead she leaned onto the boy's lap snuggling against him. The bit too young soldier smiled and kept on paddling. Everything was in complete harmony for Kaname, for the first time in a week she finally could relax completely. What the girl didn't know was that her boyfriend was sitting on a pistol just in case there would be trouble.

The ship got closer and thanks to Kaname's acting the people on board the police were in complete ease they didn't even suspect that the couple on the boat can be really dangerous. Actually the officers even gawked at the couple with knowing smiles through their binoculars. "How cute! A young couple on a temporal getaway from mom and dad." remarked one of the policemen.

His comrades nodded agreeing.

The police ship got closer to the raft. Despite the fact that the raft the couple looked more like the life raft of a ship there was no suspicion among the law enforces about the youths. On the contrary they believed that the two were only extra careful and that's why the brought an orange coloured boat. They were even more in this belief when they saw the two share kisses and the girl leaned against the boy.

Sousuke on the other hand got more and more wary as the police ship kept getting closer to them. Then came his shock. He spotted his grenade launcher that was in the open. There was no way someone would see it from Kaname's direction, but if the ship goes passed them than it will be pretty much in the open, and let's just say that if the boat crew were to spot that thing well... then there would be trouble. A shootout at the least.

"Kaname." he whispered. "The launcher!"

The girl turned around and looked up to see his face. "What grenade launcher?" she asked keeping the fake smile on. "Do you know that you just busted my mood below zero?"

"I'm really sorry. But if the police see my weapon they will have some questions. I believe heavy weaponry is not standard equipment for civilians on a camping trip."

Kaname groaned but kept her act. Actually she was indeed happy that the boy finally understood that it isn't normal to have weapons around in every level of life. "Where did you put the food?" she asked.

"It's in the trunk behind me." answered Sousuke understanding.

"Then get it." She instructed. The soldier nodded understanding the idea of the girl. He lifted the paddles onto their holder and turned around to get the bag that housed a couple of spare sandwiches. However, while turning around the gun under him became visible. It was only for a second, but it was enough for the three policemen aboard the ship to notice even though they were at least a hundred feet away.

In the next second the sirens of the boat were howling while it charged after the raft with the couple aboard. "Great going!" remarked Kaname in a foul tone. "Now what'll we do blow them apart and get the Canadians on our asses?"

"I believe it would be better if we sink their ship." came answer from the boy while he started to paddle with full force.

"You're joking right?" asked Kaname sitting up.

"Have I ever joked in a bad situation? Get a grenade!" asked Sousuke completely neutrally.

"Sousuke are you crazy I know your job is to kill bad guys, but we can't blow them to the next life!!! Besides do you know what people here do if you even injure a policeman???" yelled Kaname, but still he complied with the boy's wishes.

"Put it in a life west, but make sure they don't see it!" he instructed.

"Ok... but how would that do us any good?" asked the girl puzzled at the instruction.

"Water mine." responded the boy. "Now throw out the raft that has nothing in it, but keep your head away from them." Kaname once again complied. The police boat made a circle around the raft, but it kept getting closer. Even if Sousuke was putting up a tremendous speed with his paddling he never had the chance to surpass the power that the engine of a modern boat can provide. The distance was barely twenty feet by then and the officers were already preparing to board the raft. This was when the soldier finally instructed Kaname to release the second west, the one that had the grenade inside.

The girl did as told and pulled the pin from the explosive, before throwing the makeshift mine into the river. This time the police didn't suspect the slightest danger and didn't make a circle around the west. It was a big mistake. The nose of the ship cut the small rubber appendage apart and the boat headed on without much of a problem. However, the grenade remained in tact and ready to serve. Just a second after the boat slashed its transport apart it exploded under the water. Thanks to this small thing the power of the blow was much larger than it would have been on the air. The blast threw the boat out of the water that immediately fell back with a huge splash. The boat wobbled like a drunkard after and all night vodka party threatening to turn over, but thanks to some magical luck that didn't happen, but the police on board quickly noticed a huge loss of speed.

One of the officers looked down into the cabin immediately after the explosion to check what is going on. He didn't like what he saw. There was a huge hole in the hull of the ship, and water was flowing in through it.

"Fuck!!!" he yelled quickly scrambling onto deck. There was no need for him to tell the others, those already noticed as the right side of the boat started to descend towards the waves. "Those damn fuckers laid a water mine!" yelled the officer anyhow.

All determination on capturing the fleeing bandits was forgotten to the officers as the preservation of their own life stepped up into number one priority. The three scrambled for the life rafts and seconds later they were swimming towards the shore. By then their ship was giving out its last groans of death as the leftover air inside escaped from as the ship disappeared from the surface.

Sousuke didn't even turn around. He kept on paddling with all his power, even Kaname joined in helping him to move the boat faster by paddling with her bare hands. "We'll slip through without anybody noticing, yeah, right!" growled Kaname. "We just sank a Canadian police boat dammit!!! Don't you think that the people here will also start to search for us?" yelled Kaname.

"I understand your reasoning but that was the best solution our problem. If I would had shot the people the police would have searched everything!" responded Sousuke panting a little as he kept paddling.

"And you would loose your job at Mithril not to mention." added Kaname.

"Affirmative."

Some distance away the forest was much more louder, mainly thanks to the hundreds of policemen foresters and other people that were either at the explosion site or somewhere close to it. One of the police stumbled across a fire proof metal case with the words read me on it. He didn't have any idea what could be inside. At first he backed away gulping thinking that there's a bomb inside.

A hundred miles away Nick stretched on the bus and pulled out a remote. "By now the cops found it for sure." He mumbled to himself and pressed the button.

The poor policeman almost wetted himself when he saw the small box burst open. He fell on his backside and scooted away from the metal box. After a few seconds he noticed, that in fact there was no danger, he slowly moved closer ignoring the strange stares from his fellows. He saw a stack of papers inside of the box. He was nervous to say the least, but he reached out and took one of the papers with shaking hands.

The officer saw, that it was a file of some sort on some people that were called "whispered" within a few minutes he was stuck with his nose in the papers. He had to note that he just stumbled across something really big. He slowly lifted his radio with his hand shaking even more. "Give me the commissioner!" she said into the device. "And while you're at it you might as well contact the president. I think I just stumbled across the crime of the century... no this is not a joke."


	13. We brought the house down!

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Short Rant:** Kössz a tippet Fahya és a megjgyzést is. A Kagomés galibát megpróbálom orvosolni a tűt már elkezdtem keresni. De ne uramozz engem tök átlagos fickó vagyok, még a diákomnak is elő van írva a tegezés!

Ok now I return to English I know there are other ways to respond to reviews, but I got used to the old way, my rant ends here please R&R.

**Scene change**

**Chapter 12: We brought the house down!**

Kyouko was bored really bored. She was stuck here sitting in the dining hall of a submarine having nothing to do. To make it all perfect she even agreed that it's for the best if she stays on board the De Danaan for some time. After hearing the entire story she finally understood everything and even forgave both Kurtz and Melissa for kidnapping her. She understood well that her family could become easily a target if she isn't careful. Still there was nothing that she wanted more in this second, than to grab something, anything that can help her in her goal and get Kaname out of her not really situation. "This stinks!" she mumbled.

"Hey there Kyouko!" interrupted a male voice.

The girl turned towards the voice and saw Kurtz along with his trademark smirk. She smiled back and patted the chair next to her. The soldier moved forward and sat down. "So how is my favourite prisoner doing?" he asked grinning. Kyouko didn't have the slightest idea what to answer, so she settled for a smile. "Not too well I see." responded Kurtz for her. "So where is the problem sweetie? I bet I can take care of it in a second if you tell me!"

Kyouko turned her gaze towards the soldier and looked into his eyes. Kurtz waited patiently for the girl to answer, after a few seconds she let out a sigh and leaned against him. "I'm just worried that something bad is going to happed to Kaname." she half lied.

"That's not all of it, is it?" responded Kurtz seeing the slight nervousness in the girl's eyes, thanks to his huge experience with women he knew well when a girl was hiding something from him. Kyouko flushed lightly when the words registered in her mind and it became clear to her that the soldier is reading her every move like an open book. She turned her face away from him tiring to hide her slightly red cheeks, but didn't have much success.

A slight smile appeared on the face of Kurtz. He knew it. Kyouko was hiding something from him and with this she presented a perfect ground for him to wander on. However this time he decided to do something that was really out of the normal for him. He swore not to play around with her like he usually does with members of the other gender. On normal cases in such a situation the girl would be in his bed within an hour, but he decided that this girl deserves more. Considering we're talking about Kurtz here, the most womanising guy on the eastern hemisphere if not on the entire planet, this is quite a thing.

There were many reasons for his strange acting. Maybe it was the girl's naivety, something that really appealed to him. Maybe it was that elegant and quiet nature that was combined with her determined and helpful attitude. Maybe it was because he really wanted to make up for the horrid hours she had to endure because of him, or the fact that Tessa would gut him if he did something to Kyouko, or he was just simply aware of the danger he would have to face in the form of Kaname if he huts this girl. Although the real reason for his strange actions were a mix off al those factors at once.

"Tell me gorgeous, maybe I can help you." he said sneaking a hand around her.

Kyouko smiled nervously and slowly turned her sight back to the soldier. "You really could?" she asked.

"Of course I can." answered Kurtz, squeezing her shoulder lightly for encouragement.

Kyouko turned fully to Kurtz still a little unsure of herself. "I...I really would like to call my parents to tell them that I'm all right."

"Did you ask Tessa about that?" came the question.

"No... I couldn't. I mean when she left from Chofu she was my best friend just after Kaname. We often wrote e-mails to the other, but she never even came close to tell me this secret. I... don't even know how she could keep such a thing from me. She was lying to me for almost an entire year. I don't even know how she really is like. I...I..."

Kyouko would have continued, but Kurtz tightened his hold on her while doing so his arm came into contact with Kyouko's bosom for a split second. The girl' face turned bright red at the accidental contact and she once again turned her eyes from him. Kurtz smirked unseen by Kyouko; now that he had her quiet for a few seconds he could move in for the kill. "There, there the captain didn't act a bit when she was at your school. Do you know why she went there in the first place?", Kyouko shook her head but didn't dare to look up. "She wanted to spend a few days as a normal girl. You know no ships, no weaponry, and no terrorists to fight off."

"You mean that she wasn't there because of Kaname?" asked Kyouko.

Kurtz chuckled and nuzzled her forehead. "Kaname? Maybe a little, but only because they were already good friends by then, she went to Chofu to fight for Sousuke. Now don't tell me you didn't notice how she and Kaname were fighting all the time."

Now it was Kyouko's time to laugh. "You would have to be blind not to notice that." she responded. "One time when I wanted to visit Kaname I found her at Sousuke's, she and Tessa were fighting over who should feed him."

"I remember that!", cut in Kurtz, "It was the time when Mardukas overworked Sousuke and he collapsed right."

"You mean that giant? With that scary expression?"

"Yep that's him." responded Kurtz with a grin.

"Poor Sousuke."

"Hey, he's not he only one who has the "duke" as his boss." countered Kurtz. Before Kyouko could answer he grabbed her hand and stood up. "Come on Tessa should be getting out of her bridge duty around this time. Maybe we can ask her if she can help you with that phone call."

Kyouko smiled p at Kurtz and latched onto his arm with both hands as the two headed out of the mess hall. Behind them several other crewmembers were shaking their heads or trying to keep from laughing. Unlike Kyouko they knew well what was going on.

Same time, Canada, just north of the border "I'll get those bastards if it is the last thing I do!!!" hollered a police officer as he charged across the forest tiring to find the two elusive teens who sank his boat. "I swear once I get my hands on them I'll make their lives a living hell!" he hollered into the night sky with his eyes glowing in a mad colour.

Not too far away Sousuke and Kaname were still on the run. They were marching across the forest for hours and once again Kaname's legs were starting to give up. She already laid back at least five times of the biggest track she did in one day and her feet long ago surpassed the point of hurting long ago. They were more of acting on their own and she was sure that she'll be even walking in her dream.

"Sousuke can't we stop just for a second?" she asked with her tome almost pleading for the well-deserved rest. The boy turned around to face her and saw that she was really on the verge of her abilities and won't be able to keep up for long. Even with her strong and athletic body she just couldn't keep up with him. He knew well that sooner or later this point will come since no civilian is used to a long steady march across hard terrain. In fact he was even proud of her as she kept up for much longer than he expected.

"Come here I'll carry you." he said reaching around the back of the girl and pulling her closer. Kaname smiled with a light blush spreading across her face.

"Didn't you say that I was heavy the last time you carried me?" she teased.

"I assure you that it was only because I was lightly tired myself." responded the soldier. Kaname chuckled lightly when she heard the answer.

"Then I think you owe me a sorry." she went on.

"I believe that would be true. Is there anything I can do for you my Kaname?" responded the boy.

Kaname smiled and pulled his head down to hers. "I think I have a good idea." she said kissing him. However they soon parted when hey heard the scream of a policeman after them. "Damn!" mumbled Kaname, as she let Sousuke lean back up.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the boy noticing her sour expression.

"Nothing there are just a few things that never change." she remarked swallowing her anger. "Let's go!" she said groaning in dismay. Kaname was more than surprised when she felt two strong arms reach around her back and legs and lift her into the air. At first she felt a bit awkward in the unfamiliar position, it made her feel a little bit embarrassed and uncomfortable, but after a few seconds she relaxed completely, and if she didn't knew better she would have said that she's in the most comfortable bed of the entire world.

"I believe you are satisfied with my solution of your problem?" asked Sousuke smiling at her.

Kaname placed a quick kiss on his face and smiled. "Yes more than!" she answered once again almost forgetting that in fact they are on the run.

About a mile away a crazed policeman tore down another tree that dared to stand in his way. His wicked expression and maniac laughter was carried far away by the air as he moved on. His two comrades followed him some distance behind. They were more tan scared of their berserking friend, but there was nothing they could do, they were at least a four-hour of walk away from civilization no matter which way they go. The two practically jumped onto each other when their friend once again fired into the air from his shotgun. This however at least gave the couple a sign that the two of them better speed up unless they want to get into another fight.

It was at least another two hours before Kaname and Sousuke finally could come to a well-deserved rest. They accidentally bumped into an old building and most probably the first sign that the two of them are finally getting close to the forest. The building was old to say the least and it was more than certain abandoned. For short the perfect place for Sousuke and Kaname to hide.

They haven't heard anything from the police officers in the area and were assured that they managed to ditch their pursuers. Aside from that even Sousuke needed some sleep before the two of them once again return to populated areas. Thanks to this even he agreed that it is the best if the two of them have some rest. A hundred and fifty miles didn't seem to be that long journey once they had access to mass transportation. Plus if things really become difficult they could hitchhike, highjack, or simply steal a car to get to their destination.

The inside of the barn was not much better looking than the outer parts but there were clear signals that the building was not used for several years. The interior was full of hay and there also were a few pitchforks and some other tools, but nothing else. For Kaname this was more than enough. The only thing that kept her from falling into the first haystack was the fact that she was still in the hands of her boyfriend.

"I believe it's for the best if we hide the forks and sleep on the top of one of the stacks in case someone would enter before we leave here." remarked Sousuke and set Kaname down. The girl couldn't care less about stupid tools and immediately started to ascend on of the stacks to make a small nest for the night. When she finally reached the top she continued by digging a small hole so she and Sousuke can sleep without the danger of falling off. As she was busy her mind drifted all she wished for the last few weeks was some peace and quiet alone with Sousuke, but because one or another problem. Now here she was with all the time in the world and wants to go to sleep? Kaname's eyes immediately became determined.

"This time I'll get him!" she murmured to herself as she made the finishing touches on the makeshift bed.

A few minutes later Sousuke was also atop of the haystack. "Be careful with the stack of hay in the corner I deposited both the pitchforks and out equipment..." at this point Sousuke froze barely able to keep himself from falling down. "C...Chidori?" he stammered trying to stay calm. "What are you doing?" he asked while trying to keep his eyes from her body.

"Ah, come on Sousuke what's with the shy act all of a sudden? Don't you like what you see?" asked the girl trying to force the blush from her face.

Sousuke went completely stiff and for a couple of seconds he didn't know how to respond. "No! I mean, yes you look good. But... Kaname why are you in your undergarments?"

Kaname smirked and moved closer to the stunned Sousuke. "B...but we're not married yet?" defended the boy.

"And? Who said we have to go that far?" asked Kaname. "Do you know that we didn't have a real make out session for a week? The boat incident doesn't count it was too short!" Sousuke became even more stunned when he heard the girl's answer. He was about to open his mouth, but a finger on his lip silenced him. "Hey is a little love too much to ask for?" asked the girl with a huge smile.

"Of course not." responded the soldier calming a bit down. He moved closer to the girl and slowly laid his arms around her. As he moved closer to kiss her a sudden blush spread out across Kaname's features that he couldn't really understand, but Sousuke decided to ask at an other time.

"Although..." remarked Kaname just before her mouth came into contact with Sousuke's "...I wouldn't mind if we go ALL the way!" at this remark Sousuke's brain went into instant shutdown. He stared at Kaname's grinning, but blood red face completely stunned. In the end the girl decided to end it all and pulled him down so the two of them finally can start kissing.

Just as Sousuke was about to get lost in the activity he felt that Kaname stopped responding. He decided to investigate. When he leaned away from her he saw that she's in deep sleep. He only smirked. "Just as I predicted she just wouldn't admit that she's tired." The boy whispered to himself as he laid Kaname down and snuggled into the bed next to her. "Sleep my Kaname, once we get you to safety you can make out all you want." he said pulling the few strains of rebellious hair from her face.

About half an hour later after both fell asleep three males entered the barn with the same goal in their heads. They were all sure that the couple that sank their boat must be somewhere in the area, however they were too tired to search for the nearest police office and decided to turn in for the night. They didn't even about the possibility that the people they are looking for might be sleeping just above them, spooned together to give each other warmth.

A large set of flags was waving high in the air, as they danced in the wind. The building behind them stood proudly as if representing the unity that brought it to existence. However that unity was never so strong as most people thought. The building quickly became to one of the places were the real battles of man kind took place and the wars and battles were in reality decided here and not on the battlegrounds. If something went wrong there always was a way to make all "anomalies" "disappear". Actually the real intention of the founders to keep peace was quickly forgotten as money took over as the ruling force just like in any other part of society.

In one of the smaller meeting rooms a large group of people was assembled. The faces of the men and women were all grim; they didn't like what was going on. At this second they cursed the small but yet again great origination that was in fact a sister organization to their own. It was the last thing that they didn't mange to bring under their control.

And now this little backup organization managed to send a vital warning to the police of one of the strongest countries of the planet. A complete investigation was for sure to come, and if any further information comes up then they might as well start packing and head for the first outlaw nation they can get into. "Ladies and gentlemen we have serious problems at hand." Declared an old silver haired man. His face was worn with age and concern. "The daughter of Chidori is still on the run and she's most probably in Canada."

The people in the room weren't really maddened by the news or at least he didn't show any signs of it. "The people with her must be a professionals that's the only answer. They are too good to be mere civilians. The American government is demanding a complete investigation because of the material they found and the other nations agree with them without exception. Chidori is also there, the assassin hasn't shown his face for a week and the younger brat of Chidori is missing where knows where he is by now. We need to come up with an answer to this situation or we'll be in huge trouble within weeks.

"I think we better keep an eye on the Agrygos jet liners. If the people around Chidori's brat are professionals than they must belong to Mithril. They will probably try to get her to a Mithril base. " remarked a woman within the group. "The way they fled when I sent the police after them made it clear."

"I believe you're right. We'll try to find a way to get them if they take Chidori to a military base we can forget our plans." responded the old man.

"Military base? We'll be lucky if they don't put her in the toy box. Then we're really screwed." came a remark from the group.

The old man nodded at this "I agree we better hunt brat before she disappears in the submarine. I suggest we try to take out that thing and the brat first. Chidori and the investigation can wait, he won't do anything he thinks that we have his daughter. As long he doesn't talk we can bribe the inspectors and everything will go fine. So are there any other suggestions?"

Kaname's sleep was disturbed by the high amount of light streaming into the barn across a window. She groaned and turned away from it muttering something about needing to sleep more. Sousuke quickly followed her example. He snuggled into her and relaxed, but a sound made him alert. He and Kaname weren't alone and he didn't like that. Sousuke slowly crawled to the side of the makeshift bed and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the three policemen sleeping just below him. _"This is a bad situation!" _screamed his mind as he carefully crawled back to Kaname.

He gently shook the girl to wake her up; the girl didn't stir the smallest bit, after the long journey the two of them laid back the day before this didn't make him wonder, but he couldn't rest. "Kaname, wake up!" he whispered into her ear, but there was not even the slightest bit if response on the girl's side. The soldier then gently shook the girl, hoping to achieve some kind of reaction, she didn't even stir.

"Kaname this is really important! Wake up! The enemy has surrounded us! Kaname!" at the same time Sousuke kept on shaking the sleeping girl without any success. Kaname was just too tired because of the day before. After five minutes the boy was forced to give up and climbed to the edge of the makeshift bed and peaked down. Below him two of the policemen were sleeping soundly while the last one kept watch. Sousuke quickly went though the possible solutions to the current predicament but in every single scenario things came down to the same thing, he would be forced to kill the policemen, and while he had no problem killing muggers and terrorist policemen whose job was to keep peace were something completely different matter.

Sousuke slowly crawled back to the centre of the bed and sat down next to Kaname. _"This is a bad situation!" _he declared to himself. He crawled back to the girl and started to shake her again. However the only response she gave was a low moan. A few seconds later Kaname turned around in her sleep. "Hmmm... Sousuke can't you give me at least a little rest. We had our wedding night just yesterday." The soldier's answer was a red face. "Besides I don't want little otakus running around, at least for now. We're still so young." The blush on Sousuke's face increased even more.

The boy desperately tried to wake up his girlfriend but suddenly he felt something solid come into contact with the back of his head, it was round and had a hole in the middle. He knew it immediately what it was. "Don't even think about moving!" commanded the voice of the policeman who currently had a wicked grin all over his face. Of course Sousuke had just that in mind, and the only reason why he didn't act was Kaname was in one line with him and the gun. "Turn around!" commanded the police officer.

Sousuke did as told but he slipped his hand to the gun in his pocket. However he didn't like this at all if the officer sees his face, and most notably the pretty characteristic scar on his face then he can forget about leaving the man's life. But as he turned around the policeman made a drastic mistake. For a split second he moved the gun so it wasn't pointing at Kaname anymore. Sousuke saw his chance and grabbed the man's hand, at the same time he swung his knee forward aiming right at his victim's most sensitive spot. The policeman let out a high pitched yelp and fell backwards down from the haystack.

Luckily for him the floor was covered by a thick layer of hay, so his fall didn't end too hard. However before the policeman could get up the soldier was on him, or rather the soldier's knee was in his face. The policeman was out cold, but for that his two friends were woken up by the sounds of the fight. "Hold it right there!" commanded one of them. At the same time Sousuke saw that the policeman that he just thought to be out cold once again came to.

A high-pitched, and most nerving laugh could be heard from the man, as he stood up, seemingly uninjured. "This is not good!" declared Sousuke to himself. Up on the top of the haystack Kaname slept on peacefully not knowing a thing about what was going on underneath her. The boy's eyes were frantically checking his opponent trying to find an opening but there was none.

Then, the officer that just got up charged at Sousuke still laughing. Of course the soldier dodged that incoming blows, and the other two policemen party agreed with the boy. Especially after they saw how the crazy law enforcer acted. The boy dodged one blow after the other, and in the end the policemen decided to bring down their comrade before someone gets hurt. However they weren't really successful as their friend turned against them. When the two saw their oncoming doom they tried to dodge, but they never had a chance to avoid the whacko police officer's assault.

At the same time Sousuke tried to get to Kaname to wake her up so the two of them can make a run for it. He almost got to the top of the haystack when he saw the shadow of the policeman over him as he jumped over the boy. The soldier couldn't believe his eyes and immediately charged forward to keep his opponent from his girlfriend.

The crazy policeman dodged the blows sent by the soldier at him. When that saw that he won't get anywhere he charged for the corner where the young couple's luggage and the pitchfork's were hidden. The boy didn't have time to dig out any of his normal weapons so he decided that the old-fashioned horse-exhaust-mover should be efficient for now.

Sousuke charged forward with his weapon, but the policeman once again successfully avoided the attack. The boy tried to knock the guy in the gut with the other end of the pitchfork and succeeded in doing so, but there was no effect on the man. In fact the handle of the pitchfork broke into two by the power of the impact but even this couldn't achieve any kind of result. Now Sousuke was starting to get really tired.

Kaname jawed in her sleep and started to search for Sousuke who she still believed to be next to him. After a couple o attempts to find to missing soldier her hands slowly ended their attempts as she fell back into a deep sleep. "You're so sweet my love." she mumbled.

Down below her the fight went one without any sign of slowing down. The two normal policemen were about to wake up, but they once again were knocked out cold when the contestants decided to use the poor bastards as swords. Luckily for the two after a couple of clashes with the living weapons the opponents gave up and decided to use more conventional weaponry.

Another pitchfork was broken on the head of the crazed man while that tried to get Sousuke with an axe that he stumbled across. The man tried to hit the boy with the weapon, but somehow that always managed to get away from the swing in time. For that he often used the support bearers that could be find across the barn. The policeman was starting to loose it completely. Till now he was only laughing wildly, but the red glow in his eyes intensified ten times and the air around him was starting to get boiling hot.

The wicked policeman charged forward pulling all his power together. Kaname's hand once again started to search for Sousuke and this time her face also showed some signs of discomfort at his missing presence.

The soldier at the same time dodged the most probably deadly blow. The force behind the swing was so strong that the axe went right through the support without showing any signs of stopping. The man was also surprised at the power he could gather in his hand because the momentum of the weapon ripped it out of his hand and the axe flew on with any incredible speed. It easily broke through the wooden side of the barn and it was soon nothing more than a gleaming dot on the horizon.

Sousuke just stared in awe, but he didn't have much time for that as he soon had to dodge the next array of attacks. Kaname was starting to get really restless in her sleep now, but still she was far away in the land of dreams.

The fight of the century was still undecided. After the loos of his axe the law enforcer got his hand on his pump gun. At the same time Sousuke was aiming his opponent with his Stayer SPP. The contestants were staring into each other's eye. The morning sun shone more beautifully than ever before as the showdown was nearing to it's end. Sweat appeared on the foreheads of the two s they were preparing for their biggest test in their lives. Everything was silent only the light whistling of the wind could be heard as it streamed across the holes of the barn. Suddenly both lifted their weapons and a loud bang could be heard across the area.

Seconds later the policeman fell because of Kaname's harisen, he twitched a few times and then stopped moving. Sousuke looked up from his fallen enemy to see a frowning Kaname standing proudly over him. "You could have at least woken me!" she growled. Sousuke could barely keep from groaning.

"I tried to wake you up Kaname, but you simply didn't react. Though your remark about some wedding night was strange." answered Sousuke.

Kaname gulped. _"Oh no I talked in my sleep again!"_

Sousuke smirked this was the first time that he actually managed to save his hide from a long schooling without using anything drastic. _"Look's like the tactical lesson's Kaname was giving me are starting to pay off!"_ thought the boy with a smirk. "Let's retreat before our opponent can receive any reinforcements!"

Kaname placed a kiss on Sousuke's cheek and raced off to get dressed. Sousuke looked after the girl as she climbed up into the top of the haystack with wide eyes. Halfway up Kaname turned around with a smirk on her face. "I see you like the view!" she said, her voice laughing, full with mischief. No more words were spoken as the two teens started to gather their things quickly as possible so they can get out of the place. They were just about to get moving when Sousuke became aware that the barn was letting out strange creaks that he didn't hear till the support bearer had a short date with the axe just a few minutes ago.

"Damn! Kaname grab one of the policemen and get him out! I'll take the other two!" Kaname really didn't understand what's going on, but did as she was told. She threw her bag that was holding her spare clothes off and grabbed the whacko policeman. Sousuke did the same with other two, Kaname was about to return into the barn, but Sousuke grabbed her hand before she could get anywhere. She turned around to yell at the boy, but in the immediate second she opened her mouth she heard a huge crash from the back. When she turned around she saw that the barn was history. Kaname gulped seeing the destruction and turned back to Sousuke.

"Eh...heh... Nothing, sorry. I didn't knew that..."

"It's not a problem! Let's get out of here before someone notices anything!" commanded Sousuke. Kaname didn't protest, she agreed fully with the boy. Within minutes they were out of the area with the goal to get to Toronto.


	14. Questions

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 13: Questions**

It was another peaceful day in peaceful Japan. The Tokiwa family however was anything but peaceful. "Where the hell are you!" screamed Hiroshi Tokiwa completely forgetting his usual peaceful attitude. His daughter has been missing two days straight and that was more than enough to turn the withdrawn family man in a steaming centre of wrath. And how mad he was.

On the other end of the line Kyouko shuddered she knew her father well. Once he was mad there were only a few things that could calm him down. Her mother was the only thing that was there on her father's end, who could have such an affect, but at this moment she was also far away from her sweet and shy self. "Where are you my baby?" she cried into the telephone.

"Sorry mommy I can't tell you, but please calm down I'm safe." reassured Kyouko. Her attempts were pretty in vain but at this moment she couldn't think of anything better. If she told her mother that she was on a submarine and in fact had no idea where she was than fainting would be the least thing that would have happened.

"Where are you!!!" demanded Kyouko's father with newly found ferocity.

Kyouko gulped and tried to stay calm. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want her father to know in what she got herself into. She should have understood the situation Shunya and Ayame were in and simply left, but instead of that she played with her life staying around to comfort the two. "I'm sorry dad I really don't know. I... I don't even know what's going on.

"Don't lie to me!" hollered the enrage father.

Kyouko sighed knowing well that her father won't give in till she tells him everything she knows. "All right dad. I'll tell you everything. It looks like Kaname's dad got into something bad, and he had to run for it."

"You mean the dad of your best friend? I thought her father was killed!" asked Mr. Tokiwa with his voice still dripping with venom.

"No, he outwitted the killer. I bumped into him and Kaname's little sister when they came to look for Kaname. They were really shaken up and I thought it's for the best to comfort Ayame..."

"Then what!" yelled the raging family father.

"Well some special operation people stormed Kaname's apartment." explained Kyouko. "They took me along, because they didn't know why I was there. Right now I'm on their base sub, so I don't even have the slightest idea where I am."

"You're where!!!" screamed Mr. Tokiwa threatening to overload the link. It was at this point that Tessa decided to interfere.

"Kyouko could you please?" she asked politely as possible.

The schoolgirl nodded and handed the receiver to the captain. Tessa held the phone away from her ear waiting for the man on the other end to stop yelling. When that finally happened she placed the receiver back on her ear, so she can talk again. "Mr. Tokiwa, I'm the captain of the ship where your daughter currently is. I assure that she's in good hands. I won't let anything happen to her, but for your and her own safety it's for the best..."

At this point Captain Testarossa was once again forced to take the phone away from her ear. She waited for a few seconds, before returning to what she originally wanted to say. "Sir, I know that my words sound as if I'm lying, but you have to understand. Chidori Shunya had made deals with international terrorists. He resisted our team and there were gunshots fired. My people were forced to take Kyouko along, if the police found her there you and your daughter would have been in serious trouble. Please try to understand. "

"And now my little girl is God knows where! On a SUBMARINE of all places!!! I won't let my daughter stay in such a place!!! Between men who didn't see a woman within months!!!" hollered the panicking father.

"You're talking with a female captain to begin with! Do you think that there is one person would be crazy enough to touch her with me around? They would be admiring my submarine's hull from the outside sooner than they would prefer if anyone would do such a thing!" responded Tessa also starting to get irritated with all the yelling, but she held back understanding what things were going through that head of the poor father.

"Do you know how it is to be a parent?" hollered the male Tokiwa into the phone. Even his wife was starting to think that he's overdoing a bit.

"Sir I do understand! I'm responsible for several hundred people here! Do you know how it feels to send any of them into battle! Unlike your daughter they are not safe when I have to make such an decision!"

At this point Mrs. Tokiwa had enough and did something that she usually likes to avoid, she ripped the phone from her husband's hand to resolve the matter herself. "Ms. Captain are you sure nothing is going to happen to my daughter." she asked practically begging.

"Don't worry I'm taking care of her myself." reassured Tessa. "There also are a few female officers who I asked to keep an eye on her just in case."

The door of the communication room of the De Danaan flew open revealing Melissa Mao who was bearing a huge scowl on her face. "Weber! I heard you were flirting with someone who you should really leave alone!" she yelled. Kurtz, who was giving Kyouko company visibly paled.

"Come on Mao I was only cheering her up, I didn't have anything like that in mind!"

"Yeah right! Tell someone who believes!" yelled Melissa as he pulled the struggling Weber off to his doom.

"I really do mean it!" yelled the sniper hoping to avoid his fate. It was no use.

"You hear what I mean!" responded Tessa laughing. "I think you want to talk with your daughter. Please make it short we don't want our ship pinpointed. I hope next time we talk it will be in much simpler circumstances." with that said Tessa placed the phone into Kyouko's hands and headed out, to save what was left of the unfortunate sergeant.

At the same time a sergeant major and his girlfriend were busy on the Canadian roads trying to get a ride to Toronto. They had three days and hundred and fifty miles left before their plane arrives. The problem was that they had yet to bump into something that will get them to their destination faster. One really big problem was that the two only stumbled across a secondary road that had practically no traffic. To add to all this they really were in need to get out of the area before the tree policemen wake up and tell their pals what took place in the river and in the barn.

As for Kaname by now she started to speculate, that Sousuke is some kind of avatar of war and destruction, wherever he goes trouble follows him so to say.

Another truck got close to the teens and this time it was Kaname, who started to thumb after Sousuke finally gave up. Considering that the boy's tactics were so to say not really conventional this was not a wonder. Who in his right mind would have stopped when he saw that the guy trying to get a ride was using a machine gun to enforce his request.

Kaname's more civilian approach immediately worked and the lorry stopped at the side of the street. The driver opened the door and carefully investigated the girl. "So how much does it cost?" came the question.

Kaname stared for a few seconds not getting what the question was for, then it all came to her. Her reaction was pretty normal. At first her head became beat red from embarrassment. Then from anger. She turned around and walked back to Sousuke, she yanked up his T-shirt and before the boy could protest she took the boy's UZI from its hiding spot. "You PERVERT!!!" she hollered arming the weapon at the driver.

The trucker's eyes widened and he barely avoided the round that Kaname fired into the lorry's cockpit. Sousuke just stared forward not getting why Kaname was so mad. There was one thing he knew. If he tries to stop Kaname he may end up on the receiving end of the weapon, he had couple of experiences of that and he didn't want to repeat that anytime soon.

Once Kaname emptied the content of the weapon she threw it to the ground and jumped onto the diver with a lion like scream. As the poor guy started to let out screams that were begging for mercy Sousuke decided that his girlfriend is starting to go too far. He quickly ran over to the two and grabbed Kaname's hands she kept fighting but soon gave up. As the boy pulled her from the now trembling driver she gave the poor critter one last kick. "Make offers like that to your mother you ...!" she hollered.

Sousuke partly understood Kaname's feelings and would have loved to give the lorry driver a piece of his mind, but Kaname did more than enough to explain that she isn't one of those girls. She was starting to overdo and things were already bad enough, the two of them already left behind enough corpses. Kaname kept on struggling trying to get out of Sousuke's hands but luckily for the poor driver she wasn't strong enough.

Sousuke moved closer to the driver still keeping his grip on Kaname not wanting her to get away. The driver's face became pale despite the fact the he was really strong built. He has never seen a woman who had such strength hidden in her body. To say the least this scared the man. "We were just wanting to ask if you could give us a ride. We are trying to get to Toronto." explained Sousuke.

The lorry driver didn't answer. He practically trembled as he jumped up and stepped on the gas not caring that the door of his vehicle was still open. The car shot off like the wind and within a few seconds it left the area leaving behind nothing but dust. Kaname was still raging, but at least she didn't turn that rage against Sousuke who was for once completely innocent. "Let me go!" she hollered at him.

The boy did as told and let go of the girl fast as possible. "I'm sorry." he blurted out.

"I think I overreacted a bit." she apologised.

"It's all right." responded Sousuke lightly stroking her side. "But I can't understand why such a simple question can upset you in such a manner." he remarked.

"Sousuke don't tell me you didn't understand what he asked!" answered the shocked Kaname.

"Actually I don't know what was there to make you so mad." answered Sousuke not having the smallest clue.

Kaname almost groaned "Come here." she said. Sousuke stepped closer. But this wasn't enough for her. She grabbed Sousuke's ear pulling him all the way to her mouth, before whispering into his ear as if saying it would be already a crime. Once she was done she leaned away from the boy and waited for some reaction. Sousuke didn't pull out his gun to run after the driver to kill him. He jus stood there not moving, he was an overly lifelike stone statue, the only thing that signalled that he's not a wax figure was his rising and falling chest. "Hey, Sousuke are you all right?" she asked starting to get nervous.

"No problem." responded the boy calmly, in fact too calmly. Then Kaname looked down and saw that his hands were clenched into fists, and his muscles were ready for action. More exactly he was ready to tear apart any person around who could threaten his girl. Kaname gulped at this she was more than happy that by now the lorry and it's driver were not even close she had a few ideas what might have happened to that guy if Sousuke understood the question.

At the same time Shunya, and Ayame Chidori finally arrived in Sendai. It was a long time since he last came to the town of his birth. He never thought that something like this would happen, he hated this place because it reminded him of his long dead wife. He even ended any contact with his old friends in the city just so he can forget everything. He didn't want to remember one single thing abut his past, not one thing after the death of Shizu. This was not hard considering the parents of his wife were also against the marriage.

Shunya knew well that it's only a matter of time before his enemies find him and then he's a goner. This way he can at least spare his child from any further harm. His elder daughter was already in big trouble and most probably she would be either killed or caught sooner or later, at this thought the hardened man barely could hold back his tears, but he knew that crying has no use. He was sure that even if his in-laws hate him they will let Ayame stay at their house, as for him, he'll go and help Kaname. Or at least he'll die trying to help.

The train finally halted at the old dusty station with a loud screech. The night wind took the sound far away, but nobody really cared. There were only a few people who exited the train. They quickly headed off going after their own business. This was the main reason why the ex-diplomat decided to travel at night. In this time of the day people are mostly concerned about themselves and leave more things unnoticed.

Shunya grunted and he fell to one knee after he got off the train, the wound in his shoulder didn't look too good. To his luck it didn't get infected, but because there was no way to remove the bullet without endangering his life he had to settle for getting used to living with more iron in his body than he would prefer. At least he was happy that lead bullets are not used anymore like in the old times.

Ayame was immediately at her father's side ready to help him. Before she could say anything Shunya lifted his hand to signal her to leave it. "It's all right princess I'm all right. Let's go."

"But daddy! You were shot!" whined the girl.

"Ayame after what I did the wound is the least punishment I deserve." responded Shunya, as he slowly regained his composure. "Let's go princess, I still have to save your sister." he said to her.

Ayame shook her head. She was only thirteen, but she wasn't stupid, she knew many things about the world. "Dad you are sure you're all right?" she asked concerned about her father's state. I mean grandmother would let you stay for a few days. I'm sure of it."

Shunya shook his head. "I don't think so." answered the man. "My little Ayame do you know why I never talked to you about your grandparents?" the little girl shook her head. "Your mother and I, we eloped. After that we barely had any contact with them..." at this point Shunya couldn't continue.

Ayame didn't say a word but her eyes clearly gave away that she understood what her father meant. "Dad." she said gently touching her father's face. I don't want to stay here I want to help you save Kaname! Only I have the right to make her life hard!" declared the little girl, Shunya smiled.

"My little Ayame, you and Kaname are the only things that I have left of your mother. I only live to make you two girls happy." explained the man. The little girl became a bit embarrassed by her father's words and looked to the side. "It's for your own best if you stay here."

"But I don't even know who they are! Besides if there are two of us we have a much bigger chance to save Kaname. And besides I think she's all right she's got her boyfriend to protect her!"

"Like a teen aged runt would be able to do anything for her! He'll run at the first sign of danger!" spat Shunya as e stood up completely.

Ayame shook her head she knew that there's nothing she can do for now. Her father was a very tyrannical person, even of he wanted the best for his family he always achieved his goal by commanding the people around him. This is why Kaname left America in the first place. She couldn't stand her father's nature.

The gigantic body of the train behind the two slowly started to gain sped once again as it started to continue it's voyage in the night. Even the ground seemed to tremble under the weight of the huge steel wheels, as the vehicle first started to move slowly and then shoot off like a bullet.

There were no more words exchanged between father and daughter and the two silently headed out of the train station. The night was silent, no words were said between the two as they walked across the city. The suburbs of the small city were silent only the barking of the local dogs or a couple stray cat's interrupted the peace of the night.

The two finally arrived in the street where the Chidori's in-laws lived and Shunya came to an immediate halt. A house, a very important one, at least to him, was missing. It was the house of the in-laws. The middle aged man stood as if he grew roots into the ground. "This isn't good!" he said to himself over and over again.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Ayame turning to her father.

"The house, the house of your grandparents. It's missing!" he said, then as if shot out of a cannon he ran over to the nearest door and started to storm ring.

He continued so till the owner of the house finally crawled out if his bead and threw an old shoe at the ex-diplomat. The projectile landed right in the face of it's target. "Get lost will ya!" yelled a masculine voice before the sound of a window being slammed shut could be heard.

Shunya didn't care and continued ringing the bell. Half a minute later her received the other half of the shoe. "Wait I just want to ask something!" he yelled, before the owner could once again close the window.

"What do you want? And make it fast I don't have time! I've got some serious sleeping to do!" yelled the man.

"What happened to that house?" asked Shunya pointing at the open lot.

"To that one? The old folks living there died six months ago in a car accident! Too bad they were really nice. Now get lost!!!" this was followed by another slam as the window was once again closed. Hearing this Shunya fell to his knees looking forward with an unreadable expression on his face. Now he had no idea what to do or where to go.

"Dad are you all right?" asked Ayame with a concerned face. Shunya shook his head.

"No, everything went wrong. What have I done! Those bastards are after me, Mithril is after me, and if the police find out that I'm alive they will be also after me." he whispered, tears started to fall from his eyes for the first time in years.

"Kaname, Ayame I'm so sorry."


	15. Peekaboo

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

Evening everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter. The past week I was busy trying to hunt down every mistake in the entire story and made a couple of changes. From now on thigs will speed up a bit as the lazy part of the semester is about to begin over here. There are eight or so chapters to go but it can get longer if something good comes to my mind. I'd like to say thanks for your revievs and once again please R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Peekaboo**

The light of the sun flashed on a pair of lenses that belonged to a binocular. The form of a police cruiser mirrored on it's front as it raced by looking for a boy a girl and an empty machine gun. The binocular was sticking out from between the thick shrub and two male hands were keeping it in its position. "I'm sorry! I overreacted." apologised a female voice within the bush.

"It's not a problem. I have a few ideas to solve our problem." responded a male voice.

"Sousuke don't even think that we'll walk!"

"We'll only have to walk till we reach the next town. Then we can obtain a car. With it we can lay back a long distance till the morning, later on the danger arises that it is reported to the police."

"What do you mean by reported to the police?" asked Kaname starting to get a good idea.

"There would be a high chance, that the police will stop us. A car that has been reported stolen will be quickly found by the possibilities that the police have in these times. If we use it too long we'll be captured for sure." explained the boy.

Kaname looked at Sousuke with wide eyes. "Are you crazy!?" she yelled. "You want to steal a car?"

"Kaname, I know this isn't the best solution to our problem but we can't hitchhike with the police on the lookout for the two of us. Any other approach to our problem would cost too much time and we may miss our ride."

"Can't we just catch a bus?" asked Kaname starting to get mad.

"I'm against that option, we don't know the routes and time tables of the local mass transportation utilities." responded the boy. Kaname eyed him strangely.

"And you kiss me with that mouth?" she asked.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? I'm sure you used some-kind of expression."

Kaname groaned shaking her head. "Sousuke you just entered full military otaku mode."

"I understand, I just went over our possibilities." Kaname groaned again.

"Leave it! We'll talk about it when we have time."

"In that case you better start the lecture, because we'll be walking for some time."

Kaname groaned once more. "There are better ways to get your leg useless."

"Do you want me to carry you my Kaname?" asked Sousuke looking concerned. The girl smiled and placed a quick kiss on his face.

"You're so sweet, but I think I'll be able to walk for now." she responded grazing her face against his neck.

"Affirmative! Let's go, we'll move on to the next town, there we'll find something to eat and move on in the evening." informed the boy. "We better stay away fro the police we can't know if the three we left back remembered our face." Kaname nodded agreeing with the boy in every point, seconds later her stomach gave out a huge growl to signal that it agreed with the food part.

The couple walked at least for another hour before they finally reached a rest-place. When Kaname saw the roadside fast food restaurant her face immediately brightened. "Food!" she called out happily and raced forward. Sousuke on the other hand was more careful. His eyes immediately started to go through the lorries in the parking lot. He didn't want to be surprised by bumping into a certain driver who was earlier taken care of.

"Hey come on Sousuke!" yelled Kaname turning around after she noticed that the boy is not following her.

"Kaname we have to make sure that we don't walk into a trap."

"Oh shut up, what could happen to us here?" responded the girl sarcastically.

"There could be police officers in there!" came the reasoning.

Kaname came to a halt at these words for once she had to agree with Sousuke, if she were to charge in recklessly she could create another car chase. This time however there would be no high tech Mithril equipment to aid the two in their goals. "All right let's check the parking lot. But make it quick! I could eat an entire whale and I'd still have enough for a burger."

"Understood!" responded the boy. He immediately entered military mode and lay down to the ground so he can crawl up to the buildings to investigate the cars. In the next second, Kaname pulled him back onto his feet.

"Now really you maniac soldier." she growled "Don't you think it would be better if we just walked up to the restaurant. People would just think that we are normal customers."

"But what if..." started Sousuke with his reasoning, but was silenced by the glare that Kaname gave him.

"Sousuke when we are somewhere in the middle of a battle I wouldn't question any of your ideas as long they don't include suicide. But as long were running around in a civilian place you're not going to do any of that! Got it?" Sousuke didn't dare to reason against Kaname in any way, he knew that voice too well. It promised a certain get together with a certain harisen, and he didn't want this to happen anytime soon.

Sousuke and Kaname slowly walked up to the rest place, all the time the soldier was ready to go crazy and enter full destruction mode. Of course Kaname was doing his best to keep that from happening. After the first steps she turned to her boyfriend and pulled him close. That looked at her with surprise written all over his face. In the next second her lips were on his. She kept the lip lock, as the two were moving towards their destination and kept gazing deep into his dazed eyes. Soon they came to a halt and were once again completely lost in the other. When they finally parted Kaname let out a small chuckle. "So do you still want to shoot everything to pieces?" she asked joking.

"Kaname! You still don't understand. Even back in Afghanistan I didn't solemnly fight for my own survival. Without my comrades I would be already dead. A soldier's job is to protect others, those who do it to kill are only criminals."

The schoolgirl stared at the boy in front of her with admiration on her face. Her heart started to strike harder, and the warm feeling she usually felt around the boy doubled, and she fell in love with him all over again.

"Sousuke I think I can finally understand." she responded.

"Understand what?" asked the boy as he once again started to move towards the inn.

"You, and why you do things the way you do them." Sousuke looked at her with question all over his face. "I think it's very sweet of you." with that she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now come on let's go I'm really hungry!" she called out embracing Sousuke's right arm and pulling him along.

"But Kaname what if there's someone inside who recognises us?"

"We can look at the cars on our way in then we'll see if there's trouble. Now come on!" she called giving some extra power to her dragging.

Finally Sousuke gave up and let her drag him along. However all the time his eyes were scanning everything around them trying to find anything that could mean any kind of danger to them."

The inside of the inn wasn't promising much. It was not that it was dirty, but the room didn't promise any good company. The inn was filled with truckers, bikers, drunkards, and whoever knows what kinds of criminals who decided to drop by. Some of them had tattoos that covered more than half of their skins. Their clothes were dirty and worn and their faces were in need of an urgent shave.

To make things even better almost every seat in the room was taken. The people inside were looking at the he newcomers almost with glares. Kaname wasn't able not to notice those threatening looks. "Then again, I think I'd rather stay hungry." She said to Sousuke but the boy simply kept on marching towards the counter.

"Sousuke are you even listening?" she asked starting to get really worried.

"Calm down Kaname there's nothing to fear here." responded Sousuke. "I've seen places much worse in Afghanistan. Those people are just trying to intimate you."

"I think you don't get it. These guys are not some crazy Arabs." she responded.

"The people in Afghanistan are not from Arabic origins." answered Sousuke.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Kaname starting to get really nervous. "Did you ever have the feeling that someone undressed you with their eyes."

"Undress you? I can't understand. You can't perform such an action with your vision."

Kaname couldn't believe it "Come on don't tell me that you didn't notice. These people would be all over me if you weren't here."

"Relax Kaname. It would be highly irresponsible if they ever did such a thing." responded Sousuke patting his pocket where his gun was hiding. The girl knew well that this was true, but she feared that the people in the room won't do like they should for their safety.

The teens finally reached the counter and Sousuke carefully started to investigate the menu. The people in the rest place became even more threatening and the eyes of all were fixed on a single girl. "Sousuke, I have a bad feeling about this we really should get out of here." remarked Kaname starting to get scared.

"I think you're overreacting. Try to relax." responded the boy and turned to the middle-aged saleswoman. Kaname wasn't relaxed at all and she was nervous and this time it was she who was preparing to fight off an attack or run for it at any time. She felt like a sheep that has been accidentally thrown into a wolf's pit. Her hand slowly glided down to her waist close to her fan. Then to her shock some people in the inn stood up others followed the example quick by.

"What the heck do you think you're doing at our place you fucking Japs?" asked one of them. Kaname gulped whomever these guys were they didn't like it that she and Sousuke were around.

"Sousuke this is looking really bad." she whined.

"Don't worry Kaname. Everything is fine." responded the boy. When hearing this Kaname thought she's hearing things.

"Nothing's fine! These guys want to use us for a little lunch exercise." yelled Kaname.

"The best way to avoid any confrontation in such a situation is to simply neglect the offending party. Don't worry I already checked them over they are only street thugs they have no weapons and no knowledge. Maybe a few knives, nothing too dangerous." responded Sousuke not even turning around. Kaname was practically shaking from fear.

"You loon don't you get what these guys want to do?" she asked sliding over to the front of her by any trying to hide from the possible attackers.

"I have a very good idea, but if they want to hurt you in any way they better start praying because they will wake up in a hospital." responded Sousuke this time deliberately switching from Japanese to English.

The thugs in the room laughed loud at this "Yeah right, come on pipsqueak try to fool someone else!" as if commanded Sousuke pulled out his gun, and without even looking back he brought it to the forehead of the leader of the offending party.

"I see you decided not to listen to my warning." he remarked. This brought the result that the people in the room pulled back. Still this was only enough to temporally scare away the people. They were still lingering around like sharks waiting for their prey to make a mistake.

Kaname was well aware of this fact; she has seen people of this kind before. It was clear, that the sight of the gun would only scare them away for a short time; once they gathered enough courage they were sure to attack. The saleswoman saw the danger and after she gave the ordered food to Sousuke she immediately retreated to her steel enforced cabin where the centre of the security system was installed. She turned on the tape recorders that were connected to the interior cameras, and took out a blank paper to take notes of all the damage done to her place. She seemed to be very used to this activity.

"Could you please carry the food for me Kaname?" asked Sousuke sliding his free hand into his pocket to grab one of his grenades. "I think it's for the best if I have both hands free if these people try to do something they should not."

Kaname had no objections here. In fact there was nothing that she wanted more than to get out of that place. The two teens begun their voyage towards the exit, but all too soon two members of the crowd blocked that. Kaname tried to push her way passed the group, but she was pushed back roughly. "Going somewhere?" asked someone from the group the others laughed and started move in one the two. Kaname saw this and placed the food on a nearby table. At the same time Sousuke's free hand moved to his grenade launcher.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?" asked Kaname when she noticed what the boy was preparing for. At the same time she pulled out her fan. The group laughed again.

"Do you little girl really think you can stop us with a fan?" came a taunting. Kaname smirked.

"_Looks like you guys never had the chance to meet a battle fan. I'll introduce you to this one."_ thought the girl smiling wickedly. Sousuke partly agreed with Kaname's remark and instead of the grenade launcher he decided to use his machine gun. However before he could pull that out the thugs charged the two. The first one on Kaname quickly learned that it's unwise to get close to the girl without her hand being restricted. The four parallel cuts on his chest were to serve as a reminder for a long time to come. The second also learned, that it's unwise to grab her fan. A couple thousand volts are really good teacher.

Sousuke on the other hand had to decide not to use the advantages of him having a gun. A shot would be heard for miles, and pull in hundreds of police officers. He had no sound dampeners not that it would make any use; he wouldn't have time to put it on the weapon in the first place. Still he had no problem thanks to his experience. He was a solder who learned to turn everything in his surrounding in a weapon if the situation requires it.

In this case it was a simple wooden seat that served him as a side arm. One swing was all it took and most of his attackers were taken care of, and were moaning on the ground. Sousuke was about to move in on the rest when he heard a female scream.

Tessa jawed in her seat. It has been hours since she started her shift and nothing has happened. Considering the alternative she preferred this, but just like many other times she wished that there was something nearby that she can harass. She listened to the humming of the sub. It was soft and even, and almost impossible to hear for any other ships. Suddenly one of her subordinates became restless "Captain!" called out the sonar officer turning away from his screen.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We have a submarine on our sonar. From the sound of the engine on I'd say it's the Pasadena. Don't we have a score to settle with the captain of that tin can?" asked the officer. Tessa smiled playing with her hair.

"I think I have an idea!" she called out with a grin on her face. "Find a metal plate, a hair dryer, paint and some wire! Prepare diving hatch one and a manipulator. Get Weber! His artistic vein will be needed!"

"Yes ma'am!" came the cheery response.

"Turn on all stealth generators!"

"Turn on all stealth generators!" echoed Mardukas who was also grinning a little. It was some time since he last took part in a little deep-sea mischief. Plus a certain captain with an oversized ego would be trimmed back to normal size. This was something he was really looking forward to.

"Understood! EMFC stealth mode, on!"

"Normal engines reduced to most efficient levels!"

"Electronic sound shielding, on! Sonar equalizer on line!" responded the controllers one after the other.

"All Right! Let's get started. Bring us close to that sub, but slowly! I don't want them to suspect a thing."

Meanwhile on the other submarine captain Killy B. Selia was busy yelling at two of his subordinates. "I can't believe that such fools made it to my submarine!" he hollered. Thanks to the small rooms of the submarine his words echoed across the entire ship.

"I understand that you two are new! But it won't excuse your blunder! You are between veterans here, and I'll expect you to perform like veterans! What do you two pumpkins think? Huh? This isn't an afternoon picnic we're on! This is the army! And under my command this ship has become the best in the US navy! I won't allow such unprofessionalism here! I even managed to make the Toy Box run for it! The so called best submarine on the planet!" and the captain went on rattling about his almost non-existent skills.

Unknown to him the sub that he declared to be a useless junk was right behind the Pasadena. Within a hundred feet. To make it all perfect, the people on the second sub were listening in on everything he said. "Captain couldn't one of our torpedoes accidentally break loose?" asked one of the bridge crew.

Tessa shook her head, but her face gave away that she would be too glad to do that. "Tell Weber to hurry up with our greeting! And turn the voice sensors off. If I hear anymore of this I won't be able to resist the temptation."

"Aye! Captain!" came the response. The De Danaan kept on shadowing the smaller sub for the next hour, as Kurz was busy preparing the message. It took a bit longer than first estimated, but after the news got spread across the ship the crew also wanted to send a little notification.

An hour later everything was ready and a large group was assembled at one of the submarine's diving hatches ready to deliver the mail.

"Increase speed to forty-six knots! Turn rudder to the left by three degree's! Be very careful!" commanded Tessa.

"Speed to forty-six! Wheel to the left by three degrees!' echoed Mardukas.

"I want a direct contact with diving hatch one!" came the next order from Tessa, as the confirmations of the previous instructions being carried out were echoed by the controllers.

"Kurz Weber speaking here, lady captain! The present is ready and we almost ready to deliver it!" the sound of people laughing could be heard across the communication channel.

"I understand your high spirits sergeant but try to keep silent. We don't want them to notice us before we want to. Report back when you are ready to deploy the message!"

"With pleasure Tessa-chan!" responded Kurz.

The gigantic body of the De Danaan slowly crept over the smaller submarine, without the people on board of the Pasadena knowing a thing about it's presence. The Pasadena itself was a dwarf compared to its larger sister. As the American sub swam under the De Danaan's fin it almost looked like a whale cub that was hiding on its mother's side. Theresa Testarossa smiled wishing that she could get a shot from the entire scene. She was brought out of her musings by the voice of the ship's playboy. "Everything is read captain, air pressure is increased and the manipulator is ready! Can we open the hatch now?"

"Yes sergeant Weber, but try to make no noise! I want them to think that we are only a fish! At least for now!"

"Okay Miss captain!" responded the cheery soldier.

On the Pasadena the sonar officer noticed a strange noise that was somehow alien at this part of the sea. "Captain he called out we have something strange on our sonar."

"What?" asked captain Killy.

"I thought I just heard a splash." responded the man.

His captain looked at him with question on his face. "A splash?" he asked.

"Yes sir. A splash, just above the submarine! Ever since the machine detected the splash there's something big in the water."

The captain paled. "Is it some-kind of weapon?" he asked.

"No sir! I think it's a metal plate."

"A what?" yelled Killy.

In the very same second Kurz reported to Tessa. "The mail has been delivered! Can we move on to phase two?"

"You have a free hand once I make the announcement!" responded the captain. "Turn off all stealth gear!"

"Yes ma'am!" came the response.

There were no confirmation echoes this time, but there was no need for that. The bridge of the Pasadena was suddenly filled by a continuous beep, and the sonar officer almost jumped from his seat because of fear. "Captain! There's a sub above us!"

"What!? That's impossible." hollered the captain at his subordinate. His face was desperate and it was sure that he gathered a new batch of silver locks.

"Wait, there are some strange sounds coming from there! I'll try to filter the interference."

"Give me that!" yelled Killy ripping the earphone from the sonarist's head.

What he heard was a mix of obscene laughing, smartelic remarks, bad and at times insulting jokes. The man's face was telling entire stories. He was so mad that he couldn't even open his mouth from anger, or maybe his brain froze under the pressure. Then the continuous beep suddenly disappeared, as did the noise that was coming from the other sub and seemingly the entire submarine altogether. Except for the noise that was made by the metal plate that was left behind.

"Commander Mardukas don't you think we overdid it a bit with involving the entire crew?" asked Tessa a little shaken by the way the greetings went.

"Captain I warned you that sergeant Weber had probably something like this in mind when he proposed his idea." responded the English marine veteran. "Although I don't think that the captain of the Pasadena will let anything get out of his ship. He's been over-boasting for months now. It was high time that somebody had put him in his place."

With that all problems were settled and life returned to normal on the ship, although, this incident was to be talked about for months to come. At the same time the plate fluttered happily in the water hanging onto the radar mast of the Pasadena. One side of it was painted pink and had large gothic letters across it. It read:

_Mr. Killy B. Selia please end your insulting remarks about my ship and my crew. At the time of the incident our ship's AI was highjacked by terrorists and there were two AS-es fighting in our main hangar. Even in that situation we could have easily sunk you if we had that intention. _

_Signed: Anthaz_

Next to the signature there was an incredibly lifelike painting of a kiss trace.

The back of the plate was much simpler as was the message it said:

_Call our Madame captain a psycho or coward once more and one of our torpedoes might get loose!_

_Signed: The crew of the "Toy Box"_

This side was decorated by a skull, similar to the ones you can find on pirate ships.

However captain Killy only read the "mail" a day later when his ship surfaced to check on the plate. Its commander didn't dare to do that earlier fearing that the "Toy Box" might attack. Luckily for him the De Danaan was present and there were a couple of shots made of his face in the very moment after he went over the writings.


	16. Flaming it up

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 15: Flaming it up

* * *

**

Sousuke came to a complete stop. The scream belonged to Kaname. When he turned around to see what's going on she saw that two thugs were holding Kaname's hands. She was struggling against the hold refusing to give up, but she wasn't strong enough to break loose. One of the attackers tried to get the fan out of her hands but with one flick of her wrist she gave him the shock of his life, literally.

Sousuke was about to charge forward, however several thugs blocked his way, and he was forced to fight them off first. Kaname continued to struggle without much success. She just refused to give up. One thug moved towards her from the front completely forgetting about the fact that the girl still has free limbs. He was painfully reminded of this fact when the girl's leg shot forward to land right in his groin. A high-pitched yelp later he was rolling around on the ground in immense pain.

But this brought the benefit to the other thugs that Kaname wasn't able to stay on her feet anymore. She fell and landed on the ground with a heavy thud, before she had a chance to move there were several attackers on her. Still Kaname kept on fighting with everything she could. Her fan was only knocked out of her hand after several thugs received some degree of injury. "Now let's see what you're made of!" growled one of the men roughly grabbing her chest.

In last desperation Kaname released the loudest shriek she can muster. "Sousuke come over here and save me already! These people want to rape me!" she hollered just before her mouth was blocked.

When the boy heard this he came to an immediate standstill. He was now officially pissed. The attackers around him closed in with victorious grins of their faces. Despite their casualties they were still in a ten to one advantage, it was only a matter of time before they overpower the two. The shop owner grabbed her shotgun and moved out of her hiding spot.

At the same time Sousuke also did something similar, although, his weapon was much more dangerous. One of his hands slowly revealed a knife, the other pulled out his trusty machine gun. The faces of the thugs became horrid. Especially, because of the grenade that was hanging from the tip of the knife. The boy's eyes were glowing with a devilish red light promising no pardon, no mercy and no escape. "Nobody touches my Kaname!!!" he growled in a deep, deep voice.

With a delicate, but determined move her yanked the grenade's safety pin out. With his next movement he threw the grenade over the thugs. "Kaname! Cover your eyes!" he yelled. The girl didn't need to do anything like that, because she was already covered by several attackers.

Seconds later the thugs let out a mutual scream as they were blinded by the huge flash from the grenade. Kaname saw her chance and bit down on the palm that kept her mouth blocked. In almost an instant the man let go of her. Some others did that because they saw what the boy was holding. A gun was one thing. Well...eh. A machine gun is something completely different.

Then Sousuke attacked. He didn't use the ranged capability of the gun, but moved in on the thugs. Right now he wanted to inflict the pain personally. Doing this through a bullet was not enough for this. His opponents were falling one after the other, and he kept on beating maiming all the way without even sweating.

People, pieces of clothing, furniture and teeth were flying all over the place. Kaname and the saleswoman were only staring with fear all over their faces. "Remind me never to get on the bad side of your boy." remarked the woman. Kaname nodded dumbly.

"Well they had it coming." she responded.

"With that I agree!"

By the end of the fight the thugs were all begging for mercy. There was not one that didn't receive a cut and a couple of strong punches. The restaurant was officially turned into a war-zone. One of the group's members managed to sneak out on the window. A fragmentation grenade followed him close by.

When he saw the explosive land just in front of his nose he almost wetted himself. With a loud shriek he charged back into the building where Sousuke was already waiting for him. "I wasn't though with you yet!" he yelled jumping onto the poor rascal. As if to prove his point the fragmentation grenade exploded outside with a deafening boom. The thug tried to get away but his fleeing friends didn't even think about helping him. As for Kaname and the woman next to her with the shotgun, they just stood there enjoying the view.

In the end, one of the bikers started to promise that he will give the couple his vehicle, if Sousuke ends the beating. This was the thing that finally moved Kaname to intervene.

On the De Danaan Kyouko was resting snuggled into Kurz, for once the boy was grateful that the submarine left relatively large place for it's crew. Having a personal bunkroom is something that normal soldiers could only dream of. On submarines this was even worse. "Thank you for looking after me." murmured the girl into his ear. She lowly slid her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"There's nothing that I like more than I to help a great girl like you." answered Weber giving her his best smile.

Kyouko smiled "At least there is something good in it that I'm stuck here!"

"Sure is! I wouldn't mind having you around for a year or two!" responded Kurz almost laughing.

"I have a family I want to see!" warned the girl.

"Hmm... maybe we could fly over your house so you can get a glimpse at them."

"Kurz!" snapped Kyouko.

The soldier laughed, "Do you know how fun it is to tease you?"

The girl smiled. "Do you think I'm funny?" she asked seriously.

"No I think you're the sweetest girl on this planet." came the response. Kyouko blushed with her face turning deep scarlet.

"Do you really think?" she asked.

"Yeah!" responded Kurz. "You're like Tethys the goddess of the sea." Kyouko turned her head away to hide the now really red face.

"Do you really think that?" she asked cutely.

"More than! Did you also know that they say, she's also a Nymph and she helped many great artists?" he asked. The girl was now totally out of it, this was the first time someone said something like this to her. Or for short she was like pudding in the pro ladyhunter's hands.

At the same time not even a corridor away Sergeant Melissa Mao was on her routine walk across the ship. The cigarette in her mouth was smoking away leaving a clear trail of her route. Her steps were confident and echoed across the corridors of the submarine. All in all, someone would believe it more if she was the captain of the craft, and not the petite little Testarossa.

Who in his right mind would say that a little girl comes with a big ship? However in this case this was true. As Melissa got close to the room of her subordinate she started to feel uneasy. That feeling could have only one reason in her mind.

The face of the woman became red with anger and she threw her cigarette into the nearest bin. "Kurz! I swear if you kinked one piece of hair on her then I'm gonna tear you apart!" she swore speeding up her steps.

In the sharpshooter's bunkroom Kyouko was gazing into the boy's eyes. He smiled back at her. The soldier saw his chance and snuck his hand around her waist. The girl's cheeks reddened even more, as she felt being pulled closer to the boy, but she didn't mind the intimate contact at all.

"Are we just doing what I think?" she asked shyly.

Kurz grinned "If you're talking about the two of us falling in love then I have nothing against it, but only if you are also agreed with it."

The girl nodded and smiled cutely. "I also want it!" Kurz gave her another smile. Kyouko felt as one of his hands travelled up on her back, while his other hand moved to her front to her chin. Then he gently tilted her head up, before he looked into her eyes.

Kyouko's heart was pounding in her chest at an incredible rate, time seemed to stand still to the girl as she soldier's face slowly descended onto hers. She was a bit scared, but at the same time she awaited the new experience like nothing else in the world.

The door of the small room flew open and Melissa entered throwing cold water onto everything. What the woman saw made her blood boil. There was Weber with Kyouko, both of them sitting on his bed, and the soldier was about to kiss the girl. That long ago succumbed to his ministrations. All in all Melissa didn't care about who Kurz took to his room to have a little fun, however this was quite a bit different from normal. Kurz was doing this with a very inexperienced girl.

Though she did not know that for once he had nothing like that in mind.

Kyouko prepared herself for the inevitable and closed her eyes waiting for him to bestow her with the first kiss of her life. Instead however, she heard a shrill female voice, similar to the roar of an angry she lion.

Kurz slowly let go of the girl knowing well who the person behind him is. When Kyouko opened her eyes to see what's going on she saw that the two of them have been found. Her reaction was pretty typical. She jumped out of the soldier's hold and retreated to the far corned of the room as quickly as possible.

"Just what do you think you were doing here???" asked Sergeant Major Melissa Mao with malice dripping from her mouth.

"Come on sis I had nothing like THAT in mind!" defended Kurz.

"Yeah right! She's the only girl aboard the ship you haven't seduced yet!"

"Hey wait a sec! I don't recall ever getting you or the captain into bed!" defended the boy. "Heck! There are a lot of women on the ship that I wouldn't even try to touch!"

"Well I wouldn't mind if you picked up one of them instead of HER!"

"Hey! I'm only twenty! Do you think I would touch a woman who is ten years older than me!? Besides she's much cuter!" countered Kurz. In the far corner of the room, where Kyouko was trying to disappear from shame heard all this. The girl's cheeks returned to their full red colour. At the same time her mind determined to defend her semi boyfriend.

Melissa yanked Kurz to the ground and settled herself on his back, while she pulled his hands painfully behind his back. The soldier grunted because of the pain inflicted on him, but didn't let out any other sounds. "Stop it!" yelled Kyouko rushing up to the boy's side to aid him. "He didn't do anything to me!" she called out.

"Because I arrived just in time!" countered Melissa.

"Hey I only wanted to kiss her! I'm not a guy who starts a relationship doing it!" yelled Kurz. Seconds later he yelped in pain as Melissa pulled on his hands.

Kyouko couldn't help it anymore and latched onto Melissa's arms to help Kurz, but she couldn't do much "Stop it!" she begged in the end, she didn't reach anything.

"Kyouko he's a professional womanizer!" reasoned Melissa.

"People can always change don't you think?"

"Kurz and no womanising that's something really new!" yelled Melissa. "Kyouko I promised the captain that I would keep him away from you while you are on the ship and I'm not about to screw this one up!"

"Don't you get it Melissa I'm really serious with Kyouko here!" grunted Kurz.

"Really serious about getting her into your bed!" yelled the angered woman.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Kurz. "Kyouko is a really sweet girl! I would never treat her like my other affairs!"

"I see it when I believe!" answered Melissa.

"Melissa I'm serious!" responded Kurz.

"Melissa! Please!" repeated Kyouko with her voice pleading.

The woman took a deep breath while thinking this over. In the end she nodded. "Okay if you're really serious then I'll let you two date...BUT I have few conditions." The soon to be couple, immediately nodded. "I don't want to see you two alone in a separate room!"

Kurz and Kyouko exchanged glances. In the end both of them nodded coming to an agreement. They both turned to Melissa and nodded.

"We're agreed!" responded Kurz. "But first we want five minutes! That's all!"

Melissa gazed at the two with some degree of speculation on her face. However in the end she decided to give an all clear. She knew well, that even the fastest quickie would need more than that. "Just five minutes!" she responded Pulling out her watch. She headed off to the door. "Kurz! If I come in to find you underdressed!"

"I know, I know! I'm dead!" responded the sniper.

"Bingo!" responded Melissa. The sound of a door being closed could be heard. Kurz and Kyouko finally relaxed knowing that they are once again alone.

"Well my goddess looks like we have to postpone that first kiss." remarked Kurz with a sad voice.

Kyouko's face fell. She didn't want to wait anymore. "Why?" she asked, not understanding the privilege was taken from her.

"I think you would prefer, to have the right mood for it ne? It is something special and I want you to enjoy it to the fullest."

Kyouko smiled turning her head away to hide her embarrassment. "I think I understand!" she responded meekly. Then she was surprised more than ever before, as Kurz slowly embraced her from the back. The girl's face was once more in full blush and her knees were threatening to buckle.

"Now the mood is much better. Don't you think?" he asked tracing her cheek gently as possible. She unconsciously leaned back to look at him. When she finally got a glimpse of the man she was shocked how close she was to him.

The girl wanted to open her mouth to speak, but she never got that far. She was stopped by Kurz who gently brushed his lips against hers. Kyouko's eyes widened from shock, but within seconds she fell into a dreamy haze completely forgetting about the world around her.

When Kurz finally withdrew she remained there in his arms unable to move. He smiled at his accomplishment. One thing was sure about Kurz Weber even if he was a complete pervert, he was a pervert with "morals" and he liked to satisfy every girl he had to do with. This in every way possible.

His hand slowly travelled to her glasses and took them off, before her returned for another kiss.

"So?" he asked after he finally retreated. "May I have the pleasure to call you my girlfriend?"

Kyouko nodded remaining in his arms, not bothering to speak at all.

Outside of the room Melissa waited patiently she didn't want to leave the two alone. Knowing the tendencies of his subordinate she didn't dare to risk it.

One minute passed then two and she was starting to get nervous. She was definite that Kurz will try something inappropriate. When five minutes passed, something she thought to be and eternity, she immediately opened the door. What greeted her made her jaw drop.

Kyouko and Kurz were just standing there holding each other "Now you believe me?" mouthed the soldier careful that Kyouko won't notice.

"You need more than this to prove it!" mouthed Melissa back.


	17. Airport Boogie Part 1

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**AN:** I allready checked the chapter once but two beta readings are usually in order to weed out most mistakes. So there might be a few glitches. I'll deal with those in a few days.

**Chapter 16: Airport Boogie Part 1

* * *

**

A huge smile kept onto Kaname's face as the towers of Toronto appeared on the horizon. She and Sousuke finally arrived at their destination, and with ten hours to spare. The bus was humming away happily as it sped towards the city. For once she was happy that the two of them ended up in big trouble, this way they got their hands on a bike and could get most of their journey done within a day. Still she couldn't understand why Sousuke pushed so hard that they need to change their vehicle. It was such a nice experience to have the wind playing with her hair.

Still right now the only thing she wanted was to get back home, and then to find her father and her little sister to get them out of trouble. On the seat next to her, Sousuke was sleeping soundly relaxed a bit that she's there to wake him up in case something bad happens.

Kaname smiled at the boy. There were only a few times she saw him so relaxed. Even when the two of them were together he was always prepared to defend her. She slowly slid her arm around Sousuke and pulled him against her body. The boy gave out a low groan in protest against the intruder that disturbed his sleep, but a smile spread out across his face, when he noticed who the intruder was.

Kaname also smiled and placed her hand on his. "Sleep my Sousuke I'll protect you." She murmured to him. The boy unconsciously placed his head on her chest making her blush. Soon she relaxed and leaned against him.

In New York once again several people were assembled in the familiar room to talk about the problem at hand. Their targets were so close that not acting would be stupid. Then again they were so far that they seemed to be a world away.

The people present in the room were only starting to feel the problems that were awaiting them. Their houses were again and again searched through and they didn't know how much was known about their activities. The original idea to infiltrate the organization from above became dust, as more and more people were looking at them with scepticism. Still they had good cards to come out on top.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The situation has grown worse since we last met." declared the old man standing in the far end of the table. His expression was concerned, but at the same time he was assured that everything will come out right for them. "As far as we know, the information the governments got their hands on is only a part of the big picture. Otherwise we would be already in jail. Shunya stored away a lot more. It is certain if the police get their hands on it we can go packing. We don't know if Shunya or the brat is in the possession of the material, but in both cases we can't let them reach the authorities with those papers. Mr. Lop-Chen report!"

A middle-aged Chinese man nodded and stood up. "Yes sir!" he called out. "Our naval forces are outbound looking for the De Danaan. They've been unsuccessful till now. Shunya is still missing. We believe he returned to Japan. If that's true finding him will be very difficult."

"Are there any ideas to find him?" asked someone from the group.

Soon after that a new voice spoke up. "I suggest we use the commotion about Shunyas's "death" and file a report. 'The daughter of the former UN environment chairman has been kidnapped by terrorists.' The rest will be done by the "loyal" citizens." The room was filled with laughter because the way the man emphased loyal.

Then the middle-aged man from before resumed. "So we can scratch Shunya off the list. The brat and her bodyguard are heading definitely towards Toronto. We heard about several incidents in Canada that prove this assumption. We'll try to capture the brat with the local security force, but I don't believe that this will be successful, she proved to be too cunning."

"Then what?" asked someone else at the table.

"We arranged that the plane will has a little accident. Even if the brat survives the crash she won't survive in Afghanistan for long. Especially, because the search teams will have a lot of trouble finding the crash site, I think you all catch my drift."

Once again everybody laughed.

In the distance the orb of the sun finally reached the horizon turning the sky orange. Two long shadows were cast onto the paved street that ran along the fence of the city airport. There were only a few streetlamps polluting the darkness that was slowly crawling over the entire landscape.

"Sousuke are you sure that it is a good idea to sneak in?" asked Kaname looking around nervously.

"We don't know if the enemy has prepared to greet us. The enemy could try to use the local security personnel to capture us." came the explanation. Kaname was so nervous that even the boy noticed, but for the first time in his life he had at least some idea how to help her. His cheeks were bright red, as he slowly embraced her not knowing if he was acting correctly. Kaname couldn't understand what caused him to be so disturbed till she felt his hand lightly squeezing hers. "Don't worry everything will be fine." he whispered to her.

A soft smile spread across Kaname's face, she stood onto her tiptoes and place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll try not to be afraid." she whispered to him.

The blush immediately disappeared from Sousuke's face as he smiled back happy that for once he did the right thing. The two started to lean closer to once again, but before they had a chance the get close the air was filled by the roar of a landing jet force both of them to cover their ears. This reminded them that they have a plane to catch. "I suggest we start the infiltration before our ride leaves without us."

Kaname nodded agreeing and the two headed for the wire fence. More exactly a part of the fence that lay in the shadows. A few snips could be soon heard closely followed by metallic voices as Sousuke removed the section. At the same time Kaname pulled out two tasers hoping that they won't need to use those.

The couple once again exchanged kisses before they headed off into the danger. Thanks to their previous experience they didn't have much trouble. Both were crawling across the short grass sticking to the ground as if their life depended on it. In a certain way it did. Fear and dread made them very careful. They moved slowly and often exchanged glances to give each other courage to move on. There was no real problem till the two got close to the hangars of the airport.

At the same time a private jet started to descent from the sky. The side of the plane bore the logo of the Agrygos security firm that worked as the public face of Mithril. Most people wouldn't even think about what kind of armoury lies behind this enterprise, and how stupid it would be to make an attack with normal weapons against these people.

A vibration in Sousuke's pocket reminded the boy that there is still a little bit of information missing to fully end the plan. He pulled out his mobile phone and with one flip he turned it on. On the screen he found an SMS.

"Our plane will refill at hangar four while it gathers passengers. We'll have to get on it while it's there aside from that our only chance will be if when it moves out onto the runway, but that would be too risky." explained the boy.

Kaname nodded and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "All right dear. Let's hurry!". She whispered back.

Once again the two dark figures lingering just outside of the lights started to crawl towards their new destination. At the same time a guard was strolling along the fence with his watchdog in tow. For him this night was just like any other. He didn't believe that it will be any different from normal. _"Who in his right mind would try to sneak into an airport in the first place."_ he reasoned. Then he noticed that a part of the wire fence not to far from him looked strange.

The guard stepped close to the strange part and immediately saw that a part of it was cut out. Even more the hole was just big enough for someone to slip through. He immediately knew what to do.

A couple of minutes later the silent crawling and sneaking of Sousuke and Kaname immediately came to a halt, as the airport was filled by the howling of sirens.

"Run!" called out Sousuke, not caring that the two of them will be seen. He was sure that they will be able to loose the pursuers somewhere between the hangars. Kaname understood what he had in mind well, and immediately charged after him.

Both ran as fast as possible while behind them the guard left his dog off the line. And in front of them in the huge terminal of Toronto's biggest airport the guards started to swarm all over the place checking passengers one after the other. The two teens charged to the nearest hangar hoping that they will be able to find a safe spot to hide for now, or at least till they figure out something. When they entered they were utterly disappointed the hangar was empty, as in completely devoid of anything except for a few tools and pipes that were lying on the ground.

The couple exchanged glances, then with mutual agreement they both said the same single word. "Fuck!" Then they did the only thing they could. They ran.

The only advantage the two had was that the airport from nature on was huge and there were not enough people to cover the entire area.

Just as Kaname and Sousuke exited from the hangar they bumped into two of the security men. The two sides stared at first not knowing what to do. Luckily Sousuke's military reflexes kicked in and before he knew why he disabled the guards. The two immediately retreated into the hangar now equipped with a plan.

Kaname also had a wage idea what her boyfriend had in mind, but in the current situation she was completely against that idea. To ad she had a couple of very good reasons. "Sousuke if you're going to tell me that we are going to use these two as hostages then you can forget that!" she warned sternly.

"I had something different in mind." he answered eyeing the girl's clothes. "You may not like the idea, but I think you should undress." he remarked. Kaname barely could keep herself from attacking Sousuke, when she heard those words.

"Do you really think I would take off my clothes with you watching?" she asked with a dark blush spreading across her entire face.

"Well you were really enthusiastic when we spent the night in the barn. I would assume that you wanted to engage into some-kind of activity that isn't appropriate before a couple is married for life. You actually managed to seduce me with your approach. It was plain luck that you were too tired to engage into any sexual activities and fell unconscious before I did something that isn't correct in the current level of our relationship."

Kaname's mouth hit the ground causing a minor earthquake. "You mean that wasn't a dream?" she asked really disturbed by the situation that came to exist. Then she blushed deep scarlet when she recognised what she said.

"Kaname I wouldn't ask something like this from you, but we need a reason for us to take all these bags we have along. We can't leave the evidence and our weapons, behind that would be also a bad option because..." at this point Sousuke's presentation was brought to an end by Kaname's finger that found a rest on his lips.

He remembered this gesture. Kaname explained to him when the two of them were on a date in a theatre. At first he didn't get why such a small and tender movement can have such a huge meaning. It took hour of explaining from Kaname to make him finally understand. Right now he was happy for that.

"I understand you! You are only trying to protect others. And I'm proud of that part of you, but could we do it some other way?" she asked cutely.

"I have an idea, I could dress up as a guard and act that I caught you, but that would force us to leave behind many of our material. We can't do that!" reasoned Sousuke. "And it would be most loathsome if I made you carry all our material."

"Stop right there!" yelled a guard ending the discussion of the two and bringing an end to the latest masquerade plan.

Same time, somewhere along the Northern shore of Sumatra 

A rugged looking man was walking across a military camp with a determined goal. On his head were a pair of earphones those were connected to a Discman. The volume was on max, and thus there was practically nothing that he heard except for the loud music, what he would have heard of the outside world was jammed as he kept on humming to the tunes.

He headed directly towards a small wooden building that was used in certain emergency situations that every human gets from time to time. He opened the door and stepped inside bringing out a newspaper before he closed the door behind himself. In the semi-darkness of the hut he went to work.

Suddenly the calm peace of the outside was brought to an end as gunfire tore into the semi silence of the rain-forest. This was followed by the impacts of several missiles, explosions and some more shooting. The man in the small wooden hut immediately forgot about his small problem, he jumped up and opened the door.

The sight that greeted him had some resemblance to the apocalypse. The entire military camp was annihilated. There was not a single vehicle that remained on its feet, the buildings and storages were filled with holes and were burning, the land was completely burned out because of the flames. In his dazed state his pants fell from his hand and landed in the dirt leaving him very much exposed to possible lurking eyes. Though in that second there was nobody around to find him funny.

There was no sign of the attackers who did this. Just as if they never existed, however some distance south from the camp five humanoid shaped machines were jogging through the thick growth of the forest. For normal tanks and foot soldiers the thousands of age-old trees would be an impossible barrier. To the machine known as Arm Slave this was no big deal. On the contrary the tall trees helped even more to conceal the five machines that were headed for their next objective.

"Urzu-2 to TDD HQ we took out the enemy outpost! From now on it's safe to operate in shallow waters! We are moving on to target two!" reported Melissa with a small smile. Then the smile disappeared in an instant. "Okay you punks! We have ten minutes of free time before we arrive at target two! Was the spare ammo enough?"

A chorus of rodgers answered to this. "We even have a little ammo to spare!" remarked Kurz grinning in his cockpit.

"Just don't get too confident Urzu-7! I definitely won't tell Kyouko that you got yourself killed!" warned Melissa. "You'll have to do that personally!"

"Chill already Melissa! We're pros or something like that!" countered the soldier calmly. "So will it be a standard party program or do you want to try something new?"

"Nah, some drug factory doesn't deserve to get a special treatment!" came the response. Everyone laughed. "Just make sure to keep away from the prisoners hold. You know how these bastards produce their poison! I really hoped that slavery died out by now."

"Rodger! We'll clean out the trash and get those people out before dinner!" came the response from another member of the team.

"I'm kinda sorry for Urzu-7 he loves missions of this kind. Just go in, blast the bad guys, and march home in pride!" added someone else.

"Don't worry he's getting his share of fire all right!" answered Kurz.

"Get moving you useless bunch!" yelled one of the guards about a mile away. "If I don't see the hundred kilo crack ready by the end of the day you all can forget about your dinner. We have a lot of customers who want to get what they ordered!" with that move the guard rammed the but of his weapon into one of the workers.

The bulky man fell to the floor and glared up at his tormentor. He could easily kill the person, but if he did anything everyone in the camp would be dead, or at least the prisoners in it. This was the only thing that kept him from attacking. "Bastard!" hissed the captive man. "You wouldn't be so mighty if it weren't for that gun!"

The guard laughed. "So what are you doing to do about it? Huh?"

The man growled in anger. "Some day you'll get what you deserve!" he promised.

"In your dreams came the response." and the guard laughed again.

In that very second an impact could be heard from the direction of the weapon storage, this was closely followed by a huge explosion, as vast quantities of explosives were blown up in the sky. Several other explosions followed as the air was filled with continuous firing and blasts. One of the base's active arm slaves turned to the direction from which the shots came. A bullet ripped through its chest just under the pilot tearing the mechas turbines to pieces. The metal monster didn't even have time to lift its weapon before it fell. The laugh died in the guard's mouth and his face went white. The base was never attacked because. The impassable terrain perverted anyone from getting close.

At first the guerrillas didn't even get it what's going on. They only acted when an ear piercing "Yahoo!" filled the air. By then it was too late. The attackers already started to party between the unmanned mechas. Those that were manned were taken out with the beginning shots of the salvo. In some way the battle was decided before it even begun.

The five attacking Arm Slaves finally deactivated their camouflage systems that made them look almost invisible. They were strolling within the perimeter of the base, as if they were just on an afternoon walk. Although, there was a slight difference. They were destroying virtually anything that was around them.

The normally lively and thriving jungle became completely silent as its owners ran for their lives. The only thing that could be head was the desperate screams of humans and the sounds of destruction.

The guard was now sweating nervously. He was deep in trouble, His weapon was ripped from his hands in the very moment the prisoners realized what's going on, and now those were ganging up on him with predatory smiles.

At the same time the gigantic mechas were continuing with their work of destruction. Fire was starting to spread everywhere over the base. There was only one building spared from the treatement. This was the prisoner's hold that was by now completely abandoned by the defenders of the base.

"Urzu-2 speaking. Everything under control, the defences have been destroyed. What's the ETA on the choppers?" asked Melissa.

"They will be there within the next ten minutes." responded the calm voice of the de Danaan's communication officer.

Just as Melissa received the response one of the most terrifying sight was granted to her that she could imagine. The huge pile of ashes that was once the main building of the base suddenly started to rise, up. As the wave slowly grew parts of the rubbish started to fall down from it. As one of the wrecks fell down from the pile the surface of something unharmed came to sight.

The five grensbacks all turned to the omen like sight. The pilots all knew that there is something wrong. Then another piece of scrap fell from the top of the pile revealing the head of an arm slave. There was a long mane on the head. The Mithril pilots immediately knew what to do they started to shoot at the newcomer with everything they had, but it had no use. The bullets only got within a few feet of the mecha, there they were stopped by some invisible force.

"TDD! Tell Geybo to stop immediately! We've got Cordarl here! Repeat! We're fighting a lambda drive equipped mecha!" yelled Melissa, while she kept shooting. However it was no use the bullets didn't have even the smallest chance to penetrate the defence.

The enemy mecha suddenly flared up in a bright blue light blinding the other pilots around him. "Damn it!" yelled Kurz, while he kept on moving so he won't be hit by a possible attack. However another one of the group wasn't that lucky. The grensback, whose pilot was known as Urzu-4 received a direct hit and exploded into a ball of flames, the pilot didn't even have the slightest chance to get out of his weapon.

"Bastard!" hissed the four remaining soldiers at once, as they charged their opponent. Still the bullets bounced off the invisible field as it they were rubber balls. The Cordarl fired again. This time the target was Kurz, but somehow he managed to avoid the shot. The bullet of the enemy mecha raced through the space he just occupied and moved on, cutting across several unfortunate trees that were in its ways. The power of the shot made them break into pieces as if they were nothing, but simple matches. The trees were brought down like this for miles.

"Everybody get out of here! I'll try to keep him here!" called out Melissa. "That's an order!" Two of her three subordinates immediately complied to this order, but her third subordinate remained there. "Kurz start moving before I kick you back to the De Danaan personally." yelled Melissa.

"Do you really think I don't know what you are planning sis?" asked the sharpshooter.

"You just shut up!" yelled the woman back completely forgetting about the situation. She turned around just in time to avoid the oncoming shot. "You got someone aboard that ship who would mourn after you so do me a favour and get lost." she yelled.

The he machine that Kurz was operating took a tentative step back. The pilots face was shocked and for a second he completely forgot about the fact that the two of them were in the middle of armed combat. Seconds later the sharpshooter stopped backing as he regained his composure. "Do you think it would make me fell better if some crazy chick died to save my hide? Well fat chance!" yelled Kurz. "Now get your ass in gear!"

"Do you really think we have a chance to outrun that thing," yelled back Melissa. "It's almost indestructible, and I bet that it's at least twice as fast as we thanks to that damn lambda driver!" The two fighting pilots completely forgot about their enemy. The pilot of the Cordarl saw his chance and fired at the two. Both M9 pilots reacted and dodged the attack. However the blonde haired pilot wasn't fast enough.

At first he believed that he's out of it, but to his shock some invisible force tore off the arms of his mecha and disintegrated his weapon. Even in this shock Kurz had enough guts to return the favour from his mounted weapons. It was no use the bullets from the machine guns simply bounced off from the invisible barrier around the hostile mecha.

The huge body of the grensback staggered across the battlefield like a drunkard after an all nighter as Kurz fought with all his might to keep his machine standing. However the damage done to the mecha's systems was too much. Seconds later the huge body of the once powerful war-machine crashed into the hard ground with a sickening thunder, its upper body broke into several pieces as if it was made of glass.

Melissa was forced to witness this scene. Her eyes widened when she saw what remained of her comrade's machine, there was no way someone could survive that. It was practically a smoking piece of scrap. She turned to her enemy with menace in her features. It was determined. This mecha will fall.

Strangely Kurz somehow managed to survive the crash. He was more than thankful for every safety measurement installed into his weapon. Thanks to those measurements he managed to get away with a couple of bruises after the ten feet fall. The displays of his machine were all out, and the only source of light was a small red emergency lamp. It barely gave him enough information to note that he's still alive. He also had to remember that there's a fight going on out there.

The first thought that he had was to inform Melissa that he's still here and that she should get the hell out, but all the electronics were off line. There was nothing that he could do.

In the middle of cursing Kurz moved onto his second objective namely to get out of the cockpit before he gets killed for real. He pulled the small hydraulic switch that kept the cockpit closed, but nothing happened. The entire system was wrecked. Then he tried to manually detach the head of the mecha. After throwing several switches and unplugging a few cables Kurz could hear the click that signalled the head was off the body, but nothing happened. Apparently it was stuck.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I have many ideas about the next few years, but being stuck in a POW camp is not one of them! Swell time to find a long term girlfriend!" Then he kicked the side of the cockpit with all his power. He was quickly, and painfully reminded, that metal is usually stronger than a human foot.

He fell back into his seat with a foul scowl across his entire face. Then he heard a strange screech like sound. Just like the sound that can be heard when metal slides across metal. Seconds later the head of the grensback slid off its place and landed on the ground making the earth shake. Kurz couldn't believe his eyes. "All right. This was unexpected!" he remarked while climbing out.

The sight that greeted him wasn't pretty at all. Mao was firing at the Cordarl with everything she had without any luck. At the same time she was dancing around her opponent like a hyperactive rubber ball. This was the only thing that kept her alive, this, and the fact that her opponent seemed to play around with her. Only that this cat and mouse game was deadly.

Kurz didn't have the slightest idea how he could help, but he knew that he has to help his sister-in-arms. However he knew that if he doesn't find anything soon both of them will end up dead. The problem was that their strike force shot everyone and everything to pieces what could pose any kind of threat.

On the bridge of the De Danaan captain Testarossa was watching with fear how the entire scene unfolded. She knew well, that there is nothing she can do for her pilots. It was partly a wonder that two of them could get away from the deadly machine. She was going through one after the other of the missiles on board of her ship. However she couldn't find a thing that would give her a chance to help Melissa out of her current predicament. She could only hope for the best.

She looked at Mardukas with begging eyes, hoping that he has some-kind of idea. This was not the case. Even the old marine fox couldn't bring up a good idea for this situation. When he noticed Tessa's pleading look he shook his head. "I'm sorry captain. There's nothing we can do. Our best option would be to launch Arbalest but..."

"We don't have Sergeant Major Sagara here!" finished the captain.

Mardukas nodded grimly.

Tessa remained seated for a few seconds playing with her hair. Then without any kind of warning she jumped up and ran. "Commander the bridge is yours. I have a few things to do, prepare the Arbalest for launch."

"Captain where are you going?" called the old seaman.

"I have a few things to settle! Just do as I told you." yelled Tessa as she ran down the corridor.

Before Mardukas could do a thing she already left. The man knew well that there's nothing he can do to stop his captain once she gets an idea into her head. So he just let it be. What he didn't knew was that this time Tessa was carrying around one of the stupidest ideas of her life in that little skull of hers.

She was heading directly towards the hangar. Her goal was to get to the Arbalest.

North America 

The man fell to the ground moaning from the pain that shot through his body. Before he even had time to lift his speaker both Kaname and Sousuke rushed forward and slammed their feet into his face. The poor man didn't have the slightest chance to remain conscious.

Even if this was well accomplished the teens knew that the screams the guard let out were still enough to make some people come and check. They gathered their stuff and ran.

It was just as the two though. Mere seconds after Sousuke and Kaname left the storage building on the back door several guards charged in on the front. Outside of the hangar Sousuke's eyes quickly went over the area in hope to find a good path to get to the jet. Behind him was a huge store full of guards in font of him stood a terminal. Several long passenger tubes extending from it that served as a safe way for people to board the planes. They were quite a distance from each other. But there was a dark shadow under each of them. Considering that the alternative would mean running around in the open he decided to stick to the terminal. This was very dangerous, but still the safest path left. Sousuke didn't like it at all, still, this was his best option.

He hoped so much that things will go much better.

He was determined not to get caught, he knew what consequences that would mean for him and his girl. His hand slowly slipped to his real gun hoping that there would be no need for him to use it, but he was determined to use it if so needed. He didn't know why but the few things he saw made him understand that something is wrong here. Normally an airport wasn't guarded so well. He pulled Kaname towards the first tube. She soon understood and followed him. The two of them only came to a stop in the semi safety of the shadow.

There pulled the girl against him, he just couldn't help it. She understood his distress and returned the gesture. She let go of her bags not caring about those and pulled him into a bear hug. "I'm sorry Kaname. I don't know if we can reach the plane." he apologised.

The girl tightened her grip on him. She was shaking from fear, but her hold was the strongest she ever gave him. "You know what to do if we don't have a way out?" she asked.

Sousuke nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I can do it." he apologised.

"Sousuke you have to. Do you know what those people will do to me if they catch me?" The solder nodded grimly. "They will beat me, they will drug me, they will rape me, they will fool around with my head, and then they kill me! We can't let them win. Even if the cost is my death! Understood soldier!"

"Rodger." answered Sousuke wavering. Kaname used her chance and placed a kiss on his mouth. After she pulled away she looked at him with a grim face.

"It could be that this was the last time we could do that." she whispered to him. "If only you can get out I want you to know that I want you to be happy, it doesn't matter if it's not with me."

Sousuke looked at the girl with huge eyes. "Kaname you can't say such a thing." Kaname shook her head. "Sousuke I have no regrets. At least I was the one who could teach you how to live a normal life. I only wish I couldn't loose my virginity at that time."

Sousuke pulled her close. "We'll do something about that once we get out of here. I don't care if it breaks a rule of my religion. Now stop talking shit!" the last word surprised both teens even Sousuke couldn't understand from where that came from.

"There they are!" yelled a guard. Both teens grabbed their guns and gave the poor man a sample of rubber ammunition before they took off in a run.


	18. Airport Boogie Part 2

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

**Chapter 17: Airport Boogie Part 2**

The airport was full of screams. Two dark figures snuck around trying to avoid detection. Their mood was foul to say the least. The landing strips were closed for unknown time, and the two teens didn't know how long they can keep up with the hide and go seek game before they are caught. The only thing that kept them moving was the hope that they might find some way to sneak aboard the Agrygos airliner.

"Now where to?" asked Kaname as she and Sousuke slipped right into another dark corner, where they could take a rest for the time. They were both panting, sweat was running all over their bodies, but they refused to give up.

The two teens weren't the only ones who were starting to get tired. The guards finally learned that searching for the duo in pairs is a most dangerous idea. For that to happen, they first had to loose the contact with ten of their friends. Those were all found after some time, in different levels of injury.

"I believe the best thing we could do is to sneak into the main building," reasoned Sousuke, as he sunk into his thoughts for a split of a second. For a mere second Kaname agreed. Then, the part of her brain that belonged to her whispered self broke through.

"Sousuke, wouldn't it be better if we fake that we got into the terminal."

The boy didn't answer, his face gave it away, that he's in deep thought. Then he nodded. "I believe you're right! That's a wonderful idea Kaname!"

"And?" she asked smiling.

"Huh?"

"Come on you know!" she teased, holding her cheek out to him.

A soft smile spread across Sousuke's face. He leaned forward, and placed a quick kiss on her face. As he pulled away he was happy to see, her smiling face. The couple exchanged glances, before both of them started to scan the area around them looking for any kind of danger, and possible routes out.

Kaname looked towards the left. There were some barrels before the huge hangar; next to those was a huge stack of boxes, most probably the cargo of a transport plane. Even more further to the left there was the open space of the landing strip.

At the same time, Sousuke was checking everything on the right side. What he saw almost made him jump with joy. There, in the open, in front of the two of them stood three eighteen wheeled monstrosities. Huge lorries, used to push around the planes, the perfect thing to cause havoc, and maybe a good way to find, or rather carve a path to the Agrygos liner.

"Kaname! Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"I plan to liberate one of those transportation vessels," answered Sousuke, pointing at the lorries.

"Eh?" was all that Kaname could answer.

"We could use those vehicles to get closer to out goal," refined the boy grabbing Kaname's hand and pulling her along in the direction of the transporters. Kaname let herself being pulled along she knew well that she doesn't have enough strength to stop him, when he's so determined.

At the same time, high in the sky a 747 started its descend. One of the gigantic plane's engines were only spitting out smoke instead of keeping the plane moving. This was more than enough for the airport to be immediately opened to this particular plane. However, this was something that was unknown to Sousuke and Kaname who were just boarding their newly stolen means of transportation.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kaname. "I mean there'll be hardly anyone who wouldn't see this thing moving around."

"Don't worry. I'm a specialist! I know what I'm doing!" answered the boy with a smirk. Kaname shuddered at those words. She knew well that her boyfriend had something big in mind. And this something big will definitely be ugly. Very ugly.

Despite all her thoughts against the idea she got seated in the huge vehicle and Sousuke started to dig through the cables to get the metal beast going.

"There they are!" hollered one of the guards, noticing the activity on board of the trailer. He immediately charged towards the vehicle, as did several other guards. At the same, time Sousuke was trying to find the right wires, which was quite a feat, since he had to do all that in half dark, because his trusty flashlight just decided to run out of battery.

"I'll keep them away just hurry!" informed Kaname, readying her gun, and grabbing the last remaining ammo clip that had rubber bullets stacked away in it.

One of the guards got too close for her like, but a shot in the stomach brought that advance to a halt. "Hurry up! I have a few things against getting killed!" yelled Kaname at Sousuke, who was still busy. The next watchman got too close for her like, and she fired again. This time, the hit was on the chest. Despite this, the onslaught of guards kept on charging towards the car, not caring about the danger. The fact that there was no place for them to hide made them reckless.

All the time Sousuke was busy with the wires of the car, one of the guards got hold of the door and reached in, to grab Kaname. The boy's foot shot forward on a reflex like manner sending to poor bastard to the ground with a footprint on his face. On the other side another man grabbed the door.

Kaname's solution was... unique so to say. She lathed onto the guar's hand with her teeth letting a ferocious roar, before sinking her biters into soft human flesh. A scream later everything was fixed. In fact, the keeper was so creeped out that he started to run to get to safety, screaming something about cannibals.

Sousuke continued to fumble with the wires under the steering wheel without any luck. "Come on move it!" yelled Kaname, not understanding what's taking so long.

"This vehicle differs from the other's I had to borrow doing my work. I can't find the right ignition cable," answered the boy calmly.

"So that's what you call it!!!" yelled back Kaname.

Sousuke didn't answer, he was too busy trying to find the right wire that would get the lorry going. Finally much to his pleasure he found what he was looking for. Seconds later the engine of the transporter roared to life.

Just in time to add. Kaname has finally run out of bullets, she was also starting to run out of ideas of ways to keep the attackers at bay. There were already several of them trying to get in the car when Sousuke finally stepped on the gas and got the huge vehicle going, heading directly to the landing strip. Still two of two guards kept hanging on despite the fact the soldier was accelerating at a devilish speed.

The boy was a little surprised when he saw the fire-trucks of the airport scrambling, but he believed the plan was to force him and Kaname to abandon the lorry. This was one thing he didn't want to do before it was time to get on board of their flight. There was something else he didn't really understand. The people hunting for him and Kaname suddenly started to run for it, or more specifically they left the open area around the landing strip as fast as possible not wanting to get flattened. Only two remained, those were the ones who kept hanging onto the transporter. What he didn't know was that just a mile away a huge plane was preparing to land.

"Get off! Will you?" yelled Kaname at the guards, who kept holding on. Of course, by now their main goal was simply not to get injured, and they kept holding on. She and Sousuke were so deep in their tasks that they completely overheard the huge noise the incoming passenger jet was making. Then Sousuke looked up.

The sight greeting him was a once in a lifetime experience. He was staring up at a landing Jumbo. From the front. Then, he did something he only rarely ever did. "Oh... shit! We're fucking deep in shit!" he remarked. His voice was completely neutral. Sousuke was simply too shocked react in any other way.

At the same time, on the opposite side of the globe, the same word shot through Melissa's head. She was starting to run out of ammunition, but her opponent didn't have a scratch. The only reason why she was still alive was the fact that the one in the Cordarl's cockpit was a complete, and total rookie. Still it was only a matter of time before she makes a deadly mistake.

On the board of the De Danaan not even ten miles away, Teresa Testarossa finally arrived in the main hangar of her submarine. Her destination was standing in front of her. The Arx-7, the Arbalest, Mithril's most dangerous arm slave by far.

She was determined to take that weapon out on the battlefield. One way or another, but to do that she first has to talk the AI of the mecha into it. This was the easier part. First she had to get into the cockpit of the machine. To accomplish this she had to climb up a high ladder. Considering her physical abilities this is quite a task.

Against all these odds, Tessa charged forward with full speed, but after the first few steps her legs slipped, and she landed on the hard steel floor with a hard thump. She wasn't slowed down at all by the fall. In fact she became even more determined, and tried to get up again. It was only after the second fall that she finally realized that climbing ladders in high heels isn't really a good idea.

The young girl slowed down a bit, and took her shoes off. After that se looked up with a determined face, and once more started to climb the ladder, barefoot. This time she got further... before she slipped and once more landed on the ground quite hard. However, she didn't care about the stinging feeling in her bottom. Once more she started to climb up, only to fall back down again. Tessa kept on fighting; she simply refused to give up. In the end someone from the hangar crew finally took a pity on her. Even with the man's help, it took another couple of falls for her to get into the mecha's cockpit, but finally she made it.

Her hands immediately moved to the control panes of the huge war-machine. They moved quick and precise. However she couldn't take the machine out of there. The main computer of the mecha denied her any access to the motion controls. "Sorry madam captain, but you are not authorised." It declared over an over again.

The young captain groaned at the answer. "Listen," she reasoned. "Mao is in really big trouble, and unless we help her she's going to be killed."

"I understand your concern, but my regulations forbid me to let anyone, but Sergeant Major Sagara operate me," answered the machine in its mechanic voice.

"This is really serious! I understand you, but couldn't you forget about this single rule for once?" reasoned Tessa.

"Captain you are forgetting that I'm a machine. I have rules implanted into me, I can't bend these rules like a human," responded the machine.

"Well in this one case I order you to ignore that rule!" called out Tessa with a determined voice.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't do that!" came the mechanic answer.

Tessa shook her head. "Then let's make a deal! You jump over that rule to save Melissa and I'll arrange things for you to get a new processor. How about it?" The computer didn't answer for a long time. The only sounds that were heard were the humming generator, and the small sounds, made by the AI of the machine.

"I assume, you would threaten me with complete destruction if I don't agree with you offer." remarked the machine. "I would prefer to be destroyed in battle to that. I agree with your offer."

"All right, then!" called out Tessa with a determined voice. "I'm not the best pilot so please be at full attention!"

"Rodger!"

Not even a moment after the machine spoke those words Tessa brought the mecha into a standing position, somehow. The Arbalest was moving like a drunkard, still it didn't fall, and considering that it was on the board of the De Danaan this was a really good thing. Otherwise the young captain be better well prepared for a huge bill. The machine walked or rather stumbled across the hangar towards underwater launching bays.

On the bridge, Commander Richard Mardukas received the biggest shock of his life, when he saw the Arbalest moving, without its pilot being the one at the controls. Of course, he had a good idea who was the one to persuade the machine to cooperate. He immediately moved over to the mission control officer, determined to stop the girl, who was the closest thing to a daughter that he had. With a polite yet firm movement of his hand, he ordered the almost freaking controller, to hand over the microphone.

Without a moment of thinking he placed it on the top of his head, and with a few movements of his hand he activated a private link between the bridge and the prototype weapon. He waited patiently for the pilot to answer, knowing, that the machine most probably informed the pilot of the call. That didn't happen.

All the time Mardukas was starting to get more and more nervous. He was even thinking about the worst possibilities, when the girl in the cockpit finally spoke up. "Open underwater hatch two!" she ordered.

The British seaman's mouth fell open. He has seen a couple of things during his life, but this one, this one beat them all. By far, by very far! "With all due respect captain. What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled the man.

"I said open underwater hatch two! Immediately!" answered the girl's determined voice.

"I'm sorry to say this captain, but I have to disobey your command. You never operated an arm slave in real combat situation, and you're not qualified to use that kind of machine! It's too dangerous!" reasoned Mardukas.

"I know that, but I won't let Mao die!" yelled Tessa back.

"But captain!"

Tessa was didn't care about Mardukas. The only thing she wanted, was get out there and get Melissa out of trouble, and maybe save Kurz, if he's still alive. She preferred to end up dead above having to tell Kyouko that her newly found boyfriend is dead. In fact she was ready to blow the door open if so was needed.

"Commander Mardukas! Open this hatch, or I'll do it with force! I'm not kidding!" warned Tessa in a very meaning voice.

Mardukas hung his head. He knew well that the girl in the mecha was not kidding; he knew that she would do it without any hesitation. He slowly turned around "Open underwater hatch, two," he said in a defeated voice, before he turned back. "Captain once you return to the ship I want to talk with you! Consider this, as an order form an elder seaman!"

"Understood! ... Daddy..." answered Tessa, as the hatch behind her closed and the room started to fill with water.

Kurz, who was quite battered up, didn't give up on his plan to help Melissa. The problem was that there was no real way he could help his comrade. A simple handgun is everything, but useful, when someone fights huge human shaped colossuses of metal. Of course the veteran soldier knew the best spot, where he might find something of use. Although, he was also quite sure that there is nothing left that he can use. The Tuatha De Danaan's Special Response Team was well known because its deadly ability to destroy any kind of enemy base. And with "destroying", we can mean that there is not one stone left on the other that isn't ordered to be left that way.

Still, the sniper slowly crawled on to reach the main hangar of the base. If there was a place where he had the tiniest bit of chance to get his hands on a decent weapon, then it was there. He used every small hiding spot, despite the fact that the only enemy that still remained there was the mecha that was just taking Melissa apart.

Finally, he reached his destination, and just as accepted, everything, and everything was shot to pieces. The roof of the hangar has collapsed, after a large section of the wall was blown to dust. The weapons inside were only piles of scraps and debris.

Kurz moved into the hangar, but he didn't have much hope to find anything in tact. Then he spotted something among the junk. It was the head of an Arm Slave. The rest of the machine's body was covered under rubbish, but something told him that this is what he's looking for.

The frog like head immediately gave it away that it was an old model. But as long the machine was good enough to carry an anti tank gun, it was good for him.

Sousuke's mouth was wide open. Kaname's also, she was screaming with all her power. Luckily, the soldier's instincts, and reflexes immediately ordered him to get out of the way. He practically ripped the steering wheel out, as he turned left. The tires of the huge transporter screeched protesting against the sudden change of course, but they held out. The vehicle threatened to turn over somehow it could remain on its wheels.

All the time, the three passengers were screaming their lungs out. Especially Kaname, who all but started to watch the film of her life.

The plane kept on getting closer with an incredible speed. The rescue crew of the airport was watching the entire scene unfold with horror. The lorry had no chance to get away in time. The people on board saw this. The guards hanging on turned their heads away, and Kaname jumped onto Sousuke hugging him with all her might, consequently making him unable to control the lorry.

The jet drew closer; even Sousuke closed his eyes, having run out of ideas. All the time Kaname kept on screaming like a banshee. "I don't want to die as a virgin!!!" she yelled.

Then, the air was filled by a huge crash as the plane came into contact with the lorry.


	19. Tessa's gone mad!

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change**

AN: Sorry about the late post. It looks like I've been living a bit too easy the last few months and I needed and still need to catch up with schoolwork. I hope you can understand. This is the only backdraw if you find good roomamtes at the hostel. Hopefully I'll catch up by next week. Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon.

Thank you for your reviews. Every one of them. It may sound corny considering I never respond directly to them, but always writing the same old stuff would be boring if you look at it like that. Hopefuly by the end of the month I'll be over my exams and can completely turn my attention to writing. Though I have to admit this will be one busy summer for me.

I'll end my ranting here, I hope you'll like the next chapter. The Cat of the East signing off.

**Chapter 18: Tessa's gone mad!**

The plane kept on getting closer with an incredible speed. The rescue crew of the airport was watching the entire scene unfold with horror. The lorry had no chance to get away in time. The people on board saw this. The guards hanging on turned their heads away, and Kaname jumped onto Sousuke hugging him with all her might, consequently, making him unable to control the vehicle.

The jet drew closer; even Sousuke closed his eyes, having run out of ideas. All the time Kaname kept on screaming like a banshee. "I don't want to die as a virgin!!!" she yelled in despair.

Then, the air was filled by a huge crash as the plane came into contact with the lorry. It was a sharp thunder like one that forced everyone to cover their ears. The huge jumbo moved on, without slowing down, even by a tiny bit. Kaname opened her eyes looking around. "Am I dead?" she asked herself. The plane finally came to a halt some distance away, and she saw as much of the airport security rushed to the giant to rescue the passengers, completely forgetting about the two intruders. Disarray was total, and complete, nobody knew what to do, or how to act. People were running around like headless chickens, especially, after they received opposing orders that just couldn't be fulfilled.

The schoolgirl cursed silently about her luck. "I could have at least gotten far enough to get myself laid!" she called out angrily. Then she saw something, it was a pile of broken plastic in the air. It was in the middle of falling to the ground. Those reminded her vaguely of the yellow lamps on top of the lorry. In fact, those pieces of plastic belonged to the top left lamp that was now thrashed, because one of the jumbo's wheels came into close contact with it.

She also noticed that her legs were feeling chilly, while her chest was comfortably warm, being pressed against Sousuke like they were. To add, the boy's face held an eerie pink colour. Finally all pieces fell into place. She wasn't dead. In fact, she was alive, and healthy as any other young girl at her age can be.

Sousuke finally broke his hands out of her deadly hold, and regained the control over the vehicle. He saw the chance the two of them were presented with and turned the car towards the Agrygos liner, in hope to get on board without being noticed. By now, some of the airport personnel turned their attention back to the fleeing couple, but they were focused on the transporter instead of the ones sitting inside.

In a darker area of the port, the huge vehicle suddenly changed direction, then it sped up. It reached a tempo that it was never supposed to go with, but the monstrosity didn't care, it kept on getting faster. It soon broke through the airport's fence, and after laying back some distance it crashed into a store tearing apart the display. Only after causing considerable damage did it come to a halt. Many of the security people charged after the loose car, to capture the two inside. However, when they got close they quickly noticed that there's nobody there to be caught.

In the shadows of an airport building, a strange phenomenon could be seen. Grass was walking on the solid concrete. Actually, the grass was Sousuke's camouflage net, under which he, and Kaname were making their getaway.

They only came to a halt, after they finally reached a young woman in Mithril uniform. She was in the company of several other operatives. "Don't you think you two overdid it a bit?" she asked almost laughing.

"This was the best way to reach our ride undetected," responded Sousuke, earning a glare from Kaname.

"Do you know that one of those people almost used me as a mat as they ran by?" growled the girl.

"I understand your concern, but you don't have to be worried. I would have protected you, if that had threatened to happen," reassured the boy.

Kaname shook her head "How I fell for you is beyond me!" she remarked.

"You two can talk about it on the ride to France!" interrupted the woman with a glare.

The teens nodded and started to follow the lead of the Mithril personnel, who were leading them to the private jet shielding them from prying eyes as good as possible.

It took at least another hour for things to cam down at the airport, but finally the decision was made, and slowly the port to returned to its normal pace of life. Not much time later a certain plane took off with a certain couple on board.

Kurz started up his newly acquired mecha. The RK-92 came to life with a huge squeal of its generator. After a few seconds the gas turbine went silent once more. He couldn't believe his luck. Somehow he managed to find a mecha that is in tact only to find it out that the thing is unable to fight because it's generator wouldn't work. "Come on you hunk of junk move!" he yelled once again kicking into the solid steel wall of a mecha's cockpit.

Once again the young sharpshooter received the same result as with his earlier machine. The metal armouring proved its superiority in strength over a human foot. Strangely, as the soldier once more started to practice his quite colourful language, the engine of the gigantic machine came to life with a roar. "Now that's better you hunk of junk!" called out the young man. As if hearing his words the machine started to cough and clack threatening to go silent once more.

Much to the man's joy the machine kept on functioning. It made its reports in an oily voice as its systems came to life one after the other. Finally a huge Russian message appeared on the middle of the screen of the status display declaring, that the arm slave is finally operational.

Kurz didn't fool around any bit, and immediately grabbed the controls to get the weapon from underneath the rubbish.

Somewhere, along the shore, the form of the Arbalest rose from the waves of the sea. It was stumbling across the landscape like a drunkard. Two steps to the right, two steps to the left, one to the front and two back. Then the gigantic machine made a face plant in the white sand. The AI of the machine was seriously rethinking if it was a good idea to allow Tessa to take control of its metal crust. This was embarrassing, even for a computer.

Despite all the warnings and suggestions from machine to turn around, she kept on moving frantically making the Arbalest look like some-kind of giant bug. She forced the mecha on its feet, and somehow managed to get the machine moving forward. True, this forward movement was thanks to the fact, that she once again lost balance. It was plain luck that she stumbled into the correct direction.

Melissa kept on shooting at the enemy mecha, but still, her bullets simply bounced off the invisible shield created by the lambda driver. Then it happened, the flow of bullets that came out of her weapons came to an end. First out of her main gun, and not much later her arm slave's Vulcan cannons also went dry. The young woman long ago started her prayers knowing that this is something she won't live through. Even if the pilot of the enemy mecha is a complete beginner, she just didn't have the technological means to take the machine out.

Still, she refused to just go down. She was determined to give her opponent a good fight at best. Melissa reached to her last resort, she pulled out her arm slave's molecular cutter. The huge knife like weapon glimmered in the sunshine as she removed it from its case, and pointed with it at her opponent. Seconds later, the strange weapon started to give out a low buzz like sound, as the chainsaw like fangs of the weapon sped up.

The young woman took a deep breath trying to calm down. This attack might as well be her last one. She stepped forward with one leg, then the other quickly followed the example as she charged forward. The enemy mecha prepared to deflect the assault and once it brought up its invisible shield. When Melissa came into contact with her target it was just as she predicted. The tip of the huge blade came to an immediate stop, just as if a ghost hand had grabbed it. Mao kept on pushing trying to move forward, but she just couldn't.

Then it happened. The Cordarl responded, and the force of the action simply blew her and her grensback away. _"What happened to the good old days when they only had Savages?" _she mused, flying across the air like an old dirty doll. The problem was that this "doll" was an eight-ton war-machine. The M-9 flew into a large brick-building destroying it completely. In fact, it was that brick building, that saved her life. At least for now. If she had impacted on the hard ground her machine would have been completely destroyed. Still, Her M-9 was barely able to move and her onboard computer was reporting the loss of the main generator.

The emergency reserves of her machine were barely enough for five minutes. For short she was as good as dead. When she looked up she had to note that all that was left of her machine was the left sight sensor, the right arm and some of the most protected parts of the torso. She also had to note that he opponent was pointing at her, with its anti-tank gun. "Crap! I should have known this'll be one of those days!" she cursed.

The pilot of the Cordarl pulled the trigger, but in the same moment, a shot out of a second arm slave impacted in the enemy mecha's side tearing off its arm. There was a second shot, but that didn't reach its destination as the pilot once more threw up the mecha's kinetic field. Kurz let out another curse when he saw this.

The enemy turned to him. The mecha's sensors were glowing bright red as it took in the form of the outdated opponent. Kurz took a deep gulp, and prepared to run for it if so needed. Mao are you still alive in there?" he asked over the radio.

At first his answer was sizzle and interference, but somehow he could make out Melissa's words. The message was plain and simple. "Don't worry, I'm alright! Now kick the bloody sucker's ass! That's and order!" The tone of the female soldier clearly gave it away, that aside from her pride she was completely healthy.

"I'll see what I can do!" answered Kurz with a smile.

"Just don't get yourself killed!" came the response. "I've still got a score to settle with you!" came the answer.

"Will do!" responded Kurz joking.

The damaged Cordarl charged forward, and somehow Kurz managed to get out of the mecha's way. It was simply because of the difference of the piloting skills that he managed to avoid the contact. If the Cordarl had got him the Savage would be nothing but a smoking pile of junk. Kurz knew this well, but he also knew that a second rate pilot can be easily outwitted and if he can get him to lower his shield the battle would be over. On the other hand. The Cordarl only needed to land one hit.

Tessa kept on struggling across the jungle. In the past few minutes there were several trees that unintentionally helped her to keep the Arbalest on its feet. The mecha's AI was by now seriously thinking if it would be a good idea to self-destruct. He was sure that not only the human crew, but his inferior bothers and even the good natured main computer of the De Danaan will laugh like wild once they get word of what is just happening with him.

"Damn!" cursed Tessa as she once again started to stumble in the wrong direction.

The Cordarl kept on attacking with all its power somehow Kurz managed to avoid a deadly hit. But every time he had to sacrifice some of his mecha's armour. The Savage was simply too outdated. In the end the machine reached it's limit and refused to move out of the danger zone fast enough. The bullet's tore off the RK's left arm. Kurz stumbled, but managed to avoid falling. The next second the enemy mecha was right behind him, ready to end the fight.

Deep in the jungle Tessa kept on stumbling. As she tried to keep the machine on its feet she accidentally pulled the trigger. The area was filled by a huge bang as the shot ripped across the air.

Kurz knew what's going on, he knew that the attack will come from the back, he also knew that he won't have enough time to get out of the way. Then he heard a huge bag this was shortly followed by another one. As the shot impacted on the Cordarl's head it may have been a perfect headshot, but the lambda drive somehow saved it.

"What the hell was that?" asked both Melissa and Kurz at the same time, while the Cordarl took off to fight its new challenger.

Then the sharpshooter glanced at his display, his jaw fell. "What the!" he yelled. Melissa simply stared from her spot next to her fallen grensback. She lifted her communicatory to her mouth. "Who was that?" she asked. There was no response. "Come on Kurz! Who's the crazy goat that stumbled here? I thought I told our people to stay away!" There was still no answer. "Open your trap before you force me to give your balls kick of their life!" she yelled not joking a bit.

Finally, the male soldier brought it up to respond. "Mao please try not to flip out."

"Just tell me already!" yelled the woman as she took off in a run to find shelter.

"Well Mao the machine is that helped us out is the Arbalest."

"You're kidding me!" yelled Melissa stopping in her tracks. "Sousuke is somewhere over the Atlantic! Who the hell is piloting?" then she stopped with everything she was doing. Her pupils widened instantly with realization. "You're kidding me!!!" she yelled into the receiver. The yell echoed across the surrounding jungle as if the sound was made by an air-horn. "The captain! In that mecha?"

"Incoming enemy mecha! Distance 1500! Venom type!" informed the Arbalest's computer.

"Good activate Lambda driver!" ordered Tessa.

The cockpit of the Arbalest was filled by a soft humming sound as the deadly machine went to work. The first strange thing that the girl noticed that she became even more unstable on her feet. Seconds later she presented a quite splendid face plant. If it was just her usually self, there would be no problems, but in this case it was a huge war-machine that did this. The sight was sad to say the least.

Somehow she managed to get the machine to its feet and gather up the shotgun like weapon it possessed. By the time she finished with this the Cordarl arrived at the scene. The pilot of the machine didn't stop to laugh at his enemy's foolishness for a single second. On the contrary. The strange movements made him believe that he's dealing with an exceptional pilot. In fact the idea to bring in drunkard fighting styles into arm slave piloting had its advantages.

In this case the "drunkard fighting style" came in quite handy. The pilot of the Cordarl simply couldn't land a hit on the Arbalest. Unknown to him however it wasn't because the pilot was so good. The entire time Tessa was simply fighting to keep her mecha from falling over.

Finally the pilot of the Cordarl completely lost it and attacked her with all of his rage. Of course the lambda driver in his machine acted and thus a huge force of kinetic power rushed towards Tessa. The girl was in complete panic when she saw what kind of force is charging at her. The power of the attack sent the Arbalest into the air. The huge humanoid weapon crashed into the ground with a sickening thunder, somehow the machine remained in tact. In fact it was unharmed.

Not far away from this scene Kurz and Melissa were watching helplessly. There was nothing they could do. The battle was simply above the possibilities of their weaponry. If they would intervene, their chances would be similar to an every day man that challenges Mike Tyson's big brother on a one on one fight. Tessa slowly got to her feet and prepared to return the attack. However, by then the enemy was already on her denying her the chance to fire. Once more she jumped to the side with a terrified scream, then she stumbled in a root and almost fell over.

Actually the Arbalest did fall over, but somehow the girl on board managed to extend her hand, and stop the fall. Instead of crashing into the ground the machine made a one-handed handstand, before jumping back to its feet. During this acrobatic movement she was successful in avoiding another attack.

The enemy pilot stared with huge eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. Tessa was thinking along the same lines.

This performance could only buy her a couple of seconds of rest. Once the Cordarl pilot got over his amazement he immediately attacked Tessa. The girl's timing was perfect. She lost her balance just in time to avoid the attack that came in the form of an oversized knife. The two soldiers at the sidelines wanted nothing more than to help their captain out, but they knew that it would be plain suicide. However, they didn't dare to retreat, even if tat was their best option.

In her panicked state Tessa decided to pull back, and ran for it to find a hiding spot in the jungle. The Cordarl kept on shooting at her, but thanks to her really bad piloting every single shot missed. The enemy machine soon charged after her determined to take her out. The two of them were closely followed by Kurz, with Melissa hanging onto his machine's remaining arm.

The Cordarl kept up its fire. Chunks of wood were flying everywhere as the trees of the forest were falling one after the other. An entire army of wood cutting machinery wouldn't have made such destruction. Finally on accident one of the shots hit its mark. Tessa fell over screaming. Even if the Lambda driver successfully disposed of the bullet the leg of the machine was sent forward.

Tessa once more presented a brilliant face plant. She turned around only to face her opponent. By then Kurz completely forgot about his of will of self-preservation and charged the Cordarl. Even Mao was shooting out of her handgun. The Vulcan cannon and the bullet shots were not even enough to pierce the metal armouring of the enemy mecha. However, they did bring fourth the effect of making the pilot inside mad.

The immediate second the enemy monstrosity started to turn both knew what to do. Mao jumped from the Shoulder of the practically lost mecha, while Kurz scrambled from the cockpit. A second later the old Savage was nothing, but a red ball of flames.

Tessa was forced to watch all this with her fear making her completely unable to do anything. Then when she saw the fireball. Something snapped inside of her head. Something snapped with an unthinkable roar. Her eyes were practically glowing from anger. The enemy turned around with a victorious smile believing, that the stunned enemy finally gave up. This didn't happen. What he saw was an Arbalest that was literally steaming from anger, as it let out the overheated coolant water. The field of the Lambda driver that was surrounding it was stronger than ever before. The air around the mecha was practically glowing with rage. To add the drunkard movements of the machine were almost completely gone.

"Nobody! And I do mean nobody!!! Shoots at my subordinates and gets away with it!" hollered Tessa into the outer speakers of the ARX. Her roar echoed far into the jungle scaring up any bird that didn't decide to leave their nests till now.

The Cordarl took a step back as Tessa lifted her weapon. Then frantic shooting followed as Tessa proceeded to tear her opponent apart. One shot followed the other as the enemy gazed at his doom. The first one ripped off the Cordarl's second hand. Then one came to the machine's shoulder, than one took away a part of the torso, which was followed by a hit that blasted away the right leg. Several other shots followed, as the Cordarl was torn to shreds by the rain of bullets.

The only thing that woke Tessa was the sound of the empty clicks of the gun. She shot everything she had into the enemy. The Cordarl was reduced to a simply pile of metal plates, wires and burning plastic. There was not a single screw left. Theresa Testarossa finally took her first arm slave scalp. Though it was everything but professional.

The rest of the problems were solved by the ones that once served as slaves. Thanks to the fact that they were more in numbers than their captivators they easily took hold most of the guards' weaponry and disarmed the others. The mission was achieved with full success, and the rest of Team Urzu could finally retreat.

The greetings on the board of the De Danaan were mixed. On one hand everyone was happy that such a bad incident turned out so well. On the other side a good friend was lost in the battle.

The immediate second Kurz stepped onto the floor of the hangar he was swept off his feet as a frantic Kyouko cannonballed into him. "Are you all right dear? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" she asked while looking him over searching for any wounds. Actually there were quite a few on him, but most of them only minor scratches. Then she noticed a large gash on his shoulder. With a cry of shock she started to drag him towards the sickbay.

After a few seconds he decided to silently follow her, but not before getting something really important. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "You know my goddess there is something I need more than getting a bandage," he whispered to her. Before she had any chance to respond he took hold of her lips with his own. Kyouko just stood there completely paralysed by the sharpshooter's sudden action.

She only came to after hearing the hundreds of catcalls and whistling. The first thing on her mind to was to deliver a slap to his boyfriend's cheek. A strong one. But somehow, before her hand could start the journey. Her mouth started to respond.

When this was noticed by the crew present, the noise intensified. Slowly Kurz loosened his hold on her and let her step away. She smiled up at him and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. She crossed her wrists behind his neck and pulled him close. "You know dear..." she whispered with a knowing smile, lifting one of her legs, careful, so her inner thigh was rubbing against his leg.

The soldier went completely stiff. He didn't know what to do. The girl was acting completely unlike herself. Kurz didn't even have the slightest chance to utter even a single word in his shock, then, she even made it worse by deliberately rubbing her breasts against him.

"I would love to spend some quality time with you right now," she whispered into his ear, making the soldier shudder. To make it all worse certain parts of his anatomy were starting to react. _"Down boy! Down!"_ he pleaded to himself without any luck. On the contrary he became even more aroused.

"But I believe there is someone who really wants to talk with you," continued Kyouko, rubbing herself against him. Then she slowly released the stunned Kurz. Before that could only halfway come out of it he felt a strange stinging feeling coming from his ear.

"All right Romeo! You can get back to your little girlfriend once I'm done with you two!" yelled Melissa at him while dragging him, out of the hangar. Halfway out he noticed, that the woman's other hand is also full. On its end was non other than the captain of the ship. Wailing at Melissa to let go of her ear.

The figures of Lt. A Kalinin and Commander R. Mardukas were also present, preparing to give Tessa the talk of her life. They were happy that their people are safe, but with her actions she broke the number one law for captains. When they saw Melissa carrying the two unfortunate victims off, both decided to leave it to their subordinate. They knew well, if there's someone on board that ship who can make a point than it has to be the Mao woman.

A few minutes later a loud roar could be hard from one of the submarine's rooms as Melissa started her scolding.


	20. A nasty call

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change **

AN: I know it took it long, but I had to catch up with my studies, and I had a couple of other things hindering me. Most noticable of them a motherload of a writer's block. I like to say sorry for letting you sit around for so long. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 19: A nasty call**

Shunya Chidori and Ayame Chidori successfully returned from their little outing. Now it was official, there was nothing that the diplomat could do for his daughter. The last resort that he had was to find Kaname, and believe that her so-called boyfriend will be wiling to help him. The other would be, to go to make a report at a local police station. A regular suicide, as far he was concerned.

In the view of these very bad circumstances, Shunya decided to pick the less bad. He swallowed his pride, and picked up his phone, with the goal to contact Kaname, and ask her to help. This went practically against everything he believed in. He, the head of a patriarchal family, was forced to ask his daughter for assistance. Or more exactly, the thug that somehow dared to court one of his darling daughters.

A week ago he ran from Mithril. Now the organization was his last hope. If he can't get into contact with him then he's finished.

He dialled his daughter's number, but Kaname's phone was out of order. Actually, the girl long ago got rid of it. She knew, she can be pinpointed when the thing is turned on. Shunya was now really out of ideas. Except for one. Though, he was not sure if it would work. He still had Kyouko's phone. His last chance was to get a line to Sousuke. It was his best shot.

At the same time his daughter and her boyfriend were just about to land in the city of Marseille. They were finally out of the woods. They were sitting aboard a Mithril plane among allies.

For the first time in a week, they finally could relax completely. The two were completely exhausted, and content, with the joy of leaning against each other. They didn't say a single word. There was no need for that in the first place. Kaname grazed her cheek cutely against Sousuke's. The boy smiled, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. After this, they settled back into their silent delight of the other's touch.

The only noise, disturbing the silence, was the casual talk between the other passengers.

"Kaname I believe we reached a new level in our relationship," he remarked. The girl nodded, she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I think you're right. What we've been through this last week..."

Sousuke hugged her tightly making her stop. "It's all right my Kaname. You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Kaname smiled and kissed his neck. "I know. And our evidence is also all right," she responded. After those words both returned to their silent pleasure. Although, there was still something on Kaname's mind. Her face quickly became nervous as her glance over at Sousuke's face. It looked like the boy didn't notice. Her lips were dry, and there was a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Sousuke..." she said barely above a whisper. "There is something I had on my mind for some time."

"I'm listening," answered the boy.

"Well, with all the people who are trying to capture me... we can't know if..." the girl couldn't continue.

"Don't worry my Kaname. I'll protect you," soothed Sousuke kissing her lightly.

"Sousuke, you don't understand! If they happen to catch me... Why do you think I was throwing myself at you like that all the time?"

The boy stared. "Sorry Kaname, but I don't understand your reason for trying to seduce me."

Kaname groaned. "Sousuke, at the airport, I really thought we're gonna die."

"But we didn't!" responded Sousuke with a hint of anger in his voice. "Kaname! I swear I'll do my best to keep you safe!!!"

Shunya pushed the call button, and waited. He was relieved when he heard the signal that the phone on the other side is ringing.

"Don't tell me you still don't understand?" yelled Kaname with anger. "Really! At times you can be so stupid!" she continued yelling, completely forgetting that the two of them aren't really alone. While she was doing this Sousuke accepted the call, and placed the phone to his ear.

"Sagara speaking," he called out calmly as he could manage. He was pretty nervous; his girlfriend was talking about something that is pretty private in a filled up airliner for everyone to hear.

Shunya was somewhat disturbed by the things he heard from the other end and didn't answer immediately. He knew. The owner of the swearing voice was Kaname. He was on fact surprised how the man on the other side could remain calm.

"Damn it Sousuke what's so hard figuring it out! Do I have to spell it out? I! Want! You! To! Frikkin'! Fuck! Me!" yelled Kaname with full force.

Seconds later, it came to her that this was not the best of things she could do. The quite large audience was one thing. The cold feeling running down her spine warned her of something much worse. Her father.

The man on the other side was shocked. He couldn't say a single word. His little princess can't possibly be the one speaking of things like this. Then came the next shock when Sousuke opened his mouth.

Sousuke was nervous. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Keeping his instincts in control was already hard enough. " Kaname! We can't do that it wouldn't be proper. We're not married!"

"Huh?" was all that Kaname could answer. For the first time in years she was not speechless because Sousuke did something stupid.

At the same time Shunya was in heaven. He never would have believed that his daughter found such an honourable boy to date. Then came the thought that the boy is a member or a special operation team. Most probably, someone, who will soon be an officer, with some luck he might even end up in a high rank. The perfect son in law, at least in Shunya's eyes.

"Kaname, I love you, but I think we should wait till we're properly married. It's not correct. We're still young," came the male answer. Shunya was overjoyed by these words. "My religion is really strict in this point. I'm sure that it won't matter if we wait. I may be not the best believer, but in this case I'm strict. I believe it's better if we wait with that step."

Kaname was really surprised she never talked about things like religion with Sousuke. Now she was curious. She never really though about him as someone who took such things seriously. Then again she really should have thought of it. He grew up in a war-zone of all places. In a country where death was and everyday thing. She could have guessed that he takes his religion seriously.

Kaname opened her mouth not really knowing what to say. She soon closed it then she opened it again. "Err... Sousuke just what religion do you follow?" she asked warily.

"I follow the teachings of the Islam," came the calm answer.

Kaname almost groaned. She should have figured it before. After finding out about Sousuke's background it was obvious. Then something came to her, a sly smile spread across her face. " I hope you won't make me wear one of those stupid looking headbands and stuff," she remarked joking.

Sousuke shook his head somewhat amused. Well at least as amused he can get. "No of course not. As a personal opinion, I'd prefer to show the entire world how beautiful my girl is. You don't have to be afraid of that. I'm Japanese not Arabian!"

Kaname laughed. "All right, then I better get used to wearing kimonos." she joked

"Kaname! I would never..."the girl didn't care about her boyfriends foolishness she just laughed on.

Shunya didn't hear a single word of what followed after Sousuke's declaration. He was too caught up on the fact that Kaname's boyfriend is a Muslim. The uniform wearing, young, well kept, blond man's form quickly became or the one of a rugged, hairy, messy, fighter, in middle-east getup, holding an AK.

Once more shivers started running up and down on Kaname's back. Then she suddenly thought of the possible identity of the one calling. Her amusement immediately disappeared. If the one on the other end was the one she thought it was...

Sousuke lifted the phone back to his ear. Kaname was engulfed in total despair, she knew who was on the other end. She wanted nothing more than to rip the phone from Sousuke's, and throw it out one the window. Though there were several factors taking this option from her. For one, opening the window of a jet in the stratosphere is a bad, in fact, very bad idea, secondly she didn't know the reason for the call, and she didn't want to be hasty about things.

"Sagara speaking," he begun again "...my apologies for the delay."

He didn't receive a direct answer. Well... at least not in human language. The male version of the Kaname's tyrannosaurus roar could be heard. She knew who it was. The voice was too familiar. "Please god! Kill me now!" Kaname begged.

The kiss was long and steamy. The couple involved seemed to be at it for an aeon. The two completely forgot about the world, and the fact that they were in the hangar of an aircraft-carrier-submarine, surrounded by jets, choppers, arm slaves, and everything else that was needed to keep these machines up and working. Even in their secluded corner they had only limited privacy.

The two didn't really care about this little problem. The boy's hands slowly slid across her back to rest on her hips. She blushed into the kiss cutely, and tightened her hold on him deepening the kiss even more. As a response, the man's hands slid even more down carefully caressing her, then he lightly squeezed her bum.

The blush across the girl's face intensified, but she didn't really care about his actions. In some sense she was enjoying it, the small touch of fear was intoxicating.

However, their spot was still really too public for this activity, its quality soon fell considerably. An old man made his was into the hangar. His steps were calm and smooth, without any sign of haste. His uniform was well kept, and bore several medals that sung of his long career in the navy. At his appearance, the maintenance crew increased its activity greatly.

The man slowly glid across the huge cavern like a lord. He headed right towards the "secluded" corner where the couple was engaged in the never-ending kiss. The two slowly ended the kiss, but they couldn't separate from each other. They were still caught up in the spell, wondering if it's wise to start a new one, they were simply unable to break away from their loved one.

The girl was surprised when the man suddenly stiffened. His eyes were fixed on some horrifying sight behind her. She slowly turned around to see Mardukas inspecting them. She immediately jumped away from him. Both blushed and turned away from the other, fearing the strict commander's reaction.

However, the old man surprised them beyond their belief. Instead of the expected lecture he started to laugh. It was a deep rich laugh. The couple prepared for the worst when they noticed his presence. They expected everything but this. The two kept on staring, the officer laughed even harder. He turned away from them and started to walk away. "Carry on," he said over his shoulder.

"I think he finally lost it," whispered Kurz to his girlfriend. She nodded. Then to their shock Mardukas turned around. The teens were sure that he heard them. They prepared for the worst, so the surprise was even bigger when they finally noticed that he wasn't angry at all.

"Don't be so shocked. I was also a young lad once," he explained "You two are still young, and there is nothing bad in it if you enjoy your youth, as long, you remember your responsibilities. I was never against..." So it went on and on. The rest of the ship's crew was saved of the terror that was known as Commander Mardukas. At least for a single day.

Kyouko and Kurz exchanged glances that were screaming for mercy, but there was nothing they could do. Upsetting a ship's second in command is not the best of ideas.

Meanwhile, the city of Tokyo was experiencing its first ever clear-sky thunderstorm. Though part of this storm was transferred over to Marseille via mobile phone. Where, a similar storm was going on thanks to a very angry Kaname. The girl was steaming to say the least, and the airport-personnel was wondering, if the horribly loud yelling went passed the maximal allowed decibel limit. Considering that they were working with jumbos, all day, this limit was quite high.

"Who do you think you are?" hollered Kaname into Sousuke's phone with full force. The boy next to her was not really sure if the device will be still operational once this is over with. He didn't believe that it's really possible with the deadly volume. The ground was shaking from her screams.

"I'm your father young lady!" came the answer. Once more a smaller earthquake followed.

"A father, who didn't do anything, but get me into trouble for years," hollered Kaname.

"Just who do you think provided with all the money that you lived on?" came the answer. A practically lethal mistake as far as Kaname was concerned. The ground shook from he next roar.

"You know what dad!!! I'd rather be a poor underclass girl than to live from your dirty money!" hollered Kaname into her phone. "It was that rotten money that got you in all this trouble. It was already enough that I had to worry about myself! Besides, it's because of people like you that children have to become soldiers in a real live war!!!" she hollered into the receiver.

Suddenly all the electricity and rumble disappeared on the Tokyo side. It was all replaced by to total silence. Shunya simply stood there holding the phone, he didn't understand a thing what Kaname meant with her remark about child soldiers, but he did understand the first part of her words.

The family came to his mind that he saw from the window of his office. He suddenly understood. All his life he has been pursuing money, thinking that it will ultimately lead to the happiness of his life. Now he had to realize that he was wrong all the time.

"Kaname. I want to speak with that boy!" was all he said in the end. His voice lost any kind of fighting spirit.

The girl on the other end immediately returned to normal when she heard her father's defeated voice. In fact, she became a bit worried. Still she was somewhat angered that her father was calling Sousuke and not her. Even if the two of them didn't have the best of relationships, she still was his daughter.

She slammed the phone into Sousuke's hand with an angry growl, and turned away. The boy was confused by her sudden anger, but knew better than to ask about it. Instead, he turned to his call. "Sagara Speaking," he called into the phone.

"Listen you maggot! Don't even think about doing anything with my daughter! You got that you little terrorist!" begun Shunya, only to come to a halt once he remembered that he's in no position to make demands. Once that happened, he didn't dare to open his mouth. On the other side, these words enraged Sousuke beyond belief. For the first time Kaname had the chance to observe how Sousuke looked when he was really peeved.

"Consider yourself to be really lucky you you're not here," responded Sousuke with a voice colder than the Arctic air. Shunya didn't answer. He and his daughters had only one hope, this boy was the only one who could do something about the situation. He knew if Sousuke doesn't help him he, and Ayame are good as dead.

Still Shunya didn't dare to speak he stood there not knowing what to do. "My last few days were rough and I really would like to sleep, so please make it quick!" declared Sousuke ready to put the phone down. Luckily this brought Shunya out of his daze before Sousuke finally put it down.

"I want to ask for your help. I always tried to give the best life to my daughters as possible..." begun Shunya, but he immediately managed to do the impossible, and to enrage Sousuke without directly threatening someone.

"...but you couldn't resist to sell your soul for a lump of money! If you cared more about your daughters than your filthy fortune you'd all be in a better situation! So, what do you want!" hollered the boy into the device.

Once more Shunya begun, this time he didn't try to talk his way out of it. He knew that he's not in the position to say anything. He only wanted to see Kaname and Ayame safe. For this he was ready to do anything.


	21. One tight spot!

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change **

**Chapter 20: One tight spot!**

Most of the Marseille night was already over by the time Kaname and Sousuke finally arrived at the place where they were to spend the night. The girl was really surprised to find out that that the hotel was part of the Mithril mega-corporation.

She knew about the group's involvement in weapon factories, research facilities, and some other things, but she would have never thought about the fact, just how powerful organization was.

The hotel's outside clearly gave it away that the five stars were well deserved. The inside of the old aristocratic building only proved this further. However, the next shock for the girl was from a completely different nature. Because of security reasons, she and Sousuke were signed in as Mr. and Mrs. Nohara. Of course, for this very reason, the two of them received a room with a single queen sized bed. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for her, but in the light of her boyfriend's latest declaration she felt somewhat uneasy to spend the night alone with him, in the same room.

"You can sleep on the bed," declared Sousuke flatly as the two of them entered. Kaname didn't like at all. She knew that she just wouldn't be able to sleep on the comfortable bed while he's stuck on the ground.

She was surprised at her own thoughts. Normally she didn't care where Sousuke slept at night, but now she was anxious, just because he wanted to spend the night on the floor. Then her scowl turned into soft smile, as it came to her that the boy was only looking out for her. He didn't want to embarrass her any further by spending the night in bed with her. In some way he was really stupid, but also really nice.

Sousuke ventured deeper into the room, carefully examining it for any sign of danger, he only relaxed when he was finally sure that there was no enemy around. Kaname shook her head with an amused smile. This habit of his will take some time to get rid of. She snuck behind him ready to jump on her unsuspecting target. Despite her care Sousuke noticed her advance, but he didn't do anything to stop her. Until, she pulled him into her hold and didn't let go.

At first, he tried to break away, but the soft, yet determined hold refused to loosen. With every attempt to get free of her hold, the embrace became more possessive as the girl pulled him more, and more into the hug. "Sousuke," she pleaded. " Please, don't pull away! You don't have to worry. I love you, and if you want to wait, then I will."

The girl slowly lifted her right arm to sow him her promise ring. "You see this?" she asked, Sousuke nodded "You know what it stands for. Our relationship. We're one serious couple." The boy in her embrace nodded. He was about to open his mouth, but Kaname's finger was faster, in finding a way to his lips. "Sousuke, I trust you. You always told me the truth, and I only want to see you happy. You can trust me to be a lady about this... I don't want you to sleep on the floor!"

"But I have no problem..." begun Sousuke. Only to be stopped by Kaname's finger once more. "No 'buts' boyfriend! If you sleep on the floor I'll do the same! Now... let's end this stupid fight! I want to have someone to cuddle with!" she finished in her sweetest voice.

The stern expression on the boy's face melted away during her speech, and by the end his face bore a happy grin. Kaname leaned against Sousuke's back, resting her head on his shoulder, she was completely content; she was also a little shocked at her own actions. She never would have thought that she would ever act like this. For the first time, she used other ways instead of arguing, or fighting to solve a misunderstanding. She found it strange, but... in fact... she liked this approach.

"So? Are we settled now?" she asked cutely.

"I believe so!" came the answer.

"But don't you forget it! Once we're married you're mine!" remarked Kaname with a predator's look.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" asked Sousuke with a serious face.

Kaname chuckled and jumped onto him bringing both of them down onto the bed. She quickly took hold of his lips with her own. It took them quite some time to finally separate. "So? Do you still think that?" asked the girl with a huge grin.

Sousuke stared up as her happy face, not really knowing how to act. After a few seconds the edge of his mouth curved upwards. Kaname knew well what that expression meant. She braced herself and tried to find a way to keep Sousuke at bay. She never had a chance. Her boyfriend quickly took hold of her waist and lifted her into the air. She could only scream and kick around with her hands and feet, as he flipped her around. Kaname tried to get up, but she simply didn't have time. Not even second after she landed on the bed Sousuke was atop of her. Despite all this she kept on fighting.

The room was soon filled with giggles and laughs, as the boy diverted most of her playful blows. Those that reached their mark had no real affect. After the first minute he decided to go into the offensive. He quickly took hold of her arms. Kaname refused to give up and kept on struggling. However, she was wide open, and Sousuke moved in for the kill. The immediate second his lips touched Kaname's, the girl's resistance started to disappear.

A few seconds later, she was openly responding, it was only when the boy started to fumble with the hem of her shirt that she came back to the real world. She freed one of her hands and placed it firmly on his to stop his actions. "I thought we decided to wait till later," she remarked bringing the boy back to reality.

Sousuke's face took on a reddish colour, as he backed away. "We better be a bit more careful," he remarked.

"But you're not getting away. I still want to snuggle tonight!" she declared. She used her chance and broke from his hold. She quickly grabbed the nearest pillow and attacked. The room was soon filled by joyous laughs and giggles.

It was rare when Sousuke felt at ease enough to act like this, but for that, Kaname appreciated moments like this much more. It took him a long time to completely open up to her. It was in these moments that he completely gave up his guard and acted completely free and happy. This was what really made her happy. To see him like this.

The morning came too soon for the two of them, it was somewhere around eight when Kaname woke up. She looked around with sleepy eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings.

The room was unfamiliar, but the boy she was resting on was pretty much known to her. She cast another sleepy look at the room, then she shrugged, and let her head fall back onto her pillow. As long Sousuke was there she didn't care.

An hour later Sousuke started to awake. His initial feel of time was yelling at him for sleeping till such a late hour. He should have woken up a long time ago. He opened his eyes to see the peaceful face of Kaname, who was still sound asleep. Her lips were curved into a small smile, and her hands were latched onto his left arm, keeping his hand in position under her cheek.

Sousuke also smiled. Then he turned his gaze towards the clock. He turned halfway away to go back to sleep, but in the last second he stopped. He looked at the clock again, this time more carefully. The joints of his sleepy brain started to turn once more, and he finally understood what was nagging at him. His smile disappeared. He wasn't sleepy anymore. "We slept in!" he yelled jumping up, and starting his preparations to leave.

Kaname was somewhat rudely brought out of her dreams. The source of warmth that she relished so much throughout the night disappeared. Instead her ears were invaded by disturbing sounds of someone hastily getting ready for the day.

She wasn't used to such sounds.

Finally having enough of all the noise she forced her head to rise. "What's wrong Sousuke?" she asked sleepily.

"We have approximately forty-five minutes to get to the airport and catch our ride!" came the response.

For a few seconds Kaname sat on the bed having trouble to take in all the information. Then, suddenly, it all clicked. Within seconds she was on her feet, and charging for the shower. "I'll go first! Peek if you want!"

Sousuke just stared dumbly.

A white taxi was parking in front of the hotel. Its driver was enjoying his well-deserved rest, and with that, his late morning breakfast. All in all, he liked the fact that he was chums with most of the local police force. It was a good insurance that he won't be bugged during one of his high-speed deliveries. The police long ago learned that he's too fast for them anyway. So they left him alone most of the time. Except if that crazy police chief was around, he would try to arrest a fire-breathing dragon, even if he only had a toothpick at his disposal. Though that guy was pretty much in his debt.

The local police force was a joke itself. While they did catch most of the criminals around, the police station was more like a wellness resort with everyone chilling all day, and a well-known weed-selling centre. Though, anyone, wanting to buy something stronger, would quickly find himself in one of the local cells, facing a questioning, assisted by a phonebook-wielding officer.

The man's break was interrupted by the sound of someone opening the back door of his car. When he turned around he saw that a couple was quickly scooting inside of his vehicle. "We need to be at the airport in twenty minutes! Go! Go! Go!" yelled the girl in English, hitting the car's roof several times as she entered. She threw a big bundle of money onto the passenger's seat as a little stimuli.

The man shook his head. "Chill miss! That's a lot of time! Just let me finish, you'll be there," he answered calmly.

"This isn't a joke! It's a matter of life and death!" hollered Kaname.

"Well, that's pretty important!" came the response. The man slowly started to open up covers that hid different kinds of consoles he continued by lazily pressing several buttons.

The two passengers in the back seat were somewhat frightened when the car suddenly rose a few inches, and by the sounds they could hear as parts of the vehicle shifted. Sousuke immediately reached after his gun, but Kaname signalled him to stop.

"So what's this haste with guys? Are you missing your wedding or something?" asked the driver jokingly.

Kaname stared forward in complete shock. She never expected this question.

After a few seconds of complete silence the driver laughed. "That's typical for you Japanese people. You become speechless after the smallest jokes." All the time he kept on working on the consoles. Seconds later, the taxi fell back on its wheels.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" he asked.

"Who cares!? Just get going already!" begged Kaname on the verge of panic. The car shot forward with an incredible speed. The G-force literary pressed the two passengers into their seats. The car was above a hundred, and out on the road, before the first five seconds ended.

"Don't worry. This snail speed will only stay till we get out on the main road," remarked the driver, while dodging cars left and right. Compared to the taxi they were standing still.

Kaname glanced at the speed meter and thought she's seeing things. The car was easily doing hundred-eighty kilometres. In a fifty zone. "You call this slow?" she yelled in total desperation. "We're dead!" she mumbled to herself. Then came the next shock as she saw the lamp in front of the car turn red.

The driver didn't even think about slowing down, the taxi charged through the crossing before the traffic even had a chance to start. Kaname could only scream in horror as all this happened.

Some distance away, two policemen were sitting in their car. Both of them were half asleep. The day was promising to be one of those boring ones. Not far from the car, a cadet, fresh from school, was standing next to the speedometer that the two should be operating. The speedometer was in some sense strange. Well, not the device itself, but rather the way it was anchored to the ground. There was a smaller forest of chains keeping the thing standing.

The calm silence was brought to an end by the radio "Hey guys! We just saw a white taxi speeding by! It will be there in under a minute!" came the report from their communicator.

"It's probably "Comet" Daniel!" remarked one of the two.

"Who else would it be? The pope?" came the answer. "Wait a sec why don't we send the rookie on him! He still needs to be broken in."

The policeman sat pondering on this for a few seconds. Then with a nod he leaned out on the car's open window. "Sonny! Set the meter to "extra sensitive"," he yelled. The recruit didn't move. "Hey! Are you deaf?" yelled the police officer again.

The recruit turned to him. "With all due respect sir... Do you think I'm crazy!? I also heard the report! A white taxi! I know well who's behind the steering wheel!"

The two policemen in the car stared at the other and shrugged. "So even the cadets got word of this," they reasoned. A white flash passed in front of them. The anchors had to make a severe fight to keep the machine standing. The LCD screen in front of them read 356 km/h.

The nightmare for Kaname continued. Strangely Sousuke seemed mostly unaffected by the murderous speed. "Try to calm down Kaname, it's bad for your health," he remarked.

"Calm down? Are you crazy?" yelled the girl. "This crazy driver will be the end of us!" Kaname was about to continue when she got sight of a train. They were just overtaking it. It was a high-speed train, a TGV. She though she's seeing things. She turned to the driver with mouth wide open. "Isn't that a...?"

The man calmly turned to the vehicle that was slowly, but surely, falling behind the car. "Yeah! That's a great little train. It's really fast in the curves, but it has to be said that it's a bit slow in the long stretch."

Kaname didn't answer to this. There was no word she could use. In fact, a snowball had more chance to survive in the mid July sun than for Kaname to find a good answer. Though, there was a wordless answer. She was busy, making one cross sign after the other.

Finally! The horrific ride was over, and the taxi came to a swift halt in front of the airport terminal, which was on the other side of the city. "Nine minutes and twenty-eight seconds," reported the driver. "You still have time for a coffee and to buy something to read on the way."

"Thank you," responded Sousuke, helping the shaking Kaname out of the car.

"It's all right. You were the ones who asked for a fast delivery. In fact I have to compliment you two! There are only a few who don't throw up, after a high-speed ride. Though, you better look after your girlfriend. She looks a bit pale."

There was no time for any sweet words, because Kaname took of in a mad rush, looking for the nearest toilet. She didn't make it.

By now, members of Jidai Municipal High School's third B class were starting to get really worried about the weirdest couple of their school. The disappearance of the sweet and loving Kyouko only added more fuel to the situation. Shinji didn't get any closer to solving the problem. He had nothing in his hand. Ono-d, the "second-in-command" of the class, was completely horrified when he heard that Kyouko went missing. The one who was hit worst by all this was Ms. Kagurazaka. The poor woman was completely out of it.

The last few days have been the worst. The police finally gave up their search for the brown haired girl, seeing that it was pointless. The poor teacher was a nervous wreck ever since, and the lessons needed to be frequently stopped, so the class could ensure that she's all right. Actually the class also needed this. Three of them went missing in one week. This was more than frightening.

Lunch was mostly quiet. The reason was sleeping with her head resting on her arms, sitting behind the teacher's desk. Kagurazaka was completely exhausted, and the class decided to do some self-study so the woman can get some well-needed sleep.

The main theme of the discussions in the room was different from normal. Instead of the latest couples, fads, sport events, games the topics were of conspiracies, kidnappings, and secret organizations. Even Hayashimazu Jidai high's most influential student couldn't find a trace despite all his connections. The normally calm and collected Ren was also starting to get nervous. She used her ties with the Yakuza and there was no result. She of all people knew, if the criminals can't find someone, the authorities might as well give up.

The only thing they knew was that Sousuke and Kaname went missing after they left for New York, and that Kyouko disappeared from Kaname's apartment after a shootout took place in there. After this point there were no clues. Simply nothing. Not even the smallest trace that could be used. Well there was a clue. An unknown man and a little girl were seen leaving the apartment, not much after the shots were fired, but the two were never found. They simply disappeared.

The murmur of discussion across the classroom was soon brought to an end by the opening of the classroom's door. Everyone turned to the entrance in hope to see a familiar face, except for the teacher who was in a deep sleep.

A middle aged man and a little girl entered. Though the girl wasn't that little anymore. It was clear that she just entered the puberty. They both looked tired and worn. At first everyone moved to help, but then all of them came to a halt. The two newcomers were indeed familiar. This arose suspicion. And there was the evidence that they gathered. And now a man and a girl were standing in front of them.

Of course, after this ran across the minds of the teenagers their readiness to help turned into suspicion and the readiness to attack the two. Shunya felt it. He just received another lesson in true friendship. The diplomat knew it. These people were ready to take him apart. "I came to deliver a message from Kaname," he declared.

If possible the tension in the room increased even more, as several students stood up, ready to fight. Shunya decided that the best is to get it done as quickly as possible, or he'll be in for a world of pain. "I managed to call her on the phone, she told me that she's in Marseilles... with that, that boy," Shunya almost spat those last words.

He believed that with his actions he managed to cal the situation, but he achieved the opposite. Now the males of the class started to advance on him. Shunya quickly pushed Ayame behind himself ready to defend the little girl. He was expecting the worst. The people in the room were obviously not believing him.

"Just who the heck do you think we are?" asked Ono-d with rage in his eyes. Shunya pulled out his gun, but the class advancing on him didn't seem to be really scared by it. In fact they gained even more determination. Then a very angry teacher came to the equation.

During the entire commotion Eri Kagurazaka woke up feeling the danger, and the high level of hostile energy radiated by her class. It has to be said that while she was not one of the best teachers, she was one of the most determined ones, one of those who would sacrifice their lives for their pupils. Something that was, and still is, a rare virtue among the people working in this sector of life.

The young woman immediately moved forward, to shield her class from the intruders completely forgetting, that in fact one of the two is just a child. "Don't think you will get away with shooting at innocent children!" she yelled at Shunya. This alone was almost a joke in itself. The third B was everything but innocent.

The diplomat was somewhat surprised when the members of the class pushed her to the side. "Don't worry Miss if he shoots one of us he won't leave the city in one piece." reassured Ren. "One of my father's business partners will look after that!"

Everyone knew well what the girl meant.

"So, tell us where are Kyouko, Kaname and Sousuke!" demanded Ono-d. All the time the class kept on with it's menacing advance. Shunya could swear he was seeing their eyes glow in an eerie red colour. The entire situation was ridiculously strange in some sense. Usually a single man can easily keep a large number at bay with a single weapon. Here the weapon was of no use.

On the contrary! It practically fired the students to be even more determined. Shunya's world, a world, based on power and riches finally crumbled. These people were worried because of their friends and they wanted to help without any sign of personal gain. Basically he lost.

But Shunya knew that, ever since he was forced to ask his daughter for help. Once again he was forced to run. This was something he really learned to do the last few weeks. He grabbed Ayame and ran leaving his weapon behind. He headed directly towards the door. That was as far as he got. There, in the door, his path was blocked by the infamous leader of the school's student council. One glance from Hayashimazu was enough for him to freeze the diplomat.

The gaze told him everything. The boy in front of him surpassed him in many levels despite the fact that both of them had similar styles to deal with their problems. This boy was far more cunning than he was. And Shunya had no doubt that he would have no chance against him.

These few seconds of hesitation were fatal. When the teenagers saw that their target is running all of them moved forward in pursuit. Shunya's stop at the class door was enough for them to reach the middle-aged man and to catch him. The next second, the target was on the ground, and immobilised.

"Start singing!" came the demand from the side of the class. Shunya knew that he's in a hell of a trouble.

The problem was that there was nothing he could say except what has been already reported. The man was desperately searching for someone who would help him from his predicament. Then his gaze fell on Hayashimazu. The boy was simply too calm. The man immediately knew, he wouldn't be that lucky this time.

The proximity of Captain Theresa Testarossa's quarters was well known to be a quiet place because of many reasons. The biggest reason for this was Commander Richard Mardukas a.k.a. "the Duke", who promised that anyone disturbing the captain would quickly find himself leaving the sub through one of the torpedo tubes. Because of this very thing, the corridor before the captain's room was always the best place if someone is in the need of some quiet. Nowadays this wasn't true.

The silence was often interrupted by the warm chuckle of two teen-age girls. Tessa practically loved to have her friend on the ship. For the first time in years she really felt like a normal girl. She loved to spend her free time with something that is normal to others, except for her.

"You were sure bold!" remarked Tessa as she kept on chuckling. "But be careful! Kurz is a professional! If you temp him too much you can quickly make him go on the offensive!"

"Don't worry about it I know how to handle him!" came the happy answer.

"Just don't forget, I warned you! If you happen to wake up in his bunk tomorrow morning!"

"Tessa, don't worry about it! While I may not be the most bravest person, my mother did teach me how to use the weapons of a woman!" announced Kyouko with a grin.

The young captain laughed. "Kurz doesn't even know what he got himself into. Just be prepared to find a couple of drawings inside of his locker." At this both girls laughed.

"Hey, as my boyfriend he is entitled to look at me!"

"In your underwear?"

"He better do that only with me!" remarked Kyouko. At first, Tessa just stared forward, then she started to chuckle. She was soon fighting a huge laughing fit.

What the two girls didn't know was that the change has already took place. The drawings of an underdressed Tessa were by now replaced by drawings of an underdressed Kyouko. Much to the amusement of many.

The latest victim, who was trying to recover from the shock, and the horrid laugh that was ensured to follow, was just starting to get to her feet. Melissa just couldn't believe her eyes when she got sight of the changes.

"You're crazy!" she declared. "Do you know what will happen if Mardukas finds out that you're an item with her?"

"He already found out," replied Kurz.

"And then how come you're still here, and not in the torpedo tube...? Ready to be launched."

"He approved," was the simple answer.

Melissa stared. "You're kidding me!"

"Hard to believe huh? Looks like even the old goon has some soft part in his heart."

"But if you ask me he's just happy that you're off the captain. Or he and Tessa are pulling the old good boss-bad boss routine on us."

"And what in the world is that?" asked Kurz not being able to hide his puzzlement.

"Officer's tactic to get their people work better," came the plain answer.

"Do you really think Tessa would be able to pull such a thing off?"

"Her...? Not! Mardukas...? At any time! Now move it you twit! We still have a scumbag to gather in. I want to be back before dinner!"

"All right Miss boss I'll be in the hanger in five minutes!"

"I give you ten and you better be there!" responded the Melissa. "So try to keep it short!"

"Are you sure you won't get lonely in that time?" responded Kurz with a smirk. He barely made it to dodge the incoming shoe.

As for Shunya. He's hanging from a tree, upside down, facing questioning, in the hand of the most notorious group of teenagers in the History of Tokyo. They are mad! And ready to do anything to get what they want! He's praying. And if he isn't... He really should be!


	22. Anger and Fear

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change Chapter 21: Anger and Fear**

Shunya was really in a bad situation. He was surrounded by angry people. The mentioned people were ready to do almost everything to get the truth out of him. The population in and around the school long ago learned not to notice anything that can be accounted to be strange. By the way, a man hanging from a tree is far less strange than a boy running around with an armoury under his shirt.

The students standing under the tree were all armed with baseball bats, spiked clubs, rakes, chairs, knives, forks, axes, claw like nails etc. Their faces bore predatory looks. Finally, they had something in their hands that could help them. "Now then! Tell us what you know!" ordered Ono-d swinging around his weapon.

The man looked at the boy in front of him with stern eyes, refusing to answer. It was the very last thing he had in mind. If those students find out about the things going on now they would be in lethal danger just like him. Even if it would be suspicious, the people after him would hunt them down one by one if needed. He simply couldn't talk.

"Do you really want to end up as a piñata?" asked the boy eyeing his iron rod.

"Do you really want to end up dead?" responded Shunya. The man learned his lesson, and he was ready to take the punishment for what he did to Kaname. On the other hand, the pipe wielding boy in front of him didn't know this, and he was ready to go to war with him, and take him apart.

"Listen old man! I'm the one calling the shots around here!" responded Ono-d.

"No, you won't, after you get a bullet in your skull kid!"

The leader of the teenager mob almost laughed. "Listen! We just disarmed you. You had a gun. You're tied up, hanging in the air. We are now heavily armed. We have the police a phone call away. That guy's father is an army officer..." continued the boy pointing at Shinji, while he turned his other thumb to Ren "... that girl is the daughter of the local Yakuza boss..."

"My father is only running a small family business!" protested the girl.

"...and the president of our student council has half of the city's schools in his pocket. Now do you get it?"

"Don't you get it?" yelled Shunya. "You will be all dead! I don't want to get more people into it! Or do you think Kaname went into hiding because of nothing."

"Do you really think we believe that after we took that gun from you? Huh?" asked Ono-d, raising one hand. The group prepared to start the harsher part of the interrogation. "We have a classmate who usually runs around with a machine gun or two just in case."

"Tell us what's going on or you'll gonna get it!" came the warning from others in the group. Shunya kept silent, he refused to even open his mouth.

"All right, have it your way!" remarked the boy. "Get the wet towels!" The diplomat looked t the boy with eyes wide. "What?" asked Ono-d "Do you think we're stupid? After the first few bangs with the bats you'd be out cold! We're not stupid!"

Within a minute the students changed their arms to towels. Then, they began their advance on Shunya. It was now, that Ayame finally couldn't stand it anymore, and broke out of Ren's hold, who in fact was the only person, who wasn't taking part in the menacing advance. Massing all her courage, the little girl charged forward to stand between the mob of angry students and her father. "Please don't hurt him he's telling the truth!" she called out. The advance didn't stop.

"Wait!" she called out desperately. "Daddy is telling the truth!" she screamed desperately.

This time it worked. No matter how determined and desperate the teens were, they weren't ready, to beat a father in front of his own daughter. Still, the atmosphere remained tense. The smallest spark was enough to set off the explosion. "Daddy is telling the truth!" Pleaded Ayame again. "I'll tell you everything he told me just don't hurt him."

"Ayame! Don't!" ordered Shunya. "I don't want to pull any more people into this. It's already enough that you and Kaname are caught up in this mess."

Ono-d finally cracked. "What mess!!!" he yelled at Shunya. He was really out of it, the boy was ready to seriously beat the man, just to get the information out of him. He lifted his right arm. His fingers formed a fist as he prepared to punch the man in the face. The wind around him started to swirl in huge gusts. It all made him almost look like a righteous paladin, who was preparing to strike down his foe. The boy's eyes were almost glowing with anger as he prepared for the attack.

"Hold it right there!" commanded a female voice. Seconds later the wind died down leaving two soldiers in its wake.

"Save that privilege for Kaname," declared Kurz.

"What are you talking about? This man is the best lead we have to find out where Kyouko disappeared to!" hollered Ono-d at the soldiers.

"And if he tells something to you, you'll be in lethal danger just like Kyouko!" answered the sharpshooter. His tone was dark enough to make the boy shiver with fear. "I can only tell you two things. One: that guy over there is one fat rat! Two: Kyouko's safe."

"But where is she!" responded Ono-d.

"And where are Sousuke and Kaname? And what the hell are they doing?" added Shinji.

"All of them are safe," answered Melissa patiently.

"But where are they!?" demanded all teens in a tone that promised things to come.

"We can't say more, except that they are safe," repeated Melissa.

The students grabbed their weapons and started to advance on the two soldiers. They were radiating an aura of imminent doom and destruction. "Where are they!" came the demand.

"This is bad!" muttered Melissa to herself.

"Listen up guys. We're serious! This sap over here has a number of high-class crooks on him! He had the nerve to tell Kyouko about everything! She would be already dead if we didn't get her out of the picture! This is no joke, and if any of you find out more than I just told you! Then we can promise you a long vacation to our base ship! A vacation that we don't want to give you!" Reasoned the female soldier.

The line didn't stop. The two soldiers went trough their possibilities. They couldn't think of everything that can get them out of their situation. At least not without seriously hurting some people they really liked.

Finally Melissa cracked. "For goodness sake! Three men were killed just last month! There are invisible arm slaves prowling around in Tokyo! A high-ranking UN diplomat gets killed, and half of the American police is ordered to capture his daughter! Then the said diplomat appears at your school completely healthy! Does that ring any warning bells? Now get out of our way! Damn it! We're trying to do our job here!"

Up in the air, the pilots in the helicopter Geybo-3 shook their heads. "Thank god Mardukas didn't hear that!" remarked the co-pilot. The pilot and the operator both nodded in agreement.

The merciless advance of the Jidai student body came to an immediate halt. All of them stared forward, they wanted answers, and in some sense they got them. However. They were not really happy with this reality. There were many white spots. But it all pointed to something really big. Something from which even they wanted to stay out of.

The two soldiers saw the effect. They were satisfied. Mao may have come really close to revealing the truth, but she closed her mouth in time. The information she leaked out was minimal. Considering, that this kept a nasty incident from happening it was worth it. Kurz and Melissa saw their chance and moved forward to gather up Shunya.

As they passed the group they were stopped by Ono-d. "Is she at least safe?" he asked.

The two males exchanged glances. Kurz nodded slightly. He also plastered a small smile on his face. As an answer to this Ono-d's jaw fell.

"You and Tokiwa are..."

The soldier lifted a hand to stop him. "Later. Okay? I want to get back to her." The boy nodded and backed off letting the two do their work.

Melissa went to Ayame, while Kurz went to work with the rope that kept Shunya suspended. However, even if their leader stepped back the rest of the assembled students didn't calm down. They still didn't get any real answers.

Hayashimazu long ago noticed that he got close to something that he really should keep far away from. But. On the other hand, there was someone who was still not satisfied. Shinji wanted to know everything. He still didn't figure out on which side Kaname and Sousuke are.

Kurz was busy getting Shunya down when the young weapon-maniac boy grabbed the rope. "First I want to hear answers!" he declared. The soldier looked at him not believing it. "I want to know what Sousuke and Kaname are doing at our school? Why the hell were they using a high tech military satellite uplink to talk?" continued Shinji.

Kurz and Melissa looked at each other. The woman shook her head and they returned to their job without saying a word. This angered the boy beyond belief. He moved forward with a threatening glare. "I want answers!" he yelled with fury.

The soldiers didn't answer.

"Are you deaf? I want to know what's going on!!!" hollered the boy.

This finally made Kurz stop. "Shinji. Trust me my friend, you don't want to know the truth."

The boy refused to listen. "If you don't tell me now I'll tell everything to the police!" he warned.

"Ask Sousuke when he gets back!" answered Kurz once more.

"But I want to know now!!! I saw Sousuke and Kaname some really high tech stuff! He's just too experienced in military matters. Something has to be behind it all! And why the hell didn't Kaname flip out when he was obviously talking with some kind of military base!? And tell me why did he call the captain Tess..." luckily Kurz managed to plug Shinji's mouth just in time.

"Blow the captain's cover, and you'll have a carrier-submarine's entire crew mad at you!" hissed Kurz into Shinji's ear. "I'll tell you the basics. But I swear if anyone gets a word of this!"

The boy nodded happy that he finally got closer to answering his questions. The soldier released his mouth and closed his eyes trying to gather his thoughts.

"Kaname has not really much to do with everything. We found out that a militant group was planning to abduct her. I think you already know that her father is a big fish in politics, so I don't need to explain anything about the reasons. Sousuke, me, and Melissa were assigned to guard her. The rest you know."

Shinji simply didn't believe it. However, before he could open his mouth the sharpshooter standing before him gave him a look that promised things to come if he keeps on asking. "Do you mind?" asked the man, pointing at Shinji's hand that was still having a tight grip on the rope that kept Shunya up in the air. "You're really lucky, you know that?" remarked the soldier to the diplomat.

Melissa lifted her hand and waved. Seconds later the currents picked up again. The students were once again forced to protect their eyes, and by the time the wind died down father and daughter went missing, along with the soldiers.

Aboard the helicopter, Shunya looked at his rescuers with disdain in his eyes. "It was about time you arrived. Those brats were ready to beat me to a pulp." The two soldiers looked at the man with a glare. Their eyes were almost piercing.

"Do you really think that you're the boss here?" asked Melissa. "The captain is a good friend of Kaname. I think you'll make great bait for a little shark-fishing!"

Kurz simply shook his head not believing. As for Shunya. All colour ran from his face at these words, and the figure of an eye-patched sea-woman appeared in his mind. "Please don't do anything to my darling daughter! I'll do anything!!!"

The sharpshooter groaned. " How can be you so stupid! We need your hide in one piece! You should be more afraid of Kaname. I have a very good idea what she'll do once she gets back from her little "Eighty Days Around the World" project."

Shunya gulped. He knew well what the soldier meant, he also knew of Kaname's temper. _"Maybe it would have been better if I went to the police to begin with,"_ he thought musing at his fate.

Quite a distance away, a Mithril private jet was gliding across the air, above the dried out deserts that gave most of Afghanistan's lands. Inside, Sousuke was gazing down at his former home across his window. It was strange to be back in this place, after his last mission that led him here some time ago. He never again wanted to return. Still, somehow he was pulled here by fate once more, even if it was for a short time. Next to him, Kaname was sleeping soundly. She was spread out across her seat with her head and upper body resting on his lap.

The little morning incident took a lot out of her. The extravagant car trip was really one of her most horrid experiences. Considering that we're talking about someone who was kidnapped by terrorists, yakuza members, and thugs, shot at, fought over, harassed by soldiers, thrown out of airplanes, thrown around by thirty feet tall machines, and unwillingly participated in a few medical tests. Well, she just bumped into an even higher level of "what the heck is going around in this world."

The sound of and explosion threw him from his thoughts. The plane shook violently and tilted a bit to the side. Much to everyone's relief the pilot managed to keep the control and even out the machine. Sousuke immediately jumped on his feet, and ran to the other side to look at the malfunctioning engine through one of the windows. He arrived just in time to see as the last puffs of smoke left it.

In all this process he wasn't careful enough. While he did lift Kaname, and he carefully placed her in a position that she rested in her seat without the danger of falling forward. He forgot about her affection. Even in her sleep she tried to seek out the lost warmth and of course she fell. She hit her head quite hard in the seat in front of her, before she slipped from her sitting place and landed quite hard on the cold, hard floor. It was only then that she finally started to come to her sense, moaning loudly. One of her hands immediately rushed to her aching temple. "Someone is will pay for this!" she mumbled.

Sousuke relaxed once he saw that the damaged engine was seemingly shut off, everything was all right. Then, he thought about the entire situation. The accident happened at the worst possible time. It was simply too comfortable for some people to be an accident. It was a well-accepted rule that any damaged plane had to land at the next possible safe airport. If anything were to happen to the other engine then they'd be goners. And the next "safe" airport was in the middle of the Soviet Union. It was only safe for Agrygos workers. Not for Kaname and him.

He knew well that there WILL be people waiting for them. Ready to take the plane apart, if it meant finding them. The young soldier knew what he had to do, and he immediately charged for the cockpit. He banged furiously on the door, demanding to be let in. At first, the pilots were suspicious of his sudden presence, but there was not one terrorist crazy enough to attack a plane filled with armed war veterans. "We have to get the VIP off the plane!" yelled Sousuke.

This caught the attention of the people in the secured room.

Seconds later the door opened. "Were going under ten-thousand! Prepare to bail!" informed the navigator.

Sousuke nodded and charged to the back of the plane to gather a chute. Kaname just started to get to her feet when he charged passed her. "What's going on?" she asked. Everybody in the plane pointed to the same direction. Kaname stumbled to the window and gazed out. To her shock she saw a trashed engine. The outer metal layer of it slipped away from its place in front of her eye as it detached itself from the plane. _"Okay we're officially in trouble,"_ she thought flatly.

Sousuke scrambled past her back, heading for the cockpit once more. This time, he was busy adjusting a parachute on his back. "I want to ask for information about my landing position. I'll be tandeming with her! I could also use anything that can be considered appropriate clothing in this region and a few things that I could use for trade?"

"We're a hundred miles north of Kabul, over the Hindukus mountains," Sousuke's hand immediately found it's way to his forehead. It arrived there with a loud bang.

"I can't believe this!" growled the boy. He lifted his head, and quickly made a list of what was needed. "I want to ask for a few things from the passengers. A long skirt and a headscarf should be enough for Kaname for the time being. We need some medicine, weapons, and any other things that I can use for trade."

"Will do!" answered the navigator.

"One more thing! If she happens to return to Japan alone, inform my superior officer that I died in battle... at the hands of my defended," The two pilots and the navigator stared at Sousuke's words. "She has a very strong will," explained Sousuke noticing their expressions. The flyboys stared for another few seconds before they broke down in a laughing fit.

**Same time, United States, Eastern Coast, New York **

"Ladies and gentlemen," started to old man. "I have some good news. Our agents managed to sabotage the Mithril plane. Despite the fact, that they went so far, to even make the trouble of replacing its landing place to Marseilles. Their plane will be soon forced to make a landing at one of the Soviet Union's airports. The authorities were already notified. Hopefully, we'll get Chidori's brat delivered at our research centre by the morning. Along with that, we will also accomplish the shutting down of the entire Agrygos company."

**In the Afghani Airspace**

"Oh no! Forget about it Sousuke!" swore Kaname as the soldier prepared the two of them for their jump.

"Would you prefer to be arrested?" asked the boy.

"No, but there has to be some better way!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way for us to trick the nose of a dog! If we stay aboard this plane we may endanger the entire crew! What do you think they will do to us when they find the daughter of an assassinated UN leader on a Mithril jet?" answered Sousuke.

Kaname stared at Sousuke's eyes, her face saddened, but he understood his reasons. "They would immediately shut down Mithril. Right?"

"Affirmative," answered the boy.

Kaname let out a sigh and looked at the passengers that surrounded the two of them. "Then let's get out of here!"

"We're below ten-thousand! You're clear to jump!" came the report from the cockpit.

"Understood!" responded Sousuke, opening the door in front of the two of them.

When Kaname saw the hills and the burned out land underneath her she seriously started to consider if it would be better if she got captured. Sousuke quickly grabbed the bag that contained the survival gear for the two of them, and jumped, making the decision for her.

For miles the sound of a human scream could be heard. High above a strange object was falling from the sky. Apparently, it consisted of two humans and a load of bags. "I wasn't ready Sousuke!" hollered a girl at her boyfriend.


	23. Confession

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

**Scene change Chapter 22: Confession**

Sousuke and Kaname kept on falling at an alarming rate. The boy was completely calm. Unlike the girl hanging onto him. "What the hell are you doing??? Why aren't you releasing the chute?" she hollered, her volume easily reached heights never heard before.

"We have to get to the ground as fast as possible," responded he was at complete ease. Though, to him jumping out of a plane was completely normal.

"Don't you think that this is a bit risky!" yelled the girl, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't be alarmed Kaname! I'm specially trained for actions like this. Stay calm. If you knock me unconscious we are really going to die," answered the boy.

"Calm down???" yelled Kaname. "You could have at least told me before you jumped!"

"I assumed you are starting to get used to this."

"Well I'm not!" snapped the girl.

After an agonizing minute of free fall Sousuke finally pulled the string. By then Kaname had long ago fainted. The soldier went so far that he only opened his chute at a thousand feet. The sudden shock of the chute slowing them down, followed by the sensation of weight, brought her back to this world.

"My Lord! We're dead and gone to heaven!" she called out.

"I can assure you Kaname that we're very much alive," responded the boy behind her.

"You won't be if you pull anything like that again!" hissed the girl.

"I suggest we make this out once we've landed." she didn't respond to this.

The two kept on gliding towards the ground without any further quarrel. As the dried out earth got closer, Kaname started to tense up once more. She wasn't looking forward to the next part. Last time they did this it was over the sea, this time, they were to land on solid surface.

Sousuke noticed something metallic standing on the bottom of the valley. Somehow, it seemed familiar to him. It was a huge metallic structure. Similar to some great statue, it stood there as a monument to time. It was an arm slave. Standing in the very same position in which it's pilot died. There was no rust on it. This immediately made it clear that the machine wasn't there for too long, but there was a significant amount of dust all over the weapon. The machine was red. Sousuke groaned. He couldn't believe it. He finally let out all of his pent-up anger.

"Of all the places in this damned country it had to be this!!!"

The couple completed to descent from the skies without any words, or blows, exchanged. Then Kaname noticed something in their path. There was a huge stone pillar waiting for them right underneath. This alone wouldn't have been a problem, but this particular boulder had a spiked top. In fact, it was more like the tip of a spear.

Kaname went white. "I do want to get deflowered! But not like this!" she hollered.

Sousuke also looked troubled, but unlike her he had a few good ideas. Since they were using a standard military chute they couldn't manoeuvre. Luckily, he had a number of ideas. While Kaname kept on screaming and struggling he concentrated, waiting for the right second. The girl was in complete horror; she was wriggling desperately without any use. A mere second, before they came into painful contact with the rock, Sousuke kicked it. The force didn't do much, but it was enough to move the two of them away from the danger.

Kaname was filled by an immense relief when she saw the huge rock next to her. While she was experiencing this relief, Sousuke was busy keeping the two of them away from the side of the valley with several kicks. Just five feet from the ground their descend came to an end.

"What now?" asked Kaname looking up.

Above the couple, the parachute was caught by the top of the pillar. She and Sousuke barely had some time to relax before they heard the sound of ripping fabric. Both knew what it was. "Kaname, I believe we're experiencing a rougher day as expected," he remarked. Seconds later the chute snapped and the two fell.

Both of them landed on the sandy ground with a soft thump. Finally they were on solid land, and at least relatively safe. The couple exchanged glances, faces smiling. Their smiles broadened upon seeing the other alive and uninjured. Both started to laugh. Seconds later they jumped into a warm embrace, happy that they survived this together. Both kept on laughing, their sound echoing across the land.

Suddenly they went silent. They were gazing into their love's eyes. Their smiles broadened, tey moved closer to share a chaste kiss. That kiss soon turned into a long struggle for dominancy with both sides refusing to surrender. Soon, Sousuke couldn't keep his hands under control and started to caress Kaname's side. This was the sign that warned Kaname that it's time to end. She slowly pulled away and gave Sousuke a meaning look. He blushed and looked to the side.

"You really need to learn to control your hands!" she remarked with a sly smile.

"I assure you I had no intention in that direction..."

"Suuure!" chuckled Kaname.

"...however, your beautiful body IS a great temptation," now it was the girl's turn to blush.

For the first time in her life Kaname was really embarrassed by one of Sousuke's compliments. She turned her head to the side not daring to look him in the eye. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

The soldier immediately noticed her strange behaviour. He leaned towards her to get a good look at her face. "Is something wrong Kaname?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Did I say something that hurt you?"

The girl shook her head grinning. "No. You were just so sweet," she answered. She quickly used the second of Sousuke's shock and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "So where now?" she asked.

Sousuke shook himself from his shock and finally looked around. First of all he searched for the sun. He found it pretty low on the west. He already knew where they landed, so he didn't bother taking in the land around them. He still wished it wasn't true.

Kaname slowly got to her feet and looked at the huge mecha dominating the middle of the valley. Sousuke quickly noticed that her focus was on the metallic war machine. At first, he also took a glance at the weapon. After a mere moment, he tore his eyes from it, no being able to stand the sight anymore. He moved over to their bags and started gathering them up. "Can we get that thing working?" she asked.

"I'd rather not do that. The unit has taken too much damage for us to mend it quickly, to add we only have a few hours till the sun goes down. It's the best if we move on to a nearby shelter. One that's better than the one over there," answered the boy mechanically, looking through their reserves."

"Why?" asked the girl, not understanding. "It's really warm, and the sky is clear!"

"Because it's daytime!" answered Sousuke sternly. "And because I don't want to sit around this wreck!" he spat. Immediately after he said those words his expression changed, his face showed doubt and recoil.

Kaname decided not to ask any further questions, for now, she knew well, whatever made Sousuke act the way he did; it must have been something really bad. She moved over to the bags and started to gather up some of the load. Just as she was about to start Sousuke stretched out his arm to stop her. "You don't have to carry anything. I already asked too much from you in America."

"Forget it Sousuke! You know that I hate to be a burden!" snapped the girl.

"I know that! It's just... I already asked much of you..." started the boy, but soon he went silent.

"And you're sorry. Right?" she finished. Sousuke nodded. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'll consider that," answered the boy.

"Don't forget Sousuke, you can tell me everything. It's my job to protect you!"

Hearing her words he slowly turned to him. "What do you mean with that?" he asked.

"Well, you may defend me from physical harm, but it's my job to look after your soul!" answered the girl smiling.

The boy smiled. "Maybe once we get to the hideout."

"Okay. I'll remember that!" responded Kaname, a faint smile remaining on her lips.

The desert was merciless to the two wanderers, the wind was strong, and the sun was about to set on the horizon. The air was cooling at an alarming rate. Everything pointed towards a sandstorm that was soon to break out. Sousuke was walking in the front, he was moving fast, almost running.

He knew. If the two of them get caught in the storm without any shelter, they have a very little chance to survive. His eyes were darting around, scanning the dry lifeless land, searching for any sign of danger on the cliffs surrounding the canyon.

Kaname was starting to become concerned, but she understood Sousuke. He came to look at Japan as his home. Now, this place must look like a living hell to him. Suddenly she had an idea, she smiled and sped up to reach him. Kaname lifted one of her hands and rested it on his shoulder. Sousuke immediately turned to look at her. She gave him a smile. He smiled back. "Try to calm down," she whispered.

The boy shook his head. "Not until we reach our resting place for the night," he answered with a serious face. "We are on the low ground. If someone would happen to attack us from above we'd be lost."

Now Kaname understood why he was so nervous. "Then why didn't we go up there?" she asked.

"Because if we took the upper passage we were to be seen for miles."

The girl nodded understanding. "Is it far?" she asked.

"Not really! Only about ten minutes if we keep up this speed."

"Sousuke!"

"I'm listening!"

"Why don't you try to take it a bit less seriously? If something happens we'll find some way out of it!"

"But Kaname..." protested the young soldier.

"Come on Sousuke loosen up a bit!" remarked Kaname. She raced forward.

After gaining a minimal lead she stopped and turned to him. "What is it slowpoke? Will you let a lousy civilian outrun you? Huh?"

"We shouldn't be reckless!" called out Sousuke.

The girl smirked. "Catch me it you can!" she responded.

"Kaname!" he called, but it was no use, she kept on running.

"Come on you! Are you afraid of a little girl?" she asked.

This caught Sousuke. A predatory smile spread across his face. He charged after the fleeing girl completely forgetting about his worries. Kaname ran, giving everything she got, but she knew that in the long run he'll catch her, one way, or another.

The high-speed chase went on. Then Kaname got sight of the end of the valley. It was a dead end. One, with a hundred foot stone-wall blocking the path completely. Kaname came to an immediate halt. She saw no room to continued her escape. She noticed a few caverns imbedded in the side of the huge wall. She saw that it was her only chance, and took off in a mad run once more in hope to find a hiding place.

She only took a few steps before someone from behind pulled her back. The sudden force took her balance and she fell to the ground. Kaname immediately tried to jump up, but she quickly found a heavy weight keeping her down.

When Kaname turned her head she found Sousuke staring down at her from only a few inches away. The boy smirked and closed the distance between the two of them. Her resistance immediately disappeared. They once more forgot about the world around them and engaged into a long heated kiss. It didn't take long for them to peel their backpacks off, so they could get closer. Kaname also used her chance to turn, so she could face Sousuke. At the same time she was deliberately pushing her breasts against his chest.

By now Sousuke lost all control, and his hands were roaming freely across her body. Kaname for one couldn't care less. She was also too far in her feelings. One of the boy's hands soon found its way under the hem of her skirt. He slowly slid his hand upwards, gently stroking her thigh.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the point of view. Sousuke also lifted her skirt in the process, and the sensation of the cool sandy wind brought Kaname back to reality. If it was for her, she would have happily given in. However, she did respect Sousuke's wish, and she knew well how he'd feel once they finish what they just started.

Shivers ran across her, as his hand moved on to her inner thigh, she had to fight off the need to moan. _"Damn it! I so want to do it!"_ she swore. Then his lips moved on to her neck. The soft pecks were driving her crazy. She was barely able to think, less alone to speak, but she forced her mind and body to cooperate. "Sousuke... I really think... aaah! I... really think we should wait!"

The boy didn't stop. She was slowly starting to panic. Although, she had nothing against the entire act she didn't want him to feel like an ass. Then she felt a touch. It was somewhere on a very intimate part of her body. Somewhere where she was never touched before. This completely woke her up.

A loud slap could be heard across the area. It echoed across the length of the valley. Sousuke stared at Kaname with eyes wide open. "Next time you go all over me try to do it outside of a storm!" The boy nodded. "Now could you?" asked Kaname. The boy stared. A second slap echoed. This time Sousuke did move his hand. Though, partly because of the backhand that sent him on a short trip across the air.

"Didn't I teach you anything about feminine modesty?" she asked.

"Kaname I apologise for my actions. Such an approach is everything but decent," he answered somewhat reverting to his old military fashion.

"Oh! Right! You grew up between Afghan guerrillas! Your ideals are much more strict." remarked Kaname understanding how Sousuke must feel. "Next time you do something like that I won't stop you! Understood! I enjoyed it almost too much you know!"

Sousuke stared.

"What? Did you think that only you boys enjoy this kind of fun?" asked Kaname.

Sousuke continued to stare. Kaname laughed.

It took some time for the couple to finally notice their harsh environment. Once that happened both grabbed their bags and made a mad rush for the safety of the cave-house. They charged in like two cannonballs. Sousuke promptly threw his bag to the ground and pulled the old worn wooden door back into its original place. He continued by quickly strengthening the door by leaning a number of old wooden boxes against it.

Still, there were two open windows, through witch, the wind freely passing inside. However, instead of turning to those, Sousuke moved deeper into the room to search through the boxes in the back.

Kaname was relieved to throw her bag down. By now she hated her decision to run with the heavy load of supplies. There also was another problem. The shelter. She didn't like the place at all. It was worn down, dirty, cold and it looked very uncomfortable. "Sousuke don't tell me that we're going to spend the night in this place!"

"Would you rather spend it outside in the sandstorm?"

"What are you talking about we're still in the middle of one! Why don't you block the windows?" she yelled back. Frustrated, and angry.

The boy continued rummaging through the cases. "Because there can be something more dangerous than sand in here!" he replied. "But you're right! One window is more than enough for the time being. Could you please seal one?"

Kaname nodded and went to work, looking something that she can use. The shutters that were originally mounted on the ancient windows have long ago succumbed to time, but the iron holders were still there. She quickly found a piece of flat metal that looked ideal for the job.

Just as she was about to block the opening Sousuke quickly let out a loud "Aha!" she turned to him to see what's wrong, only the see a scorpion sailing through the air passing by right next to her. The insect continued its flight through the window, scaring the girl to death.

"Is...was that just as scorpion?" she asked with her face pale from fear.

"They're quite common in this part of the world," answered the boy. The girl shuddered when she heard the answer.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not making any jokes in such situations," answered the ex-rebel calmly. Kaname laughed. But unlike usually this time it was because of her utter fear.

The night was calm. The couple was lying with their arms keeping them close. The wind was howling outside as the storm kept on raging ferociously. The room that became their refuge was dark. The only source of light in the cavern was a small lamp.

Kaname was resting her head on Sousuke's shoulder. Despite all the trouble she was in she was still content. She was simply happy that she was able to rest a bit with Sousuke there to hold her, and to protect her.

Only a few months before, she would have never even thought of such things. She always thought that falling in love would mean giving up a part of her freedom, giving up a part of her personality. Now here she was, with the opposite proven. She realized, that in reality she was just looking for someone, who loved her as a person and not only as the woman she was.

Although, right now, she really wanted to be loved as a woman, but she knew that there are more important things to do right now. Kaname slowly slid her hand down on Sousuke's arm, then she placed a kiss on his neck. "So..." she begun quietly. "What is up with that red AS?"

Sousuke stiffened when he heard those words. He didn't want to talk about those memories. Especially not with her. Kaname also noticed this. She smiled up at him reassuringly. She placed a light kiss on his cheek while her hand travelled up to play with his hair.

Sousuke didn't know what to do. He really wanted this talk. "Kaname... this is something I..." he begun stammering. His girlfriend's eyes quickly made him stop.

"No!" she said sternly. "We are going to talk about it! I'm sure has been bothering you for a long time!" Sousuke nodded silently. "So who was the pilot? Was he some old friend?" Once more the soldier nodded. "Something happened last summer when you were away on that mission?" another silent nod followed. "Sousuke!"

"Yes Kaname!"

"Could you speak up already?"

There was silence. Sousuke didn't move. Nor did Kaname. Finally minutes later he did speak up. His words were empty without any emotions.

"He was a childhood friend... we were fighting together against the Soviets... he was the one who taught me the basics of survival. When I came back here last year to hunt down Gauron he was on the other side."

This time it was Kaname's turn to go into shock. This little information was more than enough for her to put together what happened. "You ran into each other," she said matter of factly.

"And we both found it out while fighting," finished Sousuke for her.

The girl didn't answer. She didn't really know what to say. Her hands tightened on the boy. Her lips slowly found their way to his. After a few seconds she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "It's okay. You had no other choice."

"That still doesn't make it better."

"Tell me how it happened!"

Sousuke looked onto the space in front of the two. "My unit lost an arm slave. The pilot was wounded. We pulled back to the valley were we landed. I knew that the enemy will attack, so we agreed to lay an ambush. The enemy predicted all of it. This was the first sign. Then, there was that Vulcan cannon, the same type Zayd preferred to use."

Kaname nodded. "Go on!" she encouraged.

"The battle ended at close range. He cornered me. I refused to die, and countered..."

"And you managed to kill him," finished Kaname as she kept on staring into his eyes.

"No! Somehow he survived. The wound I inflicted on him didn't kill him immediately. I only noticed it after I took out Gauron. Zayd was over me. He could have killed me so easily, but he missed on purpose." At this point the soldier broke down in tears. "He was like an older brother to me!" he sobbed. "Why didn't he just... Argh! Damn it!"

Not a single coherent word left Sousuke after this. He completely forgot about his normal composure and cried like a little child. Kaname pulled him close letting him weep on her bosom. She understood his pain, and tried to ease it as much as possible. Her fingers were drawing small circles on his back, while she kept whispering soothing words to him. All this made the boy cry even harder.

Still she was happy. He was letting it all out. Maybe this was everything he needed to completely cure some of the wounds that he suffered during those days. And she was determined to heal every single one.

"This is not everything!" sobbed Sousuke. "My unit."

"What happened to them?"

"Gauron initiated an assault on them while I was fighting. They never had a chance! I was the only survivor."

"So that's why you were like that for weeks!"

The boy nodded.

Kaname had to fight to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Next time you get into that kind of trouble you better tell me! If you don't, you'll so going to get it! Understood soldier!"

"Yes!" he sobbed.

"You better! How the hell am I supposed to take care of you if you don't tell me? Huh?"

Sousuke nodded as he kept on crying. Kaname kept on tending to his trying to calm him down. "You know what..." she said. "I think Zayd forgave you. Otherwise he would have killed you." Sousuke kept on crying. "You said that he was like an older brother to you. Maybe he only wanted to give you one last lesson."

The two didn't exchange any words. Soon, the room was engulfed in silence as Sousuke slowly cried himself to sleep. "Sousuke you moron how long did you run around with all this inside of you?" she whispered to his sleeping form. "At least now you know that I'm there for you."

While all this was taking place Jidai high was a home to destruction. A wicked, or rather maniac laugh could be heard all over the school as the battle raged on into the night. Strangely, it all begun as a simple investigation by the police.

The afternoon was quite hectic. Of course the actions of the high school students have alarmed some of the neighbouring residents. Most of them long ago got used to the antics of the youngsters, but hanging a man from a tree, people in military clothes appearing out of this air, then the said people disappearing into this air, along the said guy was no longer hanging from the said tree. Such things were considered high, even by those people, who had years of training.

So the call to the police station was made. Of course like usually an officer was sent out to investigate. The fact that the said officer was a female wasn't too bad. The fact that she was called Wakana made things... err. Interesting. This in combination with Sousuke's confiscated armoury and the local student body...


	24. Dress Up

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

Scene change Chapter 23: Dress up 

It was a cold morning. The strong winds of the last night finally subsided. The land changed quite a bit. The currents built several mounds of sand, while they completely destroyed some other ones. There were even some boulders that completely lost their foothold. They fell down into the depths from their lookouts, on the sides of their mountains.

Inside of the shelter, there was still dark. A boy and a young girl were resting snuggled together. Both of them were relying on the other for warmth. Kaname was resting her head on Sousuke's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. She was content.

The boy underneath her slowly opened his eyes to the sight of her smiling face. He still couldn't understand why she picked him. To him, she was the perfect girl. She wasn't just someone whom he could spend time with. She had a strong personality, although, he quickly learned that behind the mask of the strong independent woman, she was a gentle person, who yearns for tenderness. There were so many things she did for him. She was the one to show him the beauties of peace, and introduced him to this other way of life.

Sousuke couldn't help, but admire her long smooth legs as he kept on musing. He never would have confessed it to her, but he loved it when she wore a shorter skirt. Right now this was the very case. He knew that she would slap him, and hard for this, but he couldn't help it. He fought against the will to touch her. Her skin was soft and smooth... he had to fight to keep himself under control. He didn't like this idea to make her cover herself up at all. However, he couldn't let her run around in such clothing in this part of the world. It would be just too striking. _"She'll throw a fit and start yelling,"_ he noted. _"And she'll have every right to do that,"_

Sousuke sighed. There was no way around it; it was no use to mourn. He'll simply have to make her understand that he's only asking this to protect her. He just prayed that she would understand him. If not, he's in for a long conversation. A very long one. Most probably a really painful one too.

To make things perfect, he was a little grateful for this change. He knew, he needed to see less skin of her if he wanted to keep his hands off of her till they get married. It was hard enough for him to know that she's more than willing. His eyes travelled down to he thighs once more. He licked his lips hungrily. He was shocked at his own thoughts, and quickly rebuffed the ideas into the far corner of his mind.

"Am I going crazy?" he asked nobody in question.

His only response came in the form of Kaname's breathing. The girl slowly increased her activity; she tightened his hold on him, while rubbing her face against his chest. Soon she settled back down with a content look all over her face.

One of her hands reached up, and grabbed his arm. Then she led it down, across her body, and placed it on her thigh. "Hey, the fact that we decided not to do it till then doesn't mean that you're not allowed to touch!" she teased. Sousuke stared in complete awe, not knowing what to do. His brain was in complete standstill.

The girl chuckled and made herself comfortable on her living, breathing bed. "Did I tell you ho much I love you?" she asked smiling.

"As far as I can remember not this week," answered Sousuke analytically.

"Hmm... and it's already Tuesday! How can I be so heartless!?"

"Your actions are telling me every day," responded Sousuke pulling her up to kiss her. He kept it short and innocent.

Kaname didn't mind it at all, this kind of kiss had it's own beauties. "I could get used to this wakeup call," she whispered settling back down. "It's way better than my alarm clock!" Sousuke didn't answer. He was content just to lie there with her, but he had a few important things to discuss with her.

"_It's for the best if he tells her everything while she's in a good mood," _he reasoned.

"Kaname there is something important that I want to talk about. I assume you won't like the topic but it is for your own protection." Kaname's eyes changed, signalling that she's listening, and she doesn't like the way Sousuke's thoughts were moving. " I don't want to force anything on you, but there's no way around it. I don't just mean to protect you from physical attacks. You see, in this part of the world the moral rules are completely different from the ones in Japan. I don't want to anger you, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't ask for such a thing, but we can hardly consider our situation normal. So I hope you understand that..."

"Get to the point Sousuke! I won't rip you apart!" reassured Kaname, although, she 'was' a bit edgy.

"_Maybe that not, but I'd still prefer making explosives about what I'm about to do!"_ thought the boy feeling as the dread slowly crept over his entire body.

"Kaname, I would prefer it if you adjusted your clothing to fit more of the fashion of this land. Only till we get home."

Sousuke awaited Kaname's reaction. She smiled. The soldier couldn't believe his eyes. He gawked. The girl in front of him could have sworn that his jaw drops in the next second. "What? She asked. You think that I don't like to dress up for my boyfriend?" she asked almost laughing. "Though, usually you guys ask for less clothing."

Suddenly Sousuke's face turned burning-crimson. Kaname chuckled.

"Someone here has a lively fantasy!" she remarked, her face laughing. "Let me get up and I'll see what I can do!" She jumped up and moved over to the bag, she stated to rummage it through furiously. After a few seconds she let out a loud "Ah-ha!"

She started to slip out of her shirt. Just as she was about to pull it above her head she stopped. "Hey no peeking!" she warned with a meaning look. "Now close your eyes!"

Sousuke couldn't believe his ears. She was about to get undressed right in front of him. "Do you really think it's a good idea to change your clothing here!?" he hissed.

"Hey, where should I go? Outdoors? Where anyone, who happened to pass by, would see me? Huh?"

Sousuke groaned. He knew that they were in the middle of a desert, but, there still was a chance that somebody was around. To tell the truth, he really didn't want anyone, but him to see her in that kind of clothing. Or to put it better, in that kind of lack of clothing. He didn't answer.

The girl laughed. "It looks like I hit a soft sport. Now... close your eyes!" she commanded gently.

Sousuke obliged not knowing what else he could do. "Kaname, I hope you understand that this is not really decent!" he warned.

"Like you were decent yesterday!" remarked the girl, continuing to undress. "Not that I mind, but now that you convinced me to wait I'm really looking forward to that night. I think it's really romantic."

"I'm glad I made you happy!"

"You being here for me is already enough!"

Sousuke couldn't keep the grin from his face. "I also feel like that."

"I certainly hope you do!" joked Kaname slipping into the skirt she found. It was a simple black skirt that almost reached to her ankles. She didn't really like it. The fabric was heavy, and she knew that she'll just have to be more careful if she doesn't want to make an impression on the ground. She shrugged it off; she'll master it somehow.

"Kaname, you have to know that I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I would be like that."

"Then, I'm one lucky girl, aren't I?" she asked chuckling. "Well, one thing I can be sure of! I'll never get bored with you around!"

"I assume at times you would prefer that," answered the boy.

"You're damn right," answered Kaname slipping into the baggy shirt. She was happy that she could find a white one. She didn't want to look like someone who just attended a funeral. The one with the yellow stripes made her shudder with disgust.

"Okay Sousuke. I'm decent now!" informed Kaname.

"Hope this is not one of your jokes."

Kaname frowned "I'll pretend I didn't hear that one!"

"I have to admit that I partly asked this of you so I can keep my hands to myself."

"To tell the truth, I wouldn't be exactly troubled if you didn't do that. Just don't do it in the public. Come on big guy! I need some help with this headscarf!"

Sousuke opened his eyes, he was relaxed when he saw that Kaname wasn't pulling anything.

"Did your really think I'm that bad?" she asked, noticing the look on is face. "Now, come on! I don't have the slightest idea how this is done."

"Affirmative. May I ask for a kiss for helping you?"

"My, my someone sure is bold this morning!" joked the girl.

The Pacific Ocean has a really betraying name. As Magellan, who discovered it, found out, not much after the name was given. The place might seem so at times, but in truth, it was everything but peaceful when a storm came around. Theresa "Tessa" Testarossa, captain of the attack submarine Tuatha De Danaan was officially pissed. Whoever sent that weather report was in for a world of pain once she gets her hands on him.

The helicopter with Shunya on board arrived in the middle of the storm. She knew that the water that got in through the now open hatch was not much to be scared of, but still, landing a helicopter in such weather was a dangerous thing to do. "Commander Mardukas, please take over the bridge. I'm going to talk with Mr. Chidori," she informed.

"Yes ma'am!" answered the stoic Brit on the captain's side. Tessa stood up from her chair and moved out. "Captain! Leave the weatherman to me!" called the man after her.

Tessa stopped "Just make sure he's still alive after you're finished with him."

"Captain I assure you! He'll be wishing for the firing squad!"

Tessa winced at this. She knew well, whatever she her subordinate makes, it will be ten times worse than anything she could think of. She didn't really care. It was the worker's own problem. The current technology was more than enough to make a precise half day forecast. She quickly rushed to welcome the guests.

The ship's hangar was busy as ever. The maintenance crew always had a thing or two to do. The large number of high tech machines gave them a lot of work. Right now this workload was increased by the most hated work among seamen. It's name: Floor scrubbing. The target: About a hundred gallons of seawater that got in. The mentioned weatherman should make a huge circle around the submarine in the near future. He no doubt will.

Tessa came a to an immediate stop in front of the huge elevator that brought the helicopter into the ship's belly. The first one to get off was Mao, who was keeping an eye on a middle-aged man. Last time he managed to elude her, because she thought that he won't resist. Who in his right mind tries to draw a weapon when he has a gun right under his nose? Shunya Chidori did.

Tessa stepped forward to greet the new "guest". Suddenly a flash raced by her, and jumped into the helicopter with a scream of delight tackling down a certain soldier. "Hey come on Kyouko this was the simplest recovery mission I ever had! You can't get safer in the world!" protested the voice of a startled sharpshooter.

"But I was worried!"

"Come on dear! Calm down! Do you know what kind of things I pulled of at times?"

Shunya stared at the couple. Somehow, he managed to regain his composure and got off the transport. He looked around in the huge hangar, trying to find out what's going to happen next. Tessa noticed, and moved over to the man to greet him. "Shunya Chidori I presume?" she asked.

Shunya stared again. There was a little girl in front of him. She was not even twenty, but the uniform she wore told tales of other things. He shook his head it wasn't possible. _"It must be another crazy fad among children,"_ he thought. "Yes, could you please direct me to the ship's captain?"

"You're talking with her Mr. Chidori," answered the girl.

Shunya almost laughed. He had seen a couple of strange things but this was something he didn't want to acknowledge. The girl had to be lying. There was no way that she's the commanding officer. All of a sudden the pent up anger he gathered during the horrible weeks broke out of him. "Stop lying to me! You're just a little girl! How can you be the captain of a warship? You're just a little brat!"

Tessa bristled. Kaname told her long ago how arrogant her father is. She just had the chance to experience it first hand. Tessa opened her mouth to yell at the moron, but she was stopped by an arm blocking her view. The arm belonged to Kalinin.

"Let me take care of it! Captain!"

Shunya paled. The newcomer man's tone was enough to inform him that he just made quite a mistake. "Hey! You sure want to die!" remarked Kurz, who finally managed to escape from Kyouko's hug. He was sitting on the floor of the helicopter, his legs hanging down on the transport's side, dangling in the air. Inside the machine, Kyouko and Ayame were celebrating their reunion.

The diplomat gulped. Kurz continued. "May I introduce the third in line aboard this sardine-can. Lt. Commander Andrey Kalinin. Ex-officer in the Russian Specnaz."

Kalinin leaned a bit forward as if greeting, then returned into his original position. "Which tube?" he asked.

Tessa saw the glimmer in the Russian's eyes, she understood, and played along. "I believe one of our rear tubes will be sufficient," she said with a smirk.

"Hey you can't do this!" yelled Shunya in desperation.

"Well, actually, she can!" responded Kurz jumping off the helicopter. "Nobody knows that you're here... except for the crew. And the crew is very found of its captain so..."

"For short old man. They won't give a damn if a fat diplomat falls off board!" finished Melissa sensing that it is going too far. Shunya panicked. The look on his face was priceless. The expression he was emitting was so terrified that Tessa forgave him in a matter of seconds. "Commander Kalinin, I think our guest has learned his lesson."

"I agree with you Captain Testarossa!" answered the Russian.

Once this has been settled between the two officers Tessa turned to Shunya with a meaning look on her face. "I assume now you understand your position Mr. Chidori," she said in a warning tone. "Personally, I would prefer to throw you in the brig and leave it at that. I think you understand. But considering that your daughter is with you I'd like to make you a deal..." Tessa has only begun with this.

A few minutes later Shunya Chidori former president of the UN environment council accepted the most humiliating deal of his entire life.

At the same time, pretty far away, Kaname was twirling around to show Sousuke her new outfit. "So how do you like it?" she asked smiling.

"You're really cute!" answered the boy blushing lightly.

Kaname pouted. "Only cute? Don't tell me you don't like it!"

The soldier blushed "I didn't mean it like that. You look cute in a good way. You see Kaname, I was raised in this land and because of that, I find this way of dressing very feminine... and well having seen you in much lighter clothing."

"And you're telling me to keep my hands under control," joked the girl. "Come here and kiss me already you silly boy, you!"


	25. A friend of old times

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

Scene change 

**AN: (DO READ)** In this chapter there'll be a few scenes where the characters "use" the Persian language while talking. Since it would be plain ridicule to actually use Persian, for one, most of you probably don't speak the language, and more importantly neither do I, so I'll be using the following symbol -Persian-.

Another note on my long absence: Let's just say that I had some girl trouble. Try to write about a couple with a broken heart. Not the best thing that someone can do. I know many of you want to know how the story continues, but I didn't want to bring out any rubbish, so I thought it's for the best if I wait till I calm down a bit, and get over with all the exams. Hopefully, this time there won't be any problems. I haven't said this in a long time, but I do appreciate all the reviews I get, but saying thanks after every single chapter can easily become monotone. I want everyone to know that I'm grateful from heart for every single one. Now my fingers are sufficiently warmed up so let's get this thing going.

**Chapter 24: A friend of old times**

The desert was merciless to the two wanderers. It was showing them its worst, and most cruel side. Yet they refused to give up. The figures were walking alongside each other, their eyes scanning the horizon, their side arms ready for battle just in case. The sun was slowly reaching its zenith. It was in its most powerful time of the day, turning the landscape into a natural oven. The two figures went on in the blazing heat, across the dried out landscape.

They were marching across the rocky desert, over hills, and mountains, dangerous cliffs, and deep valleys. Their water reserves were running low, and both of them were thirsty. This made them perform even higher feats. However, at the same time they were also getting tired.

"Sousuke! It's been five days! Are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" asked the voice of the young woman.

"I told you Kaname I grew up here. This land is like my back yard."

"I know! You already told me, but I really need to drink something!" she whined.

"We'll be there soon. The town is just behind the mountain ridge," answered Sousuke. He grabbed his water-bottle and handed it to her. "Here! You can have mine. You're not used to this climate."

Kaname smiled and grabbed her own bottle. She brought it to her lips and took a long gulp out of the empty case. Sousuke mentally shook his head. He knew well that hers has been empty for some time. He knew that there's no reason to argue. As long as she acts like this there's no problem. The girl smiled at him and the two continued their journey.

After a few minutes he noticed that her steps are becoming uneasy, some of the usual colour disappeared from her cheeks. He knew the symptom too well. Now he was a bit angry with her. Wit a swift move he pulled out his bottle and handed it to her. "I want that bottle empty!" he ordered.

Kaname blushed a bit. It was rare that Sousuke stroke such a tone with her, and this time she accepted the case. "Are you sure you don't need any?" she asked.

"I'm fine, your body still has to get used to the heat."

"You're telling me? I need a long soak! I must be reeking!" she answered before taking a long gulp. She handed the container back to Sousuke. The boy noticed that there was still some water left. When he turned to Kaname she smiled at him. "You need to keep up your strength. Or how will you protect me?"

Sousuke blushed. He accepted the offer and finished off the rest of the water reserves. Kaname smiled and embraced his arm. "Now let's go! There's not much left till we get there." The boy nodded agreeing and he continued his way, pulling her close to him. The two were silent once more. There was not much left for them to discuss. They had weeks to get everything out of their system, now they were glad just to be together.

Kaname tightened her grip on her bag. It was containing all the material that she needed to be rid of all the problems in her life, with the exception of a certain guy. She was still a bit sad, her father really turned out to be one of those criminals responsible for her wacky life. The fact, that he didn't know a thing about her being the target didn't really make it any better. She respected her father, despite her hatred aimed at him. Right now, she would simply greet him with a fist in the face. The fact that he'd be still in that little group if she wasn't a whispered made her even more angry.

"_I have to hand it to him, at least he knows when to hit the road,"_ she thought. It was only a small comfort. _"And at least he managed to get Ayame into safety!"_ she thought with satisfaction. _"There are only a few people who would be crazy enough to go one-on-one with the De Danaan. Plus to do that they have to find the sub first."_

While Kaname was busy thinking Sousuke was musing on different problems. Since water was one of the main issues when he and Kaname jumped, he had only limited resources to use. Although, he could easily blend in, and he had no real problems with ending up in this part of the world. Except for all the memories. He knew that he'll have to move on quickly unless he wants her to go mad. He'll also have to make sure to be extra careful and considerate. She doesn't speak any of the local languages and he knew that pretty soon she'll feel like dead weight if they can't move on, towards the border.

Once the two of them return to civilization he'll only have to find one office of a Mithril associated company and get the hell out of the country before the Russians find out that their target is just next door, and they put an extraordinary sum on their heads.

The couple continued its long journey. They finally reached the last mountain that they need to cross, there was still some to go. The terrain proved to be difficult, but thanks to Sousuke's pre knowledge of the area it wasn't too hard for them to advance, but thins were still not really bright. Despite their determination, the two youths were feeling the toil of the past weeks, their feet slowly got heavier. In the end they were supporting each other to be able to keep moving. They were dragging each other towards their mutual goal. Right now this was water.

Kaname took another tentative step, and once more it was Sousuke who kept her from falling. A mere moment later she did the same for him. "Sousuke..." called Kaname in a weak voice. The boy lifted his tired face to look at her. "If this is it... I just want to tell you that I'm happy as long I have you."

The boy's face darkened. "It isn't over till I say so!" he growled.

"It would have been long over if I did like you asked back then in North Korea," she answered with a weak laugh.

"Well now it's my turn to keep you alive!" came the answer.

Kaname smiled. The two kept on with their struggle. They kept this up for another hour; before the girl was finally ready to surrender. Just before that happened her ear heard something. It sounded suspiciously like water flowing. He head snapped up, searching for anything that could be the source. Then she saw it. Down the mountain path. There were camels. Lots of them. It could mean only one thing.

To make things better she had a couple of chances to experience the mirage. This one was too real to be one. Her body tensed. She shot off at full speed. Sousuke didn't even have time to react. He promptly landed in the dust, head first. He didn't curse. In fact he laughed. The girl was suddenly so energised, that she was threatening to break the world record in short distance running. Sousuke simply lifted his head and stared as she threw herself at the camel's waterhole.

The soldier laughed. The fresh, clean, water was just guzzling out on the opening on the side of a huge boulder, but she was so happy to have any water that she completely overlooked those few details. She didn't really care to begin with, and was gulping down half of the wooden container's content. Right next to her, a large male camel was taking a sip himself. He was staring at the girl not believing that she's human.

Sousuke quickly got on his feet and hurried after her. Finally after five minutes Kaname sat back up. She was finally satisfied, and full. It was only then that she finally noticed Sousuke standing next to her. He was also busy drinking. From his bottle.

"Kaname, do you know that you just drunk from the camel's water?" asked the soldier, happy that she's finally out of the trance.

The girl looked up at him, and saw a second wooden tank just above the one meant for animals. She looked down on the half empty one, then at the camel in front of her. The camel was staring at her as if wanting to ask why she drunk all the water. Luckily the water was quickly being refilled by the spring. She laughed and straightened up.

"I guess I was a bit too happy to get my hands on something to drink."

"I took notice of that!" answered Sousuke with a small smile. "Let's fill our reserves and head for town."

"Before you do the same with the first piece of food you see," joked Kaname.

"I assure you I won't do anything like that. Although, I'm happy that we decided to bring along a large quantity of weapons as well. They will be a most great trading good till we get out of this country, here there's always need for weaponry, we just have to make sure to keep enough of them on ourselves for protection, and we will, be okay."

Kaname groaned. "Okay, this evening you're getting another long lecture on civilian lifestyle."

"I don't understand Kaname. Right now I'm doing my job."

"As if you still count protecting me as a job. Try to talk normally! I'm your girlfriend for goodness sake!"

"That is true and..."

"Sousuke!?"

"I believe I'm doing something wrong."

"You bet you are! I'll tell you later. But first, where the hell can someone get a dip here?" Sousuke blushed at the girl's words. Kaname laughed. "Someone's got a pretty good imagination here!" she toyed. She leaned closer to him with a smirk on her face giving him a chaste kiss.

"You don't understand! You can't run around naked around here, and there are no real bathhouses for women in this country... so we'll have to find an inn first."

"But I really need that bath!" pouted Kaname, then a sly grin appeared in her face as she leaned cloer to him. "And to tell the truth, I wouldn't mind if you saw me like that!"

"You're not the only one, I must be also carrying a most hideous stench." answered Sousuke. He took her hand and turned to lead her towards the city. Now after being refreshed, and refilled with water the relatively short track was no longer of any threat. "I suggest we find someone who can help us in this predicament," added the boy. As soon as he said those words his gut warned him of immense danger. He only had time to reach for his weapon before the two of them were surrounded by a large number of males, who were obviously guarding the large numbers of camels around.

The faces of the men promised nothing good. To add, they were all armed with a ranged weapon of some kind. One of them even carried an old type bazooka, which is pretty much overkill in such a situation. Sousuke could only do one thing, namely to forget about any idea of resistance in the hope of getting away later on. "Don't do anything Kaname! I'll try to reason with them!" he whispered to the stunned girl next to him.

Kaname would have laughed if the situation didn't look so bad. "Like I would try anything! I'm not crazy you know!" she answered.

Sousuke stepped forward with his hands up while quickly gathering his thoughts. It has been a few years since he last spoke Persian, and despite the fact that he preferred to think in that language, he was quite a bit rusty. -I'm sorry, but may I know the reason for your assault on us?-

-You should know well! Camel-thief!- yelled one of the men at him.

Sousuke almost groaned. This wasn't the best of starts. -I assure you that I wasn't planning to steal anything. I was merely searching for water. I do believe that Allah wouldn't like it if you taxed people for drinking from a spring.-

-That may be right, but we still don't believe you, yelled that same man as before. Were are my five camels you stole?-

Sousuke was trying to think of anything that can help him. The people were obviously not believing him despite the fact that he really had nothing to do with the thefts. Then his eyes focused on a familiar face in the group. The man was around his forties, he bore a beard, and a small scar on his neck. His face spoke of the things he saw, but he seemed to be content.

The face was older than Sousuke remembered, but it was definitely the one of an old friend of his. The man's eyes were also filled by the light of recognition. A huge smile formed on the face of the two. -Kashim you bastard! How the hell did you get here!- yelled the man with joy.

-Rashid! You're a real saviour! I swear these guys are ready to cook us alive!- answered Sousuke. The two shot forward and met in a bone-crushing hug. -What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were killed years ago!- yelled Sousuke with joy.

-It's a long story,- answered the boy. -One thing I can assure you! I'm quite alive!-

-That I can see!- laughed the man, pointing at Kaname.

All the time Kaname stood there not really knowing what to do. She didn't understand a thing of what was being said. Though she was relieved. Apparently there was someone in the group who was a good friend. "Sousuke?" she asked still a bit nervous. "Who is this?"

-So, for real, what are you doing around here?- asked the man.

-We're just passing through. The engine of our airplane malfunctioned. We were forced to jump.-

-Still living the life of a daredevil, are you? Well, if you are in the need you're welcome to stay at my house for a few days... And who is this girl?- he asked with a grin. -You two were acting very familiar! Is she your wife?-

Sousuke flushed in embarrassment. -Well not exactly, he responded, quickly trying to search for the right word.- The actual problem was more of the linguistic matter, after a few seconds of thinking he did respond -She's... my fiancé.- he answered with embarrassment.

Finally Kaname had enough and grabbed Sousuke's arm to make him turn to her. "Could you just tell me what's going on?" she asked.

-I'm sorry, but I have to tend to her needs. She doesn't speak the local language and she must be a bit anxious because of it,- apologised Sousuke before he fully gave his attention to the girl.

The man nodded and turned to the mob to inform them that it was not the thief who they caught.

"Looks like we're lucky," explained the boy. "He's an old friend from my rebel days."

"So why are you so nervous? If things are that okay."

"You see the problem is more of a question of the language. In the Persian there is no term for the relationship we have," explained the boy.

"So what did you tell him?"

Sousuke blushed again. "I told him that you are my fiancé. I thought it's more appropriate since we're much closer to that than just friends. I hope you don't have a problem with this."

Kaname smiled, and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. The things were re talking when we're together anyone would think that we are really engaged!"

The crowd slowly started to move away. Many of them were disappointed that the ones they caught weren't the thieves. They all returned to their posts to keep lookout for their targets. Although, if the ones they were looking were anywhere around, this most probably scared them away for some time. Kaname and Sousuke couldn't care less they busy were enjoying a hell of a relief.

Kaname pulled Sousuke closer for a kiss, but the boy quickly stopped her. "In the evening when we're alone, all right?" Kaname nodded not really understanding, she knew that Sousuke had a good reason if he made her stop. Besides he did promise her to make it up later.

-So care to introduce the young lady?- asked the man with a happy grin.

Sousuke blushed and let go of Kaname in a blink of an eye. The girl laughed. "Now really Sousuke! Being embarrassed over such a little thing!" she taunted.

The man also laughed. -No need to be embarrassed. I don't see what's wrong with sharing time with your future wife. Just keep your clothes on!- as an answer to this a set of laughs could be heard from the people around them.

Sousuke nodded, his blush intensifying. Rashid also laughed, While Kaname joined Sousuke with her face also becoming red. Somehow she knew that they were talking about her. "I really need to give him a few more lessons!" she mumled.


	26. Interesting meetings

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

SOUNDS/YELLING

-Persian-

**Scene change **

**Chapter 25: Interesting Meetings**

Kaname was overjoyed when she finally spotted the signs of civilization. It was a tiny town in the middle of the desert. The only thing that kept it alive was the small river running through it. The sides of the river were pawed with green fields. The difference between the corps and the desert was significant. Like night and day. Kaname couldn't help but stare at the phenomenon. It was clear, that it took human hands to keep the land fertile.

The city itself was like a strange mix of greyish yellow houses, some of them with bright red tile roofs. There was some green mixed into this as a sign of the hard work of the inhabitants. The streets were narrow, and spiked with hundreds of curves.

Actually the girl was a bit wary of these streets, but it took her only one look at Sousuke to calm down. Sousuke noticed the way she suddenly leaned against him a bit more. He smiled and snuck an arm around her.

Rashid, who was a few steps in front of them to lead the way couldn't help, but smile. –You two really make a cute couple! If you want I can find someone to marry the two of you. You can barely keep your hands from each other,- the man laughed after saying this knowing well, that Sousuke was red like a fresh tomato.

Kaname felt it; her boyfriend was starting to get nervous. She had a very good idea; just what Rashid was telling Sousuke. Her expression was filled with mischief. "Don't tell me that he's mocking you because you didn't get me laid yet my love? You know that I'm more than willing!" she remarked pulling out her best vixen smile.

Now the boy was starting to loose it. He didn't know how, or matter of fact why, but his company was teasing the life out of him. –I see your girl has no problem with my idea.- teased the man. The red factor on the boy's face intensified.

"Don't worry Sousuke I don't bite!" continued Kaname. She could swear that she saw steam rising from Sousuke. The man in front of them could barely stay on his feet from laughing, after he looked back to see what's going on. The air was filled by Sousuke's incoherent mumbles. His words were as follows. "Cold showers; very cold showers; ice cold showers."

**Same time aboard the attack submarine Tuatha De Danaan**

The sound of a loud kiss echoed across the small bunkroom, this was followed by the sound of female giggles. The soft sound of bed-sheets rustling followed. Various articles of clothing spread across the place in a mad disarray, a military handgun carelessly sat on the ground next to a table, and two pairs of shoes were piled up next to the bed.

The room was filled by another giggle and some more rustling. Soon after those a long moan came. A surprised gasp followed as a panty sailed through the air and landed somewhere in the room. "Hey what are you doing?" asked the girl. There was no answer except for her moan and the mews that followed.

In the mess hall Melissa was busy working on her latest report. She hated this part. She always did. The dammed paperwork, it was the only thing she didn't like about her job. Well maybe except for being on the loosing side in a battle. There was something else. Something was nagging her. The feeling was familiar. She shook her head to clear away the bad thoughts, and continued typing, but the thoughts didn't go away. She hated that feeling.

"Do you really want us to continue?" asked a male voice in the bunk. "I don't think you want to loose your virginity on a submarine, no matter how homey it is."

The girl laughed. "You know, there aren't many girls who can say that they had their first time on a sub!" She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Mardukas was on his usual patrol around the ship. He was strolling across the corridors of the sub like a medieval lord in his castle. Nobody dared to cross his path. All activity around him became standard. Nobody dared to make the slightest change from the required routine. Nobody wanted to end up on this man's bad side.

As he was moving along one of the corridors the old marine fox suddenly heard a very specific sound. Pretty similar to the one of a female moan. The sound came from Kurz's bunk. The man's face turned grim. Someone was in trouble. The rest of the crew was off the hook.

Kurz continued with his ministrations keeping Kyouko in the land of pleasures, she was slowly starting to loose control over her body. She couldn't believe it that he was only preparing her for what was to come. She was loving every second of it. They were so busy that neither noticed the officers repeated attempts to enter to room. Finally Mardukas turned to his trusty master key.

The naval officer entered and his suspicion was confirmed. He found Kyouko and Kurz in a very dubious situation. Though he was a bit relieved that he came in time, before things became more... err... more interesting. Despite this Kurz still broke his promise. He was everything but a gentleman. Consequences were to follow.

"Soldier! Just what do you think you're doing?" he yelled. His voice echoed across the entire length of the De Danaan. Many of the crew shuddered. The poor sap was in trouble.

While Mardukas couldn't have cared less about the crew's free time activity, there were certain things he didn't like at all. The girl in question was a civilian. The male part of the crew was well aware of the possible result of meddling with her.

The couple also screamed knowing well that they are in trouble. Kurz scrambled out of the bed trying to find his clothes, while Kyouko dove under the sheets with a bright red face.

The sounds of the incident also reached the bridge, where Tessa was busy with her shift. She sighed. She knew too well what was probably going on. "Please get someone to make them stop. Even our stealth system has limits. I don't want half the American submarine fleet shadowing us."

Melissa also spun into action. She knew well where to go. She was right. Mere ten minutes later she found the three in the torpedo room. The sharpshooter was halfway stuffed into one of the tubes. He was keeping himself afloat using his arms and feet, refusing to let go. His lack of decent clothing only added to the comic effect.

Mardukas was busy trying his best to launch he guy into the deep sea. His face stoic as ever. At the same time Kyouko was trying to keep him from doing it. She was lucky. She managed to quickly grab a bathrobe and was at least halfway decent. As for the crew of the room: The four men didn't dare to interfere. They didn't want to join Kurz.

For a second the woman stopped. She knew that Mardukas was quite a strict boss, but she never thought that he would go trough with his threat. Then again, she didn't want to join the guy in the launch-tube. The best thing she could do was to turn to the local boss: Tessa. She picked up the receiver and started to dial the bridge.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a desperate captain. "Make that racket stop, the Japanese navy has already locked onto us." Sorry captain but we are unable to locate Commander Mardukas." Answered one of the operators.

Tessa thought she's hearing things "We're in one of the best ships in the sea and we can't find our second in command!?"

"Ma'am! We've got a report from Major Mao. She said she found the Commander."

"Where?"

"The torpedo room!" yelled Melissa loud enough for Tessa to hear it even from the small receiver.

A huge groan came from the captain. She should have known it from the beginning. "Melissa! Try to keep Mardukas from throwing Major Kurz off the ship". She yelled while scrambling out of the bridge. "Someone take the command!" came her voice from the corridor.

The struggle continued. Mardukas managed to push the ever struggling Kurz deeper into the tube, but he refused to be launched into the sea, and was putting up a strong and very loud fight. Kyouko finally decided to change her tactics she grabbed one of the officer's feet, then yanked it from underneath him. Mardukas fell. Actually, he was so surprised by the sudden change of things that he landed on his chin. All this done on a steel plate floor, made sure that he'll be out of commission for a good minute.

This was the idea, in theory.

Mardukas did fall, he did land hard, but he wasn't phased by the harsh landing as planned. Kurz barely managed to get out of the tube before the officer recuperated. He immediately grabbed the sharpshooter's hand read to throw him back in. At this point Kyouko lost all of her inhibitions and threw herself at the Briton, or to put it better the Briton's hand. She bit down without any remorse and forced the officer to let go of Kurz.

The couple used its chance and ran for it. They made it to the door, but there their path was blocked by an angry looking Tessa. The couple would have normally simply run over the young captain, but the expression on her face was warning enough. She was pissed at both sides.

"As much as I agree with you Commander Mardukas, I think you overdid it though. I find it already harsh when you threaten somebody with that old gag. I never thought you would really go through with that threat. With all due respect! Are you out of your mind!?"

Once she was done with this she turned to the couple. "Now you two... No! Kurz! You know darn well how you would look in the eyes of Kyouko's parent's if they found this out!? I gave them my word that I'll keep Kyouko out of harm!"

Tessa was interrupted by Kyouko's nervous laugh. "Actually, I was the one who started it." She admitted with sheepish eyes and a beat red face. Before Tessa or anyone else in the room could come out of the shock caused by this declaration she felt a strong arm pulling her to a male body.

"No. It was my fault I should have resisted," Kurz corrected. "But tell me... Who can resist a girl like you? Or was it my incredible charm that made you yield."

Kyouko suddenly found the greyish ground very interesting. Despite all her antics she was still a shy little girl. Kurz smirked and opened his mouth for another remark, but Kyouko grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room as quickly as possible, while trying to hide her embarrassed face.

Mardukas was ready to charge after the fleeing couple, but someone in the room grabbed the sleeve of his uniform to stop him. The culprit was Tessa. "Leave them! If I remember correctly this ship has a crew of five hundred. Of that five hundred, there are only sixteen women! Me included! We're better off this way around. It's better if she has a solid relationship with one of the guys instead all of them going after her. Don't you agree Commander Mardukas."

The old seaman nodded. "Don't worry captain. I wasn't planning to actually launch Major Weber. Five minutes in the tube would have been enough. He did break a promise and I did reach a deal with him, so it was only fair."

Tessa laughed at this. "I take it you like that the drawings he had of me in his locker are now replaced by drawing of Ms. Tokiwa."

The officers exchanged glances, they both laughed, as if having reached an agreement. A few seconds later, Mardukas regained his composure. "Captain!" he called out saluting.

"Commander!" she answered returning the gesture.

The two turned around and left the room. Leaving behind the crewmembers present. The sailors stared. They were officially freaked out. They quickly decided not to try anything while they were on duty. The voiceless communication between the two prime commanders of the ship was just too frightening.

The second Kaname saw the town that was her destination she became nervous. It was so different from the ones she got used through her life. All the houses were so strange. The looked old and worn down, the streets were narrow. So narrow that she was actually a bit nervous about entering them.

But the thing that she found most unnerving was the river running through the town. Both sides of it were covered by green crops, which ended after about fifty meters on both sides. The difference between the fertile lands and the desert was immediate. As if there was a streak of day in the night.

As they got closer she also noticed how crowded those streets were, she couldn't imagine how people could live like that. Although they seemed to have no problem with that. "Sousuke?" she asked some hesitation evident on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it no problem. Just be sure to be right behind me." Kaname nodded she knew there was no use being afraid. It's possible that she and Sousuke will be stuck in this place for a month.

She looked at the boy again. He smiled back at her. "You taught me how to live in Japan, and it looks like I'll be teaching you a bit how to live in Afghanistan."

"I guess I can live with that," she answered with a smile.

The streets weren't as bad as they looked from the mountains. They were crowded, but all the nasty smells she was awaiting were almost non-existent. Most people were clean, and their clothes also seemed to be well kept. The only strange thing was that there were very few women. All of them hidden under heavy veils. She smiled finally understanding what Sousuke said earlier, she might even be considered being underdressed in the eye of a local beholder.

Finally she saw as Sousuke came to stop before something that she would describe as an oversized iron gate. The entire thing was a huge metal plate leaving no chance for anyone to take a peek inside. "Why the hell would anyone live behind such a fence?" she asked.

"This is completely normal here. There are no real police here, so people take care to defend themselves," answered Sousuke.

"But how can that be?" asked the astonished girl.

"Simple nobody feels the need for a police force."

Kaname's yaw fell. "You're kidding me!" She stared at Sousuke trying to find something that would prove that he's lying. She almost fainted when she realized that he was serious. _"Maybe we would have been better off with the Russians,"_ she thought.

-By the way Sousuke I believe there are a few people who I want to introduce you to.- stated the man opening the oversized door.

-Really? Who are they?- asked Sousuke.

-Do you remember Aisha?- The boy nodded. –We're still together!- came the answer.

-I see you're way ahead of me!- came the answer.

Both men laughed.

Kaname growled. She hated to be left out of things.


	27. Sleepless night

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Scene change**

**Chapter 26: Sleepless night  
**

Kaname slept badly that night. It wasn't because of the unusual bedding consisting of a rug, a pillow and a blanket. She had slept in worse places. She was still nervous. The long weeks of being hunted by policemen, soldiers, diplomats, FBI agents, and basically any kind of scum present on the planet finally got to her. The usual problems she had to deal with before were now like tiny insects. She usually squashed those insects without any thought.

Though she believed that the warm welcome she and Sousuke received from Rashid's family had a lot to do with the feeling. She yearned for some peace and quiet. She also yearned to be with her family, and for the first time since months she didn't want to greet her father with a punch in the face. No, she would rather go right for THAT certain point. Strangely, Sousuke seemed to be an important part of the family. She blushed at the thought. Though, the idea looked so right, more like ideal.

She turned around to face the wall. She cursed silently about her inability to get some shut-eye. She wished to be next to Sousuke, but the boy clearly explained that the men and the women of the house sleep apart, unless they are married. It wasn't something new to her. It was completely normal, and since she was the guest she didn't want to stir any trouble. Less alone make Sousuke look bad in front of an old friend of his.

All the things that happened in the afternoon also took their toll. Rashid's wife Aisha seemed to be a nice woman, Kaname really wished they could have had a talk. Sadly her inability to speak the local tongue took that possibility from her. She wowed to get some lessons from Sousuke later on. The two children of the house were just darling. The little boy was completely like his mother, calm, and collected, but under that surface he wanted nothing more than to be like his father, and be a great warrior. His younger sister was only five, but she already tried to do much of the housework. In the end Kaname ended up babysitting her, or rather keeping her out of the kitchen.

She also got to see a new face of Sousuke, she never thought of him as a religious person of any sort. She was more than surprised when he and Rashid decided to make their evening prayer. Then the two talked about some of the things they did back in their rebel days. Sousuke ended up retelling the more nasty tales to her from the beginning.

**Several years ago in the North-East deserts of Afghanistan**

The naked lands seemed empty on that night. The guards of the Soviet military camp were fighting with another enemy of war. Not clearly a deadly one, but if it's victorious in a bad time it can prove quite fatal. The enemy was called sleep. They didn't have the slightest idea that the rebels just made an incredible modernisation within their lines.

A few days earlier they raided a Russian store of military clothing. They cleaned the place out and burned it to the ground to hide any tracks of their theft. They also cleaned out the weapons depot while at it. There were no survivors to report the loss to central command.

A batch of masquerading rebels was just walking up to the entrance of the camp. They looked exactly like a returning military patrol, although, there was a slight problem. They didn't have the usual pair of Arm Slaves with them. This was solved by the newest member of the resistance. Andrej Kalinin. His wife was murdered a few weeks ago. He knew well who was behind it. In his words "If your own allies betray you than it's time to switch sides".

"Those dammed rebels ambushed us!" he called out as the guards noticed the group. "We've lost both Arm Slaves! Be careful they could have followed us back here!" The four guards believed him. They never even considered that a Russian may have sided with the Afghans. One turned around to inform some higher official though the phone in the guardhouse. It was the last thing he did in his life. The other three didn't have the slightest chance to warn him. The sound dampers on the new guns worked perfectly the way into the base was open.

Sousuke was also in that small group. He was standing right next to the Russian not believing that the man was ready to do this. He was ordered to immediately kill the Russian in the case that all this was just a set up. Well apparently it wasn't. Still, he decided to stick with the man, just in case.

The signal was given for the rest of the rebel squad to move in. From there on they proceeded to systematically sweep the base and kill as many as possible in the few hours before sunrise. Then they would make their grand exit, along with half the supplies. Their payment in change was a load of armed explosives that will ignite at five thirty, the exact time of the wakeup-call in the camp.

At least this was the plan in theory.

Sousuke and Kalinin proceeded into the interior of the base. They were ordered to stack the AS hangars with explosives, so those can go sky high. A simple task. The half sleeping guards didn't even suspect a thing. At least until they noticed the strangling cords. Let's just say that by then it was far too late to reach for the alarm switch.

With this done Sousuke and Kalinin had free entrance to the gigantic hangars. They were used to store the terrifying weapons. Now the path was free. Ten Arm Slaves were standing in two rows in the gloomy hall. The lights were almost all turned off to save power, now this was helping the intruders to do their work. Now the machines stood there ready to receive the surprise package. RK-89-s, not really the latest in the Russian arsenal, but still deadly enough. Kalinin pointed at the left side, Sousuke nodded and the two went to work and started placing the explosives.

A few minutes passed in silence as the two worked hard to finish their goals. The hangar quickly became a really dangerous place, and the number or soldiers in the base was dramatically falling. Then the silence of the night was disturbed by a shot. It was a single one, but more than enough to wake up everybody. Nobody shoots with a firearm without a good reason. Especially not in a military camp, in wartime. The base came to life like a disturbed anthill.

Sousuke sped up his movements and tried to get the job done as quickly as possible. At the same time the Russian took cover, ready to fight off any attackers. He tried every possible way to warn the boy that was zigzagging around in the place is not the best of ideas because a dozen soldiers may enter at any second. However Sousuke didn't care he was determined to carry out his mission.

Soon the sounds of gunfights could be heard from all directions. The doors of the hangar were thrown open by the soldiers hurrying to their machines. Sousuke was so busy setting up the last bomb that he didn't even notice the threat.

Kalinin acted. He charged forward to push Sousuke out of harm's way. He fired at the soldiers taking three of the five out before they had the chance to pull out their weapons. Kalinin dived onto Sousuke. He barely made it to push the boy out of harm's way. The bullets bounced off the concrete floor in the very place where the boy was standing.

The Russian was not satisfied with only saving the young Sousuke's life. He aimed at the soldiers while rolling away from danger and fired. The remaining two also fell. Sousuke and Kalinin exchanged glances. The Russian was angry. He handed out a slap without a second thought. "Next time you want to die don't do it with me around! If you don't value your life you'll be killed in combat! And dead men aren't of any use!"

Kalinin's words hit their mark. However if there was one thing Sousuke learned in his short life it was not to let the others bully you. "Don't tell me how to do my stuff you old hag!" responded the boy in a similar tone.

Kalinin remained calm, first he thought of presenting the boy with another one, but he reconsidered. "You're forgetting something kid! The rebels are fighting to live and not to die! Or don't you want to enjoy the fruits of your labours after this stupid war is over with?" Sousuke didn't answer this time. He felt some change in his body. He couldn't describe what it was, but suddenly he had an immense need to live. "Now go and find something to cross out the Russian markings on one of these things!" yelled the Kalinin at him. "The last thing I need is one of our own blowing me up."

Sousuke complied without a second thought. He wasn't someone to quickly trust people, but this time it was different. It isn't an everyday thing that former enemy saves someone's life. He didn't ask any questions and started to check the hangar. "And don't get yourself killed in the process!" yelled Kalinin as an afterthought.

Out fight quickly became grim for the rebels. Their small numbers held not much chance for them. And all this, because of a single soldier, who decided to go to the loo at one o'clock in the morning. Then things became even worse as the surrounding area was overwhelmed by the unique sound of gas turbines. One of the hangars was obviously retaken by the Russians. The five mechas stored in it were already thrown at the rebels, who had only a few missiles at hand, and no real chance to launch those.

If the soldiers could pin them down with gunfire the anti tank guns of the RK-s could easily take them out. However the small group of attackers didn't run. There was no use in doing that to begin with. The Soviet troops would mow them down. Surrendering? That was definitely not an option.

Sousuke finally found what he's looking for. As he turned to search for Kalinin he found the man on top of one of the mechas. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at Kalinin.

"What does it look like? Or do you think that I asked for paint because I'm in the mood for some artistry?" The man got in and started to turn on the machine.

Sousuke worked quickly emptying the contents of it on the markings, as his newly found ally activated the beast. "Move, get out of here! I don't have time to mess with the building!" ordered the Russian. Kalinin closed the cockpit and brought the machine to his feet. He quickly moved on grabbing one of the pre prepared guns. He moved knocking down the hangar doors, and fired. The havoc outside of the building reached new levels.

The boy gazed at the remaining weapons in the hangar. He knew that he should be getting out, but a swift decision, made him stay for about half a minute. Kalinin was alone against who knows how many. The boy decided to take one of the machines for a little stroll. He picked one and got rid of the markings. Then he climbed into the cockpit.

As a simple foot soldier. A rebel, with only minimal education at that. He had no idea what to do. Especially since he couldn't read a word of Russian. Therefore, Sousuke started with the guess what method. He figured, what the arm controllers of the mecha were for, but how to get it moving, well, that was a different matter.

As the boy started to go through the switches, he suddenly became aware of a very loud and annoying sound. Seconds later it occurred to him, that there were cases when such a machine self destructed to avoid capture. He furiously tampered with the switches trying to turn the annoying sound off, and trying not to blow himself up.

Then the sound became deeper, he didn't know why, and was starting to panic. He was pushing buttons and turning switches left and right without any idea what he was doing. The warning on the main screen was getting bigger and bigger. Actually, the machine was begging for mercy as the boy completely turned the well-set hydraulic muscles upside down. Then the noise subsided, and Sousuke saw as the computer took over for him and prepared itself for combat. It was the last resort helper in case a newbie pilot messed up something. Though this time, the program helped the enemy. The boy was relieved to say the least. Seconds later, the cockpit closed the machine announced that Sousuke is free to do at his will.

"Then, the fun began!" Or at least this is how the soldier ended the story. Kaname had a very good idea what her boyfriend meant with that. The embarrassed expression on his face told just about everything. Though, it was hard for her to imagine. Sousuke as a rookie. Even the thought of it was strange to her. As far as she believed he was born with a loaded rifle in his hand.

Kaname sighed, and turned away from the wall. She wasn't getting anywhere. In her last desperate attempt she decided to go with the oldest trick in the book. Counting sheep. A guaranteed conscious killer! So she imagined an endless plain with a long fence running through it. One side was covered by sheep, the other was empty. Then she opened the imaginary door.

"One sheep..." she begun silently "Two, three, four, five..." and so on the only problem was that she wasn't getting sleepy. In fact there wasn't any change at all. Well, maybe she was getting bored. That's at leas some change.

It took her about ten minutes and about four hundred and eighty-nine sheep to give up. With a huff she demolished the field along with the sheep. This wasn't working. She made a decision. She decided to do something that she should have done two hours ago. She took a quick glance at her watch. "Two o' clock in the morning." she mumbled. "It's about time I get some rest!"

She slowly stood up; keeping her blanket on her back, and started to move towards the door, and the male guest room. Just as she was about to leave the room, she heard rustling. She tried to reach the door, but the way out was blocked by Aisha. Rashid's wife. The woman wasn't angry; she simply prevented Kaname from exiting. The girl didn't know what to do. She didn't want to upset the hostess after receiving so much generosity.

The problem was that Kaname couldn't use the local tongue and something she was sure of. The hostess definitely didn't speak Japanese, or even English for that matter. Though there was one word both of them knew. Kaname uttered a single word. "Kashim." She blushed after saying it. Her entire body started to protest against the idea. It was still so strange that she was going to someone for comfort. A boy at that matter.

The older woman smiled and stepped out of the way, leaving the path open for her. Kaname smiled and bowed deep. Aisha was surprised quite a bit by the girl's gesture. She returned it unsure, what her guest meant with it. Kaname didn't move she was still a bit unsure. She felt a strong push from the back that moved her into the hallway. -Go on! Go!- Aisha instructed.

The girl didn't know the words, but somehow understood the meaning that was behind them. She knew what she needed for a good night sleep. She hurried to the room where Sousuke slept and entered. She barely managed to keep from jumping on him in happiness. She was so happy to see him, but she didn't want to wake him up. Instead she tiptoed her way over to him and lay down next to him. There wasn't enough space for her on the small pillow, but she didn't care. His body was sufficient for the job.

She felt strange. She never believed that there would ever be someone so close to her heart. Then again, through during the last year she has learned of much more unrealistic things. His scent was intoxicating to her. And she could never get enough of the way his muscles felt. She looked at his face, and she couldn't help it, she used her chance and stole a quick kiss from him. Kaname smiled. She was content. Her smile broadened when he moved in his sleep and placed an arm around her pulling her closer. She was in heaven.

Kaname finally started to wake next morning, well not really morning. Her mother's watch, trusty as ever, already pointed out that it's well time that she gets up. Sousuke was still asleep, his body half sprawled over hers, and one arm around her waist. His chest was rhythmically rising and falling. She lifted her drowsy eyes and reached for her watch. Practically the only possession, that had the chance to compete with her promise ring when it came to importance for her. "Almost eleven," she mumbled.

She didn't want to get up. She was also sure that the owner of the house has already checked on Sousuke, and found her. She just hoped that there will be no ill feelings. She did break one of her host's house-rules. She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care right now. As long she could snuggle with her boyfriend it was all right.

Just as she was about to settle down she heard a monstrous laugh from inside the house. Actually two were laughing. One was robust and wealthy, while the second was a bit held back, the voice that belonged to a female. Kaname didn't know what it was all about, she didn't really care.

"We really should get up" remarked Sousuke. "They are starting to get bad thoughts."

"You're awake??" asked Kaname.

Sousuke nodded.

"I find it hard to explain. I didn't want to get up with you still sleeping." he explained blushing.

"So you pretended to sleep?" asked Kaname with a smile.

"Well that's mostly correct, though it was some time ago that I slept so good."

"It's good to hear!" Kaname chuckled.

"But you should keep from sneaking over to me for the next few days."

"Why?" asked Kaname with curiosity in her eyes as she gazed at Sousuke.

"Rashid entered the room a few hours ago. His wife tried to keep him from doing that. Apparently she wasn't successful."

"I still don't get what the problem is." responded Kaname.

"You see, Rashid thinks that we are a bit closer than we should be. He already promised to get some wedding gifts for us and pressured me to get you to an imam, so we can get wed." Sousuke's words were even, and collected, just like always. This time however Kaname found his eyes a little strange. She almost laughed when she figured it out. He was trying to keep his embarrassment from her. A few seconds later that light blush of his cheeks confirmed her suspicion.

However the one, who was really affected by all this, was Kaname. A light pinkish blush formed on her cheeks. Her eyes widened in realization. "He thinks that you and I." she asked, a bit shocked. It wasn't Rashid's idea of her and Sousuke's night time activities, or his pressure, which was quite understandable in this part of the world. It was more the problem, that the older man saw her sleeping with Sousuke.

The way she hung on him in her sleep. Like a frightened child. She mentally cursed at herself. She may be in love like hell, but she was still the same independent woman. She didn't want to look like some servant girl.

She quickly gave Sousuke a peck on the cheek, threw her blanket to the side and stood up. She didn't really care that all she had on were her panties and her bra. He had seen her like that a couple of times before. It was nothing new to him. "Okay since you had a lot of time to see how things go in my county, it's time for you to show me how things work in yours," she begun. "And first of all things I'd like to learn at least a few things about the local speech. I'll be dammed if I just sit around here and wait for you to do things for me."

The boy smiled. The old brave Kaname was fully back, and out of her shell. Despite his resistance he found his eyes drifting to more interesting parts of her body. Kaname chuckled and leaned down to grab her blanket. She threw it over his head, laughing. "Not now! You pervert." She muttered loud enough for only Sousuke to hear.

The boy didn't even have time to retaliate as she grabbed his shirt and left the room as quickly as possible. She successfully retreated to the women's side of the house without bumping into anyone during the short way.

Tessa was one happy girl. The day was simply perfect. Aside from the incident with Kurz, and the torpedo tube there wasn't a single glitch. Her shift was absolutely great. She positively relished the fact that the De Danaan bumped into a certain American submarine, commanded by a certain captain. Actually, both he and his crew were starting to get used to getting their pants scared full on a weekly basis. They couldn't wait for their cruse in the western pacific to be over and return to their base.

Actually, the ship's commander was the only man alive on the planet, who managed to upset the captain of the so called Toy Box, meet with the gigantic submarine, on several occasions, and come out alive. Though, he was still the laughing stock of the navy for being so full of himself. He kind of forgot one of the two main rules at sea. If you find shipwrecked people get them on board. If you anger a fellow captain, then be prepared to receive the favour tenfold.

Returning to Tessa, she was especially happy because Kyouko and Ayame agreed with her to have a sleepover. Of course her room was designated as the place where all this was supposed to take place. Well, the moment she opened the door to her quarters her good mood disappeared. "Beer cans, smoke, an ash basin stacked full to the limit. The young captain's brain exploded. "Mao! You're dead meat."

The shockwave resonated across the submarine all its camouflage equipment's was doing its best to keeping it from spreading into the ocean's water but it was impossible.

Kaname and Sousuke were up and out of bed within an hour. Both of them wanted to get this entire mess done and get out of the country before the Russians put the biggest bounty of the century on their heads. As much as the KGB was weakened it was still more than dangerous enough. Their main goal was to trade enough of their stuff to have the needed food and water for the journey to the next country.

Both were in the local market searching for a good deal. It was quite strange since Kaname was doing the real act of haggling. Sousuke was only translating for her. He had to admit that when it came to negotiation she was much better, she was able to get a discount on almost everything. Kaname was a pro when it came to negotiating. As did some of the local merchants find out. They had practically no chance to keep their original prices. Kaname simply smashed all their reason.

Partially they were even insulted when they saw that whom they were dealing with. They soon found out that this certain girl is more dangerous than they would think at first glance.

Then one of the vendors made quite a surprising offer. Sousuke didn't translate. He was in shock. Actually, he was considering to pull out his gun, with the receiving end pointing at the vendor. Kaname quickly grabbed a hold of the salesman's idea as she noticed him taking her form into account. Even though she was quite well dressed, and sweating like hell, she felt almost naked. She drifted her eyes over to Sousuke. The boy nodded to her to confirm her suspicion. Kaname turned her gaze back to the salesman with so much fury that most people would have made a run for it. "Tell this son of a bitch that he better keeps out of my way." she said only to notice that Sousuke took over for her.

The salesman was already sweating under his gaze. –I strongly suggest that you keep from any ideas of that kind! My FIANCÉE is quite angered and so am I. If you want to keep things civil I suggest that you forget about even thinking about that offer.-

-I double my offer!- countered the man. -I'll just find her father and make the deal with him anyway. So what do you say if you get something from it.- The second sentence was one of the biggest mistakes that person has ever made.

"What did he say?" asked Kaname frantically wanting to know what's going on. The expression on Sousuke's face was actually scaring her. There were only a few times when she saw him that mad, and that usually meant a lot of pain. For anyone that was involved on the bad side.

Sousuke didn't answer. He simply set his weapon right under the salesman's nose. –Good luck to you then! You see her father is just on the other side of the world. To add she's been without any real protection from him for the past three years, and for the last year I've been the one protecting her.- Sousuke leaned closer to the poor man with a menacing smile. –For short. There's not one person you can talk to except me. And I'm definitely not interested!-

"Sousuke would you tell me what's going on??" she asked. "Don't dare go down that road and start a fight!"

The boy turned to her trying to show her a calm face. "Kaname if you knew what this fat merchant just offered you would be the one to kill him here on the spot." The merchant in question tried to move. –Stay down asshole before you get into trouble!- growled Sousuke.

"What did he want?" asked Kaname again with a lot of anger in her voice.

"I think you already have a hunch. Otherwise you wouldn't be so angry."

The girl looked at the fact man in front of her. "You mean?"

Sousuke nodded.

"Tell him that here's my answer!" she demanded. Before Sousuke even had a chance she lifted a hand and planted a firm punch into the man's face. The poor victim skidded along the street for at least ten feet, smashing up a cloth stand before coming to a halt. More thanks to a wall than the loss of force during the trip. The people in the street stared at Kaname with eyes wide. Some even with respect. Seconds later, one of the merchants started to laugh.

Soon others followed. The entire street. The poor victim was just in the middle of getting up as Kaname and Sousuke turned to leave. The other merchants were busy offering discounts to them. "Kaname I think you overdid it a bit." remarked the boy. He tried to keep a serious expression, but he couldn't keep the grin from his face. "I'm proud of you." he whispered to her.

Kaname was soon radiating, just like he was.

Shunya Chidori was on his evening walk. He didn't have nearly as large of a freedom as his daughter, and he cherished every second he could spend away from his cell. The four armed guards were more than enough to keep him in check during that time. However, those four were not even really needed. He had no place to run to begin with, as if he planned to do anything like that anytime soon. He valued his and his daughters' lives above money. He wouldn't risk a jailbreak for a million dollars.

Just as he was about to reach the end of his evening free time he was stopped by a menacing feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that danger is approaching, and he should keep clear.

A woman came charging across the corner and immediately jumped into one of the huge empty barrels that were lying on the side of the corridor. Shunya stared. Then a young girl came charging around the corner with a broom looking around for someone. It took him only a little time to identify the girl as the ship's captain. "Come out Melissa and take your beating like a soldier." she yelled, hear eyes darting around, searching for her target.

Tessa's gaze focused on the barrels.

The girl charged forward and slammed her weapon into one of the barrels. Her hunch was correct. The woman inside barely managed to pull to the side. Mao didn't waste any time and escaped. She jumped up and out of the barrel. During this she made a backflip and landed a safe distance from her attacker. Tessa scowled at her. "How dare you use my room for another of your boozing rounds!" she growled.

"Come on captain I just took down a few beer's while waiting for you." answered Melissa casually.

It was a mistake. Theresa Testarossa was stinky. Mad as hell. A dangerous area. She was in lethal mood. The words only added more fuel to the fire. Actually you could almost see the flames of fury around the captain. The little girl didn't say a thing. She attacked. Melissa of course didn't plan on taking the hit and dodged the vertical strike. However unlike usually Tessa wasn't clumsy at all. She was fighting like a veteran samurai. And using the old broom like a sword.

The young girl attacked with a force of which even the finest Seal or Spetznaz soldier would be proud of. Melissa barely managed to dodge. The floor didn't. The dent in it was quite a display of the power used there. Strangely the broom remained in tact. Mao Gulped. She looked at her attacker. Tessa was once more in mid attack. The older woman was not that lucky this time, she couldn't avoid the kick.

Tessa was precise and the swipe of her feet took the more experienced soldier easily from her feet. As Mao fell she managed to get a hold of a fire-extinguisher. To tell the truth she probably could thank her life to that piece of metal. It was that very thing that stopped the incoming broom. "Come on captain I just smoked a bit while waiting to give you my report."

The captain roared. For the first time in almost two years the crew of the submarine was afraid of her. Shunya started to back off. He was scared. In one way he was happy that this girl is on his side.

At the same time Mao was fighting for her life. Quite literary. The two guards were trying to get Tessa off of her. They were failing miserably.

On the bridge Commander Mardukas didn't act. He was using this chance to test the new stealth equipment.

Five minutes into the fight a rare sight could be seen the veteran soldier better known as Melissa "Guts" Mao was fleeing.


	28. Nightlife the Afghan way

**Resolution**

I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

Signs and symbols:

"Speech"

'Persian speech'

"_Thoughts"_

**Scene changeChapter 27: Nightlife the Afghan way**

The submarine better known as Tuatha De Danaan was once more gliding across the waters of the Pacific Ocean in complete silence. The lethal battle between the captain and the veteran soldier finally ended. Melissa Mao was in a bad shape. Let's say the she was lucky that she could at least defend herself. Once more, she could thank her military experience for her survival. Though, it'll take some time before she would try again to mess with this captain.

Much to Tessa's anger the party ended up postponed. But she could live with it. It would take several days for the strong smell of smoke to fade away from her quarters. The only one who could actually survive in that stink was in the sickbay. Tessa used her chance and took up her residence in Melissa's bunk. She promised the soldier to give the place an extensive spray of her cheapest perfume before returning to her own living space, once she has to do that. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" she growled into Melissa's shocked face. Let's just say Melissa wasn't happy.

After the market incident Sousuke immediately lead Kaname away from the bazaar. He knew well that after this, that certain merchant will be dangerous ground to be around. The last thing you need in the crowded streets is to have an enemy up close. One thing is for sure! Life is going to be more interesting for some time with a peeved trader around.

There was something else. While Sousuke thought of Kaname's electric fan as an ideal self-defence for the battleground of Japan, the Middle East is something completely different. Here, people aren't really fazed by a blade. They laugh in your face and pull out their gun. Hell need to upgrade her armament a bit. He knew she'll resist... and how! Sousuke squeezed her girlfriend's hand getting the same response from her. "I overshot it a bit, did I?" she asked.

"Don't worry Kaname. Such an offer, followed by such a threat isn't looked good at in this society. That is the reason why he made the offer whispering?" reassured Sousuke. "I believe you even may have made quite a few friends. I wouldn't be surprised if many would consider you a warrior woman," explained Sousuke with pride. "And...You wouldn't be Kaname if you weren't like that!" He continued smiling.

Kaname chuckled. This must have been the biggest compliment he could ever muster without using a sheet. "So you mean otherwise they would think of me as a servant?" she asked.

"Affirmative."

The girl groaned "You know what you're old home is pretty backward."

"Affirmative! It's simply the way people here think. You have to understand this! Kaname, I know you might not like it, but it looks like that we've also gained a new enemy. I'd prefer if you wouldn't go out to the street unarmed from now on."

"Oh no! I'm not going to use any guns!" she napped immediately catching Sousuke's drift.

"Only till we get out of here. It's for your own protection," reasoned Sousuke. "Just in case I'm not around to look after you." The boy was partially asking, in some way maybe even begging her. The look in his eyes was somewhere between concern, love and she couldn't really believe it, but there even was a tiny hint of fear.

Kaname knew that it's no use arguing, right now he was the one who knew the place. She nodded huffing.. "All right Sousuke," she begun. "But if it turns out that I didn't need that dammed gun you'll get the fan once we get home!"

"Agreed!" answered the soldier with a smile. "I'd rather risk a slap than your life."

Kaname smiled at his answer, "You know I can protect myself."

"But I want to make sure," came the response.

Kaname's smile got bigger. "I know you dummy," she answered leaning closer.

Sousuke blushed, "Kaname not here on the street!" he hissed.

"Why?" she asked. "We even kissed in school! Remember when Miss Kagurazaka caught us?"

"How could I forget that face!? I thought she'll faint!" laughed the boy.

"Well, it was the day she found out about us," answered Kaname laughing. "I'm not surprised. Who would have thought of us as a couple?!"

"I don't really understand why she was so disturbed, she wasn't in the best of state for days after."

"I've never seen her with a mouth that open!" added Kaname "So what's wrong with doing it here?" she asked leaning close to him with a sly smile.

Sousuke blushed deeper. "People aren't allowed to kiss on the street here. It's already a strong statement that we're holding hands."

Kaname stared at him. Two rosy specks appeared on her cheeks. "You mean even this?" she asked suddenly very conscious of the very innocent contact between them. Sousuke didn't answer. He just smiled. Kaname smirked and started to drag him towards their temporal home "Don't just stand there looking stupid!" she called out. "Let's go! So I can give you a kiss!"

Now it was Sousuke's turn to laugh.

That evening Kaname attempted to sneak over once more. She slipped along the hallway toward his room without a sound. She was determined to finally get some quality time with him and get that kiss they talked about in the afternoon. The girl did that too early. Rashid and Sousuke were in the middle of a chess game.

The Persian man looked at her with a grin on his face. Then, he laughed. 'Are you sure you should wait any longer?' he asked. Sousuke went crimson. Kaname stared. 'Why not?" laughed the man 'I heard she already received another offer! Besides, you should get married before starting to make babies!'

'Rashid!' Sousuke yelled. 'We don't do stuff like that!'

'Yet,' finished the Persian.

Sousuke fumed.

The man laughed. 'Don't worry I'll ask some friends to keep an eye on that lunatic. I better get going before she gets jealous. Have fun, but don't overdo it!'

'Hey!!!' yelled Sousuke starting to loose composure, but the man simply kept on laughing and left the room. Kaname just stood there like a kid caught with one hand in the cookie jar.

She laughed in embarrassment. "I guess I came a bit early.."

"I don't think he minds. He may even enjoy tormenting us," answered Sousuke.

"We'll at least we keep him entertained."

Both laughed at this. The short conversation calmed them down. They were content with staring at the other with dumb smiles on their faces. Actually, they didn't know what to do in the awkward situation. _"What's wrong with me?"_ asked Kaname from herself. _"We've been in the same room thousands of times, and I never felt so embarrassed,"_ she lifted her eyes to meet Sousuke's. She had to admit that she actually felt a bit shy.

"Come here!" ordered Sousuke softly. Kaname kept on staring at him. It all felt so strange, so unfamiliar. Finally Sousuke opened his arms, as a sign for her to come closer. This time she understood what he asked for. First a smile spread out across her features. After that only within a few seconds she sped up and practically jumped on him. Catching him in a deadly hug, next thing he knew were her lips on his. She waited too long for this particular kiss. There were no more words said, they were happy just to be together. It has to be said that they presented a huge amount of willpower keeping their hands under control.

An hour later they were still lying comfortably in each other's hug. Just sitting there together made them content. It was Kaname who spoke first. "Sousuke... What will we do once we end this mess? I mean my father will have to go into jail for sure."

"Don't worry Kaname! I'll protect you!"

"That easy to say! Where will I live? Without my father's support I can't keep up my apartment."

"You can move in with me," answered the boy as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "We'll just have to remodel my home a bit." he kissed her cheek lightly to reassure her.

Kaname chuckled "A bit?" she asked trying to fight off the laughing fit. "There'll be a lot to remodel!"

"Affirmative, I do believe there'll be quite some work, but we'll reach a new level in our relationship."

Kaname rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," she said with a smile. Sousuke squeezed her hand with affection. She returned it. "Do you remember the time when we talked at the train station?" she asked. Sousuke nodded. "I guess I'm that special girl you need."

"I agree. You're very special." he remarked. This time he placed a kiss on her neck. She shuddered as she felt his breath touch her skin, but she didn't pull away. It felt just too good.

"And you're a very special boy. I'm glad that we've met. I don't know what I would have done without your help. I don't know how I could live alone for so long." the two exchanged kisses once again.

"Kaname about the gun..." The boy was very hesitating to begin. He didn't want to ruin the moment. "I don't want to force it on you. I'm just afraid of losing you. You're the most important person in my life." Sousuke stroked Kaname's cheek while his left hand slid down to her stomach to sneak around her waist. Actually he really had to fight to keep his hands in "safe" territory. He had to admit that he wanted this girl bad, and he could only hope to keep his head straight.

Kaname smiled, she too had some trouble to keep her emotions in check, but she did promise it to him. Shivers ran through her body as his finger accidentally traced her hip. _"Okay another one like that and I'll rip those clothes off of you mister!"_ she swore silently. She wasn't kidding, but much to her displease Sousuke soon ceased his ministrations, and his breath became a soft snooze. _"Oh well maybe next time,"_ she thought snuggling closer to him, preparing to sleep.

Rashid felt refreshed after his morning prayer. The simple activity smoothed and relaxed his senses. As a religious man he always sought for the presence of god. It was prayer that brought him the closest to the all mighty. He couldn't understand why so many, even from his own religion looked at it as a chore and not as a kind of relaxation. _'Maybe they don't understand why the great prophet asked for this. Maybe their belief wasn't strong enough,_' he often reasoned. _'It was always man that caused trouble. Always fighting to get better footing, to get better ground than the others. Always fighting over petty things, and not finding the things that really matter in the end.'_

The man took a deep breath. He savoured the indescribable feeling of having his lungs invaded by the fresh morning air. _'And then there are these crazy fanatics,'_ he continued the train of thought _'I can't understand them at all. Don't they get it that the Christian armies only come to our lands because stupid people of ours kill Christian people in theirs? It's a natural reaction that they want to strike back. We would do the same in their place. Now the Soviets. That was something different, and there we did receive Allah's help.'_

He remembered the face of Kaname as she entered the room the last evening. He chuckled. _'That Kashim sure found himself a good woman; she has the spunk to keep you on your toes, but also a warm heart. I'm almost jealous!'_ he thought laughing. His thoughts were interrupted by the call of his wife. The prospect of fresh food immediately made him end is thinking, and the middle aged man sped towards the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen he found the couple snuggled together. Sousuke was sitting with his feet stretched out and his back to the wall, while Kaname took up residence in his lap. The two of them were in the middle of what appeared to be quite a good conversation.

To make things more simple it was Sousuke's time to explain his world to her. "So that's why you were so protective of me!" she laughed.

"Kaname! In my world purity is one of the most important things for an unmarried woman. Mizuki was trying to make you look like a cheap bar wench. It's only natural that I wanted to do my best and clear your name."

The girl laughed. "But you know well what kind of image I had in school. There were very few guys who even had the guts to try anything with me. Especially, after you arrived!" both laughed at this.

"I sure was a nuisance, wasn't I?"

"Yeah... but somehow I liked it! There was not a single boring day. Although you could have left out the daily shoe-locker blowing." The room was filled by another set of chuckles.

"At least I kept the real lowlifes off of you," answered Sousuke.

"You more like terrified them away!"

"I'm good at my job, and it this case the order was to protect you."

"Oh so you were doing it because someone ordered you to!" pouted Kaname successfully startling the boy, who after this couldn't form a single coherent thought. It was her laugh that finally made him understand that she was only joking.

The rest of the day was normal for the two of them, with the exception of a thief. Who got quite a beating, for trying to make a little cash withdrawal.

That is until that evening. Kaname was once more rolling around in the female bedroom of the house trying to go to sleep, or she was more like busy trying to. She couldn't imagine how people could sleep without a bed. The new moon wasn't helping her one quite bit. More like the opposite she hated nights without moonlight. She sighed and turned around again. Her constant visits to Sousuke in the night hours were embarrassing enough for him. She decided that for once she really should act like her age.

With every passing minute, she regretted that decision more and more. In some way she felt creeped out by the night. This feeling only became bigger as her ear started to receive signals of movement from outside. She mentally groaned thinking that she's hearing things. She almost laughed at herself because of her stupidity. For all she know it could be just a stray cat. Still in the end she got up investigate.

As the girl moved to the balcony she caught site of a dark figure on the top of the wall that surrounded Rashid's estate. The figure had a human like shape. Now usually you don't see anyone crawling around on the top of a two meter tall brick fence at two o'clock in the night.

A wave of anger spread through her body making her loose all fear. She wasn't hearing things; two senses rarely betray someone at the same time. And there was something that was certain. These people could be after Sousuke. If they are than they are good as dead.

Kaname glanced over to the table residing in the corner of the room. Sousuke's glock was resting on it. She hated the weapon. Only a few weeks ago she used it to permanently take out an opponent. The memory of it was still vivid in her mind. The last thing she wanted is to repeat that, but if there was no other way she was prepared to do it. Heck she'd do it gladly if it meant keeping him safe.

Kaname took the weapon and raced to the door. She was about to open it, but someone was faster. She managed to get behind the opening door and prepared to surprise the attacker. Whoever it was he's in trouble. The door opened and an unfamiliar figure entered, when Kaname saw the weapon in the intruder's hand she immediately attacked.

Her first attack went directly for the intruder's private parts. Even she considered this move as dirty, but she couldn't care less. The kick hit its target and the poor victim fell to the ground with a groan. She proceeded with a sizable kick in the side of her opponent. All this time she was busy trying to find a way to deal with her opponent. The possibilities in her head were all gruesome. She didn't want to do any of those.

The problem was that she couldn't allow herself the luxury of mercy. Having a possible enemy in the back was just too risky. She gulped. She didn't want to do it, but there was no other solution. The girl shivered inwardly as she started to raise her weapon to the head of the unknown enemy. She felt as if she wasn't even the one doing it, as if it was someone completely else. Her hand shook wildly. She really didn't want to do it. Kaname closed her eyes and her muscles tightened.

The gun didn't fire. She felt cold hard steel against her head and she heard someone speaking to her. The girl couldn't understand a single word. Although she was pretty sure that it was some kind of threat. She opened her eyes and found the tip of a machinegun facing her. There was not a single sound that could escape her mouth. There were times when she had a gun pointed at her, but never at a so close range.

The stinging feeling in her gut informed her that the man she just jumped had at least partially recovered from her assault. She didn't need to wait for the next painful assault as the attacker grabbed her hair and yanked her to the ground. As she recovered from the shock and looked up she found herself face to face with two AK47-s. One of the attackers yelled something. She didn't understand, but one thing she was sure. It wasn't anything nice.

The two holding the guns were obviously not in the bests of mood. Kaname gulped. She was cornered in a way she really didn't want to be. Kaname started to back away from the two on all four. The attackers followed her. Too soon for her liking, her back came into contact with the wall. She ran out of room to back away.

As all this was taking place, she noticed something moving behind the men. Then a metallic object appeared at the throat at one of the attackers. There was the eerie sound of a knife slicing through human flesh. One of the two immediately fell with a fountain of blood spraying from his throat. The other man turned around to his opponent, but a skilled hand buried the knife from before into one of his lungs effectively rendering him unable to scream.

Next he tried to use his gun to warn the others, but that also didn't work, because the hand operating the knife rammed the weapon through the attacker's hand. With the next move the weapon was ripped out of his hands, and the knife was rammed again into his body. This time between the ribs. Its target was the heart. The man died away quickly.

Kaname was so scared that she wasn't even able to scream, she stared at her rescuer with eyes wide open. The one to save her wasn't Sousuke. It was Rashid's wife. Right behind her were her kids. What scared the already pale girl even more, was the fact that the two kids were also armed and quite heavily.

'Is everything okay?' asked the woman. Kaname didn't understand a thing, but the few kind words were enough to get her out of her initial shock. She scooted to her feet and gathered up the glock that lay scattered across the floor. The girl turned to her rescuers to find a surprised expression on their faces. Aisha stepped forward to her and threw the AK of one of the fallen enemies into Kaname's hands. The younger girl almost dropped the weapon and stared at the older woman with eyes wide open.

'If you want to help your fiancé you better use a real weapon' remarked the older woman. Once more it was only the string of meaningless sounds that brought Kaname back to life. She clumsily grabbed the assault rifle and stood up trying to form a determined expression on her face. She wasn't really successful. Still it looked like it was good enough for the trio.

Aisha nodded smiling, to signal that the acknowledged that Kaname was once more up and in the fight. The night continued on in the normal silence without any shots. Small group started to move towards Rashid's room and Sousuke's guestroom. Kaname immediately turned in at his door.

She wasn't stopped. Both women were determined to save their men. Kaname opened the door that led into the guestroom where she could probably find Sousuke. The situation she found made her shiver. Sousuke was holding a grenade in each hand. The safety-pins were missing from both of the explosive devices. The only thing keeping them from exploding was Sousuke's hold. There were three other people in the room, none of them daring to move. Kaname mentally groaned. She should have known that he'll find a way to keep them in line. She also didn't miss the two bloody corpses in the corner.

When she entered the stalemate was broken.

The three saw Kaname as their chance, and immediately tried to jump on her. They didn't get further than trying. She threw one over her shoulder, making sure that the victim lands face first on the comfortable wall. Or more exactly, against the edge of it at the door. It was only thanks to some miracle that the guy didn't have his brain on the floor. The second received the but of her gun in the gut, followed by Kaname's wrestling moves. Maybe the one meeting the wall was more lucky.

The third never reached her. Sousuke jumped kicking him into the back effectively knocking the guy off balance and onto the ground. Though, the boy used too much force to do that. To be simple. He landed on the attacker's back. There was an agonizing crack in the room. For someone quite literally agonizing. The poor man on the ground could have been Mohamed-Ali-Bruce-Lee senior it still wouldn't have mattered. Let's face it, being used as a landing strip isn't healthy, especially if the one doing that wants to hurt you. Strangely the man did manage to get up.

The teens prepared to beat the hell out of their target, but that had other plans. He started to put his last meal on display. Somehow both of them doubted that the target will try anything funny. It was also then that Kaname noticed that the grenades weren't in Sousuke's hands anymore. She went completely pale. "The grenades!" she called desperately searching for them.

Both were on the ground. She panicked awaiting the explosion.

"Those two are only decoys." explained her boyfriend. "You were too close so I didn't dare to pull anything big."

The explanation was a bit too abrupt and too late. Kaname was twitching on the ground because of the emotional rollercoaster ride.

The sounds of a fight could be also heard from the next room. However instead of charging in to aid Sousuke grabbed a real frag grenade. He removed the pin, and with one casual flick of his hand relocated it through the window into the yard. A metallic sound could be heard, as it landed. It was followed by an explosion a second later accompanied by the cries of the victims that were out there.

The single explosion was enough to bring the entire neighbourhood into a battle ready status. The lights were switched on one after the other in the entire neighbourhood. Even the houses that didn't have electricity lit up, as the owners lit their candles.

The group of attackers, or at least those who could still move, knew that it's time to run. They were busted, all of them in different levels of injury minus a single exception. Plus, they had three angry war veterans, a teenage girl, and two deadly kids out for their heads.

It was the sound of gunfire that brought Kaname back to the world. Though she almost completely lost consciousness when she saw Rashid's son, machinegun in hand, posing over a fallen opponent as if he just caught the biggest fish from the local lake.

His father charged past him equipped with a shotgun. That made Kaname relax, at least it wasn't the kid that took the bad-guy out. Or was he? The girl shivered.

Sousuke flung another grenade out the window. Explosion followed, accompanied by screams as yet another two or three were in the wrong spot. The fence was filled with people who were on the run. Soon they were over it, and running for it. Rashid jumped onto the fence not caring that he was giving the street a free show, wearing only underpants and a shirt.

He noticed the only uninjured attacker. He smirked. 'What kind of host am I? I didn't give you anything!' He raised his gun, and fired. Let's say the target won't be enjoying the satisfaction of sitting down, anytime soon.

'Who were those people?' asked Sousuke leaning on the windowsill staring after the retreating survivors.

'No idea!' answered the middle aged man. 'Are any of them alive in there?'

'A few. I think they should be awake in an hour.'

"Hey guys!" interrupted Kaname.

'We have time,' responded Rashid.

'Lots of it!' responded Sousuke. Both started to laugh.

"Guys!!!" called out Kaname trying to get the attention of the males.

'So any idea how to deal with the one paying these goons?' asked Sousuke.

'There's a little something in the garage. I've stashed it away at the end of the war,' answered Rashid grinning.

'Don't telly me you've got one of those!?' asked the boy completely astonished.

The other man nodded. Both laughed at the prospect of making a nasty morning visit.

"Hey Sousuke are you even listening?" asked Kaname starting to get pissed. Much to the boy's luck this time he finally turned to her. "Shouldn't we take the guns away from the kids?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Sousuke not understanding her distress. "They are old enough to know that those things are dangerous. By the time I was this old I've been in several engagements." The girl stared with her mouth wide open. "Though, I do advise you to put on some clothing."

It was now that Kaname realized something that she completely forgot earlier thanks to all the stress. She was clad in bra and panties. No more, and no less. Normally she had no problem if Sousuke sees her like that, but this situation could be hardly considered normal.

"One more thing," called Sousuke after her as she scrambled to get her clothes. The girl turned around trying to hide her embarrassment. She failed miserably.

"Y...yes?"

"Now Kaname, don't take this the wrong way, you've got a really good body and all, but green just doesn't suit you."

Kaname saw red.


End file.
